Who Could Have Known
by Chronicleofabutterfly
Summary: When Elliot and Olivia meet for the first time things seem like smooth sailing, but when deceit on both of their parts culminates into a frantic mess with perhaps unmendable consequences what can happen?
1. Chapter 1 Chance Encounter

Who Could Have Known

Chapter 1: Chance Encounter

A/N Don't own them...if I did I would be driving a much nicer vehicle.

Meeting the woman he would fall in love with never occurred to Detective Elliot Stabler as he exited the brown Crown Victoria and quickly crossed the busy New York City street. Elliot had worked straight through the night on a child abuse case and was in desperate need of some type of nourishment. While he hadn't been to this particular diner before, his stomach demanded he stop immediately.

He was lead to a booth by an older waitress with large glasses that magnified her eyes ten fold. He didn't see a name tag on her uniform but, if he had to guess, her name would be something on the lines of Olga or perhaps, if she were luckier, a Stella. Elliot removed his suit jacket and tossed it on the seat and slid into the booth.

"Coffee please." He smiled at the older woman as she handed him a menu.

"Sure, I'll be back with your coffee sir." The woman spoke humbly and offered a weak smile. Elliot felt guilty being waited on by a senior citizen who should be enjoying her retirement. He would have to remind himself to tip her well. Within one, perhaps two minutes the older woman returned with his coffee. "Here you are, your server will be with you shortly, Sir."

Elliot perused the menu and finally decided on his selection when he was startled.

"Hi!" The most audibly gorgeous voice spoke. It was neither entirely high nor oddly low, but it was sensually in between. The fact that a chill had spread throughout his body caused him to look at the source of the voice.

Elliot lowered his menu to take in the young woman's features.

"Can I take your order Sir?" The voice resonated through his eardrums causing his cerebral cortex to freeze. Elliot couldn't fathom an appropriate age for the woman. He thought it was possible she was in her early thirties, plausible that she could have been in her late twenties. She had perfect Olive skin that accented her darkly exotic eyes. Although the young woman was smiling, Elliot could read the precious hurt that her eyes told. Her chestnut hair, that was so dark it appeared black, caressed her face and fell gently on her shoulders. Her naked left hand tapped the check with her pen.

"Sir? Need another minute?" Her voice pushed him further into oblivion.

Elliot's mouthed formed one simple word before he could stop himself, "Stunning."

"Excuse me?" The waitress was stuck between furrowing her brows in confusion and smiling out of embarrassment.

Realizing his slip of the tongue and the flush of his body he attempted to hide behind the shelter of his menu.

"Sir?" She smiled sensing his angst. "What would you like to have today?"

"You…err..." Elliot rolled his eyes at his behavior; he was a grown man yet this exotic woman reduced him to the mere ramblings of a boy. "I mean…whatever you suggest." He tried to correct his blunder and offered her back the menu. Elliot loosened his tie before the lack of oxygen he was experiencing did any further damage to the situation.

The waitress returned several minutes later, carefully balancing a plate in her hand and simultaneously reaching into her apron and retrieving utensils wrapped securely in a napkin. "Here you go, it's my favorite, so I hope you like it." She smiled as she lowered the plate in front of him. "Monte Cristoes." She informed him and slid the utensils closer to him. "Let me know if you need anything Sir." She lowered her tray in an effort to walk away.

"Elliot, please call me Elliot." He blurted hoping she would offer her name to him. She smiled softly lowering her eyes from his gaze and retreated slowly, not quit sure of the man she saw before her.

Elliot managed to call the waitress back to him repeatedly for nothing in particular save to hear her voice and see her smile.

"Excuse me for being too forward, but when is your break?" He looked up at her with the intensity of his blue eyes. He knew it was a fat chance for a goddess to give a mere mortal man a second look but he was certainly going to try.

"Actually, I'm off in about ten minutes." She smiled suspiciously at this man who was paying far too much attention to her. "Why?"

"Um…" He was shocked that she would actually respond to him. "I was wondering if you would join me." He smiled motioning to the empty side of the booth.

"I can't." She responded simply, retrieving his check form her apron.

Elliot shook his head digesting the letdown. "I understand." His voice was disappointed.

"No." She let out a small laugh. "I can't because I have a class on Saturday's, I leave right after my shift." She explained slipping the check face down on the table.

"What about tonight?" He suggested hoping she wasn't simply stringing him along out of pity.

She blushed bowing her head. "I have another job, so I have to study."

Elliot felt as though he was hanging from a clothesline but he would not relent until she flatly denied him. "Two jobs and school? Your intense." He smiled refusing to end the conversation, not when her voice soothed him like it did. "Where do you work?"

"Um…" she bit her bottom lip, Elliot assumed it was a nervous reaction, "Let's just say, my company transferred me and in order to get a promotion I had to finish my degree, one class away but tuition is nuts so…I work here on Saturday's then go to school."

"What do you do?" Elliot was struggling for any conversation piece at he moment. He needed to learn so much about the woman in front of him. He needed to, but he couldn't tell himself exactly why.

"Ahh, well, um…it's boring, long hours, little sleep but it pays the rent." She smiled attempting to walk away and then simply stopped and turned to face him again.

"Elliot… right?" She waited for his confirmation and then continued, "What do you do?"

Elliot froze, telling a stranger he was a sex crimes detective wasn't exactly his idea of making a great first impression, he thought quickly, "Um, well I use to be a marine but I've settled into something a little more closer to home." He offered a smile and retrieved money from his wallet placing enough for the bill and a healthy tip.

"So, what about Sunday?" He stood forcing her to take a step back as he donned his suit jacket.

"Your persistent." She smiled pulling her tray in front of her using it as a shield, as if she thought he could see the inner workings of her heart fighting with demands of her mind.

"Only when its of the utmost importance." He straightened his tie keeping his eyes on the creature in front of him.

"I'm…um…" She struggled to come up with an excuse as to why she couldn't go out with the handsome gentleman in front of her.

"School? Work?…Brain surgery?" He smiled offering her a more ludicrous reason to not go out with him.

She looked at him softly and smiled at his humor. _Cute and funny,_ she thought to herself. She exhaled deeply and offered him a window of hope. "I'm free." She smiled and looked down at her feet secretly hoping her knees didn't give out right there in front of this man who chose to take a second look at her.

Elliot smiled amazed that she was actually willing to go out with a putz such as him. "Oh," he was shocked. "Um, okay Sunday then, how about the morning? Central Park?"

"Okay." Her response was simple but offered Elliot so much more.

"Ten O'clock the southern benches by the bird watchers?" He offered her a safe location not wanting her to feel trapped with a stranger.

"I'll be there." She moved slowly to return to the kitchen.

"Um, wait." He called after her.

"Yes?" She narrowed her eyes focusing on him.

"You have me at a disadvantage." He smiled shoving his hands in his pockets.

"How so?" She tilted her head, as a puppy would out of curiosity.

"You know my name, but I haven't had the pleasure of hearing yours." He searched her face; she was mysterious, and gorgeous. He wondered if she knew it, but was inclined to think that she was oblivious to her beauty…ignorant of her grace.

The waitress bowed her head smiling and stepped back. As she walked away she offered him a splinter of her identity. "It's Olivia."


	2. Chapter 2 Dirty Laundry

Who Could Have Known

Chapter Two: Dirty Laundry

A/N: Still don't own them…Offered Dick a couple of bucks for them…didn't go over so well. J/K

Olivia, obsessed with punctuality, claimed her position on the bench of the Southern Part of Central Park nearly twenty minutes early and opened the book she'd brought with her. In case Elliot stood her up she didn't want to ruin a good day at the park. Flipping to the page she had folded down the night before she mentally remembered what she had read and then proceeded onto the newer material of The Catcher in the Rye.

Elliot, obsessed with observation, leaned against a tree across from the path and observed her as she read. Her hair fell gently as she lowered her neck to the pages of the book. He deduced that she was a fast reader simply because she turned the pages rapidly but her focus was tremendous. She uncrossed her legs and re-crossed them as she shifted to the opposite hip on the bench. She appeared even more beautiful than their last encounter when she wore a waitress outfit. Today, she seemed perfectly comfortable in Levi's and a form fitting T-shirt. Her simplicity was stunning, perhaps even sexy.

Elliot decided to make his way to her. He walked slowly with his hands in his pockets and observed her movements. As he neared the center of the path he watched her as her eyes stopped the left to right action associated with reading. She remained poised in a reading position but he saw her look peripherally to her left and then to her right as if she felt his presence but wasn't exactly sure where he was standing.

Olivia felt the hair on her neck stand up and her body temperature rise. She withheld the smile that threatened to take over her lips when she sensed he was near her. She looked up making eye contact with Elliot as he walked to her. He seemed perfectly content with wearing the similar attire she'd seen him in at the diner. Seeing him in a tie and slacks made her rethink her decision to dress down.

"Hi." He spoke as levelheaded as he could standing so close to her. "I hoped you would come."

She stood to her feet and tucked the small paperback book in her back pocket. "I said I would." She smiled wondering how God knew to make his eyes bluer than the deepest ocean. "So, you a bird watcher?" She let out a small giggle as she motioned towards a scrawny man holding a book in one hand and observing a bird species through binoculars he held in the other.

Elliot smiled. "Me? Nah. My skills go about as far as distinguishing a pigeon from a squirrel."

Olivia smiled and furrowed her brow. She spoke softly with faint traces of a smile. "Yet you thought of this place to meet?" She let her smile finish it's magic.

"I just wanted to see you, didn't particularly matter where." He spoke honestly trying to hold her gaze. It was so intense, offered so much hidden emotion he found himself looking away periodically simply to regain his breath.

"I see." She shook her head slightly taking in his compliment. She didn't understand why he was entirely interested in her, why he stumbled with his words or why he seemed to be sweating in a breezy seventy-degree weather. "See that one over there?" She smiled pointing across the path at a bird hoping happily along looking for seed.

"Yeah?" he eyed it

"Blue Jay." She smiled "They're huge compared to some of the smaller birds." She turned her body watching the trees carefully for movement. "Red Robin." She pointed, leading Elliot's eyes, "Sparrow…" She looked down and laughed slightly at the bird that walked casually along the path near her and Elliot. "And _that_," She pointed, is your pigeon Elliot."

Elliot looked at her in shock. "Wow, wasn't expecting that." He smiled.

"I took a class." She laughed and started a leisurely walk with him at her side, "an elective." She chuckled.

"You took a bird class for an elective?" He asked with a smile. She certainly didn't seem like the type to be interested in bird watching, then again she didn't seem like a waitress either. He couldn't put his finger on what he thought she was. He simply hoped she wasn't as corrupt as some of the women he'd had the unfortunate pleasure of dating.

"I lead a hectic life, I need something that forces me to relax." She placed her hand in her pocket but left her right hand to swing freely at her side…perhaps in the hopes he would brush against it with his own.

"What do you do again?" He asked as if she had told him and he simply forgot.

"Ah, I'm not that easy Elliot." She laughed calling him on his bluff. She hadn't told him her profession and had no inclination of doing so until she found out exactly what his intentions were.

"Family?" He asked out of curiosity but was dismayed at the frown that crossed over her lips.

"I'm an only child." She whispered walking slightly faster as if she were attempting to run from his questions.

He trotted quickly to match her pace, "You know what they say about The Catcher in the Rye, don't you." He tapped the paperback in her pocket. The vibration shot through the book slamming into her body. Never had the simple touch of a man done that to her. _What the heck was that?_ She thought to herself.

Elliot picked up on her reaction immediately, she was good at masking but he was better at detecting. It was the first indication he had that she may be just as drawn to him as he was to her. He smiled easing her embarrassment, "A majority of serial killers have read that book…is that your profession?" He laughed at the horrific shock that was displayed on her face, she laughed after several seconds and absentmindedly play slapped his chest.

"Not exactly." She smiled. "I'm studying abnormal psych, it's required reading, I can understand why they kill though." She continued her walk.

"Yeah? Why's that?" He was suddenly intrigued.

"It's the most boring thing I've ever read…you loose your mind reading it…it's a catalyst." She joked again.

"Your funny." He took her by the elbow causing her to stop in her tracks; he looked at her intently and stepped closer, "and stunning."

Olivia laughed, "Should have worn by boots today I guess, it's getting deep." She reluctantly removed herself from his grasp and continued walking. "And you Elliot, do you have family in New York City?" She asked knowing you could judge a man fairly accurately based on how he spoke about his family and especially how he interacted with them.

"My parents moved to Florida when they retired and I have two sisters. One is a Lawyer in California, the other is a shrink in Chicago." He smiled at her hoping his family met with her approval even though she offered no information on her own.

"And you?" She smiled looking at his attire. It was obvious he didn't flip burgers but he wasn't a doctor either. She couldn't read him as well as she normally could other people but there was something that urged her to not shut him down, at least not immediately.

Olivia had been known as a woman who sabotaged relationship after relationship the minute she felt her heart was in jeopardy but, here, in the presence of a stranger whom she felt she'd known her entire life, she felt her heart struggle for freedom from the chains that bound it. Mentally, she checked the locks on her heart to ensure they would hold under the pressure of the man in front of her. In the current situation, she felt they had the propensity to either withstand the assault of emotion or they would simply break. She couldn't say which was more likely to happen but she knew both outcomes terrified her.

"Me what?" He smiled at her fully aware she was using his own ammunition against him.

"What do you do to pay the rent?"

"I'm employed by the city." He offered only a bit of truth but didn't want to scare her with its entirety. "It's repetitive and dirty, not really good for first date conversation-" Elliot stopped speaking immediately when he realized he verbalized their friendly outing as a date. He braced himself for her reaction.

She stopped to face him, "Is that what this is Elliot? A date?" she smiled as she squinted her eyes against the sunlight.

"Would it be so bad if it were?" He asked her in a near whisper.

_No_. She thought to herself but offered him no verbal response; she simply bowed her head and continued walking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia sipped from her coffee mug slowly as her roommate, Kira, shifted in her seat. Kira was a bright young woman that Olivia had befriended as soon as she came to New York City. She answered the ad for a roommate and has enjoyed the company Kira offers in her very stressful life. Olivia's job has been known to take a toll on her emotions and her time, combine that with school and she needed a friend.

"Who is he Olivia?" Kira asked confidently.

"I'm sorry?" Olivia shook her head in an attempt to come back to reality. "What did you ask?"

"I said who is he?" She smiled at Olivia knowing it was hard for her to verbalize her emotions but her body language and lack of concentration was always a sure indicator something was up.

Olivia looked back at her friend who was waiting patiently for her to divulge the information she had requested. "Can I ask you something Kira?"

"Yeah. Sure. What?" Kira furrowed her brows at Olivia's seriousness.

"Am I… kissable?" Olivia rubbed her neck as she thought about how stupid her question sounded.

"What?" Kira laughed, "Are you trying to tell me something Olivia?"

Shocked at the implied accusation of her sexuality Olivia scolded her. "What? No! Come on Kira!"

"Alright, alright." Kira raised her hand in surrender. "Just making sure, it's not everyday I hear a question like that from you. What's up with the kissing situation anyway?" She took a sip of her coffee.

Olivia bit her bottom lip; "I've been seeing this guy for almost five months and he-"

"Wow…back the truck up Olivia!" Kira put her coffee cup on the table and folded her arms. "You've been holding onto this for five months? What gives?" She asked slightly insulted.

"Come on Kira, you know that when it comes to relationships, if it wasn't for bad luck I'd have no luck at all." Olivia shifted on the sofa placing a pillow in her lap and resting her coffee mug on it. "I didn't say anything because I don't know what's happening myself." Olivia reassured her that it was nothing personal.

"Um…hello?" Kira raised her brows "It sounds to me like you've been dating for five months." She laughed. "So what's the deal? He a good kisser?" She asked getting back to the original topic.

"That's just it!" Olivia blurted, "He hasn't even attempted to kiss me…I mean…do I have bad breath or body odor that I'm not aware of?"

"What?" Kira was shocked with Olivia's lack of confidence. She let out a laugh. "Olivia, maybe he senses that you need to take things slow…it's not like you're a big proponent of trust."

"Kira" Olivia smiled out of frustration, "I've got dirty laundry that can move faster than he is."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Five months! What are you waiting for Stabler?" Detective John Munch scolded Elliot over a beer.

"I don't know John…she's amazing, I mean she's incredibly intelligent not to mention sexy." Elliot took a drink of his beer and returned it to the table. "Her voice is this fantastic mix of lioness and kitten and-"

"Wow – stop, the vomit is rising in my throat Elliot." Munch laughed taking a long drink of his beer. "What happened to 'wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am"

"I can't get her out of my mind John, she's in my dreams, in my thoughts. I want to kiss her but there's something about her that tells me she's never been loved before. There's a hurt there…a deep one."

Detective Munch quickly put his head over his mouth and shut his eyes grimacing.

"John, you okay?" Elliot asked concerned.

John lowered his head and patted his own chest with a first. "Yeah – I just vomited in my mouth a little." He said letting out a small chuckle.

"Oh shut your pie hole John." Elliot couldn't help but laugh at the older man's humor.

"No seriously." Munch leaned forward to talk, "If you really feel that way about her…go for it."


	3. Chapter 3 Stay With Me

Who Could Have Known

Chapter 3 Stay With Me

A/N: I offered Dick my piggy bank savings for rights to the characters; you can imagine my surprise when I got a rejection letter in the mail. J/K. The characters are his boys and girls and he'll never part with them. AHHHHH.

Olivia jerked awake by the ringing of her bedroom phone. "Ah, MacNamera better not have called off again." She mumbled feeling for the phone and wondering whom in their right mind would call her at five O'clock in the morning.

"Benson residence this is Liv." She said groggy and half upset that she had been woken up on her day off.

"Good Morning Sunshine." The familiar voice flooded her eardrums. She sat up in bed quickly unable to subdue the smile the voice created.

"Elliot, Good Morning…it's so early." She let out a small giggle to ensure him she wasn't upset.

"I'm sorry but, I was thinking about you." His voice was low, there was something about it that made her shiver, made her want to see him.

"At this hour?" She laughed as she laid back down on her pillow and surrounded herself with the warmth of her comforter.

"At every hour." His response was short, causing Olivia to blush in the privacy of her own bedroom.

"What's on your mind?" She propped her head on her elbow and laid on her side.

"Besides you?" She could tell he was smiling as he spoke to her.

"Yeah, besides me." She smiled wondering if he knew she was.

"I want you to have dinner with me tonight." He left the ball in her court.

"Oh, okay, where?" She asked wondering why he had to call so early for a dinner request. They had eaten out together for the last five months at least once a week if not more.

"My house." Ah, that was the reason. She smiled knowing full well he'd picked the early hour in hopes of getting her to agree half asleep. They had actually never been to one another's homes.

"Olivia? Are you there?"

"Oh…yeah." She still didn't offer him an answer.

"I'm sorry Olivia, are you not comfortable with-"

"What time?" She flopped back on the mattress wondering why on God's green earth she just agreed to go to his home. This would mean she would learn more about him, he would learn more about her, they would be alone, her heart could be potentially exposed.

"How's seven?"

"Okay, can you give me directions?" She jumped out of bed walking quickly to the kitchen and retrieving a writing utensil and pen.

"84th and Broadway apartment B like Bravo." He smiled.

"Alright, I'll see you then." She smiled as he wished her a good day and they both ended the conversation. She hated that he made her smile every time that he spoke to her, but she was fully aware that no other voice had that type of power over her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia hesitantly pushed the intercom button to apartment B and grew nervous at how long it took for a response but suddenly his voice came through. "Yes?" He offered no identification of himself nor did he ask it of her.

"Elliot, it's Olivia." She responded back, "Can you open up, it's December in case you forgot." She laughed a drew her jacket tighter around her. The door buzzard sounded allowing her permission to enter.

Olivia made her way to the elevator and was relieved to find someone stepping out. She boarded the empty square and pushed the button for floor three. She felt her stomach flipping and turning out of uncontrollable nerves. _Please God. Don't let me puke_. She thought to herself as the bell sounded indicating the doors would open soon. Olivia bowed her head waiting for them to open and was pleasantly surprised to see Elliot smiling on the other side as the doors opened.

"Hello Beautiful." He wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace.

"Hello to you too." She let her hands rest on his waist but, before she was able to get to comfortable, Elliot separated himself from her keeping his hand interwoven with hers as they walked down the hall to his apartment. Absentmindedly, Elliot rubbed his thumb over hers causing an involuntary shudder to fall over her body.

"You cold?" He asked smiling at the shiver he felt in her hand in spite of it being encompassed with the warmth of his.

_No_. _Its just that every time you touch me I think I'm gonna pass out_. She thought to herself but offered him a different version. "It was starting to snow again." She blushed hoping he bought her story.

"Well, the apartment is warm." He smiled opening the door and allowing her to enter first. He closed the door gently and turned to see Olivia grabbing at the cuffs of her jacket behind her back.

"Here, let me." He closed the gap between them as he offered his assistance. Standing behind her he removed her jacket and tossed it over his left forearm. He rested his free arm on the small of her back and ushered her into the living room. "Please, take a seat. Would you like something to drink?" He asked draping her jacket over a stool by the kitchen's island counter.

"Water please…would you like some help?" She stood to her feet but was encouraged to sit again.

"No. Please, rest." He watched her sit slowly. She was beautiful and she didn't have a clue. He wondered if that was why she wore only Levis. Tonight she blessed him by wearing a pale pink sweater, soft to the touch. He would have to invent ways to touch her as much as possible.

As he retreated back to the kitchen Olivia inspected his apartment. In some ways it was a typical male pad. Mediocre furniture but the big screen television was positioned carefully as if it were the Holy Grail. Pictures of the Marine unit he was attached to were displayed proudly, and next to them a picture of what she assumed were his parents and sisters on the beach. _Family man_. She smiled to herself.

Olivia watched him move through the kitchen. He shuffled pans over the heat and stirred contents within saucepans dipping a spoon in for taste periodically. He smiled the entire time making Olivia wonder just what he was thinking about.

His smile suddenly dissipated as he looked down at his gray sweater. She couldn't tell from her position what had happened but when he rushed to the sink and ran water over a dishtowel to dab at it she knew food had splattered on his clothing. She took a drink of water and smiled watching him panic. He looked to the left and then to the right, for what, she didn't know. He finally stopped and simply pulled his sweater over his head and draped it over her jacket.

Olivia froze mid drink. Normally Elliot dressed in slacks and a buttoned down shirt. She was half expecting to see him in a tie and dress shirt when he pulled his sweater off, but, here he was barefoot in the middle of winter in Levi's that hung precariously on his hips and a white crew neck tee that showed Olivia more than she realized he had. As he moved to untuck it form his pants she took notice of his body, how his muscles flowed. _Oh boy_. She blushed swallowing the mouthful of water that had warmed to her core temperature in her mouth. Rubbing the back of her neck she turned her head not wanting to get caught starring at him.

'Ready Olivia?" His words finally brought her back into reality.

"Hmm? Yeah…yes." She stood to her feet walking to the dinning table. She felt herself blushing, her conscience found her guilty of the thoughts she previous had.

Ever the gentleman he pulled the chair out for her to sit and gently pushed her back in being careful to give her room. "You look nice." He told her as she draped the cloth napkin over her jeans.

She laughed not looking up. "Yeah, because jeans are the epitome of sexy right?"

"They are on you." He spoke causing her to look up at him. She found herself biting her bottom lip as he bent lower to her face. "I'm glad you came." He whispered close enough that she felt his breath cascade down her neck.

She arched her head slightly, drawing herself closer to him, "I'm glad I came." She managed to speak at a nearly inaudible voice. She closed her eyes only after he did but found herself surprised when his lips met her cheek instead of her expectant mouth. Still, the tenderness moved her to caress his face as she moved her hand upwards and behind her. "Thank you." She whispered. Elliot simply smiled and retreated to the kitchen to retrieve dinner.

"Here you are." He placed her plate in front of her. "It's become my favorite so, I hope you like it." He smiled sitting caddy corner from her as he placed his own plate down.

Olivia laughed seeing the perfectly made Monte cristo delicately placed on a plate. "You remembered that?"

"Yep." He smiled

"Wow." She smiled back floored that someone could actually care enough about her to remember something as trivial as a Monte cristo. Her ex-fiancé couldn't even remember that she hated wine.

As the night passed Olivia found herself slipping off her sneakers and manipulating her socks off with her toes. She found herself entirely free to laugh in the presence of a man who finally allowed her to let down at least on guard.

Olivia used her own naked feet and searched hesitantly for his, not sure how he would respond to her touch. Once she found one she was surprised by it's warmth. She glanced up and noticed he stopped mid chew and starred at his plate. Feeling she may be going too far she withdrew her foot only to be surprised when he locked her between both of his. The contact was held as the conversation continued and neither seemed to mind. Olivia was overwhelmed with the flurry of emotion that ravished her. She cared for him but, she wasn't going to kid herself into thinking she was capable of loving someone, much less _being_ loved by someone. Her past taught her well.

As Elliot finished his last bite of dessert and Olivia stopped herself from wanting to _be_ his dessert her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller I.D. and rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, it's my job I-"

"No problem, I'll start the dishes." He smiled standing and gathering the dishes.

"Benson." Olivia's voice changed, it wasn't the same woman he called and talked to. He looked at her furrowing his brows and wondering just what type of job she had.

"…He was bucked off?" she scrunched her face. Elliot took notice of the stress he observed flash over her. "Why was he on Pitter Pat in the first place, I'm the only one that knows how to control him." Elliot pretended to wash the dishes but Olivia sensed he was eavesdropping, but there was no way around the conversation. "Alright, I'll cover for MacNemera, but when you see him tell him to get a clue next time…alright, bye." She hung up her cell phone and joined Elliot in the kitchen.

"That was a great dinner." She smiled taking a plate out of the strainer and drying it with a dishtowel. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." His voice sounded disappointed.

"Elliot?" She stopped and turned to him. "What's wrong?"

"Olivia, when will you tell me what you do for a living?" He asked starring at the water in the sink.

"Is it important?" she bit her lip. If he knew he would leave, just like everyone else. Nobody wants a woman gone at all hours, surrounded by men of questionable character.

"Yeah, we've been together for months now." He looked at her softly…pleadingly.

"Wait…what did you say?" She searched him equally as well. "Were _together_?"

"Unless you don't want to be." He took a step backwards anticipating the hurt of being rejected.

"I want to be." She whispered and then chided herself. _What the hell is your problem Olivia! Why did you just say that? Your just gonna get slammed in the end_…_again he doesn't know the real you…he'll run._

Elliot reclaimed his spot near her again.

"Well, what do you do for a living Elliot? You haven't exactly told me either." Her face was entirely serious, she was hiding something…mentally replacing her barriers to keep him out. He would have to give her more but he couldn't bare to say it all. What if she thought he was a pervert?

Elliot took the towel from the counter and wiped his hands. "I told you I was employed by the city." He hoped she would be appeased.

"Right…but what does that mean?" She shook her head searching his face.

"Um…" He smiled hoping to soften her angst. "Okay, I have mounds of paperwork by the end of the week. I interview people for my balding boss, the hours are long and the clientele…sucks." He walked closer to her touching her arms that she had since folded. "Is that okay?"

She shook her head and smiled. "Okay, I'm sorry." She placed a hand, without thinking, on his abdomen. The touch catapulted heavy artillery against the walls of her heart. _I got to stop doing that_. She scolded herself.

"So tell me," he placed a lost tendril of her hair behind her ear. "What type of job requires you to answer to your last name? Sounds intriguing."

"Not really." She shrugged retrieving another plate.

"No way Olivia…you're not getting off that easy." He smiled. "Spill"

"Alright," She took a deep breath but spoke her words wisely, there was no way she could bring herself to tell him, not until she knew without a doubt he wouldn't leave her. "I work in a male dominated business where I shovel crap and wash hairy backs for hours. When I'm done I exercise the horses for hours on end. When I'm done with that I make sure they are properly put to bed and medicated." She exhaled knowing that what she'd just spoke sounded entirely suspicious and if one of the people she spoke to daily feed her that crap she would have been all over it.

"You're a stable vet?" He smiled

"Um…something like that." She told another half-truth. But after all giving injection after injection and wrapping sore bodies day in and day out she was willing to be identified by that. _Let him think what he wants_. She smiled hoping this ridiculous conversation was over with.

"Why would you be nervous about that?" He laughed.

Olivia smiled and spoke sarcastically. "Hi, my name is Olivia Benson, I shovel horse crap…want to date me?" She laughed. "Not exactly a great conversation starter."

"Teach me." He narrowed his eyes at her, examining her reaction.

"Teach you what?" She asked confused.

"To ride a horse, I never have." He folded his arms smiling suggesting a challenge.

"All right," She laughed but her brain pitched a fit. _Are you out of your friggin mind? You are so going to get found out if he comes to the stables. What if Malish or Diaz is there? Way to go moron. Crap! _"Tomorrow after the work day. Come at eight so no one will be there to see you fall off the horse." She laughed knowing full well that at that time the night crew would be gone and the dressage arenas would be well lit.

"Dance with me Olivia." He said suddenly.

Olivia laughed. "In the middle of your kitchen?"

"No, in the middle of my living room." He took her hand before she could protest.

"Alright, let me slip my shoes on…I don't want anything broken." She laughed making quick work of her Addidas. She stood as he extended his hand to her. "There isn't any music." She reminded him as he placed a hand around her waist.

"We can make our own." He drew her, at first reluctant body, to him and gently began to sway with her in his arms. As they talked about nothing and everything Olivia found her body slowly relaxing against his with her arms draped around his neck. She rested her chin on his shoulder as he softly recounted the first time he'd met her. After several minutes of holding one another as they danced to silent music, Elliot stopped his sway causing Olivia to step back.

"I'm sorry." She spoke quickly, almost stressed. "I shouln-"

He closed the gap between them quickly offering no time for her to escape. "Don't be." He whispered running his hand softly through her hair. "I just wanted to see you." His voice was lower as his eyes darted to and fro from her lips to her eyes gauging her reaction.

"Why?" She barely whispered back.

"I need to tell you something." He spoke so close to her he consumed her breath.

"What?" She closed her eyes waiting for him. _You better not work for the IRS_. She thought. _Still having a problem with my returns._

He brushed his nose against hers and grazed her lips. "I love you."

Perhaps it was hearing the words that she'd always wanted but was terrified of hearing. Perhaps it was knowing that he meant it. Whatever it was it scared her. Her eyes jerked open as she distance her lips from his.

"Excuse me?" She dropped her hands to her side. _That which nourishes you also kills you_. Her brain reminded her as she backed away slowly dazed.

"Oliv-" He reached for her hand.

"Please." She whispered holding back tears and pulling her hand from his embrace. "Don't touch me."

"What?" He stepped closer causing her to turn her back to him.

"Liv." He called her name. It was the first time he referred to her as Liv. The hurt in his voice made her eyes pool. "Talk to me." He whispered. "I shouldn't hav-"

"Your not in love with me Elliot, you know nothing about me." She struggled to keep her tears hidden as she kept her body turned to him. He was persistent…she should have known, he warned her. He stepped closer and embraced her from behind. "It's okay if you're scared." He whispered. "I just wanted you to know that I love you."

Olivia's emotional senses were screwing her in that specific moment. _Fight or Flight, Fight or Flight._ She chose flight.

She managed to free herself from his embrace and swiped a piece of clothing from the stool. "I have to go. I'm sorry Elliot."

"Olivia!" He called after her as she opened the door. He searched frantically for foot wear and ran after her. He missed the elevator and bounded down the steps quickly almost stumbling multiple times. He opened the lobby door just in time to see her hailing a taxi.

"Olivia, please talk to me!"

"No Elliot, you don't want me." She opened the door and Elliot closed it telling the cabbie to move along. Irritated, but undaunted she hailed another. "Elliot, I'm no good for you." She opened the next cab door and placed her foot between the door and car offering no opportunity for him to close it.

Elliot shivered as he walked closer to her. He noticed the snowflakes that rested gently in her hair and her breath that was fog in the cold night. "Please stay with me." He caressed her chin. "Nothing else, we don't have to talk, but please don't leave."

Olivia's mind cursed the tears that fell as she removed his hand from hers and whispered "I have to go."


	4. Chapter 4 Pitter Pat

Who Could Have Known

Chapter 4 Pitter Pat

A/N: So Mariska Hargitay calls me and says Dick was insult at my piggy bank offer. I thought the $4.50 was generous. She told me Dick says 'No Deal'…who could have known. J/K

Olivia walked into her apartment to see Kira eating Ben and Jerry's from the canister. She was to emotionally beat to remind her that, that was absolutely disgusting. She tossed her keys on the counter and walked silently to her room. She rummaged through her dresser and retrieved a pair of black panties and a tank top.

"What did I just do?" She mumbled out loud to herself as the shower stream assaulted her body. "I'm such an idiot." She scolded herself remembering his touch. His breath against her. The fact that he just wanted her to stay with him. "You're a moron Liv." She shook her head and turned the water off. She changed quickly using the pajama bottoms she hung in the restroom. She was simply wanting to slip into the warmth of her bed. She combed her hair and stepped out of the bathroom to find Kira sitting on her bed.

"Want to talk about it?" She asked.

"What?" Olivia tried to mask.

"He's called about twenty times Liv." Kira motioned to the answering machine beside Olivia's bed.

Olivia hung her head and tossed her body on the bed. "I think I made a huge mistake." She rested her head in her palm.

Kira turned her body laying next to Olivia, "What happened Liv?"

"He told me he loved me." Olivia felt the tears pool around her face. "I ran out of his apartment."

"Ah, the illusive Olivia Benson." Kira smiled sympathetically. "You can't run Liv, your gonna have to tell him everything."

"I can't even tell him about my job and you want to tell him everything?" Olivia shook her head.

"If he loves you, he loves you, if he doesn't what do you have to loose?" Kira's voice was soothing.

Olivia's voice was honest…pained. "Sebastian said he loved me."

"Sebastian was an imbecile Olivia…he proved that when he left you."

"I loved him." Olivia wiped the tear from her eye with her thumb.

"If Elliot truly loves you what will you loose by telling him everything?"

Olivia looked at her friend as tears streaked her face. "My heart."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia steadied Pitter Pat easily. Four years together and they responded to one another's bodies at the slightest muscle twinge. The jogger raced by and Pitter Pat calmed under the command of Olivia's voice.

"What's going on with you?" Smetena asked struggling with his own horse.

"What do you mean? You're the one with the issue." She smiled weakly motioning to his horse.

"I guess this is why they call him 'Dance Floor'?" he struggled again.

"You have to sooth him, your making him nervous." She laughed reaching out to the horse. "Easy sweetly." She cooed. The horse stopped immediately at the sound of her voice.

"The horse whisperer strikes again." He laughed.

"Shut up." She snapped, she hated that name. She had spent so much time at the stables that she'd learned to control all of the horses, learned their behaviors, likes and dislikes. Pitter Pat had been unridden and destined to be destroyed until Olivia worked with her. She felt a connection with the horses, she knew them, trusted them.

"Snippy – what's going on Benson? Relationship troubles?"

Olivia sighed, "Yeah." She shuddered in the cold hoping the next half hour would pass so she could return to the warmth of the stables. "Communication." She offered.

"Ah, the 'C' word. Ugly. Almost destroyed my wife and I." He sipped his coffee, hoping his horse wouldn't shift under him as he drank.

"What?" she was shocked. "I thought you had an awesome marriage.

"We do…now…first few years were hell though, I kept so much from her, I was distant. It wasn't until I let it out and we got counseling that we worked through it. Now, I love being married to her." He looked at his watch.

"It's time to go." He smiled "Talk to him Olivia, don't be a coward."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia bid Smetana good night and watched as he pulled out of the stable grounds. She changed out of her professional attire. She hated the pants, but being with the horses made up for it. She rummaged through her gym bag and retrieved the sweater she'd accidentally taken from Elliot. Holding it to her face she took in his breath. She wasn't sure why she put it in her bag but it comforted her. She took off her shirt and helmet and placed them properly in her gear closet. She would have to shine her boots after she secured the stables. She walked through the stable pulling Elliot's sweater over her body. She missed him, although she didn't return his calls either. She was a walking contradiction.

After placing the blankets on the horses and checking their feed levels she secured the doors to the stalls. She would spend extra time with Pitter Pat considering she had to ride her.

"Hey Pitter Pat." He spoke softly running her hand over the horses back and down it's leg. Squeezing the tendon near the horses hove caused Pitter Pat to raise her hove. Olivia tucked it between her legs and began to file and clean the hooves. "So Pitter, heard you took care of MacNamera for me? Serves him right…always checking me out."

"Can you blame him?" The familiar voice sent shivers down her spine as Pitter Pat stirred. Olivia released the hove and turned slowly.

"Elliot?…What…Why are you here?" She placed the file in a toolbox next to her.

"My riding lesson." He smiled. "I'm a little late but I thought you could squeeze me in."

Olivia picked up a brush from the tool box and brushed the horse silently. Elliot approached her placing his hand over hers stopping her brushing movements. She bowed her head taking in his touch. She missed it….wanted it…fought it. "I have to get this horse ready for tomorrow." She whispered.

Elliot stepped closer whispering in her ear, "Please don't push me away Olivia." Olivia turned to absorbed his pleading stare. "Talk to me." He whispered through wet eyes.

Olivia pressed her lips together taking in his request. "Do you know how to saddle a horse?" She asked pulling a saddle off of the wall and thrusting it at him.

"No." He laughed. "But if you show me." He suggested, happy she was even talking to him.

"Alright sooth the horse first," She instructed, "Then place it on his back." It took Elliot a few minutes to tighten the straps and place the bit in the horse's mouth but it seemed to go over well. Olivia beamed instructing him on the procedure.

"Where's your horse?" Elliot looked around.

"This is my horse." She smiled petting the horses nose.

"Okay, where's mine?" he asked confused.

"Actually the horse I had in mind has come up lame, but I can teach you handling on Pitter Pat." Olivia pointed across the way. "Bring those steps please." She asked leading the horse out of it's stall and lining it up with the steps Elliot placed.

"When you mount a horse you want it to be a gentle as possible to save their backs." She instructed him as she stepped up and threw her leg over the horse. "Let's go Elliot." She offered her hand as he mounted the horse behind her.

"Alright, I'm telling you right now Pitter can have an attitude, don't tense up it makes it worse." Her voice was calm, he didn't since the fear but he did since uncertainty…shame. "Give me your hands." She covered his with hers and allowed him to take hold of the reigns. "Alright lightly tap his side like this." She demonstrated urging the horse to move. Elliot grabbed hold of her tightly not use to the movement.

"It's okay, if he hated you, you'd be in the dirt already." She laughed caressing his hands as he let them rest against her thighs.

"Thank you." He whispered sitting behind her. The horse took them out into the cool of the night. "You're wearing my sweater." She felt him smile against her cheek.

"I was cold." She stated pulling his hand to make the horse turn.

"You're a miserable liar." He spoke softly. Then allowed silence as they rode.

Eventually Elliot spoke again "I didn't know this place existed." He held her closer feeling her shiver in the cold.

Olivia swallowed hard and whispered, "There's a lot you don't know Elliot."

"Tell me." He rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Did you know I almost got married once?" She asked as if it were a well known fact.

"No, what happened." Elliot asked.

"I told him what I'm about to tell you." She took his hands and pulled back. "Wooooow, Pitter Pat…He left me a day before the wedding."

"I'm not him Liv, you can't punish me for his stupidity." He held her body tightly. "I promise I'm not going anywhere, even if I have to stay on this horse for the rest of the night."

"When you dismount the horse bring your leg over it's rear and lower your self gently." She instructed him to dismount. He did so slowly and looked at her as she followed. She did it so fluently without pause or concern for her footing. She led the horse a couple of feet tieing it off to a railing.

Olivia began a slow stride letting Elliot fall into sync with her. "In case you haven't noticed, " She began as she raised her head to him, "I have a few issues with trust." She smirked at his mockery of surprise.

"No," He said feigning shock. "Who could have known." He smiled.

Olivia took a deep breath and spilled her soul, her hurt and her pain, "My mother was raped, and as a result I was born."

Elliot forced himself not to flinch at the precious pain her confessions must carry with them. "She was a raving alchohalic who reminded me that I was the cause of her addiction." She continued. He saw her pain, saw her struggle for words. He embraced her as they walked.

"I'm sorry Olivia." Elliot bowed his head kissing the top of hers. Would there ever be a time when he didn't have to see these crimes wherever he went.

"She beat me regularly when she was drunk, I finally left at sixteen." She smiled, embrassed at the tears that threatened to fall. "I worked hard, finished high school and started working, I completed the requirements for my schooling yesterday…I was going to tell you but things got crazy." She lowered her head. "I'm waiting on my transfer for promotion"

"Hey, that's great." He smiled. "Where will you be?"

"In the city probably." She didn't offer anything more and he saw no reason to push.

"Why did he leave you?" Elliot asked seeing the tears fall from her eyes.

She took a deep breath, "There was the stress of my job, he hated it, thought it was dangerous, hated that I worked with guys all day."

"Stable Vet's are dangerous?" He asked confused.

She stammered. "Well, um…you can get kicked, and I am out here in the boonies you know." She searched his face seeing if he believed her. "He constantly accused me of having an affair with co-workers, he justified it by saying there was no telling what I could do because I was a rape baby. Said he would hate to see how our children turned out because of my gene pool…that was the last I heard of him."

Elliot took her elbow into his hand causing her to stop. "Olivia, what happened to your mom was horrible, but you can't let your circumstances define who you are. You can't let the man who broke your heart set the standard for me…I'm not him." He searched her face placing his hand on her cheek he stepped closer. "I love you Olivia." He whispered bending his neck to meet her lips. Elliot felt her exhale against his skin at the precise point of impact. He drew her closer to his body as he felt her arms wrap around his neck in response to him.

Elliot separated her lips with his tongue tasting her as she gave up resisting. Her tears soaked his lips allowing him to taste them. He decided to let her break the kiss but when he almost ran out of breath he was forced to step back. "Wow." He smiled out of breath. "That was amazing." He watched her as she kept her eyes closed. "Open your eyes." He whispered.

She opened them slowly taking him into her senses. He smiled at her. "You're an amazing woman Olivia."

Olivia stepped closer to him pulling his head to meet her lips. She sucked his bottom lip gently before succumbing to his mouth entirely. When she broke she leaned her forehead against his and lowered her gaze. "We better get back."


	5. Chapter 5 Bitter Sweet

Who Could Have Known

Chapter 5 New Job

A/N: So, I called Ice-T and offered him twenty bucks to 'encourage' Dick to sell me the characters, you know 'gangstah style'…. still not sure why he felt the need to hang up. J/K.

Olivia found herself tossing and turning in her new apartment. She found it disheartening to move but she would be starting her new job in less than ten hours and she needed the change of scenery. Despite the fact that she already missed Pitter Pat she felt that leaving the stables would be good for her. After weeks of teaching Smetena the ins and outs of Pitter Pat she felt comfortable enough to allow him to be his keeper.

Elliot and Olivia seemed to connect on a much deeper level but still she could sense foreboding creeping up in her heart. She wasn't exactly sure what it was but something was lurking, stalking and waiting to pounce. She had learned form previous experience that if it's too good to be true, it probably is. Elliot was a miracle, as her thoughts continued focused on him she eventually drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Benson residence this is Liv." She held the phone between her ear and shoulder. She smiled fixing the cuff to her burgundy button down shirt, it could only be him.

"Today's the big day huh?" Elliot voice was sweet. She had found herself looking forward to being woken up by his voice.

"Yeah, I'm so nervous." She laughed picking up the dress slacks she'd laid out the night before.

"Nervous? Why?"

"What if they don't like me Elliot?" She asked as she zipped her pants.

"Then they aren't the brightest candles on the cake Olivia. Your gonna knock'em dead." He reassured her. "Hey um…" His voice trailed off.

"What's on your mind Elliot?" She asked pulling dress socks on over her feet. She had learned that when there was something pressing on his mind she had to pry it out of him at times.

"I want to take you out tonight."

"Um, Okay, I need to talk to you anyway." She offered. Last night she'd come to the conclusion that since she had taken the new job she would have to tell him what she really did for a living. He seemed to be unshaken in his feelings for her when she told him about her past…she needed to know what he thought about the present…and the future. "Why the hesitation in asking sweetie?"

"Well, I wanted to take you to The Emerald."

"The Emerald." She groaned. "Elliot, they have a dress code…no jeans." She told him as she zipped the side of her boot and stood grabbing the leather carrier from her dresser and attaching it to her belt.

"Okay," He laughed. "One of these days though, I'm gonna see you in something other than jeans Liv."

"Maybe." She smiled checking her make-up in the mirror one last time before she headed out.

"Alright tonight at six?" He asked, "Well go somewhere without a dress code."

"Sounds good. Whish me luck?" She asked donning her dress jacket from the foyer closet.

"You're amazing Olivia and luck has nothing to do with it." His voice affirmed her.

"Come on Elliot," she laughed shoving the silver bracelets in their appropriate spot at the small of her back, "I had a dream that I showed up naked." She picked up the simple metal contraption off of the counter and made two adjustments until she heard the appropriate clicks. Satisfied it was in working order she tucked it against her hip.

"Alright, alright, Good Luck, call me if you need to, I love you Liv."

Olivia took her keys off the counter put paused at his words. She still wasn't quit able to say them back in spite of the fact that she knew she loved him. "I know you do, I'll cya tonight."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia opened the door to a room full of hustle and bustle. Phones seemed to ring incessantly, it was a gray and unwelcoming room but she remained undaunted. She walked quickly to the office labeled with the information she looked for. She knocked on the door whishing the person inside would hurry up. She felt like a school child starting class in the middle of the year.

"Can I help you?" The older gentleman responded.

Olivia handed him the file in her hand, "I'm starting today." She smiled.

"Ah, you must be Benson." He said, "Please take a seat." He motioned for her to sit. "I read your sheet, it's impressive to say the least."

"Thank you." She replied trying hard to control her legs from bouncing up and down.

They talked for several minutes about expectations, what the job required and the fact that it took a unique person to do what she was going to do. She was just about to ask a question when the door opened.

"Oh, sorry Cap, didn't know you were in a meeting." The voice caused Olivia to freeze.

"No, wait." The older man said. "I want you to meet your new partner." He motioned for the familiar voice to enter. "Detective Elliot Stabler, this is Detective Olivia Benson."

Olivia swallowed hard and stood slowly to look at him. She saw the shock in his face as he dropped his lower jaw in surprise. "Excuse me?" He said furrowing his brows. "What did you say?"

"Look Elliot, it's been a year, you needed a partner, read her sheet before you decide to dismiss her." The older gentleman spoke trying to defuse a potential problem.

"Captain Cragen?" Elliot was still in shock unable to speak coherently.

"She's got a year as a beat cop, two in vice and four on the mounted patrol unit. She's a good cop Elliot." Don Cragen reassured him.

"Nice to meet you Stabler." She offered her hand to him before the Captain picked up on the fact that they knew one another.

"Likewise." He muttered and walked out.

"He'll come around, he's still blaming himself for his last partner." The Captain told her.

"What do you mean?"

"He was killed and in spite of Elliot taking a bullet he blames himself for not doing more. Give him some time to warm up." He opened the door allowing her to exit. "Your desk is next to his." He said pointing to the location.

"Thanks." She forced a smile and headed for her desk. Elliot was nowhere in site.

"Your Benson?" A voice asked almost disappointed. She looked up to see a man starring at her over his dark glasses. She wondered if it were possible for someone to have bigger ears than this man.

"Yes, Olivia Benson, and you?"

"John Munch." He said pressing his lips together. "You're a girl."

Olivia let out a laugh, "Wow, your detective skills really are good."

"That's not what I meant, I just assumed you would be a guy." He said.

"Sorry to disappoint." She smiled

"No disappointment here." He smiled walking away.

Olivia sat at her desk; well _I guess I don't have to tell him about my job now_. She thought to herself and released a deep breath she hadn't realized she was holding. _What now_?

"Benson lets go." Elliot said walking past her.

"Where?" She asked following him out of the squad room.

"Following a lead." His voice was sterile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two sat in the crown Victoria silently for several minutes watching and waiting for a perp to make his debut. As if they had both been signaled to speak they did so.

"You're a cop?" They said simultaneously.

"Why didn't you say something Olivia?" He spoke irritated.

"Me? Why didn't you 'Mr. I'm employed by the city'?" she shot back equally irritated.

"Oh because you would have wanted to date someone who looks at sex crimes all day?" he shook his head looking into his lap.

"You could have given me the chance to decide for myself." She said angrily at the deceit.

"You mean like the same chance you gave me?" He snarled.

"Oh because you would have wanted someone who dressed like a prostitute on vice stings or ran after perps on a horse. Get real Stabler, you wouldn't have given me a second glance, and if I had told you I wanted to go into SVU you would have left at the drop of a hat so don't try to feed me that crap." She shot back.

"Are you sure you didn't know I worked in SVU?" He asked.

"What? How would I know? I thought you were with the IRS." She furrowed her brows. "What are you getting at?"

"Well, it's obvious you wanted to come to SVU, maybe subconsciously that's why you got involved with me." He shifted in his seat to look at a completely shocked Olivia.

"Are you suggesting that I used our relationship to further my career?" She spoke coldly.

"It happens all the ti-" Elliot was cut off by the stinging sensation on the side of his face. Olivia had slapped him.

"I'm a good cop Elliot." She spoke with a clenched jaw. "You asked me out…remember that." She set the record straight. "This is both of our faults Elliot. We should have been honest with one another instead of scared of what the other would think." Her voice returned to some form of normalcy.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Me too." She ran her hand through her hair. "Me too."

Several minutes passed in uncomfortable silence, still watching and waiting for the perp to show himself.

"I loved you." He whispered taking a sip from his coffee.

Olivia felt her heart sink at the use of the past tense, 'loved' not 'love'. "What now?" She asked, afraid she already knew the answer; partners were not allowed to be anything more than just partners.

Elliot stared at the black abyss in his coffee cup. "I can't be with you anymore."


	6. Chapter 6 Too stubborn to make it right

Who Could Have Known

Chapter 6: Too Stubborn To Make It Right

A/N: I saw my shrink today, told her about Mariska and Ice-T not wanting to help me out with Dick. She says I need to stop living in a fantasy world. I gasped when she told me I had to accept that I would never own the characters. It's a conspiracy…wow; maybe I'll put a call into Belzer.

Olivia was grateful when the workday was over. She stopped by the market on her way home and bought Ben and Jerry's ice cream 'Heath Sensation'. Opening her apartment door she caught a glimpse of the clock it was almost six O'clock, that was the time Elliot would have normally called her, she knew he wouldn't be calling her tonight.

She reached into a cabinet for a bowl and then realized that she wouldn't be sharing the ice cream with anyone. She had no room mate now, nor did she have a 'special someone' it was just her. She retrieved a spoon from a drawer and retreated to the living room too tired to want to change into her favorite jeans. She tossed herself on her sofa laying her head on a throw pillow and placing the small ice cream on the coffee table. With the flip of the remote she turned the stereo on and closed her eyes in hopes of sleeping the pain away…until she heard the lyrics.

_It's been seven hours and fifteen days, _

_Since you took your love away,_

_I go out every night and sleep all day,_

_Since you took your love away._

Olivia grabbed the remote and muted Sinead O'Connor's voice. "You can't be serious." She mumbled out loud and shoved her face deeper into the pillow letting her pain seep out of her eyes. She was angry at his accusation but she was hurt that he didn't even put up a fight to be with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been nearly six years since that morning in the Crown Victoria. Elliot and Olivia remained partners but never spoke again of their relationship or the feelings they had for one another. They meshed well together, picking up on one another's hunches. They possessed the ability to know what the other thought on cases, communicated through the slightest nod of the head or flicker of the eye.

Olivia was there for him when his parents passed away in an automobile accident, and he allowed her to rest her head on his shoulder when she'd received the news that Pitter Pat had been put down after breaking his leg. They had the unfortunate pleasure of watching one another date other people and the even more painful task of comforting one another when the relationships turned sour. While they would never admit it to each other, they both knew they couldn't hold down a relationship with someone else when they still longed to be with one another.

Olivia looked at Elliot as he laughed at the amount of candles on her birthday cake. "Gees, Casey, how many boxes of candles did it take to pull that off?" He poked fun of her age.

Olivia saw the smile but she also saw the dullness of his eyes. She remembered that they had never glimmered as much as they did that night at the stables. _Whatever Stabler, you left me…remember that Olivia. _She told herself.

"Hey Elliot, where's Christine?" John asked him.

Elliot let out a little chuckle, "Well, after she left me, I'm not exactly sure where she went."

"Oh, Elliot, I'm sorry." Casey spoke sympathetically.

"Don't feel bad for him." Fin laughed "He hasn't had a serious girlfriend since that woman at the diner…what was her name?" He asked turning to John. Olivia felt her temperature rise recalling how they met some six years ago. She wanted him back.

"He never bothered to share that information with me Fin, all he ever said was she was so amazing blah blah blah." He stuck his finger in his mouth indicating Elliot made him sick with his cutsie ramblings.

"Yeah," Captain Cragen chimed in. "Whatever happened to her?"

Elliot took a sip of his beer and didn't answer.

"I thought you were gonna propose to the woman? What happened?" Fin narrowed his brows knowing this was the first time the crew had actually asked him about her.

"Propose?" Olivia spoke before she could stop. She was the woman at the diner, she knew it, but she'd never known he was going to propose. That explains _The Emerald_. She thought to herself.

"Yeah," Munch nudged her, "One minute he's madly in love with the mystery woman, the next minute it's like she never existed."

"That was six years ago John." Elliot's voice cringed. "Circumstances change us." He muttered.

"Really?" Olivia found herself slightly angry "I remember someone telling me we shouldn't let our circumstances define us." _Hypocrite_. She thought to herself.

Elliot looked at her narrowing his eyes knowing she was referring to him, "Where's Jeremiah?" He asked her knowing it must have hurt her that her boyfriend wasn't there for her birthday.

Olivia pressed her lips together understanding that he intentionally hurt her in order to deflect the attention from himself. "Business trip." She muttered rolling the bottom of her beer bottle on the countertop.

"Hey, this is a birthday party people." Casey reminded the group. "Enough with the sappy talk, who's dancing with the birthday girl?"

"No, no, no." Olivia plead.

"Your up Elliot." Casey smiled pushing him off of his chair.

"Casey!" Olivia was mortified. The last person she wanted to dance with was a man she wanted but who didn't want her.

"Shush, loosen up Olivia." Casey said pulling her off the stool. "Have fun guys." She turned her back to talk with the rest of the group.

Elliot and Olivia walked quietly to the dance floor neither wanted to be there in that moment but both wanted the contact of the other. Elliot took her into his embrace but was careful not to bring her too close. They were friends nothing more; he had to keep reminding himself of that.

"I'm sorry I brought Jeremiah up?" He spoke knowing he'd hurt her.

"I understand. I shouldn't have made that comment about circumstances." She avoided his eyes; she refused to get lost in them, refused to feel him peering into her soul. She hated that she was with Jeremiah; he never called her to wish her good night or good morning. He never bothered to surprise her and he thought himself too good to be in a horse stable. Elliot was the exact opposite; he was the one she wanted.

Olivia had spent two years with Jeremiah and there was not one day within that time that compared to the hour she'd spent with Elliot on Pitter Pat. Jeremiah had never once told her he loved her, in fact she found it hard to remember him saying he even cared for her. There were times she felt he ignored her, times she felt like she was more of an interference than a compliment to his life. She hated herself for spending so much time with someone who could care less for her. He didn't sooth her spirit, didn't make her heart stop beating when he touched her. He was just a man named Jeremiah, who happened to occasionally take her to a nice restaurant insisting she not wear jeans. If she were lucky he would bring her a wilted flower she was sure he snagged from his secretary's desk.

Elliot took in her scent, still the same perfume he remembered the first time, and the only time, he kissed her. She was still intoxicating and she still didn't know it.

"Do you love him?" Elliot asked her suddenly.

"Does it matter?" She bit her bottom lip. She wasn't quit sure but she felt as though it would be best for her to give up on love, it wasn't like she ever really experienced it. There was the possibility of love with Elliot but she certainly wasn't going to put her heart on the line again.

"Does he treat you well?" He asked her as he unknowingly tightened his hands around her waist.

"Does it matter?" She arched her brows, knowing that in reality it didn't. Jeremiah made her feel somewhat normal, but did he treat her well? That could be debated.

"It does to me." He whispered.

"Why?" she asked unable to cover the anger that seeped into her words.

"I don't want to see you get hurt." He assured her. Olivia stepped back breaking his embrace.

"Yeah? Well maybe you should have thought of that before _you_ hurt me Elliot." She couldn't help herself; the words fell out before she could stop them.

"What?" He was confused not knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"Nothing." She whispered shaking her head. _What the hell was that Liv_? She asked herself and turned to go back to the group.

"Hey guys it's getting late." She forced a smile. "Morning comes early so I have to get going."

"You okay?" Casey asked picking up on the stress in Olivia's voice.

"Um…yeah, thanks so much for the birthday party you guys are great." She gave Casey a hug.

"Thanks for coming Fin." She smiled hugging him tightly.

"Thanks for the new holster John." She spoke as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Yeah well I was fearing the day your gun fell out of your old one, it's seen better days Liv." He smiled. "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks for coming Cap." She embraced him tightly almost not wanting to let go. He was the only father figure she had and at that moment she simply wanted to be cared for.

"Thanks for having me." He smiled as she released him.

Elliot stood waiting to see her reaction. She made no effort to offer him a hug, not even a touch. "Good bye Elliot." Her voice was dull.

The crew watched as Olivia walked out the door and disappeared into the streets of the city and then their gazes were redirected to Elliot.

"What did you do?" Fin asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." Elliot said defensively.

"She was fine until you danced with her Elliot." Casey pushed the subject.

"All I did was ask her about Jeremiah, I didn't do anything wrong." He protested.

"Elliot! Why would you do that? You know she's having a rough time with him and his business trips." Munch used air quotes to emphasize the business trips as perhaps something more.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Elliot asked.

"Come on man, you can't see that she's not happy with him?" Fin interjected, it was probably the first time Elliot knew of that Fin and Munch agreed on something. "That's just plain rude and mean to have mentioned him not being here for her birthday."

"Well what am I suppose to do about it?" He became angry. It wasn't like he could simply hold her and kiss away her fears. He wanted to every second he spent with her but, the reality of the situation was that he couldn't.

"Well," Cragen said standing to his feet to leave, "You can start by not being such a jackass."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia slipped on a camisole and pajama bottoms and used a remote to turn the radio on. She sat on the floor extending her legs to stretch. "Happy Birthday Liv." She told herself reaching for her ankles and rolling her eyes as she recognized the lyrics. She paused and lay on her back hoping to simply drown the voice out but she couldn't.

_Since you've been gone I can do whatever I want_

_I can see who ever I choose_

_I can eat my diner in a fancy restaurant_

_But nothing can take away these blues_

_Because nothing compares to you_

_It's been so lonely without you here_

_Like a bird without a song_

_Nothing can stop these lonely tears from falling_

_Tell me baby, where did I go wrong?_

_I went to the doctor and guess what he told me_

_He said girl you better try to have fun no matter what you do _

_Because he's a fool_

_But nothing compares to you. _

"Great." Olivia reached for the mute button again. It never failed, it seemed every time she turned the radio on Sinead O'Connor taunted her with the same devastating song.

Jeremiah didn't compare to Elliot and she knew it. It was true, she could do whatever she wanted, a fancy restaurant, a romantic film, but it was equally true that no matter what she did, she ached for Elliot's touch. Six years hadn't made the pain any less bearable; it simply made it more intense.

Olivia looked at the clock as she heard a knock at the door. "Who in their right mind?" She mumbled walking to the door. She looked through the peephole. _Things just get worse_. She thought to herself as she opened the door.

"Hi Livia." Jeremiah smiled.

_You know I hate that name, why do you call me that?_ "Hi, I thought you were in Los Angeles." She forced a smile inviting him in.

"I got back early, your apartments closer than mine, I'm exaughsted." He said loosing his tie and tossing his briefcase on the counter causing her weapon and badge to skid several inches. No matter how many times she asked him not to kick his shoes off in the hall she knew it would happen. _Three…two…one…yep shoes off in the hall. Jackass_. She thought rubbing the back of her neck. She'd hoped it was Elliot on the other side of the door.

"I missed you." She spoke a half-truth. She missed the company he brought but she didn't miss him as a person.

"Yeah?" He walked close to her kissing her roughly, and pulling away. Olivia was trained to be observant, she was well aware that he never told her he missed her.

"I'll wait for you in the bedroom." He said dropping his tie on the couch.

_Pig_. She followed him slowly hoping he would fall asleep by the time she got to him.

No such luck. She rounded the corner to see Jeremiah nude. _So much for foreplay_. She thought as she pulled the camisole over her head and forced a smile. She knew from experience that he would be after his own fulfillment, not hers.

"Come here." His voice was soft, but lacked the soothing sensation Elliot's had. His cold hands touched her back and headed straight for her bra strap. She new they'd be done in a matter of minutes, _maybe I can get some sleep_. She thought as she felt his lips over her breast. _Two words, Chap Stick. _

Jeremiah pulled her painfully to the top of the bed, causing her to let out a small whimper to which he neither apologized nor paused. He pulled her pajama bottoms and panties off quickly allowing no time for tactile pleasure; she knew from here there was about three minutes remaining. She didn't know what pissed her off more, not having had an orgasm since she'd been with him or him not noticing that she hadn't had one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elliot walked his way slowly up the stairs to Olivia's apartment. He purposefully bypassed the elevator to give him time to gather his thoughts and prepare his speech. He had to remind himself that she was simply his friend but he had no right to hurt her like he did. He had no right to act the way he had been. He couldn't even pin point when things started to fade back into confusion between the two, perhaps it was just six years of suppressed longing that was beginning to surface between the two.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeremiah rolled off of Olivia turning his back to her as she reciprocated the gesture and stared at the wall. She chided herself again for sleeping with someone who didn't care for her. She had sacrificed her own feelings for the sake of a psuedo relationship. She couldn't take it anymore, she had imagined that when she allowed someone to make love her, they would hold her, look at her and make her know that they loved her. As a tear fell from her eye she realized he hadn't even remembered her birthday, she knew what had to happen.

"Leave." She spoke hoarsely through her tears.

"What?" He sat up watching her as she stood and pulled her clothes back on quickly.

"You heard me." She hissed as she walked into the living room grabbing his tie from the couch and his shoes from the hall.

"Livia?"

In a fit of anger she launched his shoes and tie at the front door. "I've told you a million times I hate being called Livia!" she barked.

"What the hell is your problem?" he snarled at her. "Is this about Monica, it only happened twice."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elliot reached her floor and walked hesitantly to her apartment door. Just as his knuckles were about to collide with the door he heard Olivia yelling from within her apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What?" She shrieked. "You cheated on me?" She growled incredulously.

"Oh come on Livia-"

"OLIVIA! You moron!" she snapped walking into the kitchen. "I can't believe you've been cheating on me and then had the nerve to come here and have sex with me…" The tears fell as her voice softened from the pain, "on my birthday."

"Oh please Olivia, don't play the pity card." He spat coming uncomfortably close. She'd known him to loose his temper and yell at her until she caved, but not this time.

"Get out!" She yelled.

Olivia's body turned involuntarily as the back of his hand assaulted her mouth. "Your nothing without me _Livia_." He barked.

She looked up noticing her gun just beyond his briefcase. In a split second she had it trained on him. "Get out…now!" She growled between clenched teeth.

"You gonna shoot me Detective?" he smiled, but soon his smile faded when she pulled the hammer of the gun back.

"Yes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elliot had heard enough, he pounded hard on the door, "Olivia, open the door, it's me." He could here her yelling more urging her apparently unwelcome guest to leave. The door opened quickly causing Elliot to step back when he saw Jeremiah coming through.

"The whore is yours." Jeremiah snickered as he walked past Elliot.

"Wow, hold up." Elliot grabbed him by the back of his collar turning him so that Jeremiah's face met with Elliot's fist.

"Elliot!" Olivia called from the doorframe as she saw him lean over Jeremiah.

"Don't ever speak about her like that again." Elliot spoke with a calm anger. "Now, you can go." He said returning to Olivia and locking the door behind them.

"What happened Olivia?" He asked taking a paper towel and dabbing the blood on her lip.

"The freak hit me." She spoke still surprised that he had actually done it.

"Why?" He spoke softly trying to calm her, as her body shook.

"I broke it off with him Elliot." She lowered her head.

"I'm sure you had good reasons Olivia…come here." He walked closely to her and pulled her body to his. "I'm sorry Olivia." He pressed a kiss against her head. "I've messed up so many things, I've hurt you so much, I'm sorry."

Olivia allowed him to hold her as they stood together in the kitchen. It had been much too long since she felt his embrace. "Why are you apologizing, you didn't do anything?" She broke his embrace.

"I should have stayed with you." He ran his hand through her hair lightly searching her eyes for a reaction. Her pupils dilated…a sign of desire.

"Excuse me?" She shook her head, "What are you telling me Elliot?" Her mind was on overload and she wasn't exactly sure she could take any more shocks for the evening.

"It's taken me six years Olivia but, I still love you, I still want to be with you." He leaned in for a kiss but was surprised when she pulled away and walked to the other side of the counter.

"Are you kidding me?" Her voice was tense.

"I love you Olivia." He furrowed his brows in confusion. This wasn't exactly the reaction he had hoped for.

Olivia's anger boiled over and she didn't understand it. She wanted Elliot and here was her opportunity but the anger that flowed from her was an entirely different animal altogether. "You had your chance to love me!" She yelled gesturing with her arm. "And you chose to walk away without so much as a fight or explanation!" She couldn't stop the anger that brewed within her.

"I thought it was best at the time Olivia, then when I thought otherwise you had started dating again, I didn't want to interfere." He protested.

"So I dated…that's crap…_dating_ doesn't mean _exclusive_ and you know it Stabler!" her voice was still unbearably high but it suddenly crashed under the pain of the moment. "You leaving me, was the only thing I was afraid of…" her voice cracked as she fought with the tears that threatened to expose her, "and that's exactly what you did." She bowed her head wiping her tears and folding her arms.

"Olivia, I'm so sorry." He whispered walking to her slowly, "I'm sorry I hurt you, but you have to believe that I still want you." He touched her tenderly, completely opposite of Jeremiah and she felt her heart stop. He was too close; she couldn't risk her heart again not after he just cut her off like he did.

She gathered all her emotional strength and sidestepped him, "Well, I don't want you." She stared at him coldly as she lied to his face. She saw the tremendous pain the flashed over him but she reluctantly stood her ground. "You can see yourself out."


	7. Chapter 7 Work Your Magic

Who Could Have Known

Chapter 7 Work Your Magic, Horse Whisperer

"Benson." Olivia mumbled in to he cell phone looking at the clock that told her it was four in the morning. _I just fell asleep an hour ago_. She thought remembering how painful it was to see Elliot leave, even if she had told him too.

"Olivia."

"Captain?" She sat up slowly, "our not too big on sleep either huh?"

"Actually I wanted to give you time to get ready so you didn't' come here first."

"Why wouldn't I come to work Cap?" her voice dropped out of concern.

"The equestrian unit called me a couple of weeks ago, they're having a problem with one of the horses and they asked if you could help."

"Sir, it takes a minimum of two months to train a horse. I can't do it in one day." She scoffed.

"I'm aware of that which was why I wasn't going to send you but, your case load has lightened…"

"You agreed?" She asked, "Captain I can't leave SVU, that's who I am."

"Look, I know that and I'm not asking you to leave. I'm asking you to take some time for a different passion. The horses are therapeutic Olivia, maybe it will help."

"Excuse me?" Her voiced tensed "What are you getting at captain?"

"Look Olivia you know I care about you and I may be old but I still notice things, and it looks like the last few months haven't been kind to you."

Olivia exhaled, "Is it that obvious?" she asked.

"Liv, your loosing weight, you look like hell and you and Elliot seem to be on completely different wave lengths, is everything going okay with you two?" He asked not as a captain but more as a father.

"Yeah, we'll work it out, Elliot is just PMS'ing," She offered.

"And Jeremiah?" He asked

"Olivia traced her split lip with her tongue. "It's over." She said flatly. _Pig? Poor in bed? Batterer? Hang in there you might be able to date Olivia Benson._ She thought to herself like she was Bob Barker from the price is right.

"You need this Liv, and this way your still getting paid." He tried to pick out the positives.

"Is it an order Cap?"

"If you wont go willingly I'll make it one."

Olivia finally submitted to the inevitable "What time?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elliot stared at the empty desk across from his and then glanced at the clock. He'd known her for almost seven years and she was always obnoxiously early, a nuclear explosion could have went off and she still would be a minute early just to spite circumstance.

"Cap – did Olivia call off today?" Elliot asked standing in the threshold of Cragen's office.

Cragen leaned back in his chair. "Two Months."

"What?" Elliot cold barely breathe. "She okay?" _If Jeremiah so much as touched her he was going to kill him. _

"She's fine, she just needed time to herself. "Cragen assured him not offering to tell him anything further.

"Did you know about her and Jeremiah? They called in quits." Cragen tossed the pencil on his desk.

Elliot lowered himself in the chair. "She took vacation because of last night?" he asked surprised.

"What do you mean _last night_?" Cragen leaned forward, "What the hell happened?"

_Oh I went to offer her my undying love after he busted her lip and she threw it back in my face._

"I'm not sure what happened, she was shaken up though." Elliot rubbed the back of his neck.

"How so?" Cragen narrowed his eyes in concern.

"She cleans her gun each time she goes to the range. She's anal about it." He smiled remembering how she fought with him that he didn't take cleaning his own weapon as seriously. "When I got there it was on the counter _away_ from the cleaning oil."

"So?" Cragen asked.

Elliot stood to his feet to leave, "The safety was _off_."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia down shifted her mustang into second gear and released the clutch. She made the climb up the muddy path to the stables. When she felt the rear end of the car fish tail slightly, she eased off the accelerator and smiled remembering it was much easier to make the path in a truck than a sports car. She eventually negotiated the terrain and parked her 'horse'.

Retrieving her oversized duffel bag she heard a familiar voice.

"Benson?" The voice sounded unsure. She turned closing the trunk lid.

"Smetana! How are you?" She smiled warmly.

"Wow, you look amazing, what's with the clothes?" He smiled having never seen her in anything other than riding gear and jeans.

Olivia looked down at her attire and agreed that it was more suitable for court than the stables. "Yeah, I'm having a jean shortage right now." She forced a smile remembering how angry she was when she'd woken up to find that Jeremiah had thrown all of her jeans down the shoot and into the dumpster. She was practically in shock when the garbage man…for once in three years arrived early. Olivia was aware that Jeremiah hated her wearing jeans, but throwing them away? That was just…sac religious.

"So, where's this beast of a horse?" she smiled picking up her bag and following him to the locker room.

"Suit up and I'll take you to her."

"Her? What no name?"

"No one has been able to ride her to get a feel for her personality and 'woaw pissy bitch'," He pretended to pull on imaginary reins. "Didn't fly with the brass." They both erupted in laughter.

As Olivia changed, Carlos Smetana talked to her from just outside of the door.

"Alright Smetena it's been a couple of years so no pot shots alright?" she stepped out the door in skin tight tan riding pants with black leather boots equipped with spurs that stopped just below the knees. She opted for a simple male crew-neck tee, size small to make her still fell feminine.

"Still looking good." He complimented her as a friend would.

"Alright, let's do this." She smiled taking the helmet from the wall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia leaned against the railing watching as a young rookie yelled obscenities at a large gray horse.

"Well, there she is." Carlos Smetana laughed. "That's one pissed off horse."

"Carlos, that's one gray horse. What happened to black or brown only?" She asked growing irritated as she watched the mishandling of the horse.

"Equestrian budget is shot to hell and we've put down three since Pitter Pat from injuries." His voice was disappointed.

"Well, if this is the idiot training them, I can see why." She furrowed her brow watching the man attempt to saddle the horse. The saddle spent more time in the mud than on the horse's back. _Moron_.

Smetana smiled noticing her growing anger. "The humane society gave her to us when she was one; she's just as stubborn as you Olivia…maybe even just as hurt." He raised his brows, suggesting he would listen if she wanted to talk.

"What's that suppose to mean?" she asked for clarification as she hit the ignore button on her cell phone.

"Well, that's the fifth time you've ignored a call since you got out of the car, I see you still haven't mastered the fine art of communication." He smiled as she blushed with embarrassment.

"You can tame a stallion but your all thumbs with the guys huh?"

"Well, you men are a horse of a different color," she laughed. "Speaking of which, what's her story? You said the humane society gave her to you?"

"Found her ankle deep in mud and feces. Bobbed wire embedded in one of her front legs. Severely emaciated, looked like she'd been beaten every day of her miserable life." His voice was compassionate. "As weak as she was she fought us every step of the was to the horse trailer…stubborn."

Olivia's face shown with empathy, "Not stubborn…scared." The empathy was quickly replaced with anger when she heard the cry of the horse immediately after the crack of a whip. She moved quickly through the parallel bars of the railings. She walked angrily to the man that had cracked the whip for the second time.

"STOP!" She yelled as he chambered for another strike.

The man stopped at the sound of her voice and turned to face her allowing the horse to run skittishly to one corner of the riding arena. "Who the hell are you?" he barked.

"Detective Benson, reassigned to this unit." She was angry. "You'll refer to me as Sergeant Benson." Her voice was increasing and Smetana knew that the rookie was in for a tongue-lashing.

"Your disturbing the horse." He spoke back irritated.

Olivia closed what little gap was left between the two. "Consider you self relieved of your post," she looked at his nametag, "get out of my arena Manriquez."

"You can't do that." He protested.

She stepped closer feeling his chest against hers. "I just did." She arched her brows. "If I ever catch you around this horse with a whip, or in my arena without my permission, I'm gonna show you what being whipped feels like…you feel me Manriquez?"

"Manriquez, " Smetana stepped in. "Your gonna be late for your patrol, go trailer your horse."

Manriquez eyes Olivia who neither blinked nor backed down. "Whatever." He muttered walking away without picking the saddle up from the dirt.

"Wow," Smetana smiled. " I see you still got your brass balls." He laughed.

Olivia shook her head and smiled as she observed the horse walking freely. "She's beautiful." She whispered. "You got sugar cubes?" she asked him.

"Here you go." He handed her a baggy full. "Work you magic…horse whisperer." He laughed as she shot him a dirty look. He picked up the saddle and walked back to the arena railings to observe.

Working with the victims of the SVU unit, Olivia found it even easier to work with the horse. She stood in the center of the arena allowing her body to calm. Just as a victim can sense the slightest hint of judgment, horses can smell anxiety a mile away.

Sugar cubes are like dog treats for horses. They posses tremendous power when used to reward good behavior. She approached the horse with a single cube in her palm as she would a victim with coffee.

The horse made eye contact with her through its massive blue eye. Olivia had never seen a creature more beautiful, although the blue eyes reminded her of Elliot. She supposed she could have at least return one of his calls. As the horse stamped its feet, Olivia forced herself to clear her mind again. The last thing she needed was for the horse to suddenly rear up on her.

"Hey girl, it's okay." She offered a soothing voice extending her palm with the treat inside. It took three, possibly four minutes of steady and deliberate movements for Olivia to be able to place the cube to the horse's lips. Timidly, the horse took the cube and then backed away. Olivia smiled knowing it would be a long and perhaps personally insightful two months.


	8. Chapter 8 Gotch'ya Liv

Who Could Have Known

CHAPTER 8 Gotch'ya Liv

A/N: So, I called Belzer, told him about my theory that Dick is conspiring to overtake the airwave with Law and Order spin offs. I told him the only way to save SVU was to convince Dick to sell me the characters. He said he'd give me a call back. He must be a smart man to be able to call me back…he didn't even think it was necessary to take me phone number. J/K

One month had passed since Elliot had last seen or spoke with Olivia. Phone calls were placed and never returned emails sent and never answered. He knocked on her apartment door, which was never opened.

He stared at the computer screen knowing that in a matter of a few clicks he could pinpoint the places she'd shopped, the gas stations she fueled at and the people she phoned, although he knew he wouldn't be one of them.

Cragen wouldn't budge and only offered information that she was doing well and enjoying her vacation. Fin and Munch seemed equally clueless and Casey offered him a loosing hand as well.

Elliot leaned close to the computer monitor and then looked around for wayward eyes. He pressed the key knowing what he was doing would make Olivia even angrier, but if she wanted a fight from him, she was certainly going to get one.

_O-L-I-V-I-S…oops…backspace… A._

_B-E-N-A…crap…backspace…S-O-N._

_Left click on financials._

_Left click on phone logs._

Elliot hovered the cursor over the search icon and paused to think of the repercussions. _What if she leaves for good, I can't loose her again, six years was long, forever is unbearable. _

His index finger made a quick taping motion and in a manner of seconds her picture was displayed with all the requested information. He peered around the room again and manipulated the computer mouse.

_File…click…Print…click…Okay…click. _He waited until he heard the printer go and closed the screen. Elliot took a sip of his coffee as he stood guard at eh printer. There was no way he wanted the information in the wrong hands. His heart suddenly stopped when, after only two pages, the error light blinked. He hit it softly trying to make it work, he cleared the jam but it refused to print. He knew if he didn't get it out and he was forced to leave, it would print once someone else fixed it.

"CRAP!" he growled.

"Easy there." Munch came over and pressed enter bringing the printer back to life. "Contrary to popular belief, hitting the machine doesn't make it work." Munch leaned against the counter and watched Elliot. His eyes were dull and sunken in his unshaven face.

"It's killin' you not having her here isn't it." Munch sipped his coffee referring to Olivia's absence as he looked out into the bull room. When guys talked about serious things, eye contact wasn't an option.

"I just hope she's okay, I think she took her break up hard." He offered him nothing in terms of what happened after Jeremiah left.

"Do you remember when the printers first came out on the market?" Munch asked still feeling no need to make eye contact.

"Not really, Liv usually takes care of this technical crap." Elliot responded putting the information into a file.

"Big conspiracy theory." Munch took a sip.

"Oh John-"

"Seriously – your employer could access the pages that were sent to the printer months after they were printed…they justified the technology by saying it cut down on employees abusing company resources. "John finally looked at him over his dork glasses. "But that's just a theory." He said pressing his lips and walking away.

Elliot paused taking in John's remarks. _Is he saying that because it was imply something to mention due to the printer mishap or did her see the papers?_ Whatever the cause for Detective Munch's remarks – it was too late now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elliot sat on the Southern benches of Central Park with a small cup of coffee. He made notations as he rifled through Olivia's financial records and phone listings. He looked up occasionally seeing people searching for birds. He smiled at the pigeon in front of him and remembered how Olivia laughed that day at the simplicity of a pigeon.

He'd come to this place often over the years, if anything just to remember the way she smiled. He even managed to read The Catcher in the Rye and agreed that it was a catalyst do to its boring nature.

He looked through the short phone call list and noticed nothing odd other than a recurring phone number every Sunday multiple times. The phone number was oddly familiar…too familiar really. He reached for his cell phone and dialed, smiling at the voice at the other end.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Smetena handed Olivia two coffees and mounted 'Krispy Crème' "Ready?" He asked her.

"I can't believe you named that horse Krispy Crème." She laughed spurring the horse along.

"I kid you not Benson, the horse had a doughnut fetish." He smiled as they sat patiently and observantly under a tree. "Thanks for doing this, I know patrol wasn't part of the gig."

"Your lucky I had the uniform and that it fit," she laughed. "I can't believe MacNemera still has a job, he's sick more than he is on duty." She smiled taking a sip of her coffee. "Wow, crap that's really hot." She bit her bottom lip and observed the blue jay land softly on the ground in front of her horse that shifted under her. "Easy Xena." She soothed. "Man, I got to tell you Smetana, you really don't give these horses justice with the names." She laughed trying to distract her mind from the fact that she was observing the very place she went with Elliot for the first time.

"Why'd you name the horse Xena?" she asked.

"I didn't, that was MacNamera." He scoffed.

"Why?" she gripped the horse with her thighs and pulled gently on the reins.

"First time MacNamera gets on her she rears up, let's out a curdling cry and takes off…over a four foot fence. He ended up flat on his back." He laughed.

"Comforting." Olivia smiled wide-eyed.

"Hey," he tapped her, "That guy look familiar to you?" He said pointing to a bench.

"What do you have eagle eyes? I can't see from here." She laughed. "Here hold this." She handed him her coffee and retrieved a small pair of binoculars. She raised them to her face but couldn't make out the person through the cracked lens. "You really need to get rid of McNamara." She said replacing them and reaching into Smetana's saddlebag for his.

Olivia reclaimed her coffee in her free hand satisfied with the horses stability and raised her other to get a vision of the person in question. She manipulated the focus with her middle finger and suddenly felt her eyes widen against the lenses.

"Elliot?" Her voice was tense causing the horse to shift quickly

"Yeah!" Smetana chimed, "That's it –" He turned just in time to see Olivia drop her hot coffee.

"CRAP!" She screeched in pain and let the binoculars fall thumbing the horse's neck. That was all it took to put Xena in action. The horse bowed ever so slightly, noticeable only to experienced riders as a sure indication the horse would rear.

Olivia reacted quickly enough to grab the reins but not quickly enough to sooth the action. The horse cried as its massive body rose on its hind legs. "Sonova-" Olivia gripped her thighs and tucked her head near the horses neck, instructing Smetena to keep distance. Any further back and Olivia would be thrown off and possibly trampled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elliot tossed his coffee cup into the trashcan and looked into the distance to see what the commotion was. The horse seemed to be on its second rise into the air.

"Poor bastard." Elliot smiled returning to the financial records. "If Olivia were here she'd show him how to get it done."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Easy girl." Olivia's voice remained calm as the horse came down again. "Easy." She soothed and controlled the horse's head with the reins. "There's a good girl." She exhaled once the horse was steadied again and winced at the pain on her thigh. "Crap, there's coffee everywhere." She told Smetena who returned with his horse once Xena was under control. He simply smiled.

"What's so funny Smetena?"

"Anyone else would have dismounted and rolled." He laughed

"You can't let the horse win, otherwise, they think they're in charge." She looked at her watch then back at the blurry figure in the distance, "Let's call it a day."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elliot scanned Olivia's credit card purchases as he mumbled to himself. "Gas…gas…food…gas…crap Liv, get rid of the V-8." He checked them off as he went noting they were the same gas station less than a block away from her apartment.

"Well, your still in the city," he mumbled, "So why don't you answer your phone, or your door for that matter?" He continued "Food…gym payment…insurance…Victoria's Secret." He raised his brow. "Eighty two dollars worth of secrets…I can deal with that." He smiled and checked it off.

"Gas…gas…Charlie's Pub? You hate alcohol." He spoke as if she were there and then realized Charlie's Pub was were they had they're first drink together and she happily sat with a club soda and explained that alcohol and coffee stains her teeth, she could only have one and it had to be coffee.

"Food…Charlie's Pub…Charlie's Pub" He smiled realizing the Pub charges were all on Sunday's…the same days as the phone calls. "Gas…Gas…Where do you go Liv?" he shook his head smiling and then suddenly stopped at the next line, squinting his eyes he read it slowly.

"Equestrian Performance…Gotchya Liv."


	9. Chapter 9 Have Dinner With Me

Who Could Have Known

Chapter 8 Have dinner with me.

A/N: Still waiting on that Call from Belzer, cross your fingers guys. J/K

Olivia carefully removed her riding pants and winced at the bright red spot on her thigh. While it dint' blister it was raw and it hurt. "Hey Smetena-" She called him from inside the locker room.

"Yeah?" He called back from his now usually spot at the door.

"Can you grab me the cream we use after we brand the horses and the gauze too?"

"Sure thing."

Olivia pulled out a pair of tan pants, thankful the dark riding pants she was wearing wouldn't show the stain. She changed her panties and adjusted her panty line when he returned.

"Heads up." He tossed them over the locker one by one.

"Thank you." She called out and began to massage the cream into her aching thigh.

"Aren't you gonna ask me?" He spoke to her while he averted his eyes.

"Ask you what?" She wrapped the gauze around the burn.

"How I knew that man at the park."

"I was kind of hoping you'd forget about it." She said pulling a white t-shirt on and flicking her hair out of the collar.

"Not a chance."

"Alright – I give." She said pulling the tight pants over her aching leg.

"He came here looking for you almost right after you transferred."

"What?" She asked confused. It didn't make since to her; he had access to her twenty-four hours a day. "That's odd." She tried to play if off as happenstance.

"No- what's odd is that he kept coming back."

"What?" She furrowed her brows buttoning the riding pants and sitting to pull her boots on.

"Yeah, about five month I guess, last time he came he asked to take a picture with Pitter Pat. It was odd how he knew your horses name." His voice switched from casual conversation to someone who was suspicious.

Olivia stood and eyed herself quickly in the mirror, "How come you never told me?" She said stepping out to meet him.

"I figured if you hadn't bothered to tell him you didn't work here, you probably didn't' want to know he came by, but judging from your reaction in the park, I suppose I was wrong." He looked at her knowing she was probably the most complex person he'd known.

Olivia stopped and inhaled deeply trying to stifle her feelings, she missed Elliot and listening to his voicemails every night wasn't the same as being with him. "I have to go work the horse." She whispered.

"Your still in love with him Olivia." Smetena somehow felt the need to point out the obvious.

Olivia put her helmet on strapping it under her chin and walked away calling back to him. "No such thing as love."

Smetena shook his head and trotted to keep up with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright Smetena, check it out." Olivia told him as she stood inside the arena with a bit in her hand.

"Show me whatch'ya got Benson." He laughed but soon found himself shocked when Olivia inserted her thumb and index finger into her mouth and whistled. The horse's ears perked and it sprinted to Olivia's position then slowed as it neared her.

"Good girl." Olivia soothed and offered her a sugar cube, which she took happily. Olivia talked softly to the horse as she inserted the bit into its mouth and led her easily to the railing. Olivia put the blanket on the horses back and soothed her in preparation for the saddle with she nonchalantly accepted.

"Wow – you really got her trained Olivia." He said shocked.

"Thanks." She laughed, "Now, I got to get on her." Her eyes widened knowing it was going to be stressful in the trust department for both of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elliot walked to the cashier of Equestrian Performance and was surprised to find a bubbly personality exuding from the older plump woman. "Good afternoon young man." She smiled.

"Hello ma'am, I was wondering if you knew this horse trainer," he showed her the printed picture of Olivia, "I am looking for a trainer." He lied not wanting his visit to get back to Olivia if the woman did know her.

"Sure, I know her, you just missed her about five minutes ago." She smiled. "But she's no horse trainer son." She laughed.

"She's not?" He smiled acting surprised.

"No, sweetie, that's Sergeant Benson of the NYPD mounted patrol. See?" she pointed to an older picture of Olivia in uniform standing next to Pitter Pat in a sea of other horse owners and their horses. "Here she is with the guys." She pointed again. "She's such a sweetheart and the new horse she has is stunning." She leaned in to Elliot, "Just like she is huh?"

"Yes, ma'am, she is stunning." He spoke truthfully remembering that was the first thing he thought when he saw her.

"It's so good to have her back on the patrol." She smiled still looking at the picture.

"Excuse me? What do you mean _back_?" He asked.

"Oh, she left for a few years to work with the city police, she came back around after Pitter Pat was put down, she started riding again but I think loosing her two favorite guys within such a short time was too much for her." She shook her head in compassion.

"Two guys?" He furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Yeah, Pitter Pat and some shmuck who broke her heart when she moved into the city."

"She told you he broke her heart." He asked, pain setting in as he realized he'd absolutely done what he thought he would never want to…hurt Olivia.

"I found her crying when I made my delivery's to the NYPD stables, it was when she came to pick up Pitter Pats saddle and such, she sort of broke down, and with her face, she doesn't have to say much to let people know she's hurting…when there's no smile, something's wrong."

Elliot hung his head surprised at so much pain Olivia had that he had no clue about.

"Whatever happiness she had left," The old woman continued to spill, "was sucked right out of her when she got involved with that John…no…Jeremiah character. Ass!" She shook her head.

Elliot was somewhat startled at how openly she divulged information about Olivia to a man she didn't even know, but was more surprised with how connected the old woman felt to Olivia.

"She stopped riding after she got involved with him. I never saw her until last month when she came here with a list of supplies as long as I am wide." She smiled. "It's good to have her back with the guys."

Elliot smiled. "Thank you for your time Ma'am."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia looked in her rearview mirror as the two headlights continued to flood her car from behind. She hadn't noticed them while she drove through the mountains but spotted them as soon as she entered the city. She changed lanes and the lights followed, speed up and they caught up, slowed down and they made space.

Not wanting to lead the individual to her home she simply made two left turns going around the block and allowed the car to follow her back to the suburbs into a residential area. Satisfied the car was absolutely following her and would not stop she retrieved her .9mm from the glove compartment and slammed on the brakes.

Olivia stepped out quickly taking advantage of the smoke from her tires. She walked as if she followed the line of an imaginary circle, steering clear of the vehicle but keeping her weapon trained on the car.

"NYPD MOUNTED, STEP OUT!" She yelled. Not use to the identification.

The car door opened slowly two hands in the air.

"STEP OUT!" she yelled again.

The man stepped out of the vehicle and squinted his blue eyes.

Olivia spoke in disbelief, "Elliot?"

He kept his hands raised as her weapon was trained on him, he spoke calmly, "Have dinner with me."


	10. Chapter 10 Whatever Round They Were On

Who Could Have Known

Chapter 10: Whatever round they were on

A/N: Okay, so I haven't heard from Belzer but Diane March, is a whole nother animal entirely. I put a call into her and she told me that she would absolutely help me out, she gives me a number to call…Ha ha ha Diane very funny, having me call a psychiatric clinic, Good one! J/K

Olivia kept her weapon raised and called out against the smoke again, "Elliot?"

"Please Olivia" His voice was calm, "Just dinner."

"Dinner?" She asked incredulously as she lowered her weapon, "I could have shot you Elliot!" she barked as the adrenaline flowed through her body.

"But you didn't" He lowered his arms walking to her with his famous cocky smile.

"I should." She ran her hand through her hair, "Why are you following me?" She asked irritated.

"I told you – dinner." He shrugged his shoulders.

"ELLIOT!" She yelled in frustration and then calmed her self enough to speak through tight lips, "What do you really want?"

Elliot cringed knowing she knew him all to well. As much as they hurt one another and tried to push one another away they both knew they were made specifically for the other.

"What do I really want?" he whispered stepping closer, "I want you Olivia…but I'll settle for dinner tonight…please, just give me that much."

"I should have shot you." She offered a weak smile. "I'm not really dressed for a dinner outing Elliot."

"Okay, go home and shower, I'll meet you there with…Chinese?" He offered.

"Pizza." She shook her head; _I can't believe your agreeing to this Olivia_. She scolded herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia stepped out of the shower and dried herself quickly but was careful of the burn on her leg. It wasn't healing as fast as it should and she knew it was due to the suffocation of her riding pants as well as the fact that she was having to constantly ride the horses.

She coated her inner thigh as well as the top with a lotion that stung so badly her eyes teared and she wished she had brought home the horse branding cream. She wrapped it tightly and pulled a pair of track pants carefully over her legs. She clasped her white bra and slipped a tank top over it. Her hair was still damp when the doorbell rang.

Olivia ran through a mental checklist before she opened the door. Teeth…check. Deodorant…check. Fight Face…absolutely.

"Hi" he smiled awkwardly holding the pizza in one hand as he tilted his body to keep his workbag from falling off of his shoulder.

"Hello." She said turning to allow him to let his self in. She forced herself to be cold in spite of wanting to embrace him and tell him she wanted to be with him, that she'd wanted that since the day at the diner. But what she also needed him to understand was the devastation she felt when he pushed her away, offered her no explanation and spent six years ignoring the longing they had to be with one another. She grew angrier with Elliot each time she slept with Jeremiah. It was her own decision, she knew that. But she also knew it should have been Elliot in her bed, not Jeremiah.

Elliot walked through the door and placed the pizza on the coffee table and his bag near the sofa.

"How have you been?" He asked as she retrieved two waters from the refrigerator.

"Good." She shook her head but offered nothing in the way of a smile as she sat on the couch pulling her legs into and Indian style position facing him.

"I called a million times and sent hundreds of emails Olivia." He stepped closer and sat next to her mimicking her position.

She bowed her head in guild. _Actually, you called me 197 times and sent me sixty-three emails_.

"I was on vacation." She offered an excuse as she grabbed for the pizza box.

"Planning on sharing that pizza?" he raised a brow.

She involuntarily giggled. "Yeah, I just don't want to do dishes. So, eat over the box." She instructed as she placed it between the two of them. She thought it unfair that her heart still wanted to be with him after so long.

"How's vacation treating you?" Elliot entertained her lie. Wondering what she would do if he suddenly showed up to the stables.

Olivia looked at him and stammered. "Um…its good, I've been spending time with old friends." She smiled referring to Smetana, "and making new ones." She thought of the progress she'd made with the gray horse.

"It's good to see you smile Olivia." He spoke softly closing the pizza box after she retrieved a slice and placed it back on the coffee counter. As he moved closer she new it was his way of challenging her.

"I needed a break from everything." She stared at the slice and then took a bite. Hoping her remark would provide enough sting for him to back down.

"You mean from me, don't you?" he asked.

She took a deep breath and responded in a whisper, "Yeah."

"But you managed to call my voice mail at work every Sunday knowing I wouldn't be there to pick up…you wanted to hear my voice." He smiled at the fact that he couldn't even recognize his own number on her call records until he called it himself. Funny thing was she never left a message.

"How did you know that?" She spoke slowing her chewing.

"The same way I know you went to Charlie's Pub every Sunday…stop fighting Olivia." He leaned closer to her smiling at the sauce that rested in the corner of her mouth.

"You dumped my financials…that's cheating." She didn't' know whether to be angry or happy he was trying to find her.

Elliot gently took the half eaten slice of pizza out of her hand and tossed it on the pizza box. He returned to see her head was bowed.

"Look at me." He whispered.

"I can't"

He tipped her chin gently causing her eyes to look at him.

"Please don't." Her intellect forced her to whisper but her heart caused her to lean into his touch. Her pupils dilated through her pooled eyes causing him to ignore her intellect and answer the call of her heart as he pressed his lips against the sauce filled corner of her mouth.

_Where the hell is your fight face Olivia_? She scolded herself.

Elliot moved his hand grazing her knee while he kept his lips centimeters from hers, to timid to engage them any further. He slid his hand further up her leg to her thigh causing her to cry out in pain as she withdrew her face from his and gripped his offending hand. "Ahhhhh." A tear fell at the pain that ripped through her burned thigh.

"Olivia what's wrong?" he asked backing away.

"Nothing." She tried to assure him through tightly shut eyes as she held her thigh.

"Liv." He touched her softly taking her hand from her thigh, "What is it?"

"I burned myself …with coffee." She scoffed at how stupid it sounded.

"Coffee?" He was surprised. "Where'd you find hot coffee in New York?" he smiled.

"Tell me about it." She said standing and still holding her thigh. "Hundreds of cups of coffee and they're never hot enough, then the one that is, ends up in my lap." She walked into her room aware that Elliot was behind her.

"First time I've been in here." He smiled at her.

"Shut-up Stabler," She smiled, "I just need some type of lotion, this thing is killing me."

Elliot walked behind her and timidly embraced her not sure what her reaction would be. When he was certain he was still alive and all limbs were in tact he whispered to her. "Let me see." Taking the lotion out of her hand he gathered the scent of her neck.

"Elliot-"

"Liv, burns scar if you don't handle them right…let me see." He pulled the drawstring to her track pants, "Lay down, I'll fix you up." He smiled giving her control of her own pants. He didn't' want to push anything; he knew she was in a world wind of emotion.

Elliot smiled slightly disappointed she was wearing boy shorts instead of some exotic form of panties, but she was gorgeous nonetheless. She lay nervously on her bed, his touch confusing her senses. _What are you doing Olivia? Did you forget that he hurt you?_

"How did you do it?" Elliot asked removing the last of the gauze and looking at the raw flesh that had blistered painfully since Olivia rubbed the stinging lotion on it. Elliot knew it would scar.

"I just wasn't paying attention." She told the truth. She knew better than to drop the reins on an unfamiliar horse. She watched him frown as he read the back of the lotion bottle.

"This hurt when you put it on huh?" he tossed it aside looking at the blisters.

"Like a swarm of bee's attacking." She scoffed.

"It's got alcohol in it Liv, you blistered up pretty good." He spoke softly. "Hold on I'll get something better." He left her alone and her mind raced realizing she had lay in front of him in her underwear and allowed him to handle her thigh. She got up quickly and put on the baggiest pair of shorts she could find and exited the room to meet him on more neutral grounds in the kitchen.

Elliot smiled noticing she'd put short's on but they would still allow him to treat her burn. He stopped mixing the concoction in the bowl and set it on the table. "Take a seat." HE smiled motioning to a kitchen chair. She sat down and pulled the fabric higher exposing the burn. She saw the blisters and winced knowing she should have read the label before she put it on.

He was entirely too tender with her as he smoothed the mixture over her wounded thigh and dressed it with gauze. It evoked a sense of intimacy that she wasn't' ready for and they only thing she knew to do was sabotage the moment. The only way she knew to do that was to get him where it would hurt.

"I see you brought your work bag," she motioned to his black bag by the couch, "I bet I know what's in it." She folded her arms as he stood to his feet.

"Liv- please don't." he turned to put the bowl in the sink. "You should wrap the burn loose, not tight."

Olivia found her fight face and was ready for round…well whatever round they were on. "Kind of hypocritical isn't it? She offered in a seemingly friendly voice, but Elliot caught her tone and he knew better.

"What? I'm not a hypocrite Olivia." He furrowed his brows at her accusation.

"Yeah ya are." She moved a tendril of hair behind her ear. "Come on Elliot, you have me confess my past to you, you preach that our circumstances shouldn't change or define us."

"Olivia-"

"You know I'm right Elliot, you've been lugging the same case file around in that bag for what? Seven years now?" She smirked. "I told you my demon's but you, in all your glory, won't even bother to tell me why that bag consumes you…why you spend every free minute looking through the case file inside."

"Olivia ple-"

"Come off it Elliot!" she moved as if she were interrogating him. "You don't think I see how your rage increases just a little more every time you look at it?"

She leaned over the counter and spoke in a crescendo of anger. "You can't even tell me what haunts you but you want me to tell you how devastated I was when you took your love away from me?" She stopped immediately realizing her blunder and knowing the only way to fix her stumble was to drag him down further.

"What happened huh?" she asked him as if she were springing a trap for a perp. She saw the frustration in his eyes and the hurt and anger that was flowing but she couldn't stop. "Did a suspect elude your grasp Elliot?…No, that's not it is it?" she offered him a smirk at his quietness, "You loose a victim Elliot? We all loose Victims!" she yelled.

"Olivia," his voice was low but brewing with anger. "Back off."

"Back off?" she asked incredulously. "Who was it Elliot? A woman, you got too close to? No? Maybe a child then?" her voice increased pushing him to cave. "Who'd you loose Elliot!" she barked.

"MY PARTNER DAMNIT!" he finally fought back in rage. "I froze when I saw the gun." His veins pulsated as his eyes darkened and his voice rose. He pointed to his chest, "I didn't get to him in time and he's DEAD!"

Olivia was certain that if she were to look up the phrase 'insensitive jackass' in a lexicon it would say 'see Olivia Benson'.

"Elliot, I'm sor-"

"No, I don't need your pity Olivia!" he hissed

"I'm not pi-"

He had a second wind of anger and hurt. "It's what you wanted to hear right?" He yelled picking up his bag and walking backwards to the door shouting at her. "I was a bad boyfriend, I'm a terrible friend…well now you can add to your list 'bad cop'."

"Elliot." She tried to pull him down from his mountain of rage but she knew she deserved it.

"NO! I get it Olivia," he opened the door. "You don't want me…fine…were done!" he yelled.

"Wait!" she called for him but was answered only with the slam of the door.


	11. Chapter 11 You'd Better Fix This

Who Could Have Known

Chapter 11 You'd Better Fix This

A/N: Alright, I had to play dirty…Placed a call to Mariska, told her I knew what was really in her purse at the Emmy's…she's talking to Dick as you read. J/K

Elliot poured his coffee, standing in the bullpen and remembering the terrible burn on Olivia's thigh. She'd called him in the three days since their encounter apologizing over the answering machine but he simply listened unable to actually pick it up. Unable to return her calls. He blocked her from his email. He needed a clean cut to stop his heart from shattering. There were two things Elliot regretted in his entire life, freezing when the perp pulled his gun on his partner and pushing Olivia away.

His rage had certainly caught up with him, he had never really yelled at her. Yes they had disagreements over cases, but that was a whole different category, that's what made them the best. Seeing the hurt in her eyes as he yelled and yelled and ceased to give up was devastating. Her mother yelled at her, he wondered if he reminded her of a lesser time in her childhood. He hoped he didn't but inside he knew he had. Elliot took a sip of the coffee and began to lower himself to his desk when he heard the Captain bark

"Elliot! Get your ass in my office NOW!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Your early, and you look like death warmed over." Smetana laughed seeing Olivia already dressed to work with the horse. "Rough weekend?" he asked. Motioning for her to follow him to the locker room.

"Something like that." She said claiming the spot by the door where Smetana usually stood while she dressed.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked pulling his riding pants over his muscular legs. For forty he looked twenty.

"I'm such a moron." She shook her head.

"How's that?" he asked pulling on a boot.

"Remember the man at the park?"

"HA! How can I forget, how's the leg, by the way."

"It's sore." She answered. "We had dinner together."

"Alright!" he congratulated her as he pulled the other boot on.

"Don't get too happy. Me, in all my brilliance, pissed him off so much he stormed out…won't return my calls." Her voice trailed off.

Smetena pulled his shirt over his body, "I see." He spoke understandingly

"I pushed him, without realizing the emotional impact it would have, I'm an idiot." She scolded herself out loud.

"Your not an idiot Liv." He told her as he tightened the spurs on his boot. "Love…it's tricky business, it completely screws with your mind." He said tightening the other and walking out to meet her.

"After what I did, after as much I pushed him away, I don't know if he'll ever love me again." She walked slowly to the Gray horses stall.

"Love isn't a toggle switch Liv, you don't just turn it off and on when ever you want." He told her placing the bit in his horse's mouth. "When it's on it's on, when it's off, it's off and there's nothing you can do about it." He said leading his horse out of the stables. "See ya in the arena…oh and Liv, you better get your self calm or that horse is gonna beat the hell out of you." He smiled.

Olivia approached the horse that stamped its hooves in anxiety. "Woaw girl." She called but the horse wouldn't respond to Olivia's voice. Her heart wasn't settled and today was going to be rough.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Have you seen Olivia?" Cragen asked angrily as he slammed the door to his office.

"About three days ago, why?" Elliot asked confused.

"Yeah?" Cragen folded his arms clearly enraged. "And how did that go?" he spoke sarcastically.

"Um…well…"

"Did you even think that maybe there was a reason I told you all she took vacation?" Cragen barked.

"I assumed she asked you to."

"Well you know what they say when you assume Elliot." He calmed slightly and sat in his chair.

"You sent her away sir?" Elliot asked still confused.

"Yes, Elliot I did, I saw an opportunity for her to get out of here and get her life back on track, she needed a break Elliot. I talked to her once a week, she was doing great! What the hell did you do?" his anger escalated again.

"Wait, what do you mean she _was_ doing great?" he caught the past tense.

"She's never coming back Elliot!" Cragen thrust a packet of papers to Elliot. "I got them this morning."

Elliot looked at the papers, "She's being permanently reassigned to the Mounted Unit?" for a split second Elliot thought it was a good idea…they could be together…if he ever got the nerve to answer her calls again.

"Look again Stabler…look who requested the transfer!" He stood trying to control his body's anger.

Elliot's face sunk when he came to line twenty-two, Transfer Requested By: Det. Olivia Benson.

Her signature was frantic, rushed like she just needed to get the whole process over. "Why?"

"You tell me?" Cragen folded his arms.

"Sir, I went to patch things up with her. We've been on opposite pages, things got out of hand and I yelled at her…pretty bad actually." He exhaled realizing that he just lost her.

"I called her today Elliot." Cragen's voice was stuck between anger and sympathy for Elliot's loss of a second partner. "My signature makes this a done deal, but I told her to think about it until the two months are up."

"So, it's not final then?" A flicker of hope danced within Elliot.

"Not yet, but whatever you did Elliot…you had damn well make it right!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ugggggh." Was the only sound that came from Olivia as the horse threw her off into to the dirt for the second time that morning. She stood slowly trying to calm herself. She was too wound up and the horse was not taking kindly to it. Olivia managed to take hold of the horse's reins and quickly remount. It took a tremendous amount of concentration for Olivia to steady the nervous horse when her own mind was in shambles.

"Easy Girl. There ya go." She said feeling the pain not just in her thigh from the burn but also in her arm from the buck offs. The morning had just begun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elliot struggled with his vehicle, manipulating the gears up and down to negotiate the hill that led to the stables. He spotted Olivia's mustang and parked opposite it. He got out knowing today would either make him or break him. He didn't want to loose her, not as a partner and not as a lover. He walked through the stables to see a young man cleaning out a stall.

"Excuse me have you seen Olivia Benson?" He asked.

"What do you want with SGT. Benson?" Manriquez asked suspiciously.

Elliot smiled, still not use to her being called Sergeant. "I need to talk with her." He said displaying his badge for speedier customer service.

"She's in the arena," He pointed outside the stable, "But I wouldn't go in there."

"Why's that?" Elliot asked trying to gather enough intelligence on her as possible.

"She's feisty, if you go in her arena you'll regret it." Manriquez shook his head remembering the first time he met her. "Trust me, I've seen her bad side." He told Elliot.

"No you haven't." Elliot laughed.

"How do you figure?" Manriquez stopped shoveling.

"Your still alive," Elliot laughed, "I'll take my chances with her."

Manriquez smiled and returned to his chore, "Suit yourself."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elliot rested his hand on the arena railing and raised his foot against the bottom rail. He'd never seen Olivia on a horse by herself. He stayed hidden in the shadows of the trees. She seemed to be far too focused on the horse to notice him anyhow.

"You, know she hates to be watched when she's working a new horse." A voice spoke startling Elliot.

"Hello," Elliot stuck out his hand to shake hands with Smetena. "It's been a while."

"Yep." Smetena rested his hand on the rail and motioned to Olivia and the horse that seemed to be working Olivia over pretty well. "Stubborn."

"What the horse?" Elliot asked observing the difficulty Olivia was having.

"Both of them." Smetena smiled. Then winced seeing Olivia being thrown to the ground again.

Elliot moved quickly before Smetena stopped him. "Don't Liv will kill you if you try to help her."

Elliot smiled, "Why is that horse so skittish?" Elliot asked.

"It's not the horse." He replied simply.

"Excuse me?"

"It's Olivia's heart."

"You a philosophy major?" Elliot smirked; slightly more at ease that Olivia had remounted the horse.

"No, just a cop with a doughnut fetish." He smiled. "The horse senses Olivia's emotions and responds to them, Olivia's angry, the horse is angry…Olivia is stressed out, the horse reflects that." Smetena looked at Elliot. "She told me about the other day."

"She did?" Elliot was slightly concerned with how much she shared.

"Nothing too specific, but enough to let me know that she wants you, and not having you is tearing her up inside." He said matter of factly.

"How do you know that if she wasn't specific enough?" Elliot asked not wanting to get his hopes up.

Smetena pointed to Olivia who was dusting the dirt off of her pants and struggling to her feet again. "She's never been thrown off of a horse before, she has a falling out with you and she's been thrown off six times in…" he looked at his watch, " Two hours, I think that's a record."

"I need to talk to her." Elliot finally summoned his nerve to ask for her presence. "Preferably before the horse puts her in the hospital."

Smetena raised his hand to his mouth and whistled and then walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The horse reared half way at the sound of the whistle before Olivia could get it under control. With a careful manipulation of spurs and reigns she managed to turn the horse in the direction of the whistle. Olivia, who was sore, filthy and exhausted both physically and emotionally, looked into the distance to find Smetena. She was going to have his head for the whistle, but her anger subsided when she saw Elliot.

Olivia stared taking in his presence from a distance. She no longer had the symptoms she felt only seconds before she'd seen him. Her heartache dimmed slightly and the horse seemed to finally calm under her. She spurred it gently, not wanting to be overly confident in it's obedience. As the horse got closer to the man Olivia longed to see, to apologize to and to hold they seemed to finally get in tune with one another.

"Woaw girl." Olivia pulled gently on the reins and dismounted allowing the horse to run freely.

"How did you know I was here?" She asked him softly.

"Got your transfer request today." Elliot said looking at her. It was the first time he'd seen her in the riding pants that accented every curve of her body. Her clothes were filthy, her face was a mess, but she was gorgeous bar none.

"Yeah, I think it was time for me to come back." She said softly.

Elliot paused and whispered. "I don't want you to leave Liv."

Olivia backed up, slightly confused. She unsnapped her helmet and sat it on a chair. "I thought you didn't want me anymore." She reminded him as they walked into the stables. Her hair seemed to be the only clean thing on her and he thought it odd that the woman who hated clutter could feel so comfortable and look so beautiful covered in dirt.

"I was angry Liv, I'm sorry I said those things, I didn't mean them." He stepped closer to her.

"You didn't call back." Her eyes pooled.

"I was ashamed how I treated you." He lowered his head. "When Cragen told me you weren't coming back, I almost died." He whispered reaching for her dirt-covered hand.

"I'm sorry I pushed you Elliot I know you were trying to come back to me and I kept pushing you I'm so sorry." She allowed him access to her hand and permission to interlace his fingers within hers.

"It had to come out eventually," He swallowed trying to stifle his own tears.

"Elliot," Her voice was barely audible, "Why did you push me away? Why didn't you want me?" she asked him softly as a single tear fell making a clean path over her cheek.

"I was such a jerk Olivia, I knew the department would frown on it…and …I was a coward." He lowered his head again not wanting to see if there was agreement in her eyes.

"It hurt me," She had to let him know as her voice cracked under the emotion "so much, that I really didn't think I would make it Elliot."

"I'm so sorry I was cruel Olivia." He stepped closer feeling her chest against his own. "I know it's asking a lot, but if you could forgive me…would you?" he caressed her cheek softly seeing a sparkle in her eye that had long since past.

"Could you forgive me for what I did to you the other day Elliot?" she asked, her words covered in shame.

Elliot offered a small smile and positioned his lips in front of hers, "I forgive you." He whispered, still unable to engage until she released him form his own personal prison.

"I love you Elliot" she said pulling him to her lips. They weren't the exact three words he was looking for…but he had waited almost seven years to hear those particular three and he wasn't going to complain. He separated her lips with his tongue and tasted her for the second time since he'd known her. She wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss as he caressed her waist.

Olivia begrudgingly separated from his mouth and smiled, "I better call Cragen." Elliot pulled her back to his lips, not wanting to be away from her ever again. She withdrew her tongue from his mouth slowly taking the taste of him into her own. She sucked on his bottom lips gently before releasing him and whispering, "I forgive you."

"Thank you." He smiled resting his forehead against hers. "Want to have dinner with me tonight Olivia?" He asked boyishly.

"I have a feeling I'm going to be sore." She smirked looking at the horse who trotted freely with an empty saddle.

"What about dinner…and a back rub?" He raised the stakes.

She smiled, "Your on. What time?"

"Seven, tonight." He said kissing her one last time as he walked away and called back to her laughing, "And don't be late."


	12. Chapter 12 Can I Stay With You Tonight?

Who Could Have Known

Chapter 12 Can I Stay With You Tonight

A/N: Alright boys and girls the storyline is gonna shift just a little please ensure all carry on's are stored under the seat in front of you and all tray's are in the locked and upright position. Thank you for reading Chroniclesofabutterfly and I hope you enjoy the story.

Elliot finished setting the table when the buzzard rang. He glanced at the clock…_obnoxiously early_. He laughed. Pressing the intercom. "Yes."

Olivia smiled hearing his voice, "Elliot, it's Liv." She waited until she heard the familiar buzzer and pushed the door open. She boarded the elevator and eyed herself in the reflection of the metal elevator wall. She kicked herself for not wearing jeans, but she still hadn't had a chance to rebuild her wardrobe.

Olivia went through her mental checklist before the doors opened, Teeth clear of lipstick…check. Deodorant…check. Kissable lips…absolutely. The bell sounded and the doors opened revealing Elliot's smiling face.

"Wow!" Elliot's jaw dropped, seeing her in a baby blue button down shirt and black skirt that fell just above her knees with a slit that went dangerously far. "Your look great!" he smiled taking her hand.

"You too." She kissed him softly. "I couldn't even think today, I was so excited about tonight." She laughed as he put his arm around her waist and she tucked her hand into his back pocket as they returned to his apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia lay comfortably in Elliot's embrace as they shared the sofa. "Dinner was great thank you." She smiled feeling his hand on her waist.

"Your absolutely welcome." He pressed a smiling kiss on the top of her head.

"This is nice." She whispered.

"I'm enjoying myself." He chuckled softly kissing her cheek; she arched her neck closer to him as he moved his hand from her waist to thigh.

"Ouch!' She whined.

"I'm sorry Liv, I forgot." He allowed her to sit up. "You okay?"

"Yeah," She smiled, "I've got to get these nylons off though."

"How's the burn looking?" He asked.

"It's better, just sore…like my body." She smiled. "That is the most stubborn horse I've ever had to work with." She tried to stand but needed Elliot's help.

"Looks like you need that massage huh?" he offered and then smiled when Olivia pulled him by his waistband until his body was flesh with hers.

"Yeah, I think I'll take you up on that." She smiled kissing him gently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Elliot…a little help please." Olivia called from within his bedroom.

"What's up?" He asked confused.

"I can't get the zipper undone." She said turning. "I'm so sore, I don't feel like fighting with it, can you help me please?"

Elliot swallowed hard. "Um…ye…yeah," He stammered and took her waistband gently from behind and pulled the zipper down. Olivia smiled feeling his hands tremble against the small of her back.

"Thank you." She smiled holding the skirt up with her hands.

"Want some shorts?" He asked, "We'll look at that burn and then I can give you that massage I promised you." He smiled as she blushed, "Your cute when you turn that shade of red."

"Short's Stabler…you're not getting out of the massage." She laughed.

Elliot turned and rummaged through his dresser looking for something that would actually fit her tiny waist. "Sorry Liv." He said turning to her and holding up two of his discoveries. "It's board shorts or boxers." He smiled.

Olivia reached for the board shorts and then changed her mind smiling, as she reached for his boxers. "I think I can manage in these."

"Here's a shirt." He smiled offering her a clean wife beater. He turned his back to allow her to change. "That horse gave you a work out huh?"

"Yeah." She moaned remembering the pain.

"How much longer until you come back?" He asked.

"One week, I'll be glad to come back, I like the view across me desk." She laughed watching Elliot bow his head. She knew he was blushing.

"I'm pretty fond of mine too," he turned to face her, "Although the view was a little glib the past two months." He walked to her before she slipped the wife beater over her bra.

"El?" she blushed.

"Lay down, let me look at that burn." He smiled moving her gently to the bed. Elliot caressed her thigh with incredible softness. "Does it hurt?" He whispered

"Lil' bit." She managed to say as she closed her eyes savoring his touch. Elliot took the opportunity to look at her body, her defined calves and thighs, her tight abdomen and perfect breast. She was stunning.

Olivia felt her heart skip and flutter as she watched him take her in. He bent his head gently and started at her knee, moving upwards and kissing her burn tenderly. "Your beautiful." He smiled. "Turn over."

Olivia shifted her body entirely comfortable with Elliot in her half naked presence. She smiled as she felt the warmth of his hands as they began to knead her aching muscles. They laughed uncontrollably at times as they discussed The Munch and Fin show. She had missed a lot, but had she not take the time, she knew she wouldn't be with Elliot at this particular moment.

Elliot watched as Olivia's eyes fought sleep. "Do you have to work tomorrow Liv?" He asked.

"No." She yawned. "You?"

"No."

"Elliot?" She was suddenly completely awake as she turned to talk to him.

"Yeah?"

She pulled the wife beater over her body. "Can I stay with you tonight?"

"You want me to hold you?" He asked surprised at the simple level of love that she was asking for and even more surprised that she felt she had to ask.

"I lost your touch for six years…I don't want to loose it again." She bowed her head.

Elliot tipped her chin up to him and kissed her gently. "Absolutely." He smiled allowing her to lay back down. He stood slipping off his pants and shirt and pulling the comforter down. "Raise up Liv." He whispered as she started to drift off. She rose up allowing him to pull the comforter down and then up over her body. Elliot turned the lights off and slipped in next to her wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close.


	13. Chapter 13 When Demons Come

Who Could Have Known

CHAPTER 13 When Demons Come

A/N: So, I get off the phone with Dick today, seems he wants to wait me out...I told him I'm a wanna be writter with plenty of time on my hands...I can be patient. But, alas, I must tell you I'm still no closer to owning them than I was a month ago.

Olivia anxiously waited until the elevator of the one-six stopped on the SVU's floor. It was her first day back and she had missed everyone a great deal, but in particular she missed that fantastic view of her partner that she got to stare at everyday. She was grateful to be back with him both professionally and personally and she finally felt as if there were some cosmic shift that had happened to enable her the flicker of hope she felt in that moment.

"Hey, guy's I got sustenance!" She smiled walking through the door of the bullpen doughnuts and coffee in hand.

"Liv!" the room exclaimed as if she were Norm walking into Cheers.

"Wow!" Munch smiled embracing her, "It's so good to have you back!" he took a coffee and smiled, "Then again maybe we should send you away more often."

"You wouldn't know what to do without me." She chuckled.

"Sure I do, I'd kill your pouting partner." He smiled. For the first time Olivia realized it seemed the Elliot might have been equally miserable while they were away.

"Hey Liv!" Fin hugged her. "Man I missed you…one more conspiracy theory from this old man," he motioned to Munch, "and I thought I'd go off my nut."

"Good to see you Fin." She smiled offering coffee.

Elliot stood happily seeing his partner back at the bullpen, he walked to her and embraced her knowing it was probably the only one he would be able to give her in public today.

Olivia whispered, "Lower that hand any further and our cover is blown."

"Good to have you back Liv." He let go smiling.

"Olivia," Cragen called from his office, "Can I see you please?" he smiled, seeing her as she walked, she seemed to have her confidence back, her face smiled again and her eyes were brilliant, Olivia seemed to be back in the game.

"What's up Cap?" she closed the door.

"Good to have you back, how ya felling?" He asked.

"Recharged and ready to roar." She smiled girlishly.

"You and Elliot?" he opened the can but allowed her to decide how many worms would be set free.

"Were…back on the same page." She smiled guarding the precious secret only they knew.

"Okay," Cragen smiled. "It's good to see you happy Olivia, and I think this is gonna make you even happier."

_Your gonna sanction my relationship with Elliot so I can tell the whole world_? She thought to herself. "What's this?" She took the paper Cragen handed her.

"Smetena called, he needs to see you and since it's your first day back, if you don't catch a case, you can go at three." He smiled.

"Thanks" she smiled walking out.

"Liv," he caused her to pause,

"Yeah?"

"I meant what I said…. it's good to see you happy again."

Olivia smiled, "It's good to finally be happy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia walked into the crib taking notice that it was empty save the one treasure she'd spent the last several minutes searching for. She walked to him slowly smiling as he slept. She wondered why he was sleeping on his lunch break, but knew he probably spent another long night obsessing over the same case file he'd held onto since she'd met him. She scolded herself again for pushing him to divulge such a painful experience when they should have just had a simple dinner. She knew she had no right to hurt him that way. She remembered his tenderness when she bore her deepest secrets to him and she shook her head in regret. Not treating him with the same respect wounded her heart and even if he had forgiven her…she couldn't forgive herself.

Olivia took another look around the crib ensuring their exclusivity and leaned to his ear whispering, "Wake up handsome." She kissed him softly.

"Liv?" he smiled waking up to her smile

"No, it's Fin," She smiled, "Who else would give you that wake-up call?" She smiled as he sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Long night?" She asked sitting on the rack across from him, "If I were there, I would have sung you to sleep." She joked.

Elliot managed to stop his laughter and respond, "Well, one day when I can't sleep, I'll take you up on that."

"You'll regret it." She smiled, "Want to come with me to the stables after work?"

"For a roll in the hay?" He smiled barely touching her leg. It was a safe form of contact just in case anyone walked in, but it was tactile enough that they were able to communicate their desire for one another.

She blushed uncontrollably, "You wish…I have to pick up some stuff I left, and Smetana wants to talk to me." She tapped her fingers on his knee as they sat across from one another.

"About what?"

"I don't know, want to come?"

"Only if, I can come to your apartment later." He narrowed his eyes at her watching her pupils dilate.

"Now, how can I say no to that offer?" she leaned in slowly just enough to peek his curiosity and then gave him a quick peck.

"That was mean." He smiled.

"Meet me at the stables at four… and you might see the end of that kiss."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Your late." Olivia smiled placing her riding boots into the back of her Mustang.

"Olivia," Elliot smirked looking at his watch, "It's 4:01, that's not late, that's making a fashionable entrance." he laughed pulling her to him by her waist.

"I didn't know you were into fashion." She placed her hand on his chest smiling.

"Only when it involves your attire."

"Elliot!" she blushed pushing him away. "Come on, he's waiting."

As they walked through the stables Elliot wrapped his arm around her waist and she in turn slipped her hand into his back pocket.

"What is it about my pocket that you like?" he whispered giving her something to think about as Smetena turned the corner and she was forced to retrieve her hand.

"Olivia! Good to see you." he smiled then grew concerned, "You feeling okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" She furrowed her brows at the question.

"Nothing, you look flushed." he informed her. Elliot smiled knowing she was blushing first, because he called on her on fondling his body and then second, for getting caught blushing. He found it funny.

"Carlos Smetena, this is my boy...err...partner Elliot Stabler, Elliot this is my good friend Carlos Smetana." She smiled as they shook they're hands.

"We've met." Elliot informed her but offered nothing more.

"You guys don't have to worry about me, my lips are sealed," Smetana laughed. "Partner's? Maybe when you're wearing the badge but I saw you two together the other day, almost puked." he laughed.

"Carlos!" Olivia chuckled. "Please, you can't say anything."

"About what?" He winked at them both. "If Benson's happy, everybody's happy."

"Alright, alright, what's up? Cragen said you wanted to talk to me." She slipped her hand into her back pocket and Elliot wondered what it would feel like to slide his hand in the empty pocket next to it.

"The horse didn't pass the physical, the brass wont accept it." he shook his head.

"What!" Olivia folded her arms; "Why the hell didn't the horse have a physical, before you called me to work it?"

"It did, but as you know they have to have one again when they are being prepared to start patrol." he rubbed his neck. "They're putting her down..."

"What!" She screeched, shocking Elliot with her concern and passion for the animal. "They can't do that!"

"They can Liv and they will unless..."

"Unless what?" She asked willing to do anything to keep the horse alive.

"Unless someone wants her." he looked suggestively at her.

"Carlos, you know how expensive horses are, I can't afford a boarding fee and vet bills." She shook her head.

"Well, I worked something out with the brass but it depends on you."

"What depends on me?"

"The brass agreed that the horse can be stabled here for free with you as it's registered owner in exchange for a minimum of one day a month of training our officers, sort of like workshops, you'll have complete control." he leaned against a stable door waiting for her answer.

"I can't Carlos, I don't know if I can handle SVU and then here and..."

"Excuse me," Elliot interjected, "Can we have a minute alone Carlos?"

"Sure."

"Liv, that's an amazing offer, I think you should take it." he reached for her hand.

"Elliot, I don't know, it's a-"

Elliot spoke softly in order to coax her "It's one day a month Liv, and access to a horse anytime you want." he reached up to caress her cheek. "I know that you have a lot of hurt and pain Liv, that you still haven't opened up about and I know you internalize what happens at work all the time, I think this horse is a blessing for you Liv." he smiled noticing the spark in her eye.

"Okay, yeah, I think I can do this...and who knows," she smiled stepping closer to him, "Maybe I'll be able to finish that riding lesson we started."

"Carlos!" She called for him to come back. "Why didn't she pass the Brass's exam?"

"It's got a degenerating ear drum, she'll probably be death within a year, they see it as a waste of budget money." he explained.

Olivia measures her capability of working with a death horse, and then knew she could. "I want her."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So," Elliot wrapped his arms around Olivia's waist as she put a movie into the DVD player. "You denied me my roll in the hay today."

"Elliot," She laughed "I'm not sure you know exactly what's in the hay, if you did, believe me, you wouldn't want to roll in it. Besides, I let you come to my apartment didn't I?" she turned to face him, "Did you like dinner?"

"Yeah," he kissed her softly on the forehead making his way to her neck, "But I'm more interested in dessert."

"Stick to the game plan Stabler." he laughed pushing softly onto the sofa. "You wanted to watch this remember?"

"Only if you lay with me." He pulled her by her wrist gently until she laid next to him snuggled tightly against one another.

When the film credits rolled she had to nudge a sleeping Elliot. "That movie was terrible."

"That's why I went to sleep." he smiled holding her tighter.

"Come to bed before you get a crick in your neck." she pulled him to his feet.

"To bed?" He questioned her.

"Don't get your hopes up Stabler, my bed's big enough for us both and I've been forced into exhaustion by your movie selection." she laughed leading him into her bedroom.

"Olivia?" He said turning her to him and taking her bottom lip into his mouth. He closed his eyes taking in her scent as she relaxed into him returning his kiss. He opened his mouth slightly to allow her entrance into his warmth, and he smiled feeling her tongue search him.

"Yeah?" she finally answered him breaking his kiss.

"Oh, I just wanted to get the end of the kiss you promised me." he smiled.

"Go to bed Stabler." she smiled retreating to the bathroom and returning in pajama bottoms and a tank just in time to see him slide into bed in his boxers. _Good think I'm exhausted or I'd have to take you right now_. She thought to herself.

She slid in next to him getting as close as she could to him and then feeling him pull her even closer. She kissed his bare chest softly and rested her head against him. "I love having you here with me." she whispered.

"Here, in your apartment?" he asked, "or next to you in your bed?"

"Both actually." she smiled tangling her feet comfortably with his. He was warm and to her, completely safe.

He kissed her head softly, "I use to pray everyday, that I would meet someone like you.," he laughed knowing he sounded corny.

"Oh please." she chuckled.

"No really, I can remember praying to God when I was like eight or nine, that I would have a good wife." he stammered realizing his words. "I mean, girl-"

"I know what you meant." She soothed him and then allowed silence, trying to figure out what exactly his slip of the tongue meant. Fin had said he planned to propose, but Elliot had never broached the subject.

"Olivia?" he whispered.

_Oh crap, here it comes_. She braced herself.

"What did you pray for when you were a kid?"

_Excuse me?_ "Um, I don't know? It's silly, I guess." she tried to wiggle away but he refused to let her go.

"Tell me, please."

"Promise not to laugh at me?" she searched his face deciding weather or not she could trust him with it.

"I promise I won't laugh." he brushed her bangs from her face.

"I use to pray...that God would make me a hero." She said and suddenly found herself blushing. She tried to explain her rather odd request. "My relationship with me mom was so hurtful," She moved her hand to interlace her fingers with his, "I wanted to escape and just die." She said laying her head back into the safety of his chest. "I remember asking God to help me save her from the alcohol...I guess some prayers go unanswered."

Elliot felt the warmth of the tear that left her face and made it's way down his chest. "You are a hero Liv, everyday, you choose to be with me, you save me from myself." kissed her gently again. "It isn't that God doesn't answer prayers, it's just that sometimes, he answers them a little differently than we expected."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elliot felt his body jerk out of sleep and convulse into a sitting position. He gasped desperately for air as he wiped the sweat from his face. He checked quickly to see that Olivia was quietly asleep next to him. When he was satisfied he hadn't disturbed her sleep he kissed her gently on the cheek and slowly slipped out of the bed.

Elliot searched in the dark for his white T-shirt and finally stopped as he glanced at Olivia's sleeping body; she must have slipped it on after he had went to sleep. _Thief_. He smiled, noticing her lips were slightly curved upward. He walked quietly into the front room retrieving a case file from his workbag.

Elliot turned the light on near the sofa and sat slowly. He took a deep breath and opened the file. Starting on page one he read word for word the same pages he had virtually memorized over the last seven years. Elliot sighed deeply as he looked at the crime scene photos, he knew it was his fault and he refused himself comfort or release as he pushed himself to look at the next photo…and then the next.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia shifted her body under the comforter of her bed and allowed her eyes to flutter open at the unexpected absence she felt next to her. "El?" she spoke more to herself than as if she were actually calling after him. She saw a dim light flooding the hall and then looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand. "Two-thirty?" she muttered flipping the comforter back and padding softly down the hall.

She stood silently watching him from the secrecy of the hallway. His shoulders heaved as he sighed. The weight of a wickedly cruel force seemed to make it's home squarely on his shoulders. She watched him as he shook his head turning page after page of a manila case file she knew to be the same one he'd tortured himself with since she'd met him. He ran his hand through his hair and exhaled thrusting his head into the back of the sofa.

Olivia walked to him slowly whispering as she stepped in front of him, "Elliot," she kneeled in front of him, "What's wrong?"

"I couldn't sleep." He exhaled trying to push the file out of sight.

"Elliot," she spoke his name again, searching his face and taking hold of the case file, "Why are you doing this to yourself?" her words were soft and free of judgment, but lathered in concern.

"It's my fault." He stared down into his lap.

"What is?" She rose to sit next to him and rested her hand on his thigh poised to listen. "Talk to me Elliot."

Elliot closed his eyes slowly, she knew he was recounting a painful memory in his mind, "He's dead because of me." His voice was hollow.

"Who?" She asked softly touching his bear chest and then realizing she had stolen his shirt after he fell asleep.

"My partner." His voice was glib.

"Elliot we can't control what the perps do." She spoke softly.

"No." he agreed then offered a counter argument, "But, I should have anticipated it." He hung his head, and, for the first time Olivia saw Elliot, who was her own strength, completely broken. She noticed the graying hair and stress filled eyes that he never had before.

"There is no way you could have known it Elliot," she affirmed him, "and somewhere in your mind, I know that you know that, so, why do you keep torturing yourself?" She asked pulling a small blanket from the back of the couch and draping it over the both of them. She positioned herself close to his chilled body offering herself as warmth.

"He had an eight-year old little boy, that had just died of cancer." His voice was barely above a whisper. "It was his first day back on the job and, we caught a case." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Olivia was aware that he embraced her tightly, perhaps out of nervousness but she speculated he held her tight for fear she may be repulsed by his confession and leave.

"Elliot." She whispered covering his hand with hers. "I'm not going anywhere, no matter what you tell me." She gently pried his suffocating embrace loose but allowed him to hold her as he spoke.

"It was a text book entry into the apartment," He started. "I was 'first man' through the door, responsible for my entry team." Elliot twitched his lips to the side much like had did every time he had an uneasy conversation to tend to. "The snipers couldn't get in a good position…" His voice trailed off.

"Elliot, you don't have to tell me if you can't, I know it hurts you." She leaned against the sofa and reached to caress his check. He closed his eyes when he felt the warmth of her touch that seemed to give him a little more strength.

"I missed a closet and I called 'all clear' and as soon as my partner holstered the guy came out of the closet with a gun.

Olivia watched as his eyes starred into oblivion, she knew he was trying to disassociate himself from that moment…from that mistake. She pulled him back into reality. "Elliot, it's okay to feel the hurt. Let it come." She rested her hand on his chest in an effort to let him know she was still there.

"I had just bought a new holster and was having trouble buttoning it when he came out, I was able to re-draw my gun but my partner, he couldn't, he just raised his hands."

"What happened to the rest of the entry team?" She asked careful to keep her voice low and soothing.

"The on scene commander ordered them to stand down after the guy threatened to kill us if he didn't, I heard everything through my ear piece." Elliot cleared his tightening throat. "The snipers couldn't' get a clear shot, without hitting me." His voice cracked. "They kept telling me to move and I couldn't, it was like I was standing in cement buckets." Elliot tightened his grasp around Olivia again slightly.

"When he shifted the gun and pointed at my partner I couldn't think, instead of just shooting I rushed him…the bullet went clean through me and straight into my partner's heart."

"Elliot-"

"He bled out before they go him to the hospital." He paused as if reanalyzing the situation and coming to the same loss of conclusion, "I don't know why I didn't move." He shook his head stunned as if it just happened.

"Elliot," she wiped a tear from his cheek softly. "He would have shot you if you moved, something inside of you knew that."

Elliot thrust his head back into the sofa an overwhelming look of despair drowned out his once happy countenance. "His wife committed suicide the day after she told me it was my fault he died." He picked up the file opening it and withdrawing a folded paper. "Her suicide note said it was too much to loose her son and husband…she was alone." He ran his hand through his short hair. "It's not just one death I caused, it's two."

"Olivia took his face firmly into both of her hands and drew him close as she spoke with a loving firmness, "Don't you dare do that to yourself Stabler. Your not responsible for what she did!"

Elliot tried to turn away," No." She pulled him back. "Stop being stubborn and listen to me Elliot."

"Liv-"

"Elliot." She cut him off. "You're a good man." She paused making sure her words were being planted in fertile soil. She rested a hand on the nape of his neck and allowed him to rest his forehead against her own as she spoke. "I don't know why the snipers weren't positioned correctly, I don't know why your partner holstered so quickly and I don't even know why you froze but I know that every time you and I serve a warrant or arrest someone, I feel safe with you."

"You've never thought I would mess up and get you killed?" he asked surprised.

Olivia smiled kissing him softly, "If you get me killed, I'll haunt you until the day you die." She laughed and then grew serious, "I've always trusted you Elliot from the second I saw you…I need you to know that." She whispered as she leaned in and kissed him tentatively again. "Feel better?" She whispered.

Elliot blushed looking at the clock, "I'm sorry I kept you up so long, but yeah, I do feel better."

"Then come back to bed with me." She extended her hand to meet his. He stood up slowly, his eyes still pooling from the sudden release of pain he had spilled out before her.

"El? What is it?" he asked soothing his face with her hand.

"I don't think I have anything to offer you tonight." His voice was guilty. Olivia stepped closer to him in an effort to stiffel his guilt before it manifested into shame.

"I'm not asking for anything," she whispered softly," Just the pleasure of having you next to me."


	14. Chapter 14 More Beautiful Than This

Who Could Of Known

Chapter 14 More Beautiful Than This

A/N: Patience is a virture Dick.

Olivia sat at her desk rolling a pin through her thumb and index finger as she flipped through pages of a case file they were getting ready to close. Every so often she looked up trying to figure out if her words the night before, had soother him at all.

"Do I have something on my face?" He smiled as he asked her.

"Hmm?" she blinked not realizing he'd caught her starring.

"You keep looking at me," he slid his foot under the desk until it touched hers just slightly. "Do I have something on my face?"

Olivia's body flooded with embarrassment and of course the overwhelming desire to simply reach across her desk and kiss him. She acted quickly, "Just that ridiculous grin." She winked ensuring him she was playing. She signed her name quickly to the case file and walked it to a file away according to last name of the victim and headed back to her desk.

Mid way she decided on a soda from the vending machine and turned to her partner, "El, soda?"

"Yeah, please." He called back to her not looking up from his file.

Olivia dug in her pocket for change as she walked through the aisle that separated the desks when a voice caused for her to pause.

"Is there an Olivia Benson here?" the voice called.

Olivia turned, slightly irritated that her sugar craving would be put on hold. "Speaking." She identified herself to the voice hiding behind a large bouquet of flowers. "Delivery." The voice announced placing the case of lilies on the desk and revealing his teenage face.

"Who from?" Olivia asked with a smile. _Sneaky Elliot_. She thought to herself.

Elliot watched her face, closely observing her beaming smile as she took the card from the bouquet, he wondered just who was sending his girlfriend flowers.

"You holding out on us Olivia?" John asked peering over his glasses.

"Yeah, what gives?" Fin folded his arms in mock hurt.

"Relax guys," she smiled slipping her fingers through the flap of the envelope and tearing the seam to free the card. "my life is about as interesting as a tire change." She smirked.

_Ouch! Liv, for crying out loud I'm right here_. Elliot thought to himself. _Good cover though_. He smiled.

Reading the card to herself, Olivia's smile quickly disapaited. In one swift motion she took the flowers off the desk and tossed them in the garbage ca as she disapered into the hall.

"What was that?" Fin asked as Elliot retrieved the, now wet, card from the trash.

"I miss you," he began reading it out loud as the crew gathered around the offending piece of paper, "Please forgive me…Jeremiah."

"Jeremiah?" Munch examined the card closer as if Elliot may have read incorrectly. "Isn't that the primordial slime bag that she broke it off with?"

Elliot looked back at the card wondering what was happening, "Yep, that's him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia ran as fast as the treadmill in the precinct's gym would let her. Her lungs burned with incredible ach but she had no desire to give them their requested relief. She rested her finger on her Ipod and with one motion increased the volume drowning out the treadmills steady hum.

_I cannot believe he had the balls to send me flowers_. She thought to herself as he bit her bottom lip remembering how he had hit her. _I don't know why I even went out with him in the first place._ She struggled trying to remember what she felt when he asked her out. She drew a blank but could remember exactly how her heart stopped mid beat as soon as she saw Elliot walk through the door. She remembered how relieved she was to finally get Jeremiah out of her life and how devastating it was when she lost Elliot. How rough Jeremiah was, how tender Elliot is. How Jeremiah never held her after sex, how Elliot was perfectly content to hold her without sex.

Olivia continued running, faster, and faster, running from what, she wasn't exactly sure, but she knew she had to run. The treadmill suddenly stopped causing her to look down as the music continued to blare through the ear buds. What now. She bit her lip in anger stepping off of the treadmill and tracing the chord to find it ending in Elliot's hand.

Olivia removed her Ipod somewhat irritated, "What?"

"I've been trying to get your attention for a couple of minutes." He smiled.

"I'm sorry," she held the Ipod up allowing it to speak as she panted for air.

"Whatch'ya running from?" he asked stepping closer.

"Excuse me?" she said wiping the sweat from her brow.

"Well, if you were a cheetah, I'd let it slide, but I thought you would wear out the bearings on the treadmill if I didn't step it." He reached in her gym bag and retrieved her water, "anything to do with those flowers?"

"I don't want to talk about it El." She said applying pressure to the bottle and drinking the precious liquid.

"Okay, well, when your ready you'll know where to find me." He stepped back.

"Could I find you in your apartment around seven tonight?" She called back to him.

Elliot smiled, "Absolutely."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"All I'm saying is, once a pedophile, always a pedophile." Elliot explained his theory as he and Olivia walked down the hall of the one-six. He continued with his theory until he realized Olivia had stopped dead in her tracks.

Elliot turned around, "Liv?" He was surprised to see her staring past him a look of total confusion and anger on her face. "Look, maybe I'm wrong, I haven't read all the stories but you don't have to get upset about it." He offered. When she still didn't respond he followed the path of her stare to see in end near the water faucet where Jeremiah was wiping the excess water off of his chin. _That's right you dog, lap the water up_. Elliot thought.

"Livia!" He called to her with a fantastically shallow smile on his face. As he walked by Elliot, Elliot thought about tripping him but decided he wasn't in fourth grade. _Livia? She hates that name. _

"Why are you hear?" she asked coldly.

"You didn't call." He told her still smiling.

"In my world, we call that a hint." She pulled a tendril of hair behind her ear.

"Can we talk?" He asked seriously.

"I think you told me everything when you hit me." She folded her hands across her chest.

Elliot observed their interaction and wanted to pounce on Jeremiah. He decided to back off when Olivia invited him into interrogation room three. He slipped into the observation room just to make sure she was safe…and maybe to hear what they were saying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You think that flowers can fix everything you've done?" she asked sitting in the chair she normaly would have while interrogating suspects.

"They were expensive." He suggested sitting across from her.

"Your still shallow I see." She smirked.

"Come on Livia, you know you want to come back to me." He grinned unbuttoning his suit jacket and leaning back in his chair.

"About as much as a colonoscopy." She smirked.

_Go Liv_. Elliot smirked from the other side of the window.

"Why are you being so stubborn?" He leaned forward.

"It's in my blood." She offered coldly, "Tell me you didn't ruin my day by coming here to pussy foot around, get to what you want and go."

"I want you back Livia." He said bluntly.

"I'm taken, and besides, I don't want you back." She smiled.

"He'll never be able to love you." His voice was suddenly cold.

_What the hell are you talking about you freak_? Elliot furrowed his brows watching.

"Really? Why's that?" she asked faking interest.

"Because your impossible, impulsive and your consumed by adolescent fears." He offered.

"You spent two years with me and you still don't know a thing about me do you?" she questioned.

"I know your body was about the only pleasing thing about you." He smirked standing to his feet.

"I'm a little confused," She stood, "You send flowers and drive down here for the sole purpose of insulting me?" she furrowed her brows knowing there must be more.

"No, I was hoping you would succumb to your pathetic desire to be loved so I could get a fast lay…you know, like old times."

_Sonova-._ Elliot had never whished for super powers, but right now he wished he had some sort of heat vision to cut through Jeremiah's skull and watch his brains matter fall out. _Bastard_.

Olivia stood passing him as she opened the door, "What?" She said mockingly, "And deprive myself of yet another orgasm…nah." She smiled walking out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elliot jumped as Olivia opened the door to the observation room, "I'm going home." Was the only thing she offered before turning to leave.

"Liv wait." He walked quickly to her. "How did you know I was in here?"

"Please!" she laughed, "Like you would have missed that." She smiled and then whispered, "I'll see you tonight."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Still meeting me at the elevator huh?" She smiled stepping out of the elevator and kissing him softly.

"Until I'm dead." He laughed knowing as soon as he put his hand on her waist she would slip her hand in his back pocket. He pressed a soft kiss on her head and slipped his hand around her waist smiling as she slipped her hand in his back pocket.

"That pocket intrigues you doesn't it?" he smiled opening the door to his apartment.

"Does it bother you?" She asked setting a duffel bag down by the couch.

"No."

"Then shut up." She smiled grazing her lips over his and then separating his lips with her tongue. She examined every square centimeter of his mouth before offering him his freedom.

"You okay?" He asked smiling as he held her.

"Yeah, I just missed you." She blushed.

"Hey, Liv? Would you mind if I did something to you?" He asked seriously.

Olivia eyed him carefully before responding. "As long as it doesn't involve screwing me over." She laughed.

Elliot rested his hands on her hips and leaned in slowly allowing her to close her eyes, he kissed her gently feeling her breath over his mouth. He stroked her tongue gently with his own as he moved his hands behind her back slipping them into her back pockets. She moaned softly feeling his hands against her. Having never heard her do that before he laughed gently letting her escape from his torture.

"Wow, I didn't know that was how it felt." She smiled, "I just liked to touch you."

"It's defiantly distracting isn't it?" He smiled but never removed his hands from her pockets.

"Yeah, maybe I shouldn't do it anymore." She teased.

"No, we can't have that." He smiled. "You can do it all you want," He kissed her. "Anytime you want."

Olivia rested her head in his chest and exhaled deeply. Jeremiah had thrown her for more of a loop than she anticipated. He managed to hurt her again.

"Liv? Want to talk about it?" he whispered.

"Is it that obvious?" she whispered straightening herself to look at him.

"I just know you."

"No one knows me Elliot," She said bowing her head, "Sometimes I wonder if I know myself."

"I know that you're an amazing woman, who pretends not to be hurt even when she's crying inside. I know that you would do anything for love, but you'd never tell anyone you wanted to be loved." Elliot brushed the bangs away from her eyes, "More importantly, I know that you hate to be called Livia and you insist that alcohol stains your teeth. You hate it when I kick my shoes off by the couch and you cringe if I leave my tie anywhere other than the bedroom."

Olivia stood slightly stunned that he knew her likes and dislikes in such detail. She attempted to hold in her tears but he kept going.

"I know that you have this incredibly odd notion that your not beautiful, or sexy, I know you don't see it when a guy comes on to you," he stood closer and whispered in her ear "And I know you've wanted to make love to me but your scared."

"Why would I be scared?" She swallowed hard knowing he called it exactly as it was.

"Because people like Jeremiah have used you and cast you to the side with out regard for how you felt. Because you condemn yourself for staying with him for as long as you did," he caressed her face, "because, he shook you at your core today, you think that maybe there is a chance that I won't love you after we make love, you think there is a possibility I might hurt you just like they did."

"Do you love me Elliot?" she asked barely able to whisper through her tears.

He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers. "I love you Olivia."

Olivia's tears flowed freely as she took hold of Elliot's hand and led him into his bedroom. Olivia stood in front of the one person she loved, perhaps the only person she'd ever loved she rested her hands on his hips and carefully traced his body with her hands, up his rib cage, over his chest and shoulders before they rested behind his neck. She arched her head upwards, kissing him timidly until he engaged her completely. He moved within her mouth tasting her slowly with deliberation as he reached for the hem of her shirt. "Are you sure your ready for this Olivia?" he asked.

"Yeah," She whispered softly. He pulled her shirt gently over her head and cast it on the floor. "Thank you for waiting for me." She smiled in his mouth. In spite of the coolness of the room he warmed her bra covered torso.

" I think your absolutely stunning." He whispered in her ear.

She closed the gap even tighter between them and removed his t-shirt remembering where it hit the floor. She would remind herself to put it on after he fell asleep. She traced his muscles carefully as a sculptor would its clay image. "I think your intriguing." She followed his abdomen muscles to his jeans and unbuckled them slowly watching Elliot's face smile as she unzipped them. She pushed them over his hips and smiled as they hit the ground leaving him in his boxer briefs. "I love these." She whispered manipulating her hands into his waistband.

Elliot kissed her gently taking in her scent. He could never stop doing that. He loved the smell of her hair as she brushed by him at the office and especially as she stood in front of him now. Elliot pulled her body flush against his and picked her up allowing her to tighten her legs around his waist as he brought her to the bed and laid her softly down. "I wanted you since the first day I saw you Olivia." He whispered sliding his hands down her breast softly and increasing in pressure until he came to her jeans. He unbuckled them smiling at her nervousness and pulled them gently down and off.

Elliot climbed over her body taking every inch of it in. Her toned and tan legs were intoxicating as he imagined himself tucked away safely between them. "You," he kissed her neck softly allowing his tongue to glaze over her collarbone, "are the sexiest woman I have ever seen." He continued kissing her moving downward over her panties and continuing his tenderness stopping when he met the burn that was now a scar. He stopped to take it's design in, it wasn't rough or patchy like burn scars tend to be, it was simply a darker color of her body much like a birth mark would be. He traced it with his tongue and stopped when he felt her body tense.

"Are you okay?" he pulled her gently up into a sitting position.

"It scares me." She whispered back.

"What does?"

"Having you look at me so closely." She lowered her head. " I'm not really confident with my body Elliot." She bowed her head.

"Let me show you something." He smiled taking her hand and leading her to a large mirror in the corner of his room. Elliot stood behind her allowing her to see herself, "I see beauty." He kissed her in front of the mirror. Elliot unclasped her bra and slid it off from behind exposing her breast in the full-length mirror, "Stunning beauty." He grazed her breast causing her to arch her head backwards as he continued to kiss her lips and neck. He slid his hands down further and removed her panties. She tried to squirm away from the mirror when he stopped her gently. "Look at what I see Liv." He rubbed his clothed groin into her backside and slipped his hand over her more precious area. He felt her oils secreting and he massaged her center watching her reflection as her pupils dilated and faint whimpers escaped her mouth. "Your sexy." He whispered withdrawing his hand and leading her back to the bed. He sat near the top of the bed and allowed her to crawl up to him. She kissed him softly as he adjusted her legs so that his erection rested right at her entrance, close enough that he rubbed against her as he breathed. "I knew we would be together the first time I saw you." He assured her as he took a nipple into his mouth sucking frantically until she moaned. He adjusted her hips and allowed her to lower herself onto his shaft. He hadn't even entered her completely when he felt her muscles contract as she came.

"Woaw, wait for me." He smiled.

"Oh my goodness, I'm sorry." She blushed and quickly removed herself.

"Liv, wait, it's okay." He took her by the elbow before she could get away.

She averted his eyes embarrassed that she couldn't' control her bodies reaction for longer than a couple of seconds. She had never had an orgasm with Jeremiah and she certainly wasn't expecting that to happen. "I'm sorry." She muttered.

"Liv, look at me." He pulled her body back to him and he caught sight of her watery eyes. "You didn't do anything wrong, it's fine…I kinda like knowing that me barely touching you can cause you to loose control. " He smiled at her innocence.

"Your not angry? I wasn't trying to be greedy, it's just…"

"He didn't treat you well…I know." He finished her thought so that she didn't have to. "I'm not him." He brought her closer to him. "I want to make love to you because I want you to experience something good." He kissed her, "And I want to experience you." He rubbed himself against her and wrapped his lips around her breast. She moaned as the tenderness of his lips caressed her.

Elliot shifted his body weight allowing her to rest below him. He traveled her body slowly, exploring the terrain that was uniquely Olivia. He kissed her pleasant valley gently feeling her move under him. He dipped his tongue along the crevice and enjoyed the sounds the filled the room. She squirmed grabbing the sheets as he plunged his tongue into her.

"Elliot…I…" She called to him, unable to finish.

"Go ahead and enjoy yourself." He smiled continuing to move his tongue in a spiral motion, she came in a loud exclamation of release allowing Elliot to hover over her convulsing body. He kissed her cheek softly and smiled at her. "Your cute when you do that." He laughed.

"Do…what?" she panted.

"When you orgasm…it's cute." He kissed her.

Olivia reached along the side of his hovering body and slipped her hand into his briefs. "Can I see how cute you are?"

Elliot smiled standing to his feet and removing his boxer briefs. His erection dancing in it's sudden freedom. He climbed over her purposefully dragging himself along her leg and thigh.

"I'll go slow so you can enjoy yourself." He whispered kissing her. She giggled "Thanks for looking out for me." She arched her hips closer to him. He dipped into her barely opening her precious scent before withdrawing and lingering at her entrance. He followed the contours of her body with his mouth and dipped into again slowly hovering just inside her.

"Elliot," she whispered, "El, please." She arched her hips again but he tortured her withdrawing from her and sliding his shaft against her crevice. He interlaced his fingers with her hand and pinned it over her head looking into her face as he entered her. He plummeted gently into her seeing her eyes close tightly as she sucked in air and arched in a struggling effort to accommodate his size. "Thank you." She whispered into his ear as he rested ensuring she was relaxed. He moved within her diving to the very depth of her body over and over again.

Elliot felt her tightness and her warmth and he knew that no one had provided her with the love and attention she needed and deserved. He moved gently, wanting to consume her completely. "Olivia-" he whispered, "I love you." He assured her as he moved within her. He felt her body contracting over him as he moved faster, "Tell me what you want." He stopped to look at her sweat glistened face.

"Just you." She kissed him softly.

He continued thrusting deeper into her watching her as her face slowly began to contort under the passionate agony her body was experiencing. "Tell me." He urged her, "I want to hear your voice, what do you want?"

Olivia ran her feet along his calves, and turned her gaze away from him, "Faster." She moaned.

Elliot moved her chin softly to force her to look at him, "Look at me and tell me." He kissed her gently, still moving. Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes, "Faster." Elliot moved quickly feeling her cervix on every other thrust.

She moaned as he collided with her walls, she wrapped her legs around him "harder." She asked him, "please….harder." he was happy to oblige.

"Olivia, I'm ready." He slowed himself waiting for her to catch up, when he knew she was ready, he moved at her request.

"El…my…please." She moaned, moving her hand to her cliterous.

"No, let me." He scolded her with a smile. He rubbed her swollen bundle of nerves as he dipped faster and harder until they both found them selves screaming out in release. His body shuddering within her as she felt him finish. Olivia rolled away from him quickly, assuming that was what he would do…that's what they all did.

"Hey," he whispered out of breath. "Let me hold you."

"What? Why do you want to hold me?" she asked.

"Hasn't anyone ever held you after they made love to you?" he asked kissing her shoulder.

Olivia rolled over to look at him, her watery eyes telling him that they hadn't. "Come here." He said wrapping his arms around her and draping a leg over hers. Olivia touched his bodily gently, not sure if he was really with her in that moment or not. She ran her hands over her chest stopping at the rough patch of skin. She knew it was where he'd been shot because she felt the exit wound on the opposite side of his body. She kissed it tenderly as he held her tighter. Who could have known that two broken people could come together in an act more beautiful than this?


	15. Chapter 15 Let the Pain Come

Who Could Have Known

CHAPTER 15: Let the Pain Come

A/N: Sorry it took so long, had to stop by Dick's office. Offered to sell him my car in exchange for rights to the characters, brought along a few story lines to show him how it's done...I never knew security guards moved so quick. J/K

Olivia allowed Elliot to embrace her naked and terrified body and pull her flush against his. Olivia, for the first time, had experienced the notion of making love. Yes, she had sex before Elliot, but it was entirely void of any substantial emotion. Yet, lying in bed with Elliot, she knew that she had just experienced the very thing that she thought she was incapable of knowing. It was one thing to hear someone say they loved her, but she had never experienced someone's love, that was an entirely different animal. A single tear escaped her eye and traveled down her cheek. Ever the stoic, Olivia Benson tried to withhold the tears as she felt Elliot wrap his leg possessively over hers. As she fought desperately to stave off the tears a shudder encompassed her body.

"Liv?" he pressed a kiss on her head, "you okay?"

Olivia tried to squirm out of his embrace, "I'm fine" her voice cracked giving her away.

Elliot pulled her tighter refusing to offer her an escape, "Don't run…not after what we just shared." He whispered.

"Elliot" his name came out as a plea, "please let me go." She tried to pry his arms from around her.

"Not on your life" He affirmed her as he kissed her shoulder, "Talk to me Olivia."

"I can't, I have to go, please let me go."

"No."

"Please." She begged through a sob.

Elliot maintained his hold; it was neither rough nor unaffectionate but was lovingly appropriate. "If you can look at me and tell me that what we just did means nothing to you, then fine, I'll let you go."

Olivia shifted her body weight and searched Elliot's eyes through her own tear streaked face. She had no words or excuses for her tears. "I have nothing to offer you" she closed her eyes knowing she was purposefully sabotaging to avoid her own pain.

"I think I should be the one to decide that." He pushed her bangs away from her face.

"No, I can't give you what you want Elliot." Her tone was a mixture of confusion and anger.

"I only want you Olivia…and I thought you just gave me you." He searched her face looking for some hidden explanation as to what she was doing. Her eyes always gave her away, she was stubborn and once she dug in her heels to push away his love, he would have to dig in his to pull her back.

"I can't give you me…. you deserve more." She sniffled and tried to push herself out of his grasp.

"I want you." He maintained a calm voice, "your all I want."

"No!" She exclaimed in frustration, "let me go!"

"Olivia," He raised his voice tightening his hold and draping his leg around hers holding her secure, "I love you and I will not let you go no matter how far you push me this time."

"El-"

"Don't you get it Olivia – I deserve you!"

"What?" she whispered not knowing if it was an insult or compliment.

"I have waited for you, prayed for you, all of my life, I have no idea how much pain your in, I only know what you tell me…but I'm not letting go, so you may as well talk." He spoke to her softly, "I'm a good man Olivia, and you said it yourself." He offered using her own words against her. He knew it was a dirty tactic but desperate times called for desperate measures. "I can give you what you want…what you need." He stroked her back gently, "But only if you let me."

"When Sebastian left me it hurt." She finally offered up a whisper.

"I'm not Sebastian Liv." He tucked a tendril of hair behind her ear.

"I know…but Jeremiah…I gave up." She buried her head in his chest.

"I'm not Jeremiah either Liv."

"I know your not!" she screamed, startling Elliot slightly, "But you still left! How am I supposed to know if you'll stay with me?" She finally escaped his grasp and sat up tucking the sheet around her frame. "I gave up when you pushed me away, I stopped believing in love Elliot, this can't exist!"

"Olivia,"

"Stop!" She held up her hand shaking her head. "You didn't want me." She whispered unable to get the image of the day in the crown Victoria out of her head. "You just gave up." She pleaded with him, "What was I suppose to do, to make me okay in your eyes?" she yelled with such ferocity that her throat scraped as her tears flowed.

Elliot had thought that they had meshed out this problem, he had apologized, she had accepted, and then it dawned on his that this had nothing to do with him at all. She was a runner when it came to intimacy. He slid his body closer to her, "Olivia, look at me."

"I have to go," She stood quickly and put Elliot's white shirt on and searched frantically for her pants. Elliot slipped on his boxers watching her slowly evade his offering of love. He thought quickly and then fought back.

"No damnit!" he stood to his feet unwilling to let this woman that consumed his heart leave again. "Listen to me." He grabbed he and quickly turned her fighting body to him, "Stop fighting me Olivia."

She squirmed and maneuvered for her freedom fighting the tears that threatened to give up her heart. "Let me go!" she yelled back pushing him.

Elliot lost his grip on her, and his voice lowered to one of pleading, "Olivia-"

"What!" She cried out through frustrated sobs, "What?"

"I love you." He attempted to step closer and was suddenly taken aback by a slap. Elliot felt the stinging burn on his check but refused to give in. "I know your confused and hurting." He stepped closer to Olivia, who, in spite of the tears, in spite of the total bewilderment in her eyes, was still the person he loved.

Olivia felt the burn in her hand and the immediate regret that ripped through her heart. She bowed her head in shame and sobbed at the mess that she had just created. She felt his hands envelop her waist, "I know your broken," he held her tightly allowing her to bury her head in his embrace, "I know your scared, and I know I hurt you." He walked her gently to the bed allowing her to sit as he still held her. "But I know there's more, that you're not telling me, and when you're ready to tell me, I'm ready to listen."

"Elliot," placed a hand softly on his chest, "I'm sorry,"

"Maybe I pushed you to much too soon, maybe we should have held off on tonight." He searched her face for agreement but found none.

"No," she whispered, "Please, don't take tonight away from me." Elliot searched her, knew she was confused, knew she was hurt and knew he couldn't push her anymore; she would have to come to him.

"I would never take anything from you, Olivia…except maybe…your pain." He grazed her lips with his own. "Stay with me tonight Olivia, don't leave." He rested his head against hers.

Olivia recognized it, as the same words he uttered the first time he told her he loved her. Her mind was exhausted from the constant war within her and her body was drained from loving Elliot. She offered him nothing by way of promise or sacrifice but simply told him through her tears, "I'm so tired."

Elliot wondered if she was referring to simply being up in the middle of the night, or perhaps she was referring to the intensity with which they made love, but he was more inclined to think that perhaps she meant she was tired of the path that her life had taken. He wasn't sure, "Let me hold you tonight Olivia." He whispered. "We can talk when your ready, but just let me hold you when your hurting." He laid her gently back on the bed and wrapped his arms around her slender frame. He remembered her own words she spoke to him and offered her the same, "It's okay to hurt Liv, let the pain come."


	16. Chapter 16 Fine New York Morning

Who Could Have Known

Chapter 16 Undercover Assignement

A/N Well kids, apparently calling and/or blackmailing Dick to give up rights to the characters is illegal...who could have known. Took me awhile to update...no internet in the slammer...J/K

Elliot slowly brought the red numbers of the alarm clock into focus as his eyes opened in the dark room. After deciding he had more than three hours until he needed to wake up for work he shifted his body expecting to pull Olivia close to him, but instead found only the pillow that once held her sleeping head.

Elliot sprang up quickly, as his mind registered her absence. "Liv?" He called hoping she was in the restroom. When there was no answer Elliot clothed himself and walked softly through the apartment. "Olivia?" He called out into the darkness of the kitchen just before flipping the light switch on. He exhaled deeply when he realized she was no where in site and the front door locks were unlocked from the inside…Olivia was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey what are you doing here?" Munch asked seeing Olivia walking into the bullpen slowly.

"I couldn't sleep." She offered a partial truth. She honestly couldn't sleep, not after what she had just experienced with Elliot, it terrorized her senses to the point that she slipped out of his embrace while he slept and then out the door.

"Well, if it helps," Munch smiled, "You look like crap."

"That's supposed to help?" She asked flopping her body into her desk chair.

"I feel better about myself." He smiled and walked over to her desk sitting on the corner. "Want to talk about it? He offered her a listening ear.

"Not really, it's gonna kick me in the ass in about three hours anyway." She mumbled to herself knowing full well that Elliot was going to be upset at her disappearing act. _What is my problem_? She asked herself and bent her neck forward massaging the crick out and wishing Elliot was there to help her.

"Munch, it's three O'clock in the morning, what are you doing here?" She asked out of curiosity.

"Munch looked at her over his darkened glasses, "I couldn't sleep either so I came in to get some paper work done." He stood and returned to his own desk.

"Want some help?" She asked looking for anything to do. Her paperwork was done, she always made sure of it before she left the bullpen, she hated having a mound of paperwork in the morning.

"No, thanks, I'm capable of polluting my mind with this depravity all by my lonesome." He opened a case file and returned to his previous readings that she had interrupted.

"Hey John, I'm gonna crash in the crib." She informed him.

"Go with God, I grace thee." He responded flatly.

Olivia lay on the stiffly uncomfortable mattress while the wool blanket scratched against her skin. She didn't want to go home to the loneliness of her apartment but she couldn't' face the intimacy of Elliot's. She took a deep breath and gathered up her strength for the fight that would ensue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Liv, your late." Fin said shaking her softly. 

"What?" She sat up and tried to focus on the room. When she realized she was in the crib she looked at her watch. "Crap." She jumped to her feet. "How come no one got me sooner?" she said straitening her clothing.

"Were all dealing with Elliot's pissy attitude this lovely New York morning." Fin smirked clearly irritated.

"Faaaan Tastic." Olivia sung knowing full well it was her fault he was upset. She made love to him and then walked. _Typical Benson_. _Good going Liv_. She scolded herself.

When she walked out of the crib she saw Elliot pouring a cup of coffee. "Hey, El." She said casually trying to maintain a neutral tone.

"Hello." He replied coldly. She saw the muscles in his jaw pulsating as he clenched his jaw. It was a direct indication that he was angry.

Olivia extended her coffee cup, "Can you fill me up please?" she asked hoping to ease into the argument she knew was coming.

Elliot carelessly and forcefully allowed the coffee pot to slam onto the counter top splashing coffee here and there, "Get it your self." He hissed walking back to his seat as he drank from his own coffee cup.

Olivia bowed her head and placed her empty cup back on the hook. Today was going to be long. Long and excruciating. She walked back to her desk, noticing him flip rampantly through a case file; there was no way he was reading it. Looking for something maybe, but she was leaning more towards him occupying himself in order not to yell at her.

She sat at her desk slowly, "Elliot-"

He gathered his files together quickly and left without so much as looking at her. Olivia leaned back in her chair and carelessly opened a file, "Beautiful", she muttered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia finished the last bite of her sandwich without the company of Elliot. He hadn't come back to his desk since he left. She crumpled the wrappers together and tossed them in a waist basket. Taking a drink of water she made sure there was no food in her teeth. She grabbed a stack of completed files and walked to the filing room, which would become a move she would regret in a matter of seconds.

She opened a file drawer and was about to place the first file in when Elliot entered the room, "Don't run, it's just me." He said sarcastically tossing his own stack of files on the top of the cabinets.

Olivia ignored his comment knowing he was blowing steam. But he startled her when he slammed the drawer shut. "Sorry did that scare you?" he mumbled sarcastically inferring something other than what his words meant.

"Alright, your angry with me I get it already." She turned to him as she spoke, "How long will you punish me until you talk to me?" she asked not sure she liked the Elliot she saw.

"It's always about you isn't it?" he whispered narrowing his eyes as he approached her closely allowing only the file drawer to separate them.

"What's that suppose to mean?" she asked careful to calm the anger that threatened to emerge. She knew she hurt him but what exactly was he trying to do here?

"Whatever you want it too." He said turning to leave.

"Elliot!" she snapped his name "How long are you not going to talk to me?"

"We are talking Benson!" He snapped back.

"_Benson_?" She questioned him, "Were not talking, your hurt I know I hurt you, I ju-" Olivia was cut off when Elliot slammed the drawer that separated them shut. She took a step back startled and for the first time, afraid of Elliot.

He stood inches from her face speaking angrily, "You have no idea." He turned to walk away as he spoke to her, "You want to know how long until I talk to you?" He suddenly turned and walked back to her, he stood close enough to realize that Olivia wasn't breathing, she was holding her breath, perhaps in shock…he didn't care, he answered her question, "Until I forget that I made the mistake of making love to you." He snarled in an effort to be angry but Olivia saw the hurt…the hurt that she caused. Whatever the emotion he spoke from, it didn't soften the blow he just delivered. Before she could respond he left her presence.

Olivia followed after a few minutes knowing exactly where he would be going. When she opened the door to walk out onto the roof. She saw him in the far left corner leaning against the banister.

"What the hell was that?" she asked angrily as she walked to him.

"Leave me alone Olivia." He responded trying to walk away from her.

"No! How can you just say something like that?" she said following him, trying to see his face.

"What! What do you want from me!" he yelled.

"I want you to talk to me damnit!" she yelled back.

Elliot lowered his voice but kept his seething anger, "Alright, talk." He said folding his arms, a clear indication he was digging in his heels.

"I know I hurt you by leaving." She started with a matching tone.

"You didn't hurt me…you showed me your true colors." He spat back.

Olivia bit her lip feeling that comment slice into her. Her eyes pooled, knowing that he was right, she was a love'em and leave'em kind of woman, sleep with them and run from the person. But that wasn't why she left, for the first time she felt love and that was what scared her, it wasn't a simple fling to her…and that terrified her. "Is that really how you feel?" She asked not really wanting to know his answer.

"It's true isn't it? What did you think,'O, I'll screw Elliot and leave he wont mind?' I minded Olivia!" he yelled, "I MINDED!" He shouted again.

"Elliot-"

Elliot spoke slowly and deliberately. "Leave me alone."

"Elliot! Damnit let me talk!" she yelled and then became quiet when his cell phone rang.

"Stabler!" He barked into the phone and then quickly adjusted his tone, "Yes, sir…right here…coming right now."

"Cragen wants us." He spoke dryly.

"Elliot we're not done."

"Yeah Liv…we are."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia followed Elliot down the stairs and through the bullpen wondering if there was a plural meaning to Elliot's last statement. Were they, as lovers done? Partners? The argument? She didn't know.

"Get your asses in here!" Cragen yelled as they reached the bottom step.

"What did you do?" Olivia asked a still angry Elliot.

"How do I know you didn't do something?" He responded coldly.

Olivia growled in frustration, "I should have shot you."

"Sit down!" Cragen barked slamming the door.

Both sat confused as to exactly what type of bug crawled up Cragen's rear end. "Captain what's going on?" Elliot asked folding his arms.

"Why don't you two tell me?" Cragen folded his arms.

Olivia shifted in her seat, "We…um…we."

"Shut up." Cragen exhaled causing Olivia to bow her head. Two of her friends pissed at her in one day. _Great_, _maybe I'll go talk to Munch and add him to the list._

"We have a problem and you two better fix it." Cragen snapped picking up two folders.

"Sir," Olivia wasn't sure if he knew about her and Elliot but she was gonna try and soften the blow just the same. "We, were just a-"

"What part of shut up don't you get Benson?" Cragen snapped again.

_Damnit!_ Olivia exhaled and sat back in her seat unwilling to say anymore.

"I was looking all over for you two. I got an assignment for you two, an undercover gig at the 'Eighth Note'." He said handing them folders. "Here's your cover. Know them by heart. Munch and Fin took care of your applications. Your interviews are in an hour which means you'd both had better get the led out of your asses and move." Cragen spoke firmly.

"Applications?" Elliot asked, "Sir, what are we even investigating?"

"Queens SVU called and said they have a case where they need two undercovers-"

"Why don't they use they're own?" Elliot asked.

"It's their territory, and they're scared they might get made." Cragen spoke hurriedly, "And you two fit the profile so deal with it." Cragen exhaled realizing he had just put both of them through the ringer when it wasn't necessary. While Elliot seemed to take it in stride, Olivia seemed to have the weight of the entire city resting on her shoulders. Cragen dismissed them and then asked Olivia to stay.

"Olivia," Cragen's voice was normal, fatherly and kind. But to Olivia it was just another voice that didn't understand the world wind of emotions she was in.

"Sir?" she responded professionally.

"I'm sorry for treating you like that it was wrong of me. Please forgive me." He asked her sincerely.

Olivia looked at him intently and for the first time didn't care about anything that happened from here on out, she refused to grant him a pardon and instead replied, "I'm gonna be late for my interview."


	17. Chapter 17 I Promise

Elliot was about to enter the Eighth Note when he heard the sound of Olivia's mustang rounding the corner. He had fled the precinct before she left Cragen's Office and he felt guilty for not at least offering her a ride, but from the speed of her vehicle he knew he was about to catch hell anyway.

The grumbling car passed him and screeched to a stop painfully close to another as he saw the back up lights engage. He panicked realizing she was going to parallel in a space she may not fit. "Olivia!" he cautioned, but was surprised to see her park neatly and fast in one motion. She exited the vehicle in Jeans and a white button down shirt.

"Thanks for waiting for me." She said meeting with him. He was unable to determine what emotion she was speaking from…and that was never a good sign.

Elliot was beginning to realize what a complete jerk he was being in the situation. "Liv-"

"My name from here on out is, Rebecca Ryan, so get use to it." She bit back. She didn't necessarily care what was happening between the two of them. She had a job to do and she wanted it done right. "What's your cover?" she asked for the sanity of the mission at hand.

"Tommy Bolinger." He replied furrowing his brows at her and knowing he had gone to far, pushed her too hard, hurt her too deeply. She had wanted to talk to him and he let his pride get in the way. He just needed her to understand the devastation of finding her side of the bed empty, but he realized thta he'd went about it the wrong way.

"Rebec-" he spoke softly.

"Alright, do you have a copy of our apps? I at least want to know what there gonna have me doing. Better not be pole dancing again…that crap is out."

"They didn't give me anything." He said softly realizing she was trying to erase him as a lover and pen him in as a partner nothing more, nothing less. "Rebec-"

"Well, I hope we can pull this crap off then. Let's go, I'm up first and I don't want to be late." She moved past him without so much as a care as to what he was trying to tell her. Who was she kidding though, the fact that she was forcing herself to cut him off let her know she wanted to desperately communicate with him, but she had had enough emotion to last for awhile.

Olivia walked confidently into the Eighth Note and was relieved when she didn't see any poles or cages. At least she would be spared that.

"Hey Toots," a sleazy voice came from Olivia's right side. "You Rebecca Ryan, Doll Face?"

"Yeah." She replied trying to assess the man's character as Elliot waited behind her.

"Who the hell is he?" the man asked looking down at an appointment book. Olivia wasn't sure how he could read under the plum of smoke that hovered over him. His dark eyes were cloudy, she didn't know if it was from the smoke or the sleaziness that exuded from him. "Are you my four O'clock?" he asked Elliot.

"Yeah, names Tommy Bolinger." Elliot said extending his hand.

"Save the shaking crap, I use toilet paper myself." The man smiled showing stained teeth that almost made Olivia was to toss her lunch right then and there on his straight from the rack suit that didn't even match.

"I'm Karl." He said, "I'll take her first since she's on time. I'll deal with your obnoxiously early self, later…damn shmuck." He said motioning for Olivia to walk to the bar. Elliot sat at an empty table and watched from a distance curious as to what position Olivia would be assigned. He listened closely to the conversation.

"So, three years as a bartender huh?" Karl asked her holding the half door open for her to enter the back of the bar.

Elliot furrowed his brows, _She never told me that_. He sighed and moved to a table closer to the conversation.

"Yeah, in college…that's where the steady business is." She laughed.

"Then show me what you got Doll Face." He said standing back and asking for a specific drink.

Elliot raised his brows watching Olivia grab for a particular glass, followed by a specific drink and motioning for another. With a little bit of this and a little bit of that, Olivia wiped the glass quickly and placed it on a cocktail napkin in front of Karl.

"I might be a little slow, I haven't worked a bar for awhile." She apologized.

"That was the fastest and cleanest presentation I've seen in a long time." He said pleased. He called out another drink holding a stopwatch in his hand. Elliot noticed he waited until she was half way through making the drink when he spouted off an entire order. His best guess was that Karl was simulating what would most likely happen with an actual crowd.

Olivia moved just as quickly and deliberately and Elliot was fascinated by the grace with which she moved. The way she selected the alcohol by sliding her finger over the entire row and tapping the one she wanted. She was careful to make sure her work area was clean as she moved along. With the drop of a green olive and red stirrer stick in a martini glass she presented five completed drinks to Karl and toped it off with her signature smile.

Karl pushed the stop watch ceasing the time, "Your fast." He said, "And pretty, you'll make us a lot of money." He smiled. "Can you flare at all?" he asked.

"A little bit." She admitted with a smile. She pretended to be unsure of herself but Elliot saw otherwise.

"Sing?" Karl asked.

"Excuse me?" she looked confused.

"Your hobbies include Karaoke." He said motioning to he application "and your speaking voice is erotic, which tells me you might be capable of holding a note well. Yes or no Toots?"

Elliot watched her response closely, there were a lot of things Elliot didn't know about Olivia. She never volunteered information about herself, never willingly exposing traits, good or bad.

Olivia leaned against the counter and licked her lips producing a playful smile, "Honey, I can do everything well."

Karl raised an eyebrow and smiled at her brazen remark. "You're a feisty piece…you're hired." He stood to his feet. "Tomorrow be here, and not early either!" he snapped looking at Elliot.

"Well." He looked again at Elliot, "What the hell are you waiting for Timmy…Tommy…whatever, get your early ass over here." He said motioning for Elliot who looked at Olivia as she left without so much as a nod of the head. He hoped she would be going back to the precinct. He dreaded the fact that they were going to have to spend some time going over the cover and learning the case. He'd hurt her…and he didn't know how to fix it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Olivia," Elliot said in a cautionary tone. He didn't know how she would react to him being near her.

"Yeah." She said refusing to offer him a glance into her eyes as she continued writing frantic notes on a legal pad from a file he recognized as her cover story.

"I got the job." He said searching for some sort of emotion.

"Fantastic." She said flipping a page and writing more.

"We need to go to queens, want to drive?" He asked knowing she could never turn down an opportunity behind the wheel. She was freakishly good at driving.

"No thanks, let's go." She said picking up her blazer and double-checking her holster and belt for her necessary items.

Elliot watched as she left and he slowly grabbed his jacket and straightened his tie as Munch walked behind him, "Did she just turn down a trip behind the wheel?" he asked peering over his glasses.

"Yeah." Elliot responded heavily as he grabbed his own file and notepad.

"What'd you do?" Munch asked folding his arms.

"Shut up John." Elliot snapped incredulously.

"No, seriously, she came in this morning looking like someone had just put her through an emotional hurricane…and you two don't seem to be getting along to well these days, what gives?" he asked again.

"She came here this morning?" Elliot asked surprised. "What did she say?"

"Nothing, but her eyes always rat her out…she's confused and doesn't want to admit it. Lighten up on your crappy attitude and give her a chance." Munch patted Elliot's back and continued about his business.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hi," Olivia approached the front desk of the Queens SVU and brandished her badge, "I'm detective Benson," she said and pocketed her badge as she carelessly pointed into the direction of Elliot, "That's Stabler."

Elliot noticed her statement, her body language; she was disassociating her life from his, and becoming independent one cheap shot at a time. _What happened to 'this is my partner Detective Stabler'?"_ He asked himself. He loved it when she introduced him and she never failed to introduce him in the same way until today.

"Were here to see Detective Garcia and Pinedas." She said.

"Alright ma'am, all the way down the hall last door on the left." The rookie cop said with a rigid hand signal.

"Thank you," Olivia smiled, "But don't ever call me Ma'am again." She said with a smile and turned not caring if Elliot followed or not. But listening for his footsteps told her she cared, told her she wanted to stop and kiss him right there and tell him she was sorry. To hold him, to smell him. She took a deep breath and stepped into the office.

"Hi," she introduced them in the same manner causing the same hurt to Elliot.

"Yeah, what do you need?" the Female, Detective Pinedas, said covering the phone.

"Were here for a case briefing involving the Eighth Note." Elliot interjected.

"Garcia!" she yelled over her shoulder, "Your undercovers are here." She returned to her phone call that Olivia recognized as obviously personal and not work related.

"Hey, what do you need?" he stood as if not expecting them.

"Your suppose to brief us on a case." Olivia pressed her lips as she felt the irritation creep into her system.

'Oh, yeah, yeah, I remember now, please take a seat." He said motioning to the chairs. Olivia sat poised to write as she struggled to hear the briefing over the cackling woman conducting the phone call. "So what do you want to know?" Garcia asked rubbing his goatee.

"Are you serious?" Olivia asked, what did he think she wanted to know, how to tie her shoe? "How about the case were investigating, how about what we need to know to stay alive? How about that for starters." She spoke looking incredulously at him.

"Okay, sorry." He said looking at Elliot who simply raised his brows and exhaled. "The deal is this, somebody is raping the workers at the Eighth Note."

"Wow." Elliot said, "Tell me you have more than that."

Olivia turned to see the woman laughing on the phone again. "Shouldn't she be briefing with you?" Olivia asked, "We need _all_ the information."

"She's on lunch, I'm sorry you'll have to wait." Garcia said matter of factly. Elliot knew that that one comment would be what set Olivia off. She stood slowly and walked over to the laughing Detective. Without so much as a word she pressed the button on the phone hanging it up.

"Excuse me!" Pineda screeched, " I was using the phone."

"That's right," Olivia smiled sarcastically, "You _were_. Past tense. Future tense says that you are going to go over there with your partner and tell me everything you know about the Eighth Note."

"You have no ri-"

"Let me tell you something sweetheart." Olivia raised her voice just slightly in order to get her point across, "If you think for one second, I'm going undercover unprepared because you couldn't hold off a conversation with your boyfriend, your out of your mind. Your gonna tell us what you know and your going to do it professionally…you feel me Pineda?"

_You feel me? _Elliot repeated the phrase in his mind, it was Olivia's way of saying, 'Do you understand me? Because if I have to repeat myself again, you'll curse the day you were born."

"I've kind of had a bad day," Olivia said still using a tone that suggested she would take the detectives head off in a heartbeat, "So, if you don't mind helping me out a little it would be appreciated." She clenched her jaw.

"Alright," Pineda raised her hands in surrender, "Just take a breath." Olivia reclaimed her seat as Pineda joined them.

It took almost an hour to go over the case, Olivia wrote frantically while Elliot absorbed the information in his mind. So far all they knew was that someone was targeting women guests and sometimes workers from the Eighth Note. The perp had graduated to homicide the week before and neither Pineda nor Garcia could get a job at the Eighth Note. Olivia was beginning to see why from their laziness and lack of attention to detail. She wondered who accepted their applications into SVU. Being that the Eighth Note was only ten blocks away from the Queens station house, they were scared that their covers would be easily blown.

"Alright," Elliot offered to close the conversation before the detectives had to go another round with Olivia. "We'll need copies of your notes, who you interviewed and copies of the rape kits, Victims…you know the drill." He smiled offering a contrast from Olivia.

"Yep, that box right there is all yours." He pointed behind Elliot, "Have fun."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elliot drove back to the station house as Olivia sat flipping through the information they gave them, "Unbelievable." She muttered grabbing for another file.

"What?" Elliot asked softly knowing she was still angry.

"Are they rookies or something? These files are half complete, witness's aren't labeled, there aren't suspects," she continued flipping through the pages shaking her head, "What the hell?" She snapped, "There's not even a crime scene report for two of the rapes!" she slapped the folder shut and tossed it between her and Elliot, as she rested her head on her hand and her elbow on the door. "Ridiculous." She muttered.

Elliot pulled the car in front of the precinct and turned the engine off, "Do you want to talk about the case over dinner?" He asked softly hoping she would accept, knowing she wouldn't.

"No, I have a lot to do." She said void of emotion as she opened the door and stepped out.

"Like what?" he asked getting out and locking the car.

"What do you mean like what? You don't own me and your not my keeper." She said negotiating the steps.

"I know that Liv, but I know your just ignoring me." He said trying to catch up to her. He cursed the fact that she had such long legs, and suddenly remembered how she had wrapped them around his waist. He walked quicker, "Olivia. Please!" he barked forcing her to turn and descend two steps.

"Please?" She asked incredulously. "I don't remember you responding so well to my request to talk, so tell me why I should give you the chance?"

Elliot looked at her defeated, "Because…I'm a jackass!" he confessed.

Olivia took one more step down until she was eye level with him. She searched his face and narrowed her eyes at him, "Tell me something I don't know." She spoke angrily before fleeing from him.

She felt the regret immediately but her mind couldn't stop her legs from distancing herself from him. She wanted to turn around and tell him she wanted to have dinner with him, but not for the case, she wanted to be with him.

Olivia sunk down in her chair and retrieved the bottle of Excedrin from her desk. She tossed three into her mouth and downed half of a bottle of water. As Elliot walked in and took his seat. "Can I have a Tylenol please?" He asked.

"It's Excedrin…and you can get it yourself." She said using his own jab against him.

"Olivia, we need to learn these files." He reminded her careful of his tone. He'd been rude enough to her already and he was fully aware he deserved what he got. When there was no reply from her, he looked at the clock and reached for his jacket. "I'll see you later Liv." He took his stack of files and walked out slowly.

Olivia tossed her pen on her case file and pinched the bridge of her nose as she leaned back in her chair. "Crap." She muttered.

"Problem?" Munch peered over his glasses.

"No." She offered a fake smile.

"You're a good cop…bad liar." He said, "Quit being a jerk and give him a chance Olivia."

Olivia looked at him, "What are you talking about?" she asked feigning innocence.

"Keep fooling yourself Olivia."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia sat on her couch sipping a cup of chocolate slowly as she mulled over the events of the day. She knew she had hurt Elliot by leaving in the middle of the night and she knew she hadn't helped the situation by snapping at him, but she didn't know how to fix the situation. She knew she should apologize but she was too stubborn to do it. She rubbed her worn eyes and was startled by the knock at the door. She looked at the clock; it was only seven in the evening. She walked tiredly to the door and opened it forgetting the process of looking through the peephole and asking whom it is.

"Elliot." She whispered in shock, "What are you doing here?"

"We need to cover the case," He spoke softly hoping she would invite him in, "and I brought you Ice Cream." He said brandishing the Ben and Jerry's that he knew she couldn't resist.

Olivia closed the door without saying a word and turned the lock. As she walked away she heard him talk through the door. "I'll stay out here all night Liv."

"Have fun." She called back to him and retreated to her room slipping into bed for the night.

Her eyes betrayed her at eleven O'clock in the evening when they fluttered open and refused to close again. After several minutes of trying to convince her mind to let her sleep she pulled herself out of bed and slipped on a pair of track pants. She found a sports bra and pulled it over her torso covering it with her favorite blue t-shirt that was Elliot's.

Olivia took her keys from the counter and opened the door shocked to see the man sitting against the wall.

"Elliot?" She whispered seeing his drooping neck as he sat and leaned against the wall and pint of Ben and Jerry's melted into a puddle next to him.

_He stayed_. She told herself, "Elliot wake up." She crouched in front of him and shook him gently. "Wake up, your neck is gonna hate you." She told him as he stirred and eventually opened his eyes.

"Liv," he said sleepily, "We need to talk." He stood to his feet and noticed the ice cream puddle, "Sorry."

Olivia retired her anger, "Don't be." She turned around and re entered her apartment but left the door open for Elliot to let himself in.

Olivia sat on her couch as Elliot closed the door behind him and draped his suit jacket over the back of the couch. "I know you're angry with me Liv." He said sitting next to her, "and you have every right to be." He assured her through his dull eyes, "I treated you badly and there's no reason for you to forgive me, but I hope you will."

"Elliot, you can't just ask for forgiveness and think I'll give it to you freely." She spoke irritated, not at Elliot, but at the situation.

"What do you need me to say?"

Olivia stood to her feet angrily, "What do I need you to say?" she growled incredulously. "Are you serious?"

"I know I said things that hurt you Olivia, I was angry."

"And that gives you the right to treat me like a some kind of whore?" she said as the vein in her forehead started to show.

"What?" He asked genuinely confused.

"Don't what me Elliot." She folded her arms and provided him with her best Elliot impression, "What did you think, you would screw Elliot and leave, that he wouldn't mind." She spat out angrily. "Of course I knew you would mind!" She yelled, "I know I hurt you!"

"Then why did you leave me!" he growled standing to his feet, "How do you leave someone you love?" he asked angrily.

"Don't you get it!" She shouted to him, "I wasn't running from _you_ Elliot, I was running from you were _offering_ me!"

Elliot suddenly fell quiet, for the first time understanding that she meant no ill will toward him when she left. "I don't understand what you mean."

"Elliot!" She yelled out of frustration, "I left because no one ever treated me like you did!" her voice was starting to grow sore with each yell. "No body ever spoke to me or touched me the way you did!" she struggled to keep her tears at bay. "I didn't know what to do," her voice lowered only slightly. "So I ran alright, it's the only thing I knew to do." Her voice reduced its self to a raspy whisper.

"You were scared?" he asked slowly closing the gap between them.

"Is that what you want me to admit Elliot?" She asked defeated, "Fine! I give up, I was scared Elliot! I was scared that I didn't know how to accept the love you were offering me. I was scared to see you falling in love with me," she took in another breath and yelled, "I was scared alright!"

Olivia Benson, scared of the one thing she wanted, of the one thing she sought after in life. Olivia Benson scared of being loved. "Olivia, come here." He reached out for her and she jerked her hand away. He stepped closer and pulled her into his body. She fought to push him away, fought to be released form his grasp.

"Stop!" He told her sharply, "You wanted me to fight for you, I'm fighting." He said clasping his hands locking her into his embrace. "There's nowhere for you to go so stay." He said calmly. When her body stopped fighting him he whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry I hurt you." He felt her body jerk and he knew she was fighting tears. "I'm sorry, I made you feel less than the woman you are." He stroked the back of her head and felt her arms wrap around his waist. "I'm sorry I didn't let you talk, that I let my pride get in between us."

Olivia looked up at him as he still held her, "I'm sorry I left." She whispered hoarsely.

"Don't be, I think I understand now." He kissed the top of her head softly. "I'm sorry." He reiterated holding her tighter.

Olivia separated from him and rested her hands on his chest following the path of his tie, she took hold of it and pulled him down to her lips kissing him softly at first not sure how he would react considering the day they just put each other through. She closed her eyes sliding her hand up to his shoulder and resting it at the nape of his neck as she felt his breath cascade over her lip and his lips press against hers. His taste was sweet as she rested her bottom lip between his and sucked gently on his top lip. She walked him backward down the hall as she kissed him deeper allowing his tongue to trace every centimeter of her mouth. She managed to get him through her bedroom door and almost to her bed when he separated from her lips.

"Liv, I want to but…I couldn't take it if I didn't wake up to you again." He spoke truthfully.

"Elliot" She smiled, "This is my apartment…you don't have anything to worry about. Besides, I don't think I could stand to leave you again." She whispered grazing his lips with her own as she slowly unbuttoned his dress shirt and undid his tie. "Today was cruel." She whispered.

"Yeah, it was." He said combining his hand through her hair and traveling down her spine to the hem of her shirt. He lifted it slowly and watched her hair cascade back over her shoulders when the shirt left her body. He smiled running his finger over the strap of her bra. "Sports bra?"

Olivia blushed, "I was getting ready to go for a run when I fell in love with this man outside of my apartment." She offered her excuse and wondered if he realized she was entirely serious.

Elliot slipped his finger under the band of the bra and then another and pulled it off her body as gently as he could. He pulled her closer to him by the buckle of her pants and was completely aware of her skin against his own. He moaned responding to her warm body and the fascination of her mouth. "I don't want you to leave again." He whispered cupping her breast in his hands and memorizing its form with his hand.

She loosed his belt slowly, as she felt his hands against her breast, "I promise you'll wake up to me Elliot." She unbuckled his belt and slowly lowered the zipper allowing her to rest her hands on his tone rear.

"No matter what happens," he whispered to her unbuckling her pants and letting them fall to the ground, "Please don't push me away again."

"I promise." She said sincerely as she allowed his pants to fall from his waist. "But I need to know something." She said as he layed her on the bed and took her to the top where she laid on her pillow.

"What?" he nipped at her breast and watched as her nipples rose.

"Did you really mean that it was a mistake making love to me?" she starred at his eyes, searching them out for his honest answer.

"No, that was the stupidest thing I've ever said." He kissed her further down feeling the reach of her hand lessen the farther he went. He took hold of her underwear and pulled them off of her slender body. "I wanted you the day I saw you in the diner." He said kissing her thigh and moving across placing kisses until she moaned. "I needed to make love to you from the first time I saw you, I was so stupid to tell you that." He said taking hold of her thighs and holding on to her as he slipped his tongue inside her and worked her like the most precious thing that existed in that moment. He moved his mouth over her quickly wanting to hear her cry out for him. She moaned grabbing for the sheets and trying to buck against Elliot as he held her thighs down offering her no leverage. As she came in frantic whimpers he drank from her and reveled in her scent knowing there was nothing else like her.

He followed her body to her face and whispered, "Sit up."

"What?"

"Sit up." He said sliding his boxers off and kneeling on the mattress in front of Olivia. "Come here." He took hold of her hand and placed it gently over his semi-soft erection. She took it as her cue to do what she wanted. She watched him close his eyes enjoying every stroke of her hand. She moved slightly faster until she felt his growing strength in her hand.

"Liv," He managed to squeeze out, "That feels so good."

"Yeah?" she said, "then you'll like this." She positioned her self against his erection and lubricated him by rubbing up and down against him. "I want you inside of me Elliot." She whispered in his ear…I need you inside of me."

Elliot picked her up by her waist only inches but far enough to allow her to guide him to her entry. "Look at me" She said before lowering herself onto him.

He locked eyes with her and she lowered her self softly watching Elliot's mind go blank as Olivia moved up and down his solid shaft. She felt his body probing her, searching her out as if to find her very depth. Elliot began to thrust into her and layed her gently on her back. He moved slightly faster at her request and laced his fingers into hers pulling her hands over her head. She seemed to enjoy being submissive to Elliot, almost like she wanted him to dominate her, to love her and to care for her. He moved within her in long strides feeling her body shudder and her whimpers turn into moans for more.

Elliot took her nipple into his mouth and sucked slowly at first as he thrust and then harder as he moved quicker within her. She arched her back as she caressed his head softly, "Elliot." She called out his name when the pressure on her nipple became insane. He simply moved to the next one and repeated the action until she found herself in the same moaning spot.

"Olivia, I love the way you feel." He whispered still working frantically inside of her. He felt her squeeze her muscles each time he withdrew and it encouraged him to continued just the same.

"The feeling is defiantly mutual." She moaned feeling him slide deeper into her and causing her body to contract. "Elliot…more." She pleaded and he insisted on meeting her request, he thrust harder and faster as he called her name into existence. "I need you Olivia." He told her as he picked up one thigh into his arms and thrust even deeper hitting her womb and making her body jump.

"I'm coming." She whispered hoping he would catch up with her.

He moved more until her whimpers became passionate screams that only he could understand as encouragement and so, he dove deeper until the pressure was too much for him too. He raised her off the mattress and pulled her body further down him as he thrust into her and held her breast from behind her as he kissed her neck. Multi stimulation sent Olivia spinning. It was only seconds before both she and Elliot's bodies contacted together and they screamed out in precious agony.

Elliot lowered her aching body slowly back to the bed and saw the glow on her skin, "Your beautiful." He said kissing her tender breast with his lips before lying to the side of her. He held her closely with her back against his chest.

"Liv."

"Hmmm." She said almost asleep.

"Promise me you'll be here in the morning?" he whispered.

She reached back and touched his face gently and then reached for his arm to pull it around her waist, "I promise"


	18. Chapter 18 Ben and Jerry's

When I Lay My Baby Down

Chapter 18 Ben and Jerry's

A/N: Warning….a whole lot of fluff going on in this chapter…crazy case coming up.

Olivia lay on her side with her elbow bent supporting her head as she watched Elliot sleep. The faint smile on his lips told her he had enjoyed making love to her. If she were remotely honest with herself she would know she enjoyed every nano second of it as well. If she were brutally honest with herself she knew she wanted to run…again.

The feeling of being loved, of having someone explore her entire body without being greedy in fulfilling their own needs was overwhelming. Remembering the promise she made to him, she forced herself to stay in her own apartment, convinced herself to stay in her own room and silenced her mind when it told her to leave her own bed.

She felt his slow, steady breath cascade over her and smiled realizing he'd tangled his legs over hers. She suspected it was a security measure just in case she tried to run. She watched as the muscles of his chest swelled with air and lowered in their release. She tried to mentally list things she thought would compare to making love to the creature that lay next to her. Ben and Jerry's Heath Sensation ice cream took a back seat to the sensation of having his lips against hers. A calm bath didn't warm her as well as his body did when he hovered over her and arresting perps didn't offer her the same adrenaline rush, guilty verdicts didn't give her the same peace. She thought further and decided that gripping the back of a stubborn horse with her legs in an effort to control it, was nothing like having Elliot nestled between her thighs.

When her mind could offer her no other resource for comparison, she rested her hand softly on his chest and finally accepted that her world, everything she thought important, paled in comparison to making love to this man who freely loved her back.

Elliot's eyes moved rapidly as she touched him while he slept. His eyelids unleashed his blue oceans slowly and he smiled at the woman in front of her.

Olivia gently traced his mouth with her index finger as she continued to rest her head in her palm. He searched his eyes intently and whispered, "I'm here."

"I see that." He smiled at he as he rested his hand on her bare waist. "I hoped you'd be here." He said moving closer to her and feeling her chest rise and fall against his own faster than normal. "Can you tell me what your feeling?" He asked brushing her hair away from her face.

"You trying to shrink me?" She narrowed her eyes at him ready to pick a fight, for what, she didn't know. The question was too straightforward even for her blunt personality. She tried to move but felt his legs tighten over hers and his arms embrace her completely wrapping fully around her bare back as he leaned into her.

He whispered firmly and lovingly, "Don't you dare run from me Olivia…not again." He kissed the top of her head and felt her warm breath against his chest. "I'm not trying got shrink you," he assured her, "I just need to know what you're feeling I want to help you sort it out."

Olivia submitted her body to his embrace and closed her eyes as she nestled still further into his chest, "I just need to feel you." She said running her fingertips along his naked rib cage.

"Why?" he asked softly hoping to engage her in some conversation and sensing this may be his only opening to do so.

"To make sure you're with me…that my mind isn't playing tricks on me." She confessed.

"I'm definitely here Liv." He assured her. "I saw you smile when I entered you, I heard you call my name." He smiled watching her blush, "I smelled the perfume on your chest and I tasted you when you kissed me. Olivia, I felt your body tremble when we came together…I'm definitely here."

"I'm confused." She confessed softly.

"About?"

"Well," she adjusted her head so she was looking at him. "If this is what love feels like, then why do people walk away from relationships?"

"I don't know. I suppose people can drift apart and not be willing to put forth the effort to get the relationship back on track." He offered her an explanation as he stroked her back with his fingertips.

"Do you think we'll drift apart?" She asked unsure if she wanted to know the answer.

"We already did Liv." He whispered and felt her body tense, "Stay." He held her tightly, "Let me finish." He offered a kiss to the top of her head. "We drifted apart for six years, but we found each other again, and even though I didn't have you by my side…I always loved you."

Olivia exhaled deeply as if a weight had been lifted and she could breath freely for the first time.

"Liv, your really nervous about this aren't you?" he asked as she curled her body next to him.

"Scared." She whispered.

"Of?"

"I don't know what I'd do if we didn't work out." She whispered. "Those six years without you were painful, I don't know if I could handle a lifetime."

"I believe in us." Elliot whispered in her ear. "We'll make it."

Olivia caressed his stubble coated cheek with her hand and searched his face for any trickery or deceit and when she was confidant she'd found none, she offered only a hint of a smile as she traced his lips with her finger.

"What are you thinking about Liv?" he asked curiously.

"I was trying to figure out what I did to deserve you?" She sought his face as if looking for an answer.

Elliot grinned, "You met me at the southern benches of the park next to the bird watchers."

Olivia laughed at the remark and let out a yelp of surprise when he shifted his weight and rolled her on top of him, "I can think of a lot of reasons why you deserve to have me." He smiled.

"Really?" She asked in shock, "Like what?"

"Like you taking your first breath." He smiled.

"Oh shut up Stabler!" she laughed as a chill covered her naked form while she straddled his hips with her knees on either side.

Seeing her body chilled, he pulled her down to his chest and embraced her offering her the warmth of his naked body. He rubbed her back gently and slowly pulled the comforter over their bodies. "Liv?"

"Hmmm?" She answered laying flush against his body with her head against his shoulder.

"You saved me." He whispered combing a hand through her hair.

"From what?" She asked turning her head to face him as she continued to allow him to warm her.

"Myself." He said hoarsely.

Olivia sat back on his hips and pulled the comforter over them from the sides. She didn't want him to be cold but she wanted him to look at her, she wanted to look at him. "I'm not sure I understand what you mean." She admitted.

"When I met you in the diner," he trailed off for a moment but came back when she touched his chest softly. "I was ready to eat my gun." He whispered casting his eyes away from her.

"Look at me." She whispered bending her body to kiss him softly, "Why?"

"My partner-"

"That wasn't your fault." She reminded him softly grazing her lips over his.

"I know that now, but the night before I met you, I worked the scene of a four year old boy who had been tortured and beaten by his father," Olivia felt his body tense up and saw his eye's dull.

"Elliot." She whispered, "If you can't, you don't have to."

"The little boy's name was Elliot." He smiled apologetically as if his name was cursed. "He went to foster care, good family…I try to check in on him here and there." He swallowed the pain that crept up in his throat. "He's blind in one eye, the punches caused his retina to detach. He's disfigured from his bones being crushed." He took a deep breath, "He was the fifty-seventh child case I'd worked at SVU, I couldn't stand it anymore…and the second I heard your voice that day," he smiled at her, and ran his fingertips down her chest, between her breast and along her abdomen, "I knew I'd be okay."

Olivia kissed his mouth softly and rested her cheek against his whispering in his ear, "Thank you for trusting me with that."

Elliot placed his hand on the nape of her neck and whispered back to her, "I need you in my life as much as you need me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia towel dried her hair and frowned at the empty bed. She smiled eyeing his dress shirt and slipping into it. She grinned as she exited her room and saw Elliot cooking in his boxers and white undershirt.

"Better not spoil me," She said embracing him from behind, "I'll start expecting it."

Elliot turned the burner down and turned to look at her. He kissed her softly taking her waist into his arms. "You should expect it." He whispered to her through a smile. "You're a beautiful woman," he kissed her playfully, "with a huge heart and you deserve nothing less."

Olivia laughed feeling his unshaved lips rub her neck and caress her skin, "Whatever it is, I hope it's to go." She smiled feeling him draw her flush against his body.

"Why's that?"

"Because we have an hour to get to work."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what do we got?" Cragen asked Elliot and Olivia who were unloading the evidence box given to them by Queens SVU.

"Just your standard half decent job from Queens." Elliot quipped as he turned to retrieve coffee.

"So far all we know is someone connected to the Eight Note is raping customers and they're on employee who was raped and murdered." Olivia stated and then offered Elliot a smile of thanks partly for the coffee but mostly for the night before.

"What about forensics?" Cragen asked brainstorming with the two detectives whom he noticed seemed to be back in stride with one another.

"Warner's going over the rape kits again." Olivia informed him as she took a drink of coffee, and made a disapproving face.

"El, trade me." She said trying to get the extremely sweet taste out of her mouth.

"Why?" Elliot asked taking a sip from his mug and struggling to keep the straight black coffee in his mouth.

"You mixed them up again." She smiled and made the switch.

"Cragen rolled his eyes, "Well isn't that sweet," He said sarcastically, "Think we could get back to work?"

"Sorry Cap." Olivia blushed and quickly took another drink in an effort to hide her smile.

"How'd the interviews go?" Cragen asked.

"Well, I'm working the bar." She leaned against her desk and smiled.

"And I'm working the door which is a fancy way of saying I'm a bouncer." Elliot smiled as he chewed on a coffee stirrer.

"Alright," Cragen nodded his head, "I want this case closed fast so keep me posted, you won't be coming in anymore because of the hours at the Eighth Note, so, I expect phone calls understand?"

"Yes sir," Elliot and Olivia responded in unison as Cragen turned to leave.

"Hey Cap, " Olivia called back to him causing him to turn, "How'd you know about the karaoke habit?" She smiled curiously.

Cragen's eyes lightened as he offered her a meek smile, "Casey told me about your littler performance at the charity ball last year, seems you brought down the house."

Elliot raised his eyebrows knowing no such thing about her; _maybe I should have taken her up on her offer to sing to me_. He thought to himself.

"Yeah and five grand in pledges too, don't forget." She laughed as she walked out of the bullpen and disappeared into the filing room.

"What are _you_ smiling at?" Cragen folded his arms and looked suspiciously at Elliot.

"Nothing, just doesn't seem the type for karaoke." He offered not wanting to tell Cragen he was smiling at the fact that he'd known Olivia for years, made love to her for the second time last night and she was still mysteriously fascinating to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia stripped the sheets from her bed and balled them up before depositing them in the hamper. She re-made the bed with fresh linen and a black down comforter. Although she stripped the white pillowcase from her pillow and donned it with a black one, she opted to keep the pillow Elliot used unchanged so that when she slept she could be reminded of him.

After completing the necessary chores that were needed to be completed to keep her apartment in order Olivia opted for a more relaxing attire that consisted of pajama pants that she never tied the draw string to and an 'A' shirt that Elliot had left behind.

She picked up the file that contained her cover story and walked to the refrigerator to retrieve a pint of ice cream. Olivia moved frozen food from one side of the freezer to the other searching for some remnants of Ben and Jerry's, when she realized there wasn't any. She was just about to curse when the knock at the door changed her mind. She eyed the clock noting it was eight thirty and she didn't have plans for any visitors.

Olivia stood on her tiptoe and peered through the peephole, she smiled at the presence of her unannounced visitor and opened the door to find Elliot smiling back.

"Hi." She offered a smile complete with blushing cheeks.

"Hi." He smiled back seeing the reaction she had to him.

"Come in," She said holding the door open and allowing him to walk past her with his work bag and a small paper sac, "what brings you by?"

"Well," He said with his back turned to her as he placed his bag on the counter, "I thought we could go over the case."

"Oh." Olivia tried to cover the disappointment in her voice as she heard him rummage through the paper sac.

"But," he interjected her thoughts providing her a little hope that he was there simply to be with her. "Then I remembered I sill owed you ice cream." He turned to her a produced the glorious pint of Ben and Jerry's.

Olivia smiled, "I'm confused, is this personal or pleasure then?" she laughed walking closer to him.

"Well," he embraced her waist and closed the gap between them kissing her softly on her lips, "All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy."

"Thanks for the ice cream." She smiled kissing him back, "I was planning on reading my cover story again and I was fresh out…almost died." She smiled wrapping her arms around his neck and tracing his lips with her tongue. She slid one hand along the contours of his back and slowly slipped her hand into his back pocket knowing she would illicit a moan from him. He smiled at her touch and then steeped back.

"Maybe we should get to the ice cream before it's too hot in here." He suggested walking away to the kitchen. "One scoop or two?"

"Um…I just did the dishes, just grab two spoons and we'll go carton diving." She suggested placing his workbag in the corner of the living room.

"Carton Diving?" he asked opening the silverware drawer.

"Yeah, you know, eat it straight out of the carton."

"I know what it is Liv, I'm just surprised you ant to do it, you usually think its gross." He laughed taking the top of the ice cream off and offering her a spoon.

"Yeah, generally I do but-"

"There's a but?"

"Well, I met this amazing man." She smiled taking a spoonful of the ice cream, "Who's been changing my thoughts about a lot of things." She looked at him softly and took the spoon into her mouth so that the ice cream touched her tongue and the back of the spook displayed the streaks her top lip made against it.

Elliot steeped closer watching her as she allowed the ice cream to melt in her mouth, "Lie what?" he rested his hands on her waist and slowly leaned in watching her lick the remnants of ice cream from her lips.

Olivia focused her gaze on his lips as they drew nearer to her "Important things" she whispered.

"Such as?" he asked only centimeters from her lips.

"You know," She whispered tilting her head slightly and caressing his cheek, "Carton diving."

Elliot smiled, "Oh" he whispered pressing against her lips and parting his own as he felt her tongue search for him, felt her hands caress his face as she took sustenance from him, took the nourishment that seemed to strengthen her. Elliot touched her face softly and ran the tips of his fingers along the contours of her jaw down to her arching neck. He grazed her throat softly in the same manner and caused her to separate from him laughing.

"Ticklish?" He asked surprised.

"Only when you touch me that soft." She smiled, "Better get to the case it's getting late and I have to be at the Eighth Note early." She smiled knowing full well if that kiss hadn't been stopped they'd never get their work done.


	19. Chapter 19 The Pale Italian Smurf

Who Could Have Knowing

Chapter 19 The Pale Italian Smurf

Olivia stood behind the bar washing glasses quickly as she prepared mentally for the Friday night crowd she knew would be coming in. After two weeks of running the bar she had learned it well but was growing increasingly frustrated without seeing anything of notable interest. There was no one that looked suspicious enough to even start asking around about. Knowing people are by nature suspicious when strangers ask about them, she had to feel out the people around her and she was coming up short day after day.

"Need some help?" Elliot asked her sitting on a barstool.

"What are you hear so early for?" She asked with a smile.

"Karl wanted to yell at me for a couple of minutes before we got started tonight." He smiled.

"Yeah, I noticed he wears his poopy pants around you, what's up with that?" she grabbed a soda and opened it sliding it over to him.

"Thanks." He said taking a drink. "I don't know what his problem is…he must be jealous." He suggested.

"What? Of me?" She asked furrowing her brows, "He doesn't even know were seeing each other." She said spraying the last of the glasses with the hose nozzle.

"No, of my stunning looks." He offered with a cocky smile.

Olivia looked at him with her eyebrows arched, "Your so full of crap I think your eyes are turning brown." She laughed and sprayed him softly, not enough to soak him; just enough to let him know what she was capable of doing.

Elliot wiped his face and smiled slyly, "Well, your eyes _are_ brown so what does that say about you?"

Olivia smiled leaning to him, "It means-"

"Rebecca! What the hell?" Karl said walking out of his office.

"Pleasure to see you too Karl." She said undaunted by salutation.

"Your gonna flare tonight right?" He said walking to the bar.

"I wasn't planning on it." She furrowed her brows.

"Well plan on it dammit!" he said tossing a peanut into his mouth, "I got Jose Vicente coming in."

"And that means what to me exactly Karl?" she asked in a tone that suggested that she would speak to him as harshly as he did to her.

"Bloody hell," he moaned, "It means he's practically a damn Italian god with more money that all three of us combined, and it means that him just being here brings double business. He's been coming more and more so get use to crazy nights." He said then looked at Elliot disapprovingly, "Are you on the clock or are you just early?" he barked.

"You just chomped my ass for fifteen minutes." Elliot reminded him. "Of course I'm early."

"Well I'm not paying you." Karl barked back.

"Did I ask you too?" Elliot barked back, two weeks of Karl yelling at him at made him a little less than hospitable.

"Hey, you pansy watch who your talkin' to, or I'll have your pretty blues out on the street." Karl said angrily.

Olivia watched, as Karl seemed to push every button Elliot had. She eyed Elliot carefully watching him bite his bottom lip and spin the base of his soda can around in circles.

"Come on boys, play nice." Olivia interjected in an effort to sooth things over, she'd worked long hours, and heard her share of cat calls and attempted feel ups that she wasn't gonna let their egos blow her cover.

"Oh how cute." Karl cooed sarcastically, "He's letting the lady handle his business."

Elliot pursed his lips and twitched them to the side, a motion that told Olivia he was going to snap something and she was pretty sure it would be Karl's neck.

"Come on Karl, chill out, Tommy seems like a good cat." She offered in an attempt to save Elliot from loosing his temper.

"I don't think he's a cool cat." Karl spat back turning to face Elliot who mirrored Karl's position. "I think he's a damn pansy," he said driving his finger into Elliot's chest. "You a pans-"

Karl didn't get a chance to finish his question when Elliot took him by the lapel of his jacket and in a matter of five steps slammed him into the wall raising his fist. When Olivia saw his commitment to punch she brought him into reality.

"Tommy, knock it off. NOW!" she yelled.

Elliot slammed him into the wall again and forced himself to speak calmly, "Don't call me pansy, I hate that, " He yanked on Karl's jacket, "And don't ever touch me, I don't like to be touched." Elliot saw his words sink into to Karl's eyes and then a smile coat his stained teeth.

"Ha! It's about damn time you showed me what ya had." Karl spoke in a suddenly approving tone.

"Excuse me?" Elliot said still holding him against the wall as Olivia watched the strange interaction between the two.

"I thought I was gonna have to fire your happy ass." Karl said, "Let me go Tommy, I was just messin' with you."

"Messing with me?" Elliot repeated not sure if Karl was simply up to no good again.

"Yeah, had to see what you were capable of huh?" he said patting Elliot's hands to let him go, when Elliot released him he straightened his clothing, "Two weeks though…I would have killed me at thirty minutes." He quipped.

"The thought crossed my mind at five." Elliot said still shocked that someone would actually provoke him.

"All right Doll Dace back to Jose Vicente." Karl said reclaiming his seat and offering Elliot a beer.

"No, thanks." Elliot narrowed his brows at the man's sudden personality change. "I'm getting ready to work."

"Yeah, why's he so important, I haven't flared in years." She said wiping the bar down.

"He's some type of opera singer or some bullcrap. He comes here to see the lounge singers perform." He said. "Some times he takes them home for a little 'home entertainment', if you get my drift." He laughed nudging Elliot.

Olivia and Elliot traded glances with one another, knowing that at the moment, as weird as it sounded they would have to classify that as a lead.

"Who should I be looking for?" Olivia asked pretending to care for the sake of the Eighth Note but Elliot knew she was preparing a suspect file in her mind. She was methodical that way. Elliot loved that about her.

"He's a little pip squeak looking smurf-type." Karl said standing to his feet.

"I'm looking for a skinny blue guy?" Olivia asked incredulously, "Work with me Karl, if you want to look good I have to know whose butt to kiss." She informed him.

"See Tommy," Karl said nudging Elliot and pointing to Olivia, "She's got spunk, you should get to know her," He nudged her again, "Maybe let her toughen you up a little." He laughed and then redirected his thoughts to Olivia who seemed to be blushing, "He's about your height I guess, really skinny and pale looking and he's got this high pitched voice that makes you want to stick fire crackers in your ears." He said taping the barstool. "Good enough?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure we'll be able to spot that a mile away." Olivia smiled.

"Good, I need to go out and pick up two extra crates of booze for tonight, your flaring Rebecca so deal with it." He said with a smile.

"Better make that three crates then" She offered, "There's gonna be a lot of broken bottles." She smiled.

"You're a wicked lady Doll Face…and damn lovely too." Karl said walking away.

"Flea bag." Elliot mumbled seeing Karl walk out.

"Ah, that's just bar talk no big deal." She tried to sooth Elliot before they had to open the bar for business.

Elliot ran his hand through his short hair, "How'd you pick this stuff up again?" He asked curiously.

"I did it to pay my way through the academy."

"You liked it? I thought alcohol stained your teeth." He asked still irritated by Karl.

"Just because I ran a bar doesn't mean I was a sauce monster Elliot, you learn how to deal with it, I stay clear of alcohol partly for the teeth, but mostly because of my mom…I know I'm more susceptible."

"Why'd you stay with it?"

"Well," She smiled, "Yesterday was slow and I still cleared two hundred in tips. That made paying the costs of the academy pretty easy." She laughed.

"You're a mysteriously amazing woman, you know that?" he asked leaning across the bar happy they were alone to be themselves.

"You know," She laughed leaning only inches from his face and whispering, "This really amazing man keeps telling me that." She smiled kissing him gently and caressing his cheek before separating not because of want but because of responsibility. "It's time to open the bar."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Can you hear me now?" Elliot smiled waiting at the door of the bar and testing his hidden communication device that linked him and Olivia together.

"This isn't a cell phone commercial El," she smiled.

"I'll take that as a yes." He smiled watching the crowed work it's way through the bar. The plum of smoke that rested in the air seemed to stay stagnate in spite of the ceiling fans being on. He kept his eyes drifting between the crowd and Olivia who at times seemed to be surrounded by drunk men that were asking for more than a drink. She seemed to take things in stride and put them in their place without a moment's hesitation.

"Karl's coming in." Elliot gave Olivia a heads up, while she didn't respond through the transmitter, she nodded her head as if keeping the beat from the music. Elliot understood it as her communication to him.

Olivia turned to see the bubbly waitress spouting off an order to which she made mental notes before turning to mix the drinks.

"Yeah, let me have a screwdriver, rum and coke, and bloody marry." The waitress hollered over the crowd.

Olivia turned taking a bottle of rum in her hands and spinning it quickly in an effort to grab it's neck, she poured the drink, spun the bottle again and replaced it in the rack. She moved quickly in order to get the waitress back on the floor, only to be met with another as Karl watched in the distance. She spun bottle after bottle pausing only after a catch and balance act that required her to. Karl seemed to be satisfied as he slithered back to his office.

"Papa Smurf twelve O'clock." Elliot told her through the transmitter.

Olivia turned as if she were looking for something as she sneaked a glance toward the door, "Yep, pale, short, Italian." She whispered back and returned to the bar as if she could care less about his arrival.

"He's coming your way." Elliot informed her knowing she couldn't keep her eye on him and serve her customers at the same time.

Olivia turned to see the short man slime his way onto the barstool. He looked liked a rich man who hadn't showered in a week. His hair was oily, but she noticed his fingernails were clean and in fact manicured. _Freak_. She thought walking over to him taking note of his Armani suit and Dolce and Gabbana tie. _Rich Freak_. She edited her previous thought and smiled. "What can I do for you?" She leaned slightly over the counter in an effort to hear his request but not wanting to get any closer than she needed.

"Your voice is erotic." The smurf spouted.

"Excuse me?" Olivia was slightly taken back but was forcing herself to flow with it, "Can I get you a drink?"

"Manhattan." He smiled a sleazy grin. "Hasn't anyone told you that your voice is seductive?" he told her leaning close enough that she knew he'd eaten something with garlic in it before arriving at the bar.

"Manhattan it is." She said turning quickly to avoid his breath. She mixed the drink and made every effort to flare as neatly and as wickedly as possible. It was the reverse spin that she caught on the back of her hand that caused Elliot to drop his jaw in surprise as she held it perfectly still and then snapped her hand up forcing the bottle into the air and catching it at it's neck.

"That was sexy." Vicente told her as she placed his drink on a cocktail napkin and slid it in front of him.

"Let me know if you need something else." She smiled in an effort not to slap the slime right out of him.

"Come back to my hotel." He asked boldly.

Olivia raised her eyebrows in surprise and was just about to say something equally rude back when the bar phone ringed.

"Eighth Note, this is Rebecca." She answered turning to glance at Elliot who was looking directly at her. "Oh no…your scheduled in ten minutes…Karl is gonna piss himself…okay bye." Olivia hung up the phone and called for Elliot.

"Tommy come here for a sec." She hollered over the crowd taking notice that Vicente was watching her closely.

"Yeah, what's up?" Elliot said standing at the bar.

"The singer that's scheduled tonight-"

"Linda?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, she lost her voice wont be in…pass it to your delightful boss will ya?" she asked.

"Oh pleasure." Elliot answered sarcastically and rolled his eyes and walked toward Karl's office.

Olivia returned her focus on the pale Italian who seemed to have been overly interested in her conversation. "Can I get you something else?" she asked.

"Were you talking about Linda Aspeca?" he said polishing off the last of his drink and motioning her for another.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" She asked spinning a bottle and pouring his liquid stupidity quickly.

"That woman couldn't hold a note to save her life." He snarled, "She should be killed for what she calls a performance."

_Wave the red flag a little higher jackass_. She thought to herself sliding his drink to him. "Well, if she ends up dead," Olivia smiled offering the bait she hoped he would take, "This place is gonna have a bad name."

"What's that suppose to mean?" he asked taking another drink of his glass.

"Well, I just started her two weeks ago but I heard that one of the other singers got whacked or something." She told him as she started to fill another waitress' order.

"You mean Helen Bryant?" he asked looking at her with a sadistic smile.

"Yeah, yeah I think that's her." Olivia said hoping it was. Queens SVU hadn't done her any favors with their paperwork.

"I'll drink to her being gone." He said holding up his glass in a cheers motion. "Woman sung just as bad as Linda…good rid-"

"Rebecca! I need you now!" Karl shouted walking behind the bar and quickly tying a clean apron around his waist.

"What do you need Karl?" She said rolling her eyes; his demands were starting to wear on her.

Elliot watched Olivia's reaction but he couldn't hear what was going on. "Olivia, key your mic so I can hear."

Olivia keyed her transmitter as Karl continued to speak frantically. "Tommy just told me our singer isn't here."

"See I told you he was a good cat." Olivia answered sarcastically.

"Funny Doll Face." He replied equally sarcastically. "She's not coming in which means I need a singer for the night."

"Whoa, back the truck up Karl…I'm running the bar not the stage." She protested.

"If you want your job you'll run what I tell you too, Linda's dress is in the back, you look as fine as she does go get in on your on stage in about two minutes." He told her as another waitress started to spout off an order.

"Karl, who's gonna run the bar?" she said hoping to save herself.

"Look Toots," He said splitting his focus between the waitress and her, "I can run a bar with my eyes closed but I can sing to save my nuts." Karl started filling the waitresses order and oddly enough his flaring skills had surprised Olivia, she didn't know he actually had any talent other than slithering that he could pull off. "If you want your job you'll move your sexy body to the dressing room."

Olivia removed the apron and walked to the back of the bar, when she disappeared into the hall she heard Elliot's voice.

"Oh this I got to see." He quipped.

"Shut your hole Stabler!" She quipped, "And remind me to kill Casey for telling Cragen about this."

"Ha, man is this gonna be a story to tell the grandkids." He laughed and then realized what he just said.

"Grandkids!" she said obviously shocked by the frequency of her voice that came through the transmitter as she entered the dressing room, Olivia started stripping, "When the hell did we have kids?" She asked picking up the black dress. _Wow that's sexy_. She thought to herself waiting for his reply.

"Liv I'm sorry, I didn-"

"Elliot, we'll have to talk later, I have to break comms with you." She said pulling the dress over her form. _Wow perfect fit, except, crap the woman must have had some boobs_. She thought to herself adjusting the bust line.

"Wow why are you breaking communication Liv." He said tensely.

"First of all this dress is thin tight which means you gonna see not only my panty line but also the wire. Second of all when I step on stage your gonna get major feed back through the speakers if I don't take it off." She informed him.

"Relax Elliot, I'll see you in ten seconds." She said before the transmission went quiet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elliot took a quick glance around the bar and found himself counting in his mind; Olivia had taken twenty seconds until she finally appeared next to the stage to be announced by the bars MC.

"Ladies and Gentleman," The smooth voice poured through the bar, "Linda isn't able to be with us-" The voice was cut off by a sudden applause.

_Geez the woman must have been terrible_. Olivia winced realizing it would be a rough crowd and then suddenly realizing she would have liked to have some liquid courage before taking the stage, and she didn't care at that moment what it would do to her teeth.

"Well," The voice continued, "then I'm sure you'll all welcome Ms. Rebecca Ryan to the stage." He said holding his hand in Olivia's direction and welcoming her to the stage.

Just like that Olivia had switched from bartender to lounge singer and Elliot was completely surprised at the ease by which she made her transition. He wondered to himself if that skill came from masking her pain as well as she did, if it came from hiding her true identity to the world. Elliot watched as she smiled to her audience and waved as if she'd done this type of thing regularly.

Elliot noticed Vicente had taken an interest in watching her, but so did Elliot; he leaned closer as the same man who announced her took his place at the piano and she walked to him. While Elliot couldn't hear the conversation it was apparent Olivia was telling him what song she would be singing. She turned around gracefully and approached the microphone. Elliot smiled as she searched for him in the crowd. The piano began to play gently in the background and Elliot watched intently as Olivia offered him another piece of her hidden identity.

_You look at me and see the girl_

_Who lives inside the golden world_

_But don't believe, that's all there is to see_

_You'll never know the real me_.

Elliot was stunned at the vulnerability that Olivia had just placed herself in. Not to the crowd but to him. Her voice was indescribable, but if he had to label it he knew it was the most sensual thing he'd ever heard in his life. It was an incredible mixture of a soft bass from her low voice and perhaps it was honesty that he sensed coming form her, whatever it was he was stunned and even turned on by the touch of raspiness in her voice that seemed to add more emotion.

_She smiles through a thousand tears_

_And harbors adolescent fears_

_She dreams a vow that she can never break_

_She waits in insecurity and hides herself inside of me_

Elliot watched her carefully as she caressed the microphone with one hand and closed her eyes tuning out the bar scene that was before her. He was fully aware that she had taken this opportunity to tell him more about herself that she couldn't exactly verbalize he tried to memorize the words as she sung but she was too intoxicating. He noticed Vicente smoking a cigarette and leaning toward the stage as if drinking the sound of her voice.

_Don't say she takes it all for granted _

_I'm well aware of all I have_

_Don't think that I am disenchanted_

_Please understand_

Elliot heard the truth in her words. He had often seen the frustration she expressed when people assumed she was a woman who had never had anything remotely bad happen to her. It wasn't that she wanted to be a victim; she just wanted to trust someone enough to tell them that she'd lived a life of hurt; instead she masqueraded as a super hero while her heart shattered and fell to the bottom of her soul.

_It seems as though I've always been _

_Somebody outside looking in_

_Well here I am for al of them to bleed_

_But they can't take my heart from me_

_And they can't bring me to my knees_

_They'll never know the real me_

Elliot wasn't surprised when the bar stood to it's feet clapping and cheering her performance as she offered a meek bow and walked off of the stage while the announcer offered the bar a break while waiting for the next singer to show.

Olivia walked gracefully from the stage and then quickened her stride as she returned to her dressing room. She pulled the dress over her and was careful to hang it back in its original spot. She made a mental note to let Linda know she had to wear it when she returned back to work. If Karl didn't fire her in a fit of rage when she returned. Olivia slipped back into the comfort of her jeans and brought her shirt around her body buttoning it quickly. She picked up the transmitter and positioned it so that it was hidden.

"Not a word." She warned speaking into the transmitter.

"Good to hear you too." Elliot laughed speaking back to her through the device, "Boy do we have a conversation to tend to tonight." He smiled, wondering if she could tell he was smiling.

"Wipe the grin off your face." She said back playfully as she left the dressing room for the bar.

"Vicente still here?" She asked walking onto the main floor of the bar.

"Yep." He responded simply and was startled by the eruption of applause as she reemerged form the dressing area. She took it with humility and waved to the drunken bar as she made her way back to the bar.

"Wow Doll Face," Karl smiled tossing her apron to her, "I should just make you a singer." He suggested as he removed his apron.

"Yeah I don't think so Karl." she said securing her apron in the back and already memorizing a waitresses order as she started to spout it.

"Why's that?" He hollered over the waitress.

Olivia smiled, "Honey, you couldn't afford me."

Elliot smiled seeing Olivia change from the meek singer to the feisty bartender that was willing to trade barbs with just about anyone. He watched as she leaned into Vicente again.

"Your still here huh?" she said smiling.

"I knew your voice was special." He said smiling.

"Well, I don't know about special, but thanks." She said refilling his glass, "Take it slow fella or I'll have to cut you off soon." She smiled.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean!" He barked loud enough to cause Elliot to take a few steps closer and then run when he saw Vicente break the glass on the bar. Olivia didn't seem to be too bothered by it as she was chastising him by the time Elliot cut his way through the crowd to get to her.

"Hey, tiger, chill out, it's the rules." She said pointing to a sign that explained that the bartender had a right to stop serving alcohol to anyone they felt was overly intoxicated. "Got to keep my liquor license, now how about I give you one on the house to sooth things over huh?" She smiled retrieving another glass and filling it. She slid it to him in the same manner she did his other drinks and retrieved a towel to clean up the shards of glass.

"There a problem Rebecca?" Elliot said standing over Vicente.

"Na, we got it cleared up." She said passing him a look that said thanks for coming anyway.

"Alright, holler if ya need me." He smiled knowing she probably would have beaten the guy's brains out if he'd tried anything more than breaking that glass.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia stepped out of her shower relieved to rid her body of the smell of smoke and spilt alcohol. She slipped into her pajamas and slid into her bed just as the sun started to peak over the city. The night had been long and certainly eventful and all she wanted to do was crawl her tired body into her bed and sleep. She thought she would get her desire but was shown otherwise when she heard a knock at the door.

She pulled the comforter from her body and slammed it to the side of her irritated at the unwelcomed guest. "It's five thirty in the morning." She muttered walking through the apartment and running her hand through her damp hair. She had random thoughts of bringing her gun to the door and shooting the offending guest but she disregarded them quickly when she heard his voice.

"Liv, wake up, it's me."

She smiled and walked quickly to the door and opened it, "Elliot," She whispered through a smiled, "you'll wake up the whole building."

"Anything to get to you." He smiled kissing her cheek softly. She felt him take in her scent as he placed his hands on her hips.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" she asked him softly before separating from his embrace and closing the door softly.

"I thought we could have dinner…well breakfast I guess, but I thought we could have it together." He offered.

Olivia smiled willing to put off her sleep to be with him, "What did you have in mind?"

A/N: The song is Mariah Carey's 'Looking In'.


	20. Chapter 20 Profile of a Smurf

Who Could Have Known

Chapter 20 Profile of a Smurf

"So, what do you think about Vicente?" Elliot asked taking a bite of his pancake as the waitress interjected.

"Everything all right for you two?" She smiled.

"Yeah, great thanks." Olivia smiled and took a sip from her orange juice before returning to Elliot's question. "Well, he's got the slime factor going for him." She took a bite of toast and tucked it in her cheek in an effort to talk, "it's hard to say though, without the forensics coming back. I don't know what's taking so long." She said swallowing and starting to cut into a slice of ham.

"Well," Elliot smiled taking another bite of the pancake, "You know Warner, if she can't find something…she'll just keep diggin'."

Olivia laughed, "You know something?"

"What?"

"I've never been to breakfast in my pajama pants…at least not in public, I thought we were picking up breakfast." She laughed.

"Well, I don't think anyone minds. I don't." He smiled sliding his foot across the carpet until he came into contact with Olivia's.

Olivia smiled and then rolled her eyes hearing her cell phone ring. She read the caller I.D. and raised her brows, "Speak of the devil, it's Warner." She informed Elliot.

"Benson." She answered, "uh huh…no, no, I'll call him, he's probably asleep and you know how Elliot is in the morning." She smiled looking at Elliot feign hurt as she covered for the fact that she was having breakfast off the clock with her partner…lover, "Alright, I'll see you soon."

"What's up?" Elliot asked taking a drink of milk.

"We have to go, now." She said standing to her feet and patting her pants for money then remembering she was in pajama bottom's with no pockets. "Crap!" she hissed .

"What?" Elliot stood to his feet.

"I'm in pajama bottoms and I didn't bring money." She explained apologetically.

"Alright, well, go back to your apartment and put some pants on, I'll take care of the bill." He offered.

"No, we don't have time, Warner's going to a conference in an hour we have to be at her office in fifteen minutes." She said growing tenser as she realized her predicament.

"Liv, your pants could pass for track pants, don't worry, she probably wont even notice." He said placing a twenty on the table and offering her bag to her.

"The woman who notices a needle mark on a body isn't gonna notice my pajama's?" she asked sarcastically.

"Hey, at least you have your badge and gun." He offered tugging on her bag knowing she wouldn't leave the house without it.

"Great," she quipped walking out of the restaurant, "I can shoot myself instead of dying of embarrassment." She laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Please tell me you got something good for us." Olivia spoke walking into Dr. Warner's office.

Warner turned around and smiled faintly, dressed in a black pant suit and red button down blouse, "Good morning to you too." She replied and took a second glance at Olivia, "Nice pajamas." She offered playfully.

Olivia scowled at Elliot as if to say she were right, and then offered Warner an explanation, "Hey, I worked all night at the bar and I didn't know I'd be stopping by for an early morning visit."

Warner smiled at Olivia's defense and offered them both a copy of her report. "Follow along boys and girls." She smiled as she opened a file containing her original copy. "Here's the deal," She started her explanation as to what she found, "there's definitely evidence of rape from the rape kits that I reviewed. The bruising is in all the right places, there is one case of a torn hymen-"

"So much for saving yourself." Olivia stated apologetically as she exhaled, "What else?"

" Well, there was evidence of anal tares in another victim that are also consistent with forced penetration." She paused looking at the detectives.

"Why am I sensing a but?" Elliot asked.

"Um…no pun intended,' Olivia offered noticing the slight raise of Warner's eyebrow at his choice of words.

Warner smiled at the duo in front of her remembering that the last time they were in her office they were at each others throats, today, they seemed to finally be on the same page. "Well, I hate to burst your bubble, but I'm gonna." She exhaled and folded her arms leaning against the sink of her work area, "I couldn't get any DNA."

"Why not?" Olivia asked with furrowed brows, "Everyone has DNA."

"That's true, but the samples weren't preserved properly. What ever I find by way of DNA wont hold up in court." She smiled, "So I kept digging and found something else for you."

"An eyewitness?" Elliot quipped knowing that without DNA, the case would be hard to work in court.

"Not exactly, but I have a few things unique to your perp that will narrow your search a little." She said turning another page in her file.

"Like what?" Olivia asked turning through her own file trying to keep with up Warner.

"He's short, left handed, and diabetic." She stated confidently and looked at the clock keeping careful of the time in order to not miss her flight.

"How do you know he was short?" Elliot asked taking one category at a time.

"Look at the photo of the first victim," she said flipping through the file, "the woman was pretty tall for a female, the report said about five foot eleven inches. See the angle of the rope?" she asked them as she pointed to the ligature marks in the picture.

"Liv," Elliot absentmindedly touched her to get her attention, "we had a case like this awhile back remember?"

Olivia nodded, "Yeah, they determined height based on the angle of the ligature mark but it's not specific enough, there are a lot of people shorter that five eleven…Elliot's not even five eleven." She smiled at her jab as he narrowed his eyes at her playfully.

"Well, here's the shortest victim." Warner said turning to another photo, "She's five six, look at the ligature mark." She said pointing, "It's almost parallel to the ground, I'd say he's about five six to five seven." She offered as Elliot made a few notes in his note pad.

"Okay, I'll buy that he's short but that doesn't exactly make the case a slam dunk." She looked back at Warner looking for more information, "How do you figure left handed? How do we know he's just not screwing with us?"

"The blows to the faces of the women suggest he's left handed-" Warner started to explain before Elliot cut in.

"Right, but how do we know he's not hitting with his left to throw police off?"

"Because there's two other indicators." She responded matter of factly.

"Such as?" Elliot urged her on.

"The first one is pretty interesting," she said with a smile as if she'd run into something new. "Here are pictures of the same wound on each of the victim's." she explained displaying a row of photo's of each victim's back right thigh.

"This his signature?" Elliot asked looking closely at one of the photos.

"Looks more like a claw mark." Olivia offered looking at another photo equally close.

"That's because that is exactly what it is." Warner smiled knowing she would have to explain her theory. She turned to the detectives, "When you have sex and you want more leverage what do you do?"

"Excuse me?" Elliot and Olivia responded in nervous unison as their stomachs plummeted to the souls of their shoes. Olivia thought quickly seeing Warner's facial expression in response to their reaction.

"Yeah, Elliot," She offered a nervous smile turning to him, "What _do_ you do?" Olivia couldn't help but to tease him and laugh at his current situation.

"Come on, kids." Warner interjected their banter, "It's a general question. Look." She bent over the table as if it were a bed and offered herself as a perp hovering over a victim. She explained herself without sounding vulgar or crude, which, considering her position, Elliot thought was pretty skillful.

"This is how it works," She said looking over her shoulder to make sure she had their attention. "If the perp is left handed he would most likely life the victims right leg to gain entrance, like this." She demonstrated the maneuver grabbing at the imaginary victim with her left hand. She straightened herself when she realized the detectives caught her drift.

"And when he climaxes," Olivia simulated the same position only emphasizing her left hand in a scraping motion, "He scratches the hell out of her by digging in with his nails." She looked at Elliot to see him nodding in agreement.

"But couldn't he just prefer that position, men are like that, find a position that turns them on and that's what they go for." He offered in all seriousness but still causing Olivia to burry her face pretending to scrutinize a photo.

"But wait," Warner smiled a fake smile, "There's more," she said simulating an infomercial announcer. "This is a picture of your dead vic." She said handing a picture to Olivia who grimaced at the site of the woman's throat cut far enough to expose her vertebrae.

"How does this tell us he's a lefty?" she asked.

"Well, come here for a second," she motioned for Olivia who complied. Warner picked up a large smooth edged knife, "From the wound pattern I'm guessing the knife used is similar to this." She informed them and then pointed at the widest part of the knife just before the blade met the handle. "He overshot her neck," she demonstrated the maneuver on Olivia careful of touching the blade to her skin, "and actually tore through the left side of her throat with the corner of the blade first, before running the sharpened side across."

"Sounds like this guy had something personal on her." Olivia quipped. "Was she strangled first or was the knife the cause of death?"

"She wasn't strangled, but the knife wound is post mortem the official cause of death is an overdose." Warner said.

"Wow, it just gets more and more confusing." Elliot muttered.

"Heroin?" Olivia suggested.

"Insulin." Warner replied flatly, "Enough to kill four people."

"Wait, how did he slit her throat from left to right if he's left handed?" Elliot asked confused.

"It's post mortem so my guess is he gave her the over dose, straddled her and cut her using his left hand, it's the only thing that makes since enough to match the wound patterns."

"Is the insulin why you think he's a diabetic? Maybe he's a doctor." She suggested seeing if Warner's theory could withstand scrutiny.

"Well, why do you think it took me so long? I asked myself all of the same questions your asking me. I kept reviewing the evidence and photos that were given and it was this one," she said handing it to Elliot who shared it with Olivia, "That caught my attention. It's magnified about two-hundred times, see that?" She said pointing to a small point in the picture.

"The flake?" Elliot asked squinting.

"Yep, I looked in the rape kit and these," she brandished a small baggie containing the almost microscopic flakes, "are a direct match."

"What are they of?" Olivia asked.

"Nail polish." Warner smiled taking another look at the clock, "I have to get going, I'm gonna miss my flight, the report is very thorough, look it over and if you have any questions…don't call me." She smiled. "Sal will be on call if you need anything." She said walking out of the office.

Olivia picked up the photo of the dead woman's mangled neck, "She still didn't tell us why she thinks he's diabetic." She said staring at the photo, she was still shocked that one human could to this to another.

Elliot noticed her look of being appalled and he glanced at the photo, "And you thought _I_ had anger issues."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elliot dried his body quickly and slipped on boxers and a pair on Nike track pants. He opted for an 'A' shirt to cover his torso and decided to go bare foot knowing that in an hour, perhaps two he would go to sleep. Elliot pulled himself up to the kitchen table and started to pour over the report that Dr. Warner had given them. He skimmed the report highlighting here and there while making notations in the margins and writing questions to himself on a separate notepad.

After only thirty minutes of studying the file Elliot rubbed his tired eyes and realized that he was much more tired than he thought. He closed the file and stood to stretch his tired body when he heard a knock at the door. He eyed the clock noticing it wasn't even nine O'clock in the morning, he hadn't rang anyone into the building and he normally wasn't there in the mornings. Elliot grabbed his gun from drawer in the foyer and pulled the slide back chambering a round. He took hold of the doorknob and turned it slowly figuring he would use the element of surprise, and what a surprise it was.

"Olivia." He smiled sheepishly as he watched her eyes eye his gun that he at least kept at his side.

"I couldn't sleep…what's with the gun?" she smiled.

"I'm sorry," He said opening the door to allow her entrance as he disengaged his weapon and secured it back in the drawer and then smiled back at her as she made her way into his apartment.

"I hopes it's okay that I came by." She said sliding her hands into her jean pockets.

Elliot smiled closing the gap between the two and pulling her body close to his. "To tell you the truth I wanted you to come."

"Then why didn't you ask?" she smiled resting her hand on his chest.

"I thought you wanted to rest." He whispered leaning further into her lips.

"I couldn't-" was all she was able to say before his lips were against hers. Olivia regained her position in his back pocket as she felt him stroke her tongue with his own and then deepen the kiss only to pull out of it as he barely grazed the roof of her mouth with the tip of his tongue causing her to moan at the sensation. "Now there's definitely no way I'm sleeping." She smiled as rested her hands on his shoulders. She loved seeing him in 'A' shirts, the way they clung to his body and hung at his waistband.

"Good," he smiled, "Sit with me?" he asked her motioning to the couch.

Olivia made no verbal agreement but instead allowed him to sit first and then she curled her body up to him and rested in his chest sighing contently just to be near him.

"How are you feeling today Liv." He asked he softly as he placed a kiss on her head.

"Good, really good." She said through a smile.

"When do you have to go to the stables for your required hours?"

"Actually, this Saturday, want to come…I'll give you another lesson." She bribed him.

"Sure, I think I can manage, want me to come late at night again?" he asked.

"Yeah, it'll just be us then…I don't start the bar until ten on Saturday night so I think were good." She brainstormed out loud nestling even closer to obtain his warmth as a chill hit her body.

"Cold?"

"Lil." She said wondering how he could stand to be wearing an 'A' shirt at the moment.

"Here," he offered the blanket from the back of the couch, "hey Liv," he smiled draping the blanket around both of them, "want to play a game?"

"Does it involve me getting up? Because frankly, your apartment is too cold." She smiled sliding her hand up his shirt and finding herself shocked that her cold hands didn't even bother him.

"No, you don't have to get up…but you have to be honest." He replied.

Olivia sat up straight and looked at his face, "please tell me your not thinking what I'm thinking." She said straight faced.

"Twenty-one questions…no holds bars." He said with a smile.

Olivia narrowed her eyes, "Your serious aren't you?"

"Yep, I have a million questions I've always wanted to ask you." He smiled again.

"Okay," she agreed, "But just remember Stabler, don't dish out what you can't take!"


	21. Chapter 21 Elliot's 21 Questions

Who Could Have Known?

Chapter 21 Elliot's 21 Questions

"You want to go first or should I?" Elliot asked confidently.

"Depends on your line of questioning, maybe I should get drunk first." She suggested sitting up and allowing him to put his legs on the couch.

"If they get too hard just answer them anyway." He smiled knowing his offer wasn't much of a compromise. He bent his knees and allowed Olivia to tangle her legs with his.

"Alright, let's get this over with, I knew I should have stayed home." She smiled nervously as she ran her hand to his naked foot and absentmindedly-traced circles as she braced herself for the first question.

Elliot eyed Olivia knowing that while she displayed a stoic face she was nervous, "Why did you pick that song last night?" he asked wanting to know her reasoning.

"Are you serious? That's your question?" She stared at him shocked that he didn't go for the jugular.

"I thought I'd go easy on you first…answer the question Liv." He urged her as he rested his hand on her knee that was bent to equal height with his.

"It fit my range and it was memorized." She smiled hoping it would satisfy him.

"Your not playing by the rules Liv." He whispered to her resting his head on the back of the couch but refusing to break I contact with her.

"I answered your question. How did I break the rules?"

"You have to answer honestly and that wasn't honest." He informed her seriously.

It was with that simple look of pure honesty from Elliot that Olivia knew this wasn't going to be a simple childhood game, he was going to force her to say things she normally wouldn't even think. She took a deep breath, "The other day when we were fighting," her voice suddenly dropped to the seriousness Elliot recognized as honesty, "you said I thought It was always about me…I wanted you to know that wasn't the case, I'm not disenchanted Elliot, this is just unfamiliar territory to me."

Elliot shook his head lightly acknowledging and accepting her answer but followed the rules by not offering a rebuttal.

"Question number two." He smiled seeing her mind clear to embrace the next question. "When your mom died, you never talked to me about it…still haven't. Why?"

"So much for what's your favorite color." She replied sarcastically.

"Answer Liv."

Olivia ran her hand through her hair regretting having agreed to the game, "I suspected she was drinking again." She said looking down at the sofa cushions. "I couldn't prove it but I knew she was. She had asked me to do something with her that day and I snapped at her and called her an alcoholic." She bit her lip, and reduced her voice to a near whisper. "The next day Cragen called me into his office and told me." She rested her hand on his thigh, "Maybe if I wo-"

Elliot covered her lips with a single finger, "No brainstorming, just answering." He said softly, "I don't want you to feel guilty, I just want you to talk…that's all."

Olivia smiled faintly, "What's number three?"

"What do you dream about?"

"Excuse me?" she asked not knowing if he wanted the G rated version involving the hamburger helper man, or the NC-17 version involving him.

"It's a general question Liv."

"I dreamt one time that I was in the market and the hamburger helper man was chasing me and throwing hamburger meat at me." She laughed, "I tried to cuff him…can you picture putting cuffs on that giant hand?" she laughed again then lowered her gaze, "Then there are dreams that are too much for me, I wake up out of breath sweating…scared…and then there's you." She smiled.

"What's your biggest fear?"

"That one day you wont be here to hold me." She said without thinking but realized it wasn't a perp killing her or a terrible phobia that griped her, it was the possibility of loosing his touch again that terrified her.

"When Jeremiah showed up at the precinct, did you think about going back with him?" Elliot asked knowing it would hurt her but he needed to know.

"What kind of question is that Elliot?" she asked with furrowed brows.

"A hard one."

Olivia looked at him with her own searching eyes and realized he was equally scared of loosing her. She nestled her body a little closer to him and pulled him close to her, "Let me tell you something Stabler." She started while she caressed the nape of his neck and pulled him into a kiss. She followed the contours of his lips with her curious tongue and gently bit his bottom lip as she released him, "You're the only one I'd want to come home with." She assured him before reclaiming her previous position.

Elliot blinked rapidly at her response and the sensation his body was still recovering from he asked the only thing that was on his mind at that moment, "What did you buy at Victoria's Secret for eighty dollars?"

Olivia smiled back deciding to torture him, "Pajama's." she replied simply.

"That's vague."

"You have more questions." She said slipping her foot dangerously close to Elliot's crotch.

"Your right," He smiled moving her foot back to its original position, "Why did you ask for a transfer back to mounted? Why weren't you going to at least say bye?" he asked surprised that his voice broke with emotion.

Olivia hadn't realized how hurt Elliot must have been when Cragen broke the news to him. Stalling for time to compose her thoughts she answered, "Is that one question or two?"

Elliot smiled, "You play hard, how about this," he offered an edited question, "You knew that not saying goodbye to me would tear me up, why did you put in that transfer?" he smiled suggesting he would like to see her worm her way out of the question.

"I was hurt," she whispered, "and I was being a coward, I didn't think I could bare to see you again. I knew you would convince me to stay and I didn't think I deserved you so I decided to just stay gone."

Elliot took her words in deeply and broke a rule offering her a rebuttal and he interlaced his fingers with hers, "Thank you." He exhaled, and traced her burn scar through her jeans. "How did you really burn yourself Liv?"

"I told you."

"You were vague, be honest."

Olivia laughed, "I was on a horse that I was unfamiliar with, I dropped the reigns," she grew serious and looked at him, "when I saw you sitting on the southern benches in the park, I dropped the binoculars and coffee the horse pitched a fit and stood straight up." She smiled, "You made me drop my coffee."

"That was you? I saw that!" he laughed then quieted, "You saw me." He whispered putting the situation together in his mind and slowly taking hold of her jeans and pulling her into his lap. "You saw me." He repeated brushing the hair from her face and kissing her softly, "See Liv," he said still within an inch of her face, "We always find one another, there's no way around it."

"I'm starting to realize that." She smiled softly.

"Tell me your fantasy?" he asked clasping his hands around her back as she straddled his lap.

"I don't have one." She shrugged.

"Everyone has a fantasy." He furrowed his brows, "Come on."

"Seriously, I'm perfectly content making love to you in our apartments." She smiled honestly, "But I can tell you something I've always wanted to experience." She offered and from his smile she didn't need to wait for him to agree, "I heard somewhere that having someone make love to you in your sleep is incredibly sensual." She smiled feeling Elliot's body respond to her as she remained over his body.

"Oh," he managed to choke out, "Um, Liv, you can't sit on me anymore." He smiled, "I'll never get through my questions."

"Maybe that's my plan." She suggested rubbing herself into him, causing him to shift and softly remove her by simply picking up her small frame. She smiled knowing he wanted to be with her but his desire to know her on a more intimate level, as both lover and friend, kept him focused on the task at hands.

"Did you miss me when we weren't together Liv?"

"Well, it only hurt when I was awake." She offered in all seriousness.

"Why'd you stay with Jeremiah?" he asked using another question.

"What's your fascination with Jeremiah?" she countered. 

"It's not your turn to ask the questions Liv."

"Fine." She gave in, "My heart knew it loved you and when you pushed me away," she lowered her gaze, "I figured, if it couldn't be sustained by you and I…I may as well just settle down and accept that it would never happen, Jeremiah came along and I settled." She confessed turning her face from him in shame.

Elliot smiled and softly tilted her face back to him, "You said your heart knew it loved me, when did it know?" he asked knowing he was a complete idiot for pushing her out of his life.

"When you came to the stables that night." She smiled, Elliot seeking her out, searching for her, in spite of her running is what allowed her to fall in love with him, she was just to stubborn to admit it.

Elliot narrowed his vision and offered her a reprieve with a lighter question, "What's with the Ice Cream habit?"

Olivia laughed out loud with his sudden shift in gears, "I don't know, but if it isn't in the refrigerator…things have the potential of getting ugly."

"Do you have any happy memories of your mother?" Elliot asked deciding the reprieve was over.

Olivia's smile dissipated, "Um, about a year before she died, we had dinner together," she licked her lips, "it was during that case with the cab driver, remember?"

"Yeah."

"I asked her if she hated the man who raped her, and she told me," Olivia looked away trying to calm her pooling eyes, she cleared the lump in her throat. "She told me that she hated the man, but that if he hadn't done it, I wouldn't be here. It was the first time that statement was said with love, like she was happy to have me in her life…" she wrapped her hand inside Elliot's, "She held my hand because she _wanted_ to…that was the first time."

Elliot took her hand and brought it to his lips kissing it softly, "I'm glad you're here too." He whispered, lowering their tangled hands into his lap, "Tell me what you enjoy about us Liv."

Olivia smiled, "There's a lot, but I love that you allow me to be soft, that I don't have to be some hard, wound up cop…with you I can show myself without feeling like I'm weak…that's safe for me, you let me explore my ability to be a lover and no one has done that before." She gripped his hand tighter, "Thank you."

"I'm gonna ask you a rough question." He warned her.

"Okay." Olivia bit her bottom lip.

"Liv, do you ever imagine what it would have been like to have a father?"

Olivia's voice cracked and her eyes fell dim as she whispered her response, "Every day, anytime there's something important in my life."

"What do you imagine?"

Olivia smiled weakly, "Well, I never got to learn things like camping or fishing…you know, things a father would show a daughter."

Elliot smiled as her eyes lit up talking about fishing, he couldn't imagine her fishing or camping, but it looked like something she wanted to do. Elliot smiled boyishly, "I've got more question's you know."

"Don't worry I haven't lost count." She smiled, "What else do you want to know?"

"Well, I was kind of curious as to what part of my body you like the most." He smiled.

"You really want to know?" she smiled playfully.

"I wasted a question on it didn't I?" he asked.

Olivia pulled his legs closer to hers in an effort to provide him enough room to lay his head on the couch. She straddled his body again smiling when she felt he was still having trouble controlling himself.

"Liv…this probably isn't a good position to be in." he tried to squirm free.

Olivia placed a finger on his lips, "Shhh, don't think about it." She smiled knowing that was like telling him to build a rocket launcher…with his eyes closed. She pulled the hem on his 'A' shirt up and over his body exposing his naked torso. "Are you sure you really want to know?" she whispered grazing her hands upward along his muscles.

Elliot could only manage a whisper, "Yeah."

Olivia lowered herself to his chest and kissed him softly making her way to the scar from his gunshot. "This." She whispered kissing the scar softly before returning to his lips and kissing him gently, "It let's me know that your real, not a figment of my imagination."

Olivia could feel him increasing in size under her. She decided she would be merciful and let him finish his questions. She tried to move back to her own space when he grabbed her hips holding her over him, "What do I do to you that you like the most?" he asked holding her firmly.

"It's the little things that I enjoy." She smiled taking his hand into hers, "But what I really like is when you hold my hand like this," she demonstrated, "after we make love, and you rub your thumb right here." She said mimicking the sensation by rubbing his hand lightly with her thumb. "I love it when you hold me with your legs wrapped around mine." She smiled. Being honest with him…didn't feel that bad.

"Olivia," he said sitting up and kissing her softly at each corner of her mouth.

"Yeah?" she responded softly feeling her breast respond to his naked chest against her.

"What did you think about when we first made love?" he asked kissing her again and feeling her draw back.

"What do you mean? I thought we discussed it?" she said not sure if he was trying to start another fight about her running habit.

"No," he smiled, "What did you think when I entered your body? You smiled, I want to know what you were thinking." he asked in all seriousness.

The question was blunt, and entirely loaded. "My mind was racing a million miles an hour." She said honestly, "I couldn't have had a thought that made any since if my life depended on it." She smiled, "but I will tell you that I thought I was going to combust as soon as I felt you inside of me…it's an amazing feeling."

Elliot pulled Olivia closer to his body and freely kissed her allowing himself to slide his hands into her back pockets and pull her directly onto his lap. He withdrew one hand and slid it up her back over her clothes until he grazed the back of her neck softly with his fingertips causing her body to shudder. He separated his lips from hers and very gently pulled her hair back to expose her neck to which he kissed delicately, knowing he would get the same reaction. HE turned his body, still holding her securely over his lap, so that he was sitting on the couch with his bare feet on the carpet.

Olivia broke his embrace and looked at him intently as if ensuring herself that he was indeed there with her in that moment.

"What?" Elliot whispered finally as he withdrew his last hand from her pocket and brushed the hair from her eyes.

"I just wanted to look at you." She whispered leaning forward and kissing him softly at the corner of his mouth and then the other, finally resting in the center and caressing his top lip with her own. She explored his mouth carefully as an anthropologist would a new find. She felt his breath cascade over her face and his hands caress, what seemed to be every inch of her body. She was startled when he caressed her tighter and then slowly stood to his feet.

"Elliot" she whispered through a smile, "Don't hurt your back, I'm not rubbing it again." She laughed locking her legs around his waist.

Elliot walked with her still in his arms "You mean with all twenty pounds of you?" He smiled kissing her gently and feeling her legs loosen from his waist as she stood between Elliot and the bed. "I don't see you hurting me." He said kissing her gently and then gladly allowing himself to submit to her touch as she deepened the kiss bringing his body closer to his and caressing his back. It was when she removed her hands from his skin to touch his face that he let out a small whimper.

She separated her lips from his smiling at a sound she'd never heard from him. "What is it?" she asked softly seeing that he'd kept his eyes closed as if trying to will her to touch him again.

"Please don't stop touching me." He said hoarsely as he leaned his forehead against hers unwilling to look at her, for hear his senses would be on overload. "I don't like it when your away from me." He whispered.

Olivia smiled. Hearing a man like Elliot actually whimper at something as simple as her touch was mind bending. She took his face into her hands, "How's this?" she asked making her touch as soft and tactile as possible, as she kissed him softly then parted lips with him and moved her fingertips slowly along the contours of his shoulders and down his arms interlacing her hands with his for only a moment before she grazed is chest with her hands and watched the smile creep about his face as she went lower to his waist and then traced her hands around the circumference of his hips to his back and pulled his track pans down gently kissing his chest softly as she crouched down taking his clothes further and further down until he simply stepped out of his clothes and into his nakedness.

Olivia, still kneeling, looked up at Elliot and smiled slyly as she crossed her arms at the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her body exposing her only cover as a black bra. She rested her hands on his hips for balance and kissed his abdomen softly feeling his breathing accelerate over her touch. She created her own trail down his body with her tongue stopping to kiss his belly button and look at him to gain permission to go further. When she had it she continued further down until she met him, she kissed his length tenderly knowing he was still too soft to make love to her but was encouraging enough for her to make love to him.

"Olivia." He hissed feeling her close in over him.

She slowly let him depart from her lips providing suction as she withdrew her mouth from him. She stood slowly allowing his erection to rub against her chest, between her bra-laden breast and down her perfectly sculpted abdomen until he collided with her jeans and winced feeling the different texture.

"Lay down." She whispered kissing his cheek, and stepping back to unbutton her jeans as she watched him slip into the comfort of his bed leaving the comforter turned down on one side. He watched as she shimmied out of her pants and then placed her thumbs into the waistband of her panties. She smiled at him as she bent to free herself of the black fabric. Olivia slipped her slender frame in next to Elliot who drew her close and kissed her allowing his hands to explore her body. He was perfectly happy being seduced by this woman that his entire body needed, and his heart happily wanted.

"Will you be taking this off?" He smiled tugging at the center of her bra just between her breasts with his index finger.

Olivia shifted her weight to straddle him as he sat up. "I like it better when you do it." She smiled taking his hands and guiding him to the back of her body. He kissed her gently on her top lip and playfully bit at it and then tasted her bottom lip as he gently sucked on it while he undid her bra strap and gently ran his hand up her back while he kissed her shoulder. He slid the straps off her shoulders in unison and felt her breath faster as he removed it completely from her body. HE grazed her breast with his lips and took her nipple into his mouth providing her with agonizingly sweet fulfillment so much in fact that Olivia knew if she let him continue he would spoil her plan to get back at him.

She forced herself to push him gently to the bed as she slid her body further down kissing him until she reached her destination. She started at the base of him and licked gently to his tip, she watched as he arched his body with each manipulation of her tongue. His moans encouraged her further as she took him into her mouth and felt him grow each time she past over him.

"Liv," he panted, "I think I'm ready."

Olivia released him and smiled resting next to him watching a very confused Elliot. "Ready for question number one?" She smiled propping her head up with her hand.

"Excuse me?" He looked at her and then at himself, "You can't leave me like this Liv." He reached for her in an effort to pull her close but she resisted with a smiled, "Nope, see what happens when you put me on the spot…payback." She smiled kissing him.

"Olivia," he said in all seriousness, "I want to be inside of you." He whispered, "I need you."

Olivia smiled knowing what she was doing was absolutely killing him. She kissed him covering his chest with her own but being careful not to cover his hips with her body. She wanted him to be frustrated with not being able to make love to her, but she didn't want him climax either. "You better get your self under control." She advised him, grazing his erection.

"Liv, that's wrong." He shuddered at her touch, he wasn't angry, in fact Elliot found himself enjoying the fact that Olivia was scared of the repercussions of making love to him only days ago, but here she was completely in charge. He was enjoying himself.

"Shhhh," She kissed him again, "Think of something else."

"I can only think of the woman in my bed." He smiled back at her and suddenly shifted himself allowing himself to rub against her. He heard her gasp and try to hold in a moan of pleasure, "You want me as bad as I want you." He told her just to clear the air.

"Well, pretend I'm Munch." She smiled. Elliot raised his brows and in a split second Olivia saw him begin to decrease, she smiled knowing it worked, "Ready for question number one?"


	22. Chapter 22 Olivia's 21 Questions

Who Could Have Known

Chapter 22 Olivia's 21 Questions

"You're a cold woman Olivia." Elliot smiled pulling the comforter over the two of them.

"Yeah, well, you can warm me up after my questions. How's that?" She asked kissing him softly through her maniacal smile.

"Okay, but maybe you could only ask ten questions?" He suggested rubbing his hand along her body and feeling that she was already wet.

Olivia smiled as she took her hand and moved it away, "Keep your hands to yourself until I'm done and then you can do whatever you want."

"Whatever I want?" he grinned.

"It's not your turn to ask questions." She chided him just as he had done her.

'Question number one." She said propping her head up in her palm and looking at him intensely, " As mean and stubborn as I can be, why are you so compassionate to me?"

"Huh?" Elliot spoke the first thing that crossed his mind.

"That's not an answer Elliot."

"Liv," He said resting his hand on her naked hip, "I love you. Why wouldn't I be compassionate to you?"

"Do I really deserve the way you treat me?" she whispered.

"Is that question number two?" he asked hoping to speed things along.

"No that was 'part b' to question one." She smiled.

"Part 'b'? That's not in the rules." He stated.

"I make stuff up as I go." Olivia confessed, "Answer the question."

Elliot smiled, knowing that to argue with her would be prolonging his own agony. "You absolutely deserve someone who loves you," he said taking her hand into his, "Who wants to take care of you," he moved closer to her, and kissed her forehead gently, "who wants to know everything about you," he kissed her cheek, "And you absolutely deserve someone who is gentle and compassionate towards you."

Olivia looked at him shocked. "Oh." Was all she could offer him.

"Your welcome." He smiled knowing he caught her off guard. As amazing as she was Elliot wondered if she would ever see herself the way he saw her.

"Why did you ask me out? I was just a waitress?"

"Have you ever heard your own voice Olivia?" he smiled, "I was sitting there thinking about my own pathetic life and then I heard your voice and it was like someone yelled "CLEAR" and stuck electrical paddles to my chest…my heart wanted you in that split second."

Olivia's plan seemed to be backfiring; he continued to shock her at his replies. No one that she had ever dated or been involved with spoke with such honesty to her. She could feel he wasn't trying to feed her lines, it was in his eyes, in his touch that she knew he was being serious.

Olivia finally smiled, "Why did it take you five months to try and kiss me?" she asked as she playfully socked him. "I thought I had bad breath or something."

Elliot became more serious as his smile dissipated, "I just felt like, you needed to go slow, build a friendship first…I saw it in your eyes that you'd been hurt. I didn't want you to think I was out to just sleep with you and cut your loose." He swallowed seeing Olivia's eyes narrow toward his lips as she moved closer to him. She suckled his top lip as she hovered over his chest and then completely engaged her lips with his before pulling away.

"Thank you." She whispered, returning back to her original position, "Next question," She warned him. "That day, when you pushed me away," she said caressing his cheek with her hand as he tried to move his gaze from her, "look at me, I'm just curious." She soothed him. She had no desire to pick a fight, but there were things she wanted to know. "What did you do that night?"

Elliot took a deep breath and lowered his gaze, "I came home," he whispered and then looked at her with shame running freely through his eyes, "and I cried myself to sleep knowing I'd made the biggest mistake of my life."

Olivia digested his response carefully knowing he'd made himself entirely vulnerable to her criticism. Macho men weren't suppose to cry and Elliot liked to believe he was the epitome of macho. She looked at him with a soft smile and ran her hand along the contour of his jaw and whispered, "That's what I did."

Olivia tucked her hand under the pillow so her head was resting as she looked at Elliot who was lying in the same position, "When did you know you loved me?" She asked ripping off one of his own questions.

Elliot grinned and rested his hand on her backside, "Well, I had a pretty good hunch when you asked to take my order,"

"Oh shut up!" she smiled then realized he was serious.

"I'm not playing," he told her confidently, "But I absolutely knew I was in love with you that night you came to my apartment for dinner. When you ran from me," he spoke softly pulling her towards him, "I knew I had to do everything to get you back," he smiled, "I almost fell down the stairs trying to get you."

Olivia laughed and then moved on but taking his response very seriously, she had no idea how deeply this man had really felt for her and she certainly didn't think it would be a child's game that allowed her to explore to what depths he loved her, but here they were, completely naked in the presence of one another and completely willing to trust the other person as they exposed each others hearts.

"You never told me why Christine left you." She told him.

"That's not a question, that's a statement." He corrected her.

"Everybody's a comedian." She smiled, "Why did she leave you Elliot?"

Elliot blushed, "She was kissing me one night and…" his voice trailed off.

"And?" she pushed him along.

"I called out your name." He lowered his eyes not sure how she would take the remark.

Olivia laughed and then noticed the shock on Elliot's face, "No," she wrapped her leg around him, as he tried to leave the bed, "Elliot, I'm not laughing at you, it's just that…I did the same thing with Jeremiah one time…it doesn't go over so well." She smiled and then laughed when she noticed Elliot smiling back.

"You called out my name?" he whispered.

Olivia kissed his lips softly and whispered back, "Yeah, you're the one I've always wanted Elliot." She felt him responding to her touch again and she separated herself from him ignoring his disapproving grown.

"What's you fantasy?" she asked feeling it was unfair for him to know what she wanted to experience and her not know what he wanted.

"It already came true." He grinned tracing her body along her collarbone and down her ribs before stopping at her naked hip, it was a spot that Elliot loved to simply rest his hand at.

"What?" she looked confused, surely men have more than one fantasy.

"You were my fantasy…still are." He smiled trying to pull her closer but she wouldn't have it.

"I still have questions…don't try to cheat me out of them by seducing me with your body." She laughed pushing him away softly.

"If you weren't so stubborn it would work." He smiled kissing her neck before returning to his pillow.

"What are you scared of Elliot?" she asked knowing she was a thief for asking his own questions but she really wanted to know.

Elliot ran his fingertips over her face and along her neck stopping just short of her breast. His voice came out in a choked whisper, "That one day someone better than me will win your heart and take you from me." He lowered his head and nestled it against Olivia whose previous suspicions had been correct. She rubbed his back softly and kissed him equally soft.

"You don't have to worry about that. I didn't even know I had a heart worth winning…until I met you." She smiled as Elliot pulled away to look at her. She was sincere in her words and in her kiss as he leaned in and grazed himself against her mouth.

"Elliot." Her voice was entirely serious indicating a harsher question would come.

"Yeah?" he answered not sure if her wanted her to ask it.

"Are you still carrying that case file with you?"

Elliot lowered his head, "Liv, please, I don't-"

"Stabler! Answer the question."

Elliot pulled the comforter back and tried to leave the bed but Olivia was catching on to him. She pulled him back to her quickly wrapping her body over his and speaking gently, "You asked me hard questions, I'm asking you hard questions." She kissed his cheek, "I'm not going to criticize you, I just want to know what's happening with you." She reassured him.

Elliot's body relaxed allowing her to relax her hold on him as he spoke, "I don't carry it with me."

"But?" She offered knowing there was one coming.

Elliot exhaled puffing out his cheeks in defeat, "Alright…it's on my countertop." He confessed.

Olivia kissed him again, "Okay." Was all she offered him as she moved to the next question.

"Elliot, when you wake up in the morning, what's the first thing you think of?"

Elliot smiled at her and brushed the hair from her eyes, "Us." He stated simply taking her by surprise again.

"Come on Elliot, be serious."

"Did I stutter?' he said straight faced, "You're the woman I want to be with and you're the woman I wake up thinking about…accept it." He smiled softly.

_Accept it_. She mulled over the last two words and decided that she needed to do just that. She needed to let Elliot love her for who she was and what she could be. She also knew that simply accepting it…was harder said than done. "Okay." She smiled and moved on, "What do you think about Vicente?" she asked before she could catch herself.

"Your always thinking about work aren't you?" He scolded her, "No work related questions." He informed her.

"That's not in the rules." She protested.

Elliot smiled, "I make stuff up as I go."

"Brat!" She smiled, and then decided to put him back on the spot, "Why did you keep going to the stables when you broke up with me?"

"Ouch…I'm sensing payback in that question." He offered a weak smile.

"Yep, I bet that Vicente question sounds more appealing right now doesn't it." She tilted her head to one side.

Recognizing her question as a challenge Elliot raised his body and looked directly at her as he leaned closer, "I hoped I would see you." He confessed undaunted by her challenge.

"You saw me everyday." She furrowed her brows.

"Another statement?" He reminded her of the game.

She thought the question was worth the sacrifice, "Why did you go when you could have talked to me any day…we're partners, you had access to me anytime."

Elliot kissed her mouth softly, "I hoped you would remember what happened last time I was there and you would take me back."

Olivia freely kissed him back and whispered, "I wish I would have seen you…I would have taken you back." She confessed.

"Really?" he asked her almost shocked.

"Really." She responded softly, "Life is cruel without you Elliot, I knew that much even then."

"When I was singing at the Eighth Note, what were you thinking?" she asked strictly out of curiosity.

"I was thinking I should have taken up your offer for you to sing me to sleep." He laughed then confessed more, "I was also thinking that your voice is amazing, your body is gorgeous and your completely mysterious…I want to explore everything about you Liv." He smiled drawing a trail from her chest to her bellybutton.

"Yeah, well, explore this question," she smiled knowing that he was completely trying to make her loose her train of thought, "Do you know that I love you?"

Elliot smiled, "Yep."

"No," she raised her brows, "Do you _really_ know it Elliot?"

Elliot furrowed his brows at such a loaded question, "I know that, it takes you a little bit of time to absorb what's happening between us." He told her truthfully, "I know that you love me…even if your scared of it…I know you love me Liv."

"When you made love to me the first time, was it what you thought it would be Elliot?" she asked a little nervous of his response, it wasn't like Jeremiah gave her a ton of practice.

Elliot kissed her neck softly as she allowed him to cup her breast gently, "It was probably one of the most amazing things I've ever experienced." He whispered smiling as she arched her back into his touch. This time, Elliot would get back at her. He pulled away and ignored her whimpers for more contact.

"If you want to forfeit you can." He smiled.

Olivia calmed her body before responding, "Not on your life Stabler." She laughed knowing there had to be a way to get what she wanted without sacrificing the rest of her questions. It wasn't that she really had anything to ask him; she just didn't want to give into him. So, she stole again.

"What do I do that drives you insane?" she said hoping he wouldn't take it a different way, knowing her would.

"Well, when you shut the car door at work…you tend to slam it." He smiled knowing he'd answered the question entirely different from what she wanted.

Olivia accepted it without appeal and simply asked a more specific question, "What do I do to you that makes you want to make love to me?" she smiled; it was his turn to worm out of the question.

"I told you" he smiled, "When you kiss me and slid your hand into my back pocket…It definitely gets my attention, then again, when you talk, kiss me, touch me, file paperwork…yeah just about anything involving you turns me on." He shrugged his shoulders, "Can't help it." He smiled.

"What part of my body do you enjoy?" she asked mirroring his own question and putting him on the spot again.

"Well, I definitely love all of it…but if I had to pick only one part, I'd say these." He smiled and kissed her lips tenderly as he ran in tongue between them. "Every time I feel your lips against mine, I know I'm gonna die and go to heaven." He smiled.

"When you dumped my financials…didn't you think I'd be upset?" she smiled making sure her knew she wasn't.

"The thought crossed my mind." He said propping his head up onto his palm, "But then the thought of never seeing you again drowned it out and I knew I'd just have to deal with your anger when I found you." He didn't offer her a smiled but he searched her eyes looking for hurt, any signs of betrayal or anger.

She felt him search her, analyze her gaze and she knew what he was thinking, "I'm glad you did it." She offered her touch to his body resting her own hand on his naked hip and then realizing how erotic that simple touch was. She withdrew knowing she couldn't forfeit, "I'm glad you found me." She smiled touching his face. "I'm glad we're together again." She whispered embracing him and feeling him respond to her body's touch. "Elliot," she whispered looking at him carefully, "Say my name."

"That's not in the rules." He continued with the torture.

"I'm amending the rules, wherein the interrogator can make a request that must be fulfilled." She smiled softly.

Elliot kissed her mouth gently surprised at her request, at something as small as hearing him say her name. He grazed his cheek against hers and whispered softly as if her name was a sacred prayer from years past, "Olivia."

She felt his breath move softly over her neck and shoulder and the very sound of his whisper caused her breast to react to him. She swallowed, surprised at the effect that it had on her senses. Elliot grinned seeing what he had put her through, he returned to her ear and whispered her name again eliciting a more intense reaction. She reached around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss only to feel him withdraw.

"What's wrong?" she asked knowing he wanted her.

"You have one more question."

"Oh, you can't be serious." She groaned.

"What's you favorite color?" she asked quickly.

"Na, you know that." He teased her. "Make it a good one." He grinned knowing that he'd gotten her back.

Olivia decided he was playing dirty, which fully encourages her to do the same. "Fine, you want a good one…blow this out your cannon." She raised her brows suggesting he was in for it. _No one beats me in a game_. "The six years we were apart," she spoke seeing his face contort with a look that said he should have just let well enough alone, "you never came to a birthday party that the guys gave me, you never showed for Christmas or any of the gathering we had at my place…what gives?"

"That's not true I went to your last party." He protested.

"Yeah, after Cragen had to _order_ you to come." She reminded him, "Yeah, Munch had a slip of the tongue…again."

Elliot sat up slowly and for the first time was aware that he had hurt her by not attending the functions he moved to stand up.

"No, no." she grabbed his arm, "I think I deserve an answer." She whispered.

"I need to show you something to explain myself." He said to her over his shoulder.

She let him go albeit reluctantly and watched him open his closet and retrieve an old evidence box that he'd probably salvaged form the station house. He sat next to her in the bed unconcerned with their nakedness and slid the box to her without looking at her, "Open it." He whispered.

Olivia looked at him confused, "El, it was just a question." She said placing her hand on his thigh.

"Open it." He repeated softly still not looking at her. "I didn't know what to do with them so I kept them." He offered her as she removed the lid and starred down into a box containing perfectly wrapped gifts and cards.

"Elliot?" she tilted his face to meet her gaze. "What are these?"

"Every birthday present and every Christmas present for the last six years." He whispered back leaning into her hands caress.

"I don't understand." She whispered back.

"I never forgot." He assured her, "I just didn't know how to-"

Elliot's audible thoughts were stopped when she knelt on her knees and kissed him parting his lips with her tongue and allowing him to caress her bare back and he deepened the kiss. "The box.' She reminded him as she pulled back and placed the lid over it and allowed him to move it from the bed.

She waited for the return of his mouth and was surprised when he wrapped his arms around her naked body and held her passing his warmth to her body. She felt him responding more and more and was taken back at the fact that he was gaining pleasure simply by holding her. He moved his hands slowly down her back as he kissed her mouth softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt him shift to lay her down gently.

"I think you won the game." She smiled.

"How's that?" he asked hovering her body as he kissed along her jaw line and down the center of her neck.

"I played dirty with that last question, I'm disqualifying myself." She whispered feeling his moist lips against her skin. He could feel the vibration of her voice as he kissed her neck and she willing exposed more of it to him.

"That's not in the rules." He whispered moving further down to her chest noticing the rapid rate with which it rose and then fell.

"I…um." She couldn't think once she felt his mouth over her nipple and his hand over her other breast. "I make stuff up." Was all she could whisper back as she felt the increasing pressure of his mouth over her.

"No more talking Liv." He said with a smile, as he retreated back to her face, "No brainstorming, or thinking about anything." He instructed her.

"But I-" She tried to protest.

"Shhh, I just want you to _feel_…that's all."

She shook her head slightly, agreeing to his request and submitting to his touch as he ran his fingertips along her jaw line, down her neck and over her shoulder. He could feel her shudder as she gripped his hand allowing him to kiss her abdomen softly. She gasped at the culmination of his breath and fingers against her skin and let go of his hand as he went further down her body resting his hands on her hips and kissing a trail from her bellybutton down to the top of her curls. She was entirely wet as he kissed her softly taking in the sweet smell that was uniquely her. He kissed again causing her to bend her knees and allow him further access. He looked up over her body to see that she had closed her eyes and was smiling in anticipation of him. He kept his eye on her face as he slowly slipped his tongue between her lower lips and watched her body arch low at first and then higher with every manipulation of his tongue.

He flicked his tongue at her already swollen cliterous causing her to arc her body even higher. She was squirming away from his mouth in an attempt to give her body a chance to recover but Elliot wanted no such thing. He held her hips with his hands and watched her as he playfully bit at her and then massaged the swollen area with his lips. The sensation was so intense he smiled as she pressed her palms behind her into the wall and whimpered and then moaned when he plunged his tongue into her.

Elliot withdrew his mouth only to insert a finger as he moved back to her face watching her adjust to him as he added a second. He searched her looking for the spot that would make her loose control. He knew he found it when her body jumped involuntarily. He moved quickly watching her face contort under the sweet agony. She whimpered more until her whimpers became moans and her moans became cries as her body contracted around him. Her orgasm raced over her seeping to every corner of her body as she exhaled and let her body fall into the bed.

Elliot drug his now moist fingers along her body leaving a cool wake as he kissed her allowing her to taste herself in him. Olivia gathered her strength as he continued to kiss her. He smiled when she shifted her body weight, rolling him onto his back and allowing herself control of him. She moved freely over his body bringing his nipples to life and interlacing her hands into his as she pinned them above his head. She kissed him deeply feeling his breath against her sweat glistened face. When she separated from his lips she moved over his neck with the very tip of her tongue hearing him moan. She moved further down kissing his collarbone and then softly kissing his scar.

Olivia moved still lower feeling every curve of his muscular body with her tongue. The rise and fall of his abdomen muscles told her she was getting closer to where she wanted to be. She felt his growing erection rub against her own abdomen as she moved lower. She rested her hands on his hips with her thumbs just above his shaft. Olivia took him gently into her mouth applying as much pressure to his hips to hold him still as she could. She moved over him softly as she rubbed her thumbs continuously causing him to moan softly at first then increasingly louder as she increased her speed and pressure. Sensing he was ready to climax she gently raked her teeth over him causing him to hiss as he took in a breath of air.

Olivia withdrew her lips from him and straddled his body. Taking his hand into hers she guided him to himself and allowed him to guide himself into her. He watched as she moaned taking him in to herself. She rested her hands on his abdomen calming her body and then began to move slowly in long strides.

Elliot watched as she closed her eyes and moved over him. He smiled as she took in deliberate breaths and let them go under her own control. He sat up slowly causing the position to change and Olivia to moan in greater pleasure. She adjusted her legs and wrapped them tightly around his waist as he sat. She felt him thrust against her body as she moaned and tilted her head back deepening his own penetration of her body. He kissed and lightly licked her neck knowing she was ready to loose control.

He moved quicker in an effort to catch up. He applied pressure to her shoulders to deepen his thrusts even still. Olivia responded with a smile but still kept her eyes closed. He knew she was concentrating on simply feeling and that simple knowledge was what put him over the edge as he felt her contract around him and then scream out in her own release as she dug her nails into his back. Elliot followed immediately moaning Olivia's name as he shuddered and bit her shoulder softly. Neither had experienced anything quit like that before. She rested on his shoulder exhausted but still able to feel him decreasing within her. When he finally slipped out of her body she whimpered in protest and kissed him.

"I think I'm a mess." He blushed looking down and slowly removing Olivia from his lap. "I'm sorry." He said out of breath.

"What?" She whispered, "Don't be, I've never felt anything like that before." She whispered, "Hold on." She kissed him gently and retreated to the bathroom. She came back to find Elliot in the same dazed position she'd left him in. She smiled and straddled him again.

"Liv, I don't think I can again." He whispered.

"Shhh," She instructed as she held up a warm washcloth, "let me help you." She cleaned him softly watching his face as he relaxed. She could tell from his response that no one had taken the time out to do something like this to him. He was enjoying her helping him, enjoying her touching him. She stood and deposited the rag into the bathroom hamper and returned to the bed. "All better now?" She asked positioning herself next to his back as close as possible.

Elliot smiled and turned to face her and pull her even closer to him. "No one's ever done that before," he blushed.

"Did you like it?" She asked unsure of herself.

"Oh, yeah, definitely liked it." He smiled, "I love you Olivia, I need you to know that."

Olivia kissed him gently, "I do." She smiled feeling him wrap his legs around hers and take hold of her hand as she fought against sleep. She offered one last smile as she stole another glance of him and fell asleep as he rubbed her hand gently with his thumb. Elliot nestled his head against hers and allowed himself to submit to his own sleep next to the woman that made him feel invinsible.


	23. Chapter 23 Nail Conditioner?

A/N: Okay, so, I got a review that said they weren't enjoying the closeness between Elliot and Olivia and wanted more of the case...sorry to burst your bubble, but this story was NEVER strictly about the case, so If your looking for action...you'll find some here but it's not the main storyline...sorry, and yes...I'm fully aware of the regulations regarding a releationship between the two...and completely aware of how Cragen would react in character, we'll be getting there but I'm not one to write four chapter stories...so, while I'd love to change the story for you, I have to stick to my own story arc...hope you'll continue reading and thanks for the review!

BUTTERFLY HAVEN: I've been emailing and it wont go through...sorry.

Olivia focused her eyes on the alarm clock and exhaled knowing she and Elliot would have to be back at the bar in less than five hours. Sleep had come easily to her in the safety of Elliot's arms and for once she'd woken up after making love to him and didn't want to run. She smiled seeing the faint smile on his lips and wondered if that only happened when she was next to him or if it was something that he always did. She kissed him softly on his cheek unwilling to engage him while he slept. She slid carefully out of his embrace and grabbed his dress shirt off of a chair he had draped it over. She donned it and smiled smelling his scent in the fabric. She looked around the room and retrieved her panties sliding them over her body and adjusting their fit. She offered him one last kiss and left the room.

Olivia sat at the kitchen table and observed the methodical work Elliot had begun. The questions he had written, the theories he'd come up with. She had always seen his final work via the reports, but she had never been privy to seeing how his mind actually worked on paper, how he put a case together. She flipped through the file reading his notes and was surprised at how similar their minds worked. She smiled and ran her hand through her hair and then noticed the red file on the countertop that caught her eye.

She took a deep breath and rose from her chair. She walked to the countertop and starred at the file debating if she should open it or not. She glanced toward the bedroom and when she was satisfied he was still sleeping she opened the file slowly and was amazed at what she saw. A picture of the crime scene was the first thing in the file, it was worn with creases, the corners were ripped and it looked like Elliot shared his daily coffee with it. She flipped to the next photo of the crime scene after it had been processed, the pool of blood, the arrows pointing to the bullet holes in the wall.

Going further still she came across a photo of Elliot and a man she assumed was his old partner. They looked as if they could pass for brothers and from the camaraderie that exuded in the photo she knew they were definitly best friends. She noticed the photo was equally as worn as the first as if he looked at it daily…tortured himself with the mistake daily.

She flipped through the file noticing Elliot had filed each margin with notes, written in different colored inks, sometimes pencil. She noticed the difference in his handwriting at times, his spelling, as if he were intoxicated as he wrote. He suggested theories along the margins, critiziced his actions and scolded himself in his own handwriting. She exhaled softly and was shocked to see that when he'd run out of margin room he simply wrote on the back of the paper and when that was full he added loose leaf paper to the file.

Elliot reached for Olivia and found only empty bedding. He sighed and was just about to curse when he noticed her clothing was still strewn about his room. He smiled knowing she was either running about the city naked or still in his apartment. He got out of bed and retrieved clean boxers and an 'A' shirt as he quietly clothed himself. He stepped out of his room and observed Olivia leaning on her forearms over the counter. He wasn't sure what she was doing but she looked great doing it.

Elliot padded to her softly, "Olivia-" he whispered encompassing her waist with his arms and then stopping when he saw what she was reading.

Feeling him withdraw his touch from her, she turned to face him, "Elliot."

"You had no right." He whispered taking another step back.

"Elliot I-"

"Stop!" he growled and closed the file trying to take it and flee.

"You stop!" she groweled back and tried to pull the file from him. She couldn't help but feeling like two kindergarteners fighting over a box of crayons.

"This is mine." He told her with a flash of anger that danced in his eye as he ripped the file from her hands and moved back into his bedroom.

Olivia exhaled in frustration and after only a few minutes walked back into his room seeing his defeated frame on the edge of the bed with the offending file next to him. She lowered herself next to him fully aware that what she did was considered betrayel. As he stared at the carpeted floor she rested her hand on his thigh feeling him tense at her touch.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, "I had no right to look at it without asking."

Elliot's body relaxed and he knew he had been overly rough with her, "I'm sorry I yelled at you." He whispered still starring at the carpet.

Olivia tilted his chin up to face her as she rested her free hand on the nape of his neck, "Forgive me?" she asked him softly.

Elliot leaned into her touch, into her caress and kissed her gently while he slowly stood to his feet and pulled her up from the bed. "There's nothing to forgive." He whispered and retreated back to the living room. Elliot sat on the couch and tossed the file on the coffee table as Olivia sat next to him. She bent her bare legs to her chest and positioned herself as close as possible to him. He touched her leg gently allowing his hand to stroke her thigh's scar. She rubbed the back of her neck as she looked at him in silence waiting for him to say something.

"I can't forget about it." He whispered.

"You don't have to forget about it Elliot," she whispered, "But you do have to stop letting it eat you up."

"I don't know how." He whispered his confession. Olivia straddeled his lap and kissed him softly. "When you want to look at the file…kiss me." She offered the suggestion and then kissed him gently again before embracing him tightly and allowing him to hide safely in her embrace. She thought it unusual for a man like Elliot to need to hide in her arms, to need to feel safe, but here he was doing just that and there was something entirely sensual about feeling him need her.

Olivia allowed him to break the embrace but it wasn't for several minutes that he even loosened his grip from around her small body. She sat up and smiled at him softly and then laughed when he stood to his feet with her still in his embrace.

"You keep doing that and one day your gonna drop me…then I won't be able to play with you anymore." She laughed as he walked her to the kitchen.

"I like to think I play pretty fair." He smiled and sat her on the island countertop.

"Hey, that's cold!" She laughed and moved her legs trying to warm them.

"Hungry?" he asked opening the refrigerator.

"Always. Whatch'ya got?" she asked hoping off the countertop and retrieving the file Warner had given them before sliding her slender body back on the counter.

Elliot pulled out a pint of ice cream, "I stalked up." He smiled and then looked at the folder she was already looking at. "You are the epitome of a work a holic, you know that right?" he asked her retrieving two spoons. When there was no answer Elliot looked at her closely as she flipped back and forth between a photo and a paper.

"Find something?" he asked taking a bite of the ice cream and holding a spoonful of it to her lips. She kept her eyes focused on the paper but partook of the ice cream shaking her head and smiling.

"Look" she mumbled trying to let the ice cream melt in her mouth as she talked. She traded Elliot the file for the ice cream and took another spoonful as she wrapped her legs playfully around the back of his thighs forcing him closer to her as he read.

"Liv…I have no Idea what these word mean. Are they English?" He laughed looking at the medical jargon on the page.

"They're ingredients." She smiled.

"To?"

"The nail polish." She replied in a tone that suggested he should have known.

"Oh, right, of course, how could I have forgotten that?" he smiled resting his hand on her naked thigh while he continued looking at the paper, "Can you please elaborate oh intelligent one." He said smiling.

"Look at the base ingredient." She pointed with the spoon before taking another bite.

"Um, yeah, that's a long word Liv." He looked at her as if to tell her he just needed a clear answer.

"It's a nail conditioner Elliot." She smiled and took his hands into hers, "it's used to soften brittle and hard nails." She smiled, "you could use some." She laughed and kissed his lips softly as he feigned hurt.

"I'm a man Liv, I'm suppose to have manly nails." He smiled and kissed her back gently. Placing the file on the countertop he grazed her thighs in unison hearing her moan. He separated from her lips and tried to step away but she tightened her legs around him.

"Stay." She whispered placing his hands around her waist. "Touch me."

Elliot smiled at her request and touched her waist softly feeling her curves and contours of her body. "Your beautiful."

"Thank you." She smiled and kissed him softly, "You know what else is important about that nail conditioner?" she asked him slipping her hands under his 'A' shirt to gain warmth.

"No…but your gonna tell me aren't you?"

"It's very expensive…Italian made." She looked at him straight in the eye as if to convey her message.

"Vicente?" he asked furrowing his brow.

"Could be, but I don't know…he looks pathetically weak." She told him tracing the contours of his abdomen muscles as he stood in front of her.

"Maybe we should look at him a little closer tonight?" Elliot smiled watching her face as she moved her hands further down his abdomen.

"Yeah." She agreed softly as he stepped closer to her and kissed her cheek.

"I have an idea." He smiled.

"Uh…I hope it's not as emotionally painful as your last brilliant idea." She teased him referring to the twenty one questions.

"No, no." he assured her, "Although, depending on you…it could have the same outcome." He slid her body closer to his. "I think you look really sexy in my shirt." He whispered kissing her softly on her jaw line and moving slowly to her neck as he spoke, "That's my favorite shirt…remember where I got it?" he asked her moving down her collarbone and undoing one of the two buttons she had actually fastened.

"No." she responded almost inaudible feeling him expose more of her flesh.

"You got it for my birthday two years ago." He smiled as she pulled back and looked at it curiously and then remembering she thought he would look gorgeous in it, and while she thought he had never remembered her she made it a point to always remember him.

"I've got great taste then." She smiled, "what was your idea?" she asked him softly feeling his hand against her breast.

"I thought you might want to open your birthday presents," he smiled, "since I finally got the nerve to give them to you."

"Oh," she smiled, "Do I have to get dressed for that?" she teased him loosening her legs from him and sliding off the counter.

Elliot smiled and led her back into the bedroom allowing her to sit indian style on the bed. He pulled a wrapped box out of the storage box and smiled, "Maybe we should start with your first birthday." He sat next to her and watched her open it.

She laughed aloud opening the box that revealed two tickets to her favorite band, "I think these are expired." She smiled kissing him. "Thank you." Elliot handed her several gifts from the box, each referencing a time frame in her life that represented a different need or interest. She found herself surprised that he knew her throughout the years so well. "You really listened to me Elliot." She whispered to him.

"Of course, why wouldn't I listen to you?" he asked her.

"No, it's not that you wouldn't. I'm just surprised these are all things that I wanted…you really know me." She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder, "No one else does."

Elliot kissed the top of her head and whispered to her, "There's one more."

Olivia sat up and took the small box from him, "Your too good to me Elliot." She smiled running her hand under the wrapping paper and pulling the tape up. She pulled the wrapping paper off revealing a picture that caused her eyes to pool. "It's beautiful." She whispered.

"I asked Smetena to take it when I was at the stables one day-"

"He told me." Olivia whispered looking at the picture of Elliot resting his head against Pitter Pat's. His eyes were closed with a small smile over his face. Elliot had written "Happy Birthday: From your two favorite guys." In the corner.

"I wanted to give it to you…then things…well-"

"Shh." She smiled setting the frame on the bed and standing. She offered him her hand and led him quietly to the shower. "We're gonna be late." She whispered standing in front of him in the bathroom.

Elliot smiled, "Would this shower be business or pleasure detective?" he asked her playfully.

"Definitly pleasure based…with maybe a little business at the end." She teased him bending over and allowing the shirt to expose her panties as she turned the water on and allowed it to adjust to the proper warmth.

Elliot smiled fully aware of what she was doing to him, "Your diabolical you know that right?" she smiled innocently and returned to his body, rubbing her hand over his chest and pulling his 'A' shirt over his head.

"Your no saint yourself detective." She teased him pulling his boxers down gently and allowing him to step closer to her. She took in a sharp breath feeling his already formed erection against her. "Your fast though." She smiled, "Easy."

"I am not easy." He protested as if he were insulted.

"Yeah ya are." She smiled unbuttoning the last button of her shirt and exposing her breast to him. He stammered trying to conduct a defense and he hated her for being right. "See, I told you that you were easy." She smiled allowing the shirt to fall and Elliot pull her panties down slowly kissing her gently until they fell past her knees. "I think the water is ready."

"Yeah, I think so." He extended his arm to help her step in. There were times when Elliot wished he would have had a shower with a tub, but this particular time he was happy to have the small shower that he and Olivia were in. There was barely enough room for the both of them and they both seemed perfectly content with that.

Olivia rested against the cool tile of the shower as the water assaulted both of their bodies. Elliot lowered his head kissing her deeply as if asking for complete submission…which she freely gave. She kissed him back with equal desire. "I've never…" she tried to speak but was too focused on his growing erection that rubbed against her.

"What?" he smiled pulling away only far enough to see her.

"I've never made love in the shower." She laughed.

"Well, then," Elliot kissed her gently biting softly on her bottom lip, "I guess this will be your first time." He made a small journey from her breast to her curls and slowly inserted a finger inside her searching her until she moaned for him to stop. He smiled and simply inserted another and watched her hiss as he rubbed her clit with his thumb. He moved quickly watching her face, watching her smile as he explored within her body.

"Elliot…" she tried to talk, to say something, but found herself incapable. She let a whimper escape from her lips and bucked against his hand wanting more of him. When Elliot felt her muscels starting to contract he smiled and withdrew his fingers. Looking at her hungry eyes he sucked her taste from his own fingers and then kissed her allowing her to partake in her own sweetness.

He pushed her gently against the tiled wall and smiled seeing her want him. She shifted him in an effort to be in control of the moment when he entered her but Elliot wouldn't allow her.

"No." he smiled placing her back against the wall, "You always have control of me entering you…let me this time." He said happily sliding his tongue between her lips and stoking her own tongue. He accepted Olivia's moans as permission and adjusted her stance as the water soaked her hair. He guided his erection to her entrance and brushed the hair from her eyes with his free hand. He wanted unobstructed access to her face when he entered her at his own will.

"Elliot…please." She moaned out of impatience.

In one quick and swift movement he entered her causing her to gasp loudly from the sensation of having him evade her so quickly. She braced her palms against his chest drawing in a sharp breath and allowing her body to adjust to him. She moaned feeling him slide completely out of her body. "What? No." She protested, "Again, please." She begged him and he happily obliged, thrusting quickly into her and causing her to moan his name.

Elliot smiled whispering in her ear, "Are you okay, I don't want to hurt you."

"No…that feels…amazing." She assured him as he began to slide out and then back in conducting himself in long strides.

"You like that Liv?" he asked her moving within her, feeling her thighs against his as he thrust deeper.

She closed her eyes and smiled indicating a definite 'yes' to his question. "More…please." She whispered hoarsely, "Please more." She moaned feeling him invade her still deeper. He smiled knowing she was just about ready to climax, so he withdrew from her body.

"No." She protested, "You can't do that." She pouted.

Elliot smiled and turned her body around, "Just thought you might want to feel something a little different." He kissed her cheek and entered her font from behind. She moaned immediately at the new sensation of feeling him enter from behind. Feeling his hands in different areas of her body.

He pumped into her body quickly knowing she would cum soon, "Your so beautiful." He moaned into her ear as he took hold of her hips for leverage. She arched her neck against the wall and bent her body slightly giving him more complete access to her. He moaned and grunted driving himself into her body. "You feel….so good." He moaned watching her face from the side as she closed her eyes accepting each of his thrust. She began to smile and he knew she was ready.

He stood her up straighter kissing her neck as he pinned her hands over her head and thrust a little slower in an effort to frustrate her.

"Faster." She moaned griping his hands within hers. He moved within her faster hearing her cry out in her first orgasm. He stopped to smile as he felt her body convulse.

"Keep going," She urged him, "for you." She smiled, "Harder, please." She asked him, begged him. He moved effectively sliding almost completely out and then thrusting completely inside repeating again and again hearing her moan in pleasure.

"I'm coming Liv." He moaned in her ear gripping her hands over her head, "He went still further, still harder until his body shuddered within her and he literally screamed out her name causing her a slight start to which she smiled.

She turned to him after he withdrew himself and slid down the wall of the shower. She joined him on the floor feeling the warmth of the water graze them as she positioned herself between his legs. "That was…unbelievable Elliot." She smiled closing her eyes.

"Yeah, I felt that one all over." He smiled stroking her hair, "So, pretty good for your first time huh?"

"Oh, yeah." She laughed, "Definitely good…Elliot." Her voiced trailed off.

"Yeah."

"I love you, just wanted to make sure you knew that." She said tracing his slick skin.

He kissed her again on the top of her head, "No one could experience that and not know that they're loved." He offered her. "You nervous about tonight now that were making Vicente an official suspect?"

"A little." She confessed.

"It'll be just fine Liv."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia listened carefully to the waitress spouting off a long list of drinks as she dried her hands on a towel and turned to begin mixing the concoctions of alcohol. She moved a little slower than normal and Elliot couldn't decide if she was sore from their escapades that afternoon or if she was distracted.

"You okay?" he asked through the transmitter as she crouched behind the bar to sweep up the broken bottle she dropped while flaring.

"Good." she responded flatly, "Nervous." she offered trying not to sound to obvious she was talking.

"Why?"he asked softly sweeping the bar with his eyes.

"Don't know." She said depositing the glass into the trash and remaking the last drink of the waitresses order.

"Vicente's here, he's at your three O'clock." he said watching her as she froze. "Rachel?" He tried to catch her attention. "It's okay, just work him like you did last time, he's coming up to the bar."

Olivia turned and found herself staring dead at Jose Vicente and just when she thought he couldn't look any slimier...he smiled.

"How ya doin' honey?" she asked playfully with a smile. "Good to see ya again."

"Good to see a woman of your caliber as well." he said in his trademark high pitch voice that Olivia thought reminded her of a teacher raking their nails across a chalk borad.

"What can I get for you Mr. Vicente?"

"How about a ride on that gorgeous body of yours?" he asked without so much as a smile.

Olivia smiled and leaned over the bar and and joked, "I'm sorry, you have to be at least this tall," she said holding her hand over her head, "to ride this ride."

Vicente smiled sadistically, "You don't know what you'd be missing, I can do things you've only dreamed about."

_You can also make me throw up but let's not be specific_. She thought to herself. "How about a compromise?" She suggested.

"Mmmm," he leaned in closer to her, invading her nose with his vulgar breath, "Oral satisfaction is your pleasure?" he licked his lips.

Olivia forced a smile and supressed the desire to bash his skull repeatedly into the bar's counter. "I was thinking more like...free sex on the beach." she smiled turning and quickly mixing a drink trying to hold her vomit down. She returned to his perverted gaze and slid the Sex on the Beach drink to him on the cocktail napkin.

"You singing today gorgeous?" he asked taking a drink.

"No...that was a one time deal." she smiled and drummed her hands on the bar. "Let me know if you need anything." she informed him.

"I need to have sex with you." he responded taking another drink with what Olivia noticed was his _left_ hand. _Short and left-handed._ She thought to herself and casually returned to him knowing she would have to do a tremendous amount of acting to cover up the fact that she wanted to gouge his eyes out with a rusty spoon.

"Your confidant." She smiled keying the transmitter so that Elliot could hear the conversation.

"I also have a huge bass clef...if you get my drift." he said running his tongue over his teeth.

"Mr. Vicente." She smiled grazing his hand with her own, "Are you coming on to me?"

Vicente gripped her tightly...too tight for her own comfort causing her to try and pull away but for a man as short and weak looking as he was he had a good grip. She felt his nails scrape her as he pulled her to him. "I'm coming onto you...and I'll come _in_ you if you want." he proclaimed boldly.

Olivia forced a smile and seperated from his grasp, "You have strong hands." she pretened to actually like his touch. " I love a man with great hands." she said, "Who does your manicures?" she asked hoping to touch ground with what seemed to be a metrosexual personality.

"I don't reveal precious secrets like that to just anyone." he eyed her and took anohter sip of his drink..."Not without some sort of...payment."

"Oh," she pretended to pout as she held out her own hands, "It's just that my nails are so brittle and thick, I think it's from all these years of bartending... I haven't found anything that cures it." she offered the bait and noticed his look as he examined her finernails.

"If you sing in public...it's important to have great looking hands, they tell the story as much as your voice does." he informed her.

"Well, what do you recommend?" she saw him as a fish circeling her hook.

"Nail conditioner." he replied standing to his feet and digging into his pocket. "Use this," he said pushing a small bottle over to her. "It'll soften your nails and make your hands as sexy as your body."

_Bingo asshole_. She thought to herself taking the tiny vile into her hand and pocketing it quickly.

"Thankyou." She smiled and turned to take a waitress' order.

"Seems you owe me something now." he said sadistically.

"Would you like something on the house?" she smiled hoping he wasn't asking for anything more than that.

"I'd screw you...on the house of course." he offered.

Olivia casually pulled on her ear lobe signaling Elliot to come to her.

"Well, Mr. Vicente...would you settle for a kiss instead?" she toyed with him hoping Elliot would be able to seperate them in time before anything actually happened.

"I'll take that as a down payment." he said leaning across the bar as Olivia stretched her body and put her hands around his repulsive neck feeling for one tiny strand of hair that she pinched tightly ready for Elliot to interrupt. She saw him being questioned out of the corner of her eye as Vicente's chaped and painfully gross lips came closer to her. _Elliot_! She screamed to herself.

"Rachael! Karl wants you now!" Elliot yelled from the corner of the bar causing her to jump and simultaneously pull the strand of hair from the slime ball in front of her. "Sorry Mr. Vicente, I'll be right back." she said walking quickly down the hall and into the women's restroom. She carefully put the single strand of hair into a paper towel and tucked it securely into her jean pocket. She returned to the bar to find Vicente gone. She looked around scanning the bar and then hear Elliot's voice.

"Ha, you pissed him off Rachel. He left all frustrated." he smiled at her from the door of the bar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia rinsed the last shot glass as Elliot sat on the bar stool infront of her happy to be the only two in the bar. "You okay?" he asked accepting the soda she slid to him on a cocktail napkin.

"Yeah, why?" She answered moving sluggishly.

"You look like Vicente bothered you."

"Well, if you would have allowed him to kiss me I would have killed you." she smiled leaning on her forearms she rested on her tip toes and stretched to kiss him softly. "See, I like your lips."

"Really?" he smiled and kissed her again this time probing her mouth with his tongue.

"Yeah, I like that too." she smiled, "But if Vicente would have done that I would have puked right here." she said pointing at the bar and laughing with Elliot.

"You know," Elliot smiled, "I was gonna let him kiss you."

"How dare you!" she smield shocked that he would sell her out. She laughed and then asked, "How come you changed your mind?"

"Well, I got to thinking that if he kissed you," he started to laugh again "I couldn't ever bring myself to kiss you again." he joked with her and then stood to help her place the now dried glasses back to their proper spaces.

"Your too much." she smiled allowing him to help her.

"Yeah but you love me." he said brushing past her back side.

Olivia turned to face him and smiled, "Yeah I do." she whispered kissing him gently, "Want to come over this morning and watch a movie with me?" she asked playfully.

"Okay." he agreed simply and exhaled as he looked at her.

"What?" she whispered.

"I didn't like how he talked to you." he whispered, "I didn't like when he touched you. I wanted to kill him when he almost kissed you." he said resting his head against hers.

"Elliot." she whispered softly, "It's just our cover, you know that right?" she asked.

"Yeah...but that doesn't mean I have to like some flea bag touching you with his filthy paws." he said brushing her hair from her face.

"I didn't like him touching me either." whispered, "He wasn't you." she explained simply and kissed him softly. "You better get this stuff down to Sal at the lab." she said pulling the vile out of her pocket.

"He gave it to you? How'd you manage that?" Elliot asked shocked.

"The guy is the epitome of metrosexual, just had to butter him up...it's like workin' a woman." she smiled. "I got something else." she smiled and pulled the paper towel out. "A hair from Mr. Slimebag himself and," She crouched to the ground and took a napkin retreiving a glass from a lower shelve, "I got prints." she said with a grin as she held up the glass to Elliot.

"Wow...and here I thought you were just flirting." he smiled.

"Shut up!" she joked and wrapped the evidence carefully so as to not smudge the prints.

"Hey, can you get my key's out of your locker please?" he asked. "Karl, say's I'm not pretty enough to get my own locker."

Olivia laughed and retreated to the back room opening her locker and grabbing his keys and then stopping. She looked through her purse for her spare apartment key and finally managed to pull it out of the depths of chaos in her bag. She took a deep breath and slipped it onto his key ring knowing full well he would notice an addition to his three keys. He was particular about his key chain, having only his home key, car key and locker key from the one six.

Olivia returned tossing him the keys as if she had done nothing. "I'll see you sometime today then." she smiled as he walked away the bar and then stopped.

"What if your asleep by the time I get there?" he asked knowing she needed rest as much as he did.

Olivia smiled a sneaky grin, "I'm sure you'll figure it out."


	24. Chapter 24 You're Mine Gorgeous

Who Could Have Known

Chapter 24: Your Mine Gorgeous

A/N Sorry the updates are sporadic...I'm getting ready to graduate from university and I'm killing myself with the last classes...enjoy.

"Hey, Liv?" Elliot spoke into the phone plugging one ear trying to hear her.

"Yeah. Hey, you coming or should I hit the sac?" She asked trying to determine where he was calling from, "Where are you? I can barely hear you."

"Well, Cragen intercepted me at the lab and he wants us back at the house to go over the case." He filled her in with a disappointed tone that suggested he wanted to be with her as much as she wanted to be with him.

"Alright, give me fifteen and I'll be there." She responded.

"With bells on?" Elliot teased sensing the irritation in her voice.

"You'll be lucky if I have a smile on." She responded and then offered a small laugh to ensure he didn't take her sarcasm personally.

"Alright, I'll see ya then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, what's the story Morning Glory?" Munch said sarcastically as Olivia walked her exhausted body to her desk.

"The story is that I've been up all night, I smell like cheap booze and stale cigarettes and I would rather be in my bed right now." She responded stretching her neck muscle.

Elliot notice the tiredness in her eyes, he felt it in his own body. It was one thing to work odd hours but to work graveyard every night was killing them both. Their bodies were used to sleep deprivation but they certainly weren't accustomed to being nocturnal. They're eating schedules were obliterated and it certainly didn't help that they were doing far more than just sleeping.

"Well, nice to see you Liv." Elliot said with a smile acting as if he hadn't been in a relationship with his partner right under his bosses nose.

"Yeah…happy to be here." She replied dryly and accepted the coffee Munch brought to her. She knew she was truly tired if she was willing to accept the black substance Munch called coffee. Olivia watched as Elliot made his way to his locker to store his gun…which meant…he would have to use his keys.

_Oh Shit!_ She thought as she stared at him, digging in his pockets with his back toward her, in utter horror. _Not here_! She moaned to herself. _What the hell was I thinking?_ Elliot pulled out the keys from his pocket as he continued talking to her about the case. What he was actually saying was beyond her as he sorted the keys looking for the locker key and then stopped and simply stared at the key chain.

_Oh shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!_ Was all her mind could come up with as she saw him refocus and open his locker stowing his weapon and returning to his desk without so much as a questioning gaze. Surely he knew it was her key, she had insisted on having those custom keys form Wal-Mart and surely that was the only butterfly-covered key he had. _What the hell_? She thought as he opened a case file and waited for Cragen to go over the case with him.

Olivia was almost certain her heart would go into cardiac arrest. She was completely positive it had taken Cragen at least three hours to come into the bullpen but according to her watch only three minutes had passed.

"Alright, fill me in and make it fast, I'm due in front of the Morris Commission." Cragen instructed leaning against the desk.

Olivia stared in shock as Elliot simply began a diatribe about Jose Vicente. She wondered if he had realized how vulnerable she was making herself by giving him that key. No one had ever had a key to her apartment…no one, and right now she was regretting having made that serious of a decision first.

"Liv!" Cragen barked pulling her out of her trance.

"I'm sorry can you repeat that?" She said furrowing her brows at Elliot and then refocusing on Cragen in an effort to understand his question.

Cragen looked at her suspiciously, it wasn't like her to loose focus so easily, "It's not that hard, I asked you to tell me why Warner thinks this guy is diabetic."

"Oh, um…well, I was thinking the same thing." She confessed, "It's circumstantial to assume he's a diabetic just because one of the victim's died of an insulin induced overdose, however," she said taking a file off of her desk, "I was curious as to why the perp would use such an extravagant Nail product…I called the lady that does my manicures…shut up John." She said noticing his smirk and the small attempt he made to say something sarcastic before she shut him down.

"Did she offer up anything?" Cragen asked.

"Yeah, I asked her what type of people she saw that would use something like that and she said it was usually someone in the public eye like a performer…she also said that diabetics use it to keep their nails looking normal, but that such an expensive brand would belong to someone who is wealthy."

"Wait, who are we talking about again?" Munch asked suddenly sitting upright in his chair.

Cragen looked at him dumbfounded, "Jose Vicente!" he snapped irritated that they had been on the case for days and Munch had the audacity to ask. He returned his conversation to Elliot and Olivia as Munch's fingers began to dance across his keyboard frantically and fondling the mouse sporadically.

"It won't be conclusive until the lab runs test on the hair we got from him." Olivia said, "They should be able to tell us if there is a long use of synthetic insulin in his system."

"You like Vicente for this Liv?" Cragen asked standing up and retrieving his jacket.

Olivia mulled the information over in her mind one last time, "Yes, sir. He's definitely a sorry excuse for a human…evil. I noticed he fit the small profile that Warner could offer us."

"Such as?" Cragen asked adjusting his cufflinks.

"He's the right height, left handed, and once we get the results back from the lab we'll know if the Nail conditioners and diabetic theories hold up."

"Well," Munch interjected taking a few sheets of paper off of the printer, "I can't tell you about the diabetic theory, but I can tell you why you never found sperm on the victims." He tilted his head down and peered over his glasses.

"How's that?" Olivia asked suddenly peeked with energy.

"Anytime John." Elliot furrowed his brows and then smiled to himself feeling the extra key in his pocket. Olivia looked at him curiously wondering what he was smiling about and then noticed his hands were in his pockets she wondered if he knew it was her key and he was toying with her or if her mind was just playing tricks with her.

"You said Jose Vicente and it sounded familiar but, I didn't think it was possible until you said performer." Munch said handing the papers to Olivia, "He's got an irritatingly high voice doesn't he?" Munch asked knowing he was right.

"Yeah, makes you want to slam your head into the wall." Elliot said peering over Olivia's shoulder to look at the paper…and to memorize her scent.

"He's a falsetto." Munch quipped.

"Cheese?" Elliot asked in all seriousness causing Olivia to laugh hysterically.

"Hey, so glad you all are having fun on my time." Cragen reminded them of his impending appointment.

"Not, cheese." Munch said, "He's…lacking in areas." Munch tried to offer.

"John we know he's a couple nuts short of peanut butter…what's your point?" Elliot was growing irritated as Olivia kept reading.

"Well," Munch smiled, "that is my point…he's a couple nuts short."

"He was castrated at nine years old!" Olivia spoke in shock and pointed to the paragraph hading the paper to Elliot who simply grimaced and pushed it away.

"Not so much castrated as neutered." Munch offered. "It's not practiced so much anymore but during the times of Beethoven and Mozart musical scouts would seek out children they thought would make them tons of money…the catch was they had to get their parents to neuter them before puberty."

"Why?" Cragen asked.

"To stop their voice from changing?" Olivia suggested.

"Yep. Thus they are old enough to travel the music circuits but they still maintain that boyish voice…people in Europe seemed to be into that at the time." Munch exhaled.

"Okay, well, then its obvious he can't get someone pregnant…why the condom?" Elliot brainstormed.

"Maybe he was taking a precaution against passing along DNA evidence." Olivia stated.

"Well," Cragen said looking at his watch, "If this is our guy, be careful Liv." He warned her. "I have to get going, and I still expect those phone calls from you two understand?" he asked them before leaving.

"Yes sir." They responded in unison.

"Well," Olivia flopped back into her chair, and smiled devilishly "I guess that explains why he wanted to kill me when I told him I would cut him off at the bar."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia blinked her sleepy eyes in an effort to see the time displayed on the clock. She exhaled puffing out her cheeks and realizing that she hadn't slept as well as she did when Elliot was with her. He hadn't come over the day they had to return to the bullpen, nor did he stay with her the day before or when they got off work from the bar this morning. She was really beginning to wonder if she had made a huge mistake offering Elliot the key.

She got out of the bed knowing if she didn't she would fall back asleep and miss the lesson she was going to teach at the stables today. Olivia tightened the sheets and pulled the down comforter up to the pillows and they noticed the folded piece of paper that was placed perfectly on the pillow that would have been where Elliot slept. Olivia instinctively looked around her first to see if anything had been disturbed during the night. When she was satisfied that everything seemed to be in place she picked up the folded cardstock noting it was addressed to her in Elliot's handwriting.

"Olivia:

You smile when you sleep. What were you dreaming about? I love the butterfly key, here's my own rendition…hope to see you – Elliot."

Olivia smiled seeing the arrow leading from the word 'rendition' to a custom patterned key that bore his favorite football teams logo. It was his spare key, she recognized it from the time she had to cut his lock open at work and bring it to him when he locked his keys in his car and couldn't get into his apartment. She picked up her key chain from her nightstand and slid it over the metal circle smiling, knowing she would have someone to come home too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia finished the lesson easily taking note of the rookie riders that seemed to be naturals and the ones that seemed to spend more time on the ground than on the horses back. Olivia paid particular attention to a young cop that reminded her of herself. Gun ho and completely stubborn. She worked with Moses instructing him on the proper techniques and noticed the sadness in his eyes. While she couldn't bring herself to ask questions on a first meeting she made a mental note to do so sometime in the future.

Olivia walked her gray horse back into the stables relishing in the fact that she had gotten to spend time with the creature that had brought her through so much. She tied the horse off quickly to a bar on the stable wall and walked out to ensure all of the riders had stowed their horses correctly. She picked up bits and saddle blankets that were left behind here and there but for the most part the trainee's seemed to have their stuff squared away. She estimated that she had about an hour of day light left just as she heard the laughter of Smetena and Elliot fill the stables.

"Well, aren't we best friends." Olivia teased.

"Well, Smetena called and asked me to come, I told him I was already invited and he insisted I come earlier." Elliot smiled his best grin.

"Smetena?" Olivia scolded, "Come on, I don't want you to get in trouble for condoning our relationship." She chided him.

"Save it Benson." He smiled, "I got good news for you today and I thought you would want to share it with someone." Smetena smiled handing her an envelope.

"But your gon-"

"When you get a chance," he cut her off, "I need you to give an injection to the horses in stable six. Go before nightfall and you can use the bikes…I'm sure he'll get a kick out _that_." He instructed her and simply walked away and called back to her, "Besides, I rather like that you're finally so damn happy."

Elliot smiled pulling her close, "Are you really so damn happy Benson?" he asked her.

She rolled her eyes and smiled opening he envelope and giving him a chaste kiss, "Ecstatic." She corrected him and then stepped back to read the paper she unfolded.

Elliot almost wet himself when Olivia jumped excitedly into the air, "Yes, I got it!" she screeched hugging Elliot tight and then pulling him into an exploring kiss.

Surprised by a reaction he had never seen from Olivia he smiled breaking the kiss, "Did I miss something?"

"I named my horse and the brass accepted it." She smiled showing a perfect white row of teeth.

"I thought your horse couldn't work." He said confused.

"She can't work in the field…but she's gonna be a sort of mascot for the Mounted Unit." She informed him.

"Well then, what did you name her?" he asked feeling happy simply because she was happy, in fact, Elliot dared to say she was freely laughing.

Olivia bit her bottom lip and shyly offered the name, "Beautiful Letdown."

Elliot raised his brows, "Um…Liv? You named your horse Letdown?"

She saw the confusion and smiled, "You missed it…its _Beautiful Letdown_." She emphasized with a smile.

"Uhh…your gonna have to translate…won't that give the horse a complex or something?" He asked.

She play slapped his chest, "You don't get it do you?"

"Nope." He answered in a low chirp.

"Elliot," She smiled stepping closer to him as she explained, "When I came here it was strictly to break this horse."

"And run from me." He smiled pulling her closer to him.

"Details." She said dryly, "Anyway, this horse taught me so much about myself-"

"Like what?" he whispered kissing her softly and then breaking just as she started to kiss him back. He wanted to hear her explanation, but he also wanted her to know he harbored no ill will towards her for leaving.

"Well," she smiled, "Apparently, I'm incredibly stubborn."

"NO?" Elliot pretended to be shocked.

"Yeah, can you believe it?" She smiled going along with his game. "I also just wanted to be loved…but I didn't trust anyone." She said lowering her voice. "So, like the horse, I ran to the corner and hid…until you brought me out."

"Okay, I get Beautiful…but what's with the Letdown?" He asked.

Olivia let out a deep breath and smiled, "When they said she wouldn't be able to work I was disappointed and letdown that I had wasted so much time on a horse that wouldn't be able to work. When they offered her to me…I couldn't help to think that was how my mother must have felt about me."

"What?" Elliot whispered.

"My mom and I talked toward the end and I think she was proud…I was a beautiful letdown to her." Olivia smiled. "It's a good thing." She assured him, "She wanted to have kids…she got me…just not the way she wanted but…according to you I turned out to be pretty good." She smiled kissing the corner of his mouth. "It was also a beautiful letdown because, if that horse wasn't here…we wouldn't be." She smiled.

Elliot kissed her gently, "I don't care where we are, as long as you're with me."

"Want to learn how to give a horse a shot?" she asked playfully retreating to the stable office and retrieving a pack of needles and medicine.

"Can you guarantee I won't get kicked?" he asked looking at the needles as she filled them quickly as if it were second nature. Elliot smiled learning something new about her.

"Nope, sure can't." She smiled, "Just don't walk behind any of the horses and you'll be fine." She smiled depositing the medicine in a bag pack and taking two helmets from the corner of the room. "Here." She said with a sneaky smile.

"Um, Liv? It's a motorcycle helmet." He told her as if maybe she didn't realize it…she was a girl after all.

"Wow, Stabler…I'm surprised you haven't made Captain with those detective skills of yours." She smiled and slung the backpack over her back and strapped her own helmet on and left calling back to him, "Want to hike or you want your own?" she asked opening a shed door.

Elliot laughed, "There's no way I'm getting on one of those, I don't know how." He said shaking his head.

"Well, stable six is about a mile up the hill, have a nice walk." She smiled slinging her leg over the dirt bike and reaching down to turn on the gas.

"Liv…" He walked to her, "Aren't they kind of dangerous for you?" he said before he realized what he had said and whom he had said it to.

Olivia smiled taking his remark as a challenge, "And what are you implying?" she asked.

"Nothing I ju-"

"Shut up and get on that bike." She said firmly pointing to the 225cc beside her, "It's a small one…impossible to kill yourself, stop being a wuss and lets go its getting dark."

Elliot strapped on the helmet and awkwardly slung his leg over the blue and white Yamaha. "What do I do?" he asked embarrassed that he was learning how to ride a bike from his partner. It wasn't necessarily because Olivia was a partner or his lover but…Olivia was a girl. If this got back to the station he'd never live it down.

"Alright Stabler, it's just like a bicycle only heavier and faster." She smiled and pointed to the gas switch, "Turn that clockwise to turn on the gas." She said and offered various other tips and cautions before showing him how to kick start the bike. She instructed him quickly on engaging the bike into first and how to shift from there, what to do on a hill and how to turn.

"Try to keep up." She smiled placing her bike in first and letting the clutch out as she slowly crept out of the building…Elliot's bike stalled…repeatedly. "Elliot! Quit playing it's getting dark."

"I'm not playing." He yelled back to her over the sound of her bike. "I'm not as multi talented as you Liv."

She laughed seeing his frustration, "Get on!" she yelled to him nodding to the space just behind her on her own bike.

"Yeah right." He said dryly.

"Fine," she shrugged, "No sex for you." She said simply and then smiled seeing Elliot quickly dismount from his bike and hesitantly jump on the back of hers.

"Liv, I swear if you crash us into the stables, I'm gonna be pissed." He told her through his helmet.

"Shut up and hold on." She warned him playfully.

"To what?"

"Your impossible!" She shook her head putting the bike in neutral. "Give me your hands." She said and then pulled them around her waist, "Hold on to me…and if you decide to tickle me…we'll both die a painful death." She laughed and slammed the shifting leaver down quickly taking off. She smiled to herself feeling Elliot jump at the sudden take off and then tightly hold her waist as she manipulated the bike. For a macho man he could be such a scaredy cat and for some reason she enjoyed that.

Elliot laughed to himself wondering if Smetena was watching him being hiked by his girlfriend on a dirt bike. He was constantly learning new things about her and for some reason…this was particularly sexy.

By the time they'd reached their destination both were laughing hysterically. The mud that covered their jeans, her helmet head…they were having fun with one another, for once it was just fun, no seriousness involved.

"Alright, let's get them vaccinated and we'll be on our way." She smiled through a dirt stained face.

By the third injection Elliot finally gave it a try at Olivia's encouragement. He laughed when she pointed to the horses backside, "Fire away." She smiled and then laughed as he hesitantly injected the horse with a grin.

As they walked back to the bike Elliot caught her devious smile while she strapped her helmet on. "Uh oh." He laughed putting on his own helmet, "Should I be afraid?"

"Yep." She laughed, "Your driving back."

"No."

"Yep."

"No."

"Get on the bike Stabler!" she spoke forcefully with her hands on her hips.

Elliot groaned and straddled the bike, "You sure about this Liv."

"No." she laughed, "just pay attention to me and kick start the bike." She helped him by rolling the throttle to engage the bike. Once it was started she happily jumped on the back. "Pull in the clutch," She instructed him pointing to the left lever, "Hit the shifter." She pointed down and felt the bike engage. "Alright, it's just like a stick shift, little bit of gas and let the lever out."

Before Olivia could grasp Elliot's waist correctly she heard the engine race with entirely too much throttle. "NO! Eli-" before she could correct him she felt the bike lurch up and just as she slammed down against the ground she saw the bike jump into the air as Elliot simply landed his feet on the ground watching the bike runaway and fall on it's side.

Olivia remained on the ground unmoving, body throbbing.

"Liv!" Elliot yelled noticing she wasn't moving. "Liv!" he yelled again hovering over her body as he took off his helmet.

Olivia groaned and then smiled looking up at him, "Stop yelling, I'm gonna have a headache." She laughed sitting up, "Boy Stabler, you ride a bike as bad as you drive a car…I said a _little_ throttle."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ladies and Gentleman its Karaoke night!" The announcer reminded Olivia of a game show host and she smiled making the martini and passing it off to the waitress.

"Liv can you hear me?" Elliot asked testing his transmitter over the noise of the bar.

"Yep." She responded like a ventriloquist.

"Vicente is coming up on the opposite side of you…he doesn't look well either." Elliot said noticing his even paler expression.

Olivia turned around casually and saw the short man slowly inch his way onto the barstool.

"Mr. Vicente, why the long face?" she asked reminding herself of the lame jokes told about the horse walking into the bars. While she knew he wasn't a horse she speculated he could pass for a horses ass.

"Ah, gorgeous I'm just a little sick." He said exhaling.

"Anything I can do to make you feel better?" She asked, "Club soda, sprite?"

"How about breast milk?" he smiled, "You have magnificent breast." He tapped his index finger on the countertop as if that one simple movement would cause her to want him.

Olivia forced a smile, "You look tired, how about something with some energy?"

"Your body looks pretty energetic." He stated matter of factly.

Olivia laughed, "How about a beer on the house?" she said reaching for a glass.

"No, no that's fine." He shook his head slowly; "I think I was a little late on the medicine today." He offered a weak smile.

"Viagra?" she joked making light of his abnormally active sex drive…especially for a neutered man.

"Insulin." He muttered.

_Sonovabitch! It's you_. She said to herself and then retreated to the small refrigerator behind the bar. "Here," she said sliding a Snickers bar to him. "Isn't the sugar suppose to help you?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah thank you gorgeous." He smiled slowly opening the Snickers bar and taking a bite.

Olivia turned to see yet another person taking the stage to sing completely drunk and out of tune. She laughed at the woman who was struggling not only to hold a note but also to keep her balance.

"Where do they get these dumb broads?" Vicente asked wincing as the woman struggling to reach the high note, "Oh, its high 'E' over middle 'C'!" he bellowed. It was obvious the Snicker bar gave him a second wind.

"Come on, Mr. Vicente they're just having fun." She said trying to sooth the little man who seemed to be getting angrier.

"Fun! Fun?" He asked her incredulously, "Singing is not about fun! It's about perfection!" he snapped before slithering off of the bar stool and walking over to the stage.

"Liv, what's he doing?" Elliot asked making his way through the crowd in an effort to stay close to Vicente.

"I don't know…he's pissed about the karaoke." She said feeling the smile creep up. What a psychotic individual Vicente was.

Elliot and Olivia watched in surprise as the short man walked up to the stage and simply grabbed the microphone from the drunken woman and then rushed her off of the stage. "Good evening." He said in a manner suave enough that the crowd applauded him in spite of his rude gesture. "Who here would like to hear the enchanting voice of Ms. Ryan?" he asked the crowd.

Olivia's jaw dropped, _oh crap_! Her mind yelled. As she finished loading a waitress' tray with drinks and sent her on her way. "Elliot, what the hell?" she mumbled.

"Looks like your gonna have to do it Liv." He responded wondering if she could see his grin.

"Stop laughing." She scolded him and then looked for Karl. "Karl isn't here, I can't do it."

"I got it." Elliot smiled feet away from her.

"Your gonna run the bar?" she asked incredulously as the crowd continued to call for her.

"Yep…better make it quick…Doll Face." He smiled cockily.

"Doll Face?" she questioned him, "We're definitely talking when we get home." She warned him dropping her apron on the counter and as covertly as possible disengaged her transmitter. "Good luck Elliot, their gonna slaughter you!" she laughed and walked to the stage.

"Ladies and Gentleman," Vicente greeted the crowd again, "It is my pleasure to present to you a woman who can actually sing…Ms. Ryan." The crowd erupted into a drunken applause as Olivia stepped over to the pianist, citing her song and key preference before taking the mic. She glanced over to Elliot who was reading from a bartending guide and fumbling to make a drink. _Sucker_. She smiled as the pianist began to play.

By the time Olivia was done with the song and the crowd was begging for another Elliot had dropped four bottles of booze on the ground and had three waitresses yelling at him for their drinks. She offered the crowd a quick bow and then felt her heart sink to the souls of her feet when she caught sight of Jeremiah in the back of the bar. She walked off the stage quickly and knew he was following her back to the bar. She stepped behind the bar and crouched next to Elliot as he swept up the broken glass.

"We got a huge problem." She whispered.

"What? You didn't get enough tips?" he started to laugh.

"Shut up!" She hissed, "Jeremiah is here."

"Where the hell is the bartender?" A waitress yelled out.

"Hold on." Olivia called up from the floor, "Got a mess down here."

"He's gonna blow our cover." Elliot concluded and then whispered to her the only plan he could come up with. It would be plausible to see one of them there, but not both…things would have to be executed precisely to not be blown.

Olivia stood to her feet and greeted the waitress with a smile while, Elliot stood up with a box on his shoulder blocking his face and walked out of the vicinity of the bar careful to listen for any transmission Olivia may make. "I need the damn scotches." The waitress snapped.

"Hey," Olivia smiled, "Hold on to your bra strap will ya." She turned and got the offending waitress the requested drinks and placed them on the tray to which the waitress rolled her eyes. Olivia smirked, "Your welcome." She said sarcastically.

"Who's next?" Olivia called out to the bar.

"I believe I am Livia." Jeremiah said sitting on the barstool.

"Names not Livia sweet pea…it's Rebecca…stage name." She smiled hoping he was stupid enough to go for it.

"So, Rebecca what are you doing here?" he asked.

_Yep definitely stupid enough to go for it_. She smiled to herself, "Charity event, I tend the bar and all proceeds go to the boy's and girl's club." She lied noticing Vicente was slithering onto his bar stool as well. Words would have to be chosen carefully from here in order to not raise Vicente's suspicions.

"So, you're a do gooder now huh?" he smiled, "A screwdriver please."

Olivia turned and mixed the drink, placing it on the napkin and sliding it to him then leaning over the counter exposing the top of her cleavage to him, "What brings you by? It's been a while" she smiled forcing herself to flirt with a man whom she would rather shoot.

Jeremiah looked down her shirt and then up to her face offering a smirk, "It was karaoke night, thought I'd come and sing." He caused them both to laugh.

Olivia noticed Vicente was paying close attention to the conversation now. His body language suggested he was getting slightly irritated with Olivia talking to another man. "What else do you want?" she said running her finger along the contours of his fingers.

Jeremiah reached slowly for her shirt and undid the top button moving the collar to the side exposing even more of her chest. As the vomit rose within her she struggled to maintain her composure but made herself a promise that if he actually touched her breast she would slam a bottle of vodka over his head. "How come your not at the Special Vi-"

Olivia couldn't let him finish that sentence and there was nothing else she could do except reach over the counter and kiss him. As his tongue probed her she knew she would have to rinse her mouth with bleach when she went home. She also knew Elliot must be having a fit right now. What she couldn't see was Vicente getting off of his bar stool and reaching for a bottle of Smirnoff.

Elliot narrowed his eyes seeing her reach for Jeremiah and kiss him, there had to be a reason but he would have to wait for the answer. He saw Vicente get off of the stool and reach for the bottle as he made his way to the bar.

Before Olivia could separate from Jeremiah she heard the familiar sound of a breaking bottle, a sudden sensation of wetness over her face and the feeling of glass on the bar. She pulled away when Jeremiah collapsed on the ground with an "Umph"

Elliot pushed through the crowd forcefully as Vicente began to stomp and kick Jeremiah. "Vicente stop!" Elliot yelled finally able to pull Jose Vicente off of Jeremiah who was still on the ground covering his bleeding face.

"She's mine you piece of garbage." Vicente yelled. As Elliot pushed him back and grabbed a bar towel tossing it over Jeremiah's face in hopes that he wouldn't recognize his voice.

"Call an ambulance." Elliot told Olivia who was already in the process of doing so.

Elliot moved Jeremiah carefully ensuring the rag stayed over his face. "Keep the rag over your eyes it's a bad cut." He said trying to disguise his voice. Elliot motioned for another bouncer to keep tabs on Jeremiah as Elliot walked to the stage and grabbed the mic.

"Sorry Ladies and Gentleman, your last drinks are on us the bar is closed." He said watching everyone grumble as they stood to their feet and left the bar through various exits. Olivia watched the crowd closely noticing that Vicente had simply disappeared.

The paramedics arrived within minutes and loaded a moaning Jeremiah onto the gurney as Elliot and Olivia watched in disbelief. The original plan that they had drafted behind the bar was for Olivia to flirt with Jeremiah then pick a fight with him giving Elliot the opportunity to sneak up behind him and escort him out of the bar. However, it seemed Vicente had a plan of his own.

As the paramedics left and the bar was emptied save the two detectives, Elliot's phone rang. "Stabler." He answered. "Really?…That would have helped about fifteen minutes ago…uh huh…no she's right here, we'll call him…thanks bye."

"What?" Olivia raised her brows in anticipation.

"That was Sal from the lab…he got a match."

"Vicente?" She asked.

"Yep." Elliot exhaled avoiding her eyesight as he walked behind the bar to help straighten up. Olivia looked at him and noticed his clenched jaw and the speed with which he moved as if he thought the quicker they could finish the quicker he could leave. She knew immediately what the problem was and knew she needed to explain herself before he jumped too far into his own conclusion.

Olivia walked behind the bar as Elliot washed the scotch glasses in silence. She embraced him from behind and held him tightly as he stopped the washing and lowered his head letting out a deep breath.

"Elliot, that kiss was nothing to me." She whispered, "He was gonna blow our cover and I-" before Olivia could finish her sentence Elliot turned sharply to her and caressed her cheeks with his warm wet hands drawing her lips to his. He kissed her softly at first then gradually harder until she moaned at the sensation of his lips and the water that dripped from his hands. Elliot finally separated from her and rested his forehead against hers.

"So," She smiled, "I take it I'm forgiven?"

Elliot kissed her cheek, "Yeah, I just don't care for Jeremiah and he seemed to really enjoy you." He whispered.

Olivia smiled, "No one kisses me like you do."

"Really?" he smiled, she had never said something like that to him.

"Really. No one come close to evoking in me, what you do." She smiled and kissed him again, "Now let's get this bar cleaned, I want to get some sleep this morning." She laughed as they tended to the bar chores.

"So," Elliot called to her while he placed the chairs on the tabletops, "We'll have to call Cragen to secure an arrest warrant."

"Yeah, but can't it wait until I get some sleep?" she said drying the last glass and returning it to it's proper space.

"I suppose." He smiled pulling the last barstool over the bar.

"Ready?" he asked.

Olivia reached in her pocket and grabbed her keys tossing them to Elliot, "Yeah, can you get the car ready while I get my stuff from my locker?"

"Sure." He smiled and walked out of the bar to Olivia's mustang.

Olivia took one last look around the bar ensuring it's cleanliness and then walked back to the changing area that had her locker in it. She smiled as she spun the combination lock but the smile dissipated when she thought she heard a sound and then felt the terrible pain of someone grabbing her hair from behind and slamming her face into the locker. She hit the ground hard feeling the blood trickle from her forehead where the impact was made.

The air was knocked out of her by a kick that was delivered to her abdomen repeatedly and while she scrambled to get to her feet her attacker offered one last kick that caused her body to turn over and rest tiredly on the ground. She moaned in the pain she felt and then looked up to see Jose Vicente standing over her with a sinister grin as he panted and spoke to her, "Your mine Gorgeous."


	25. Chapter 25 When Smurfs Attack

Who Could Have Known

Chapter 25: When Smurfs attack.

Elliot walked out to the mustang and inserted the key frustrated that it wouldn't go it the door's lock. He looked at the key chain and then smiled noticing Olivia had thrown him the keys to the bar and not the keys to her car. He trotted back inside the bar.

Vicente pulled angrily at Olivia's pants sliding them down her body. She kicked and punched at him and then in a moment of sheer desperation she pulled her knee straight up into his groin causing him to moan and sit back on his heels. She untangled her feet from the pants and used her hands to support her weight as she kicked with all the strength she had left. She stood to her feet quickly feeling the chill wrap around her now bare legs then it hit her that her transmitter was still connected.

"Elliot! Elliot help me!" she screamed into it, "Locker ro-" was all she could get out before feeling her airway being constricted from behind with her own jeans.

"Your mine." He hissed in her ear as he pulled the pant legs tighter causing her to gasp for air.

Elliot ran to the locker room quickly only to be stuck with a locked door. "Liv!" He pounded on the door.

Olivia, feeling the world go black, stepped back and stomped Vicente's instep before turning and elbowing him in the face. "Elliot! It's Vicente!" she yelled running to the door and then falling flat on her face when she felt Vicente's hand wrap around her ankles. She turned to her back quickly in order to keep her eyes on Vicente. She could hear Elliot screaming through the door as he started throwing his body weight into it.

Vicente managed to grab for Olivia's right leg and dug his nails into the back of her thigh. She felt her skin rip and she yelled at the pain that was being inflicted onto her unwilling body. As he tried to remove her panties she spotted her keys on the floor. They must have fallen out of her jeans when he was choking her. She grabbed them quickly and swung at Vicente's face gouging at his eyes with the keys.

As he tumbled back holding his cut face Olivia followed suit swinging repeatedly, one punch after another to Vicente's face yelling, "You sick pervert!" She was unaware that Elliot had finally made his way into the locker room. He moved quickly seeing Olivia punch a currently defenseless Vicente.

"Liv stop!" He yelled pulling her light body off of him, as she swung more fiercely hitting only space as Elliot walked her backward. "Liv, it's okay, that's enough." He told her holding her tightly and letting her sit on the chair. "It's okay." He reassured a very dazed Olivia.

Elliot returned to Vicente, feeling for a pulse and when he was confidant there was one he shook him gently, "Wake up ya freak." He barked as Vicente moaned into wakefulness. Elliot pulled out the handcuffs from his belt, the only thing he could carry as a bouncer, and placed Vicente under arrest. He stood Vicente to his feet and read him his rights.

"She's mine, I get to have her not you." Vicente barked, "That body is mine!" he hissed back to Elliot who simply placed his palm on Vicente's forehead and shoved him back into the wall causing him to fall to his feet again.

Elliot picked up Olivia's pants and walked to her slowly, knowing she was trying to process what just happened. He kneeled in front of her and offered a weak smile as he swept the bangs away from her face, "I see you still have that right hook."

Olivia let out a small laugh taking hold of the jeans and resting them in her lap before leaning into his shoulder. "For a smurf," She said softly, "He hit's pretty hard."

Elliot laughed at her attempt at humor and simply wrapped his arms around her shaking body pulling her to him but then loosened quickly feeling her wince in pain. He felt her frantic heart beat and felt the tightness with which she tried to hold him in spite of the excruciating pain she was in. "How about you get dressed and I'll call Cragen and an ambulance?"

"You call me an ambulance and you'd better call a police car too." She arched her brow.

"Why?" he asked confused.

"Because I will kill you." She smiled weakly. "I'm okay." She whispered. "Just bruised."

"Alright." Elliot gave in. "Go ahead and get dressed."

"Okay." She whispered standing to her feet and slipping off her shoes wondering how he managed to get the jeans over them. She slid slowly painfully into her pants and pulled her shoes back on. "Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elliot and Olivia walked through the bullpen with their fresh catch handcuffed as they led him into the processing area. A uniform met them at the counter to take custody of their prisoner.

"Kind of short for a perp isn't he?" The young cop smiled at Benson.

"You know, I was thinking the same thing." She smiled back trying to give the illusion that she wasn't in excruciating pain.

"That's what happens when you don't have any nuts." Elliot chimed in with a smile.

"Benson! Stabler! My office!" Cragen bellowed from around the corner.

"What did you do?" Elliot smiled looking at Olivia.

"Me? You're the one always getting our butt's in the sling, I should be asking you what you did." She smiled back rolling her eyes and bracing herself for whatever Cragen would be chewing their butts for.

"Why do I have a Smeagle look-a-like in my station house without conclusive evidence…and what the hell happened to your face?" He asked with a slightly softer voice looking at Olivia's split lip and the swelling that was already starting to show above her eye.

"Looks like I am the conclusive evidence Cap." She offered a weak smile feeling a little dizzy and feeling the increased pain in her ribs and abdomen.

"Someone want to fill me in?" Cragen said sitting in his chair and bringing his voice back to normal.

"Vicente attacked Olivia." Elliot mumbled.

"What the hell." Cragen said looking back at her, "Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah, just a couple of bumps and bruises…don't really feel so well." She whispered.

"Want to see the doctor?" Cragen asked softly noticing Olivia had broken out into a sweat.

"No, no, I think I'll be fine." She said softly, "What did you need on the case Cap?" she asked with a smile that Elliot knew was forced.

"Tell me what ya got, what happened." He said poised to write.

"He matches the information Warner gave us, he's a self proclaimed diabetic, left handed and short." She offered, "I think with a search warrant of his residence, we can get more." She stopped speaking and exhaled deeply grimacing as she tried to negotiate the air.

"Liv?" Elliot asked as she bent over in her chair, "You okay?"

"Yeah." She shook her head and stood slowly tryng desperately to hide the pain she was in, "Cap, I need to use the restroom."

Cragen shook his head softly in agreement "Okay, I'm gonna call Warner though and have her meet you back here okay?"

Olivia shook her head agreeing to his decision and walked slowly out of the office.

"She okay?" Cragen asked.

"She's strong." Elliot smiled weakly wanting to be with her right now but knowing he would trip every alarm within Cragen if he insisted. It was a song and dance between him and Olivia. At work they had to pretend to fight and disagree but still be on the same page. At home they were allowed to just be with one another without second-guessing a stare, touch or compliment.

"What do we got by way of forensics?" Cragen asked.

"Liv got some prints at the bar, a hair and a vile of the same nail conditioner found in the wounds of one of the victims." He said confidant it would be a stickler.

"We know for sure he's diabetic?" Cragen asked.

"Yeah, his blood sugar was low and Olivia pulled it out of him and offered him a candy." He told him.

"Nice." Cragen smiled and then frowned when the door to the office swung open. "Fin, were in a meeting."

"Cap," Fin was serious, "It's Liv. Casey found her passed out in the restroom."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elliot paced nervously in the waiting area of Mount Sinai hospital. He was allowed to ride with Olivia to the hospital but she remained unconscious for the duration of ambulance trip. Cragen watched him panic as he paced and it was in that moment that Cragen speculated Elliot and Olivia were more that partners and friends.

"Elliot." Cragen's voice was calm as he stood and placed a hand on Elliot's shoulder to stop him from pacing. "She's strong." He reminded Elliot of his own words.

"I know…I just-"

"I know." Cragen shook his head not willing to listen to anything that hinted of a relationship knowing that doing so would put the careers of his best detectives in jeopardy.

"Captain Cragen?" A female voice called out to the hall.

"Yes ma'am how is she?" Cragen asked folding his arms across his chest and standing poised to listen.

"She wont let me release anything sh-"

"So she _is_ awake then?" Cragen asked catching the doctor's remark.

The doctor smiled, "Awake, stubborn and very pissed off." She laughed.

"Ah, sounds like Liv." Elliot laughed feeling the entire state of New York being lifted from his shoulders.

"She's asking for a…" the doctor's voice trailed off as she flipped through a file, "Detective Stabler, can someone call him please?" She asked.

"Um, that won't be necessary, I'm him." Elliot said suddenly touched that she would ask for him…and then suddenly terrified as to _why_ she was asking for him.

"Detective," The nurse touched his arm, "She's going to need your unconditional acceptance and strength." The doctor offered a weak smile, "Room 633." She informed him before leaving.

Elliot stood in front of room 633 for what seemed to be forever. He took a deep breath and opened the door to see Olivia lying on her back asleep. Elliot pulled a chair up as quietly as possible and took his jacket off. He sat down draping the jacket over him and resting back in the chair watching her as she slept. He reached out and took her hand into his and allowed himself to drift off into his own condemning thoughts and then finally sleep.

It hadn't been more than an hour when Elliot felt someone starring at him. He opened his eyes to see that Olivia had woken up and was simply looking at him.

"Hi." She murmured.

"Hi." He whispered removing the jacket and leaning over the bed, "How ya feeling?"

"Believe it or not," she offered him a weak smile, "I've had better days."

Elliot smiled and kissed her hand. "What did the doctor's say Liv?" his voice was entirely serious.

"She asked if I'd gotten the license plate of the mac truck that hit me." She tried to laugh and then clutch her rib cage biting her bottom lip to stiffen a cry of pain. Once settled, she filled him in. "I have two stitches in my thigh…doc said just to be sure there wouldn't be a scar. Pretty sore. Guess how many ribs I broke." She smiled.

"Oh no, Liv…how many?" he said in all seriousness as she smiled triumphantly as if they were battle scars that proved she had been through hell and back…he knew she had just obtained bragging rights and who was he to stop her from flaunting it.

"Two…but one has two fractures in it." She smiled again. "I think between you trying to kill me on the dirt bike and Vicente…I'm starting to feel my age." She laughed and then quickly stopped afraid of the pain that would shoot through her body. She caught Elliot's gaze and was shocked to see that his eyes were red and misty. "What?" She whispered softly.

"What aren't you telling me Olivia?" he asked as he brushed her bangs away from her face. "You're cracking too many jokes…what's wrong?"

Olivia lowered her gaze and took his hand back into hers as tears fell from her glassy eyes, "The doctor said that…" Olivia ran her free hand through her hair trying to regain her composure.

"Please tell me." He said softly kissing her gently on the corner of her lips, "We'll get through whatever it is." He assured her. Oh God, please don't let it be cancer. He prayed silently not exactly sure why he thought it could be.

Olivia sucked in a deep breath and spoke barely above a whisper, "I was pregnant." She exhaled deeply unwilling or more likely unable to look at him.

Elliot furrowed his brows catching the grammatical usage of the past tense, "Was?" he whispered.

Olivia felt more tears fighting their way to fall. She pulled his hand closer to her almost as if she were afraid he would leave her in that moment, "I miscarried, the impact from the kicks…" she allowed her self to break in front of him, "I'm so sorry." She cried.

Elliot stood slowly without speaking and for a moment Olivia thought he was going to walk out, "don't leave." She whispered.

"I'm not…scoot over, let me hold you." He whispered sitting on the bed and stretching out next to her. He held her close and looked at her tenderly, "You have nothing to be sorry for." He kissed her forehead gently and rested his hand on her waist.

"What if someone from the station comes in?" She whispered…always the stoic, always concerned with her job.

"Then they'll see me holding my best friend." He whispered, "Get some rest Liv, we'll talk when we get home."

"Think they'll let me go home today?" she asked nestling into his neck.

"You were admitted unconscious, you know they're gonna keep you over night." He smiled at her stubbornness.

"Damn. Sometimes I wish we had an H.M.O. Drive through medical care you know?." She offered a weak laugh before the tears started to fall again. Although this time she wasn't sure if it was from the rib fractures or the fact that she had just discovered in one second that she was pregnant…and that she would never see her own child.

"Rest Liv, we'll talk later."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two days after Olivia's altercation with Jose Vicente she felt her eyes flutter open as the sun entered her room warming her body through the down comforter. She carefully rolled her aching body over to see emptiness. She was aware that Elliot had brought her home from the hospital and from what she could remember between the vicodin and nightmares; she had thought he stayed with her.

"Glad to see you're awake." Elliot spoke softly walking into her bedroom and sitting gently on the bed. "How are you feeling?" he asked her.

Olivia struggled to sit up and when she grimaced and bit her tongue in order to keep herself from tearing Elliot slipped his arms under hers, "Hold onto me." He instructed. When he felt her grasp tighten around his neck he simply moved her higher up.

"I'm so sore." She whispered hoarsely.

"Doctor said to expect it." He told her with a small smile, "You broke two ribs you know."

She smiled back at his humor. "How long have I been out?" she asked pinching the bridge of her nose.

Elliot looked at his watch and smiled, "About forty hours."

Olivia looked at him shocked, "Oh, Elliot, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." He whispered, "I went through your subscription of Cosmo and then straightened up a little. I called Cragen and told him you'd be out for-"

"Elliot!" she scolded.

"Hey," He raised his hands in surrender, "Doctor's orders." He smiled and then spoke softly, "You need to rest, we can talk when your ready okay?" he asked her.

Olivia shook her head softly agreeing with his recommendation and his request, "El?" she smiled sheepishly, "I need to go to the restroom."

Elliot let out a small laugh and pulled the comforter away from her body and extended his arm to her tired and aching body. "Take my hand." He smiled helping her out of the bed. She struggled to straighten her body, and when she finally did she let out a weak giggle.

"Geez, what did he do to me?" she asked.

"Apparently, a whole lot. Liv, Call me if you need me Okay? I'm gonna go get your breakfast."

As Elliot walked back into the bedroom he placed the tray of food and drink on the nightstand and straightened out the bedding making sure to fluff her pillows back to life. He was just about to place another pillow on the bed when he heard her call for him in a weak voice.

"Elliot…I need you." She said in a defeated voice.

"What's wrong?" He asked leaning against the frame of the door.

Olivia let out a small laugh and spoke with embarrassment, "I can't pull myself up, my body hurts so bad and I'm exhausted."

"No problem." He said simply "I'll pull you up. Are you clean?" he asked matter of factly.

"Yeah." She laughed, "How embarrassing is this?" she smiled.

"It's not." He said helping her to her feet. "Hold onto me." He instructed as he crouched down and gently brought her panties up to her waist. "Better?"

"Yeah, thanks, I'm not sure what I would do with out you." She smiled. Elliot followed her to the bed and helped her slide her body back in. When he was about to pull the comforter over her he stopped and took in the view that was not Olivia. Her face was badly bruised from being slammed into the locker, her neck was raw from the chocking she endured, her lip had a split that hurt Elliot just looking at it, and her eyes were dull from the pain killers.

"Liv?" he whispered sitting on the bed next to her.

"Hmm?" was all she could offer.

"Can I see?" he asked softly resting his hand on the hem of her shirt.

Olivia looked at him, hesitating at first, then obliged pulling her shirt up just under her breast. He fought hard not to cry, not to show her that he was hurting. The bruising ran from her belly button up to her ribs and sides. He lifted her leg gently running his fingers along the back of her thigh feeling the deep scratches and stitches. Elliot lowered his head, "I'm sorry Liv."

Olivia looked at him curiously, "For what? You didn't do this to me Elliot." She reminded him.

"I know. I just, I'm sorry It took me so long to get to you." He whispered.

"But you did…you got to me." She said holding out her hand to his. "El, things could have been a lot worse." She whispered. She wasn't sure she could handle being raped and in spite of loosing her baby, she was relieved that she hadn't been.

Elliot shook his head in acknowledgement of her words. "Ready for breakfast?"

"Starved." She smiled, "Can you help me up again." She laughed. She'd never thought in a million years she would be asking someone for help in the manner she was.

Elliot helped her up and pulled the comforter over her. "Here, I made it just for you." He smiled placing the tray over her lap.

Olivia grinned, "Monte Cristoes…thank you."

"Well," he smiled back, "A long time ago, this really beautiful woman introduced me to them."

"Ah," Olivia smiled picking up a fork, "She's got good taste."

Elliot smiled and stood to leave her to eat in peace. "Elliot."

"Yeah?"

"Please stay with me." She asked, "I don't want to be alone."

Elliot looked at her carefully and fell in love with her all over again. "Sure." He whispered walking to the opposite side of the bed and laying on top of the comforter. He positioned himself close to her and took her free hand in his.

As Olivia filled herself with sustenance they sat together in silence until she heard the steady breathing of Elliot. She turned to see that he'd fallen asleep still holding her hand. She smiled faintly noticing his stubble and the same shirt he wore when he'd picked her up. She realized that he must have stayed awake since she'd been home; forsaking his own rest for hers. _How did I get so lucky?_


	26. Chapter 26 Interrogation of a Smurf

Who Could Have Known

Chapter 26: Interrogation of a smurf.

A/N: Fair warning boys and girls...fluff...and violence.

Olivia lay on her side for the first time in three weeks. She listened to the steady breathing of Elliot who slept as close to her as he could possibly manage. She smiled knowing that if he had his way he would have probably had his arms wrapped tightly around her waist but she was still sore and he was constantly afraid he was going to hurt her even more.

Olivia ran her hand along her stomach knowing that only weeks ago it held the life of their child and that now, her womb was painfully empty. She hadn't yet brought herself to talk with Elliot about the miscarriage and while she knew he was hurting he never showed himself anything less than strong in her presence. She reached up and softly touched his face tracing the shadow that the moonlight cast. He stirred slightly as she lowered her head and kissed his lips gently.

"Liv?" He said groggily lifting his head from the pillow, "Honey, you okay?"

A flood of emotion ripped through her wondering if their son would have had his eyes or if their daughter would have had her lips. He voice came out in a stressed whisper, "No," she began to cry softly, "I'm not."

Elliot shifted his body giving her his full attention, "What is it? Did you have a nightmare?" he asked her softly.

"I'm ready to talk." She said resting her head in the curve of his neck.

"About what?" he said looking at the clock, "It's three in the morning." He let out a soft laugh that she understood to be inoffensive.

Olivia wiped one tear away and rested her hand on his waist, "I didn't want to wake you but…" her voice trailed off unable to let the words flow from her mouth. She was Olivia Benson, fierce and fearless, yet here she was, breaking in the arms of a man who had taught her that there was more to being fearless.

"But what?" He prodded her gently.

Olivia took a deep breath and whispered, "I'm…hurting."

Elliot understood that she wasn't talking about the physical pain of having been beaten but she was speaking of the pain that came from loosing their child…a child they never knew they had until they felt their hearts break when they lost him…or her. He also knew that for Olivia to admit that she was hurting meant that she was in a great deal of pain. "Can I let you in on a secret?" he asked her gently.

Olivia raised her head and looked at him, "Please." She said positioning her head back on the pillow to look at him in the pale light.

Elliot ran his hand through her hair forcing his words through a tight throat, "I'm hurting too."

She felt herself break over and over again and hid her body against his, "I'm so sorry." She whispered holding him tightly, unwilling to allow him to slip away because she failed him.

Elliot kissed her forehead softly, "No need to be sorry Liv, you couldn't have known Vicente was going to be there."

"I _thought_ I was pregnant." She blurted softly, "Intuition."

It made no difference to Elliot, but he knew it made every bit of difference to Olivia, "For how long?" He asked careful to exude compassion instead of accusation.

"Ironically, that morning." She sniffled, "I was a day late and it crossed my mind." She confessed.

"Liv…it crossed your mind, that's not an absolute…don't punish yourself for this." He pleaded with her.

"Elliot," she whispered, "Would you…um…would you have wanted the baby?"

"Absolutely." He grinned and she saw the perfect row of teeth. His smiled faded when a more serious thought entered his mind, "Liv…would you have?"

Olivia fought that tears that were falling, she pursed her lips together keeping her hand on his chest shaking her head affirmatively as she finally gave way to a sob. Elliot gently pulled her close to him, careful of her ribs. He wrapped his arms around her tender body and kissed the back of her head softly.

After several minutes Olivia managed to gain enough composure to force out her remaining question, "Elliot?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I would have been a good mother?" she asked shakily.

Elliot whispered gently into her ear allowing her to feel his steady breath, "I think you're going to be an awesome wife and an awesome mother Olivia."

Olivia closed her eyes taking in what he had just told her. She was very aware that he'd said she would be an awesome wife, that was a loaded statement, but being an awesome mother…was unthinkable. She closed her eyes sobbing again and trying to regain her composure at the same time.

Elliot kissed the back on her head softly, "Cry Liv." He whispered through his own tears, "It's okay." His voice cracked, "I'm crying with you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nearly six weeks after Olivia lay defeated in Elliot's arms she found herself curled up on her couch starring into a mug of chocolate that she'd poured to relax but had been unable to drink. Her hands had drained out the warmth of the mug and there was no longer steam rising into the air. The hot chocolate turned cold as she thought of returning to work in the morning.

The crew knew she was recovering from the broken bones and bruises but she wouldn't be able to share the pain of loosing her child. Olivia exhaled as she heard a key slide into the deadbolt of the front door. She closed her eyes knowing it would be Elliot coming over to watch a movie with her at her own request.

Olivia had been in dire need of Elliot's company and strength over the last several weeks. He'd been there to hold her while she rambled on about wanting to kill Vicente, he'd been there to hold her after the nightmares that seemed to plague her even more and he'd been there to hold her when she cried, but there was a part of her that felt so full of shame that she was beginning to find it difficult to accept his touch or his advances. While she knew it was cruel to deny him the pleasure of making love to her she couldn't bring herself to accept that he still wanted her in such an intimate way.

"Hey Gook Lookin'" Elliot's voice drew her out of her thoughts, "How was your day?" he asked kissing the top of her head gently.

"Non eventful." She said unwilling to turn her body toward him.

"Hungry? I got Chinese." He smiled holding a plastic bag in his hand.

"No, thanks, I ate already." She said taking a sip of the chocolate and making a disapproving face at the coolness of the liquid.

Elliot observed her noticing her body curled up on the couch, her inability to look at him and the fact that as much as she wanted the hot chocolate she wouldn't get up to warm it. He fumbled around the kitchen gathering this and that, and then returning to her.

"Here." He said softly as he took the cold mug from her hands and offered her a steaming cup of chocolate. "I know you only like it if it's boiling." He chuckled softly.

Olivia took it and wrapped her hands around the mug feeling it's warmth, "Thank you." She smiled. "What's on the agenda tonight?" she stood a little slower than normal but still able to hunt down a DVD.

Olivia ran her finger along the spines of the DVDs pretending to look but actually not caring what they watched. It was when she ran her fingers over the spines for the third time that she felt Elliot embrace her from behind kissing her neck softly, "My agenda says…you." He smiled sliding his hand into her front pocket.

She lowered her head and withdrew his hand so she could turn to face him. She offered a weak smile and gave him an even weaker kiss on his cheek before sidestepping him and retreating to the couch. While she knew she was hurting him she wasn't sure what to do and so she sat. Elliot walked to her undaunted by her stubbornness…he could be equally stubborn. He tilted her head up to meet his lips and kissed her softly before retreating to the foyer. He opened the front door to leave when Olivia's sneakers caught his eye. He closed the front door and then heard her release a quiet sob. Elliot glanced around the apartment looking for the source of her pain and then realized that she must have thought he left and thinking she was alone allowed herself to cry.

Elliot grabbed her coat from the hook in the hall and scooped up her sneakers bringing them back to her. She looked up at him shocked and somewhat confused. She wiped her eyes trying to hide the evidence of her pain.

"Elliot, I…I thought you left." She said shakily.

"Well," He smiled kneeling in front of her with a smile, "You thought wrong."

"What are you doing?" She asked with a sniffle.

"I'm helping you put your shoes on." He said matter of factly holding the tongue of one show and slipping it over her foot, "It must still hurt for you to bend to tie them." He said not giving her time to fight the fact that he had something planed.

"El, please." She whispered.

"Please what?" he said looking around for the other shoe, "Please for a double knot?" he smiled helping her with the other shoe and tying it quickly.

"Let's go." He said holding her jacket open so she could easily slip her arms in.

Olivia sighed and slowly stood turning around and allowing him to slip the jacket over her arms, "You're a pain in my ass Stabler." She mumbled and offered a half smile.

"Well," He smiled back, "At least it's a cute one." He winked and escorted her out of the apartment.

"I'm sorry about the Chinese food." She bowed her head as they walked along the cement.

"Not a problem, we can take it for lunch tomorrow if you want." He offered.

"I don't think it's a good idea if we show up with the same leftovers…dead give away." She laughed.

_Thank you God for that one laugh_. Elliot thought to himself, "Well then, you can have it…it will save you time getting ready tomorrow."

"Thank you." She said leaning in a little closer to him but not making any overt gesture just in case anyone they knew walked by.

"We're here." Elliot smiled.

"Where?" She said looking around the intersection they were at.

"Ben and Jerry's Ice Cream." He smiled opening the door for her.

They sat across from one another their legs touching in a manner that wouldn't bring suspicion but let the two of them know that they were alive in spite of the pain they felt and they were with one another. "You anxious to get back to work tomorrow?" He asked her taking a bite of his ice cream.

"Not really…I'm gonna be riding a desk for another two weeks…yippee." She said dryly delving into her Heath Sensation.

"What? You don't want to do my paperwork for me?" He feigned hurt.

"Oh please!" she smiled rolling her eyes. "I do it for you as it is." She joked with him and he was happy to see that she was willingly doing so.

"So, I have to tell you something." Elliot said with a smile, "Cragen made me promise not tell you…wanted it to be a surprise for when you come back…if you want it anyway." He smiled watching her take her last bite of ice cream.

"What?" She furrowed her brows swallowing the ice cream quickly and shocking Elliot by her seeming immunity to brain freeze.

"Um, well…they brought Vicente up on different charges."

"What!" she said angrily, "Why the hell did-"

"Hold on Liv." He smiled taking a spoonful of ice cream into his hand and then watching her take it out of his hand and eat it.

"Uggh!" she frowned moaning in disapproval, "That's disgusting, what is that?" She said looking for a napkin and spitting the half melted ball into it.

"Vanilla." He smiled knowing she wasn't fond of something so simple.

"Plain?" she asked incredulously, "Who _does_ that?" shook her head trying to erase the memory of the taste.

Elliot laughed, "Those of us who like our ice cream simple."

"You did that on purpose." She smiled.

"It's the only way I can keep my own scoop." He smiled, "What did you think it was?"

"I was anticipating a white chocolate chip or at the very least a _French_ vanilla but…plain?" She shook her head, "That's wrong, my taste buds will hate me forever." She laughed, "Alright," She tried to regain her seriousness, "Tell me why they brought Papa smurf up on other charges."

"Well," he said taking his spoon back, " Cragen thought you would want to question him."

"Okay…well, it's been six weeks, I can't question him." She furrowed her brows.

"You can if he's serving time for something other than the crime you want to question him on." Elliot smiled, "He was stupid enough to plead guilty to assault on a police officer…he's at Rikers minimum of a year…he's yours when you want him." Elliot smiled.

"Tomorrow then." She shook her head; "We'll see him tomorrow."

Elliot stood to his feet, "Come on Liv," He extended his arm to her, "I'll get ya another scoop to offset the horrors of the vanilla."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elliot and Olivia stood outside of her apartment and he couldn't help but feeling like it was a first date. He smiled at her taking her hands into his. "You should have seen your face when you tasted that vanilla." He laughed.

"Oh you think that's funny?" She laughed with him, "You set me up."

Elliot saw her smile and wanted to make love to her right there and he didn't care who saw. Olivia, felt her heart race as he stared at her, searching her. It was a feeling she had missed but didn't know if she could handle. He bent slowly and hesitantly kissed her lips not sure if she would push him away for the millionth time. When she didn't shy away, he took a step closer and delicately embraced her bottom lip with his own moist lips. He closed his eyes and partook of her as if it was their first exploration of one another as if Olivia Benson were fragile.

"Olivia I-"

Olivia pulled him to her gliding her tongue from her mouth into the sweet comfort of his and caressed his face in the warmth of her hands. Both moaned into one another as Elliot fought to gain entrance into her own mouth. He tasted the sweetness of the caramel that still rest within her as he ran his fingertips along her arms to her shoulders and then slowly down her body. Olivia stepped forward closer to him feeling her effect on him but suddenly cried out feeling Elliot caress her side.

"Ahh, that hurts!" she cringed pulling away from his mouth and holding her side.

"Oh crap! Liv, I'm so sorry." Elliot said bending slightly to look her in the eye as they teared. "I'm so sorry." He whispered hugging her around the shoulders, "I just…I"

"Elliot, it's okay." She sniffled, "It just caught me off guard." She assured him with a small smile. She was happy that for once in the past six weeks she wanted to make fiercely tender love to the man in front of her but she knew she was physically incapable.

"You're a beautiful woman you know that?" he smiled brushing her hair from her face.

"One day I'm going to end up believing you." She kissed his cheek softly, "Elliot?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind if I stayed alone tonight?" she asked partly because she knew she wanted him and couldn't have him and partly because she needed to sleep well before showing up to work. She saw the confusion and almost hurt in his eyes.

"Did I do something to offend you?" He asked.

Olivia grinned at this innocence, "Not at all…I just kind of want to get sleep tonight." She blushed.

"Ah, I get it." He smiled his best cocky grin, "Olivia Benson wants me." He straightened his tie and gave a tug on his suit jacket, "Can't say I blame you."

Olivia laughed softly, "Elliot?"

"Yes?" he unlocked her front door with his own key holding it up to her, "I don't think I've ever been happier about a butterfly key."

"Oh yeah?" she arched her brows, "I practically crapped a brick at your seeming lack of interest in the bullpen."

"What can I say Liv, I'm sexy _and_ a good actor." He smiled kissing her gently, "Better get in there before all the heat comes out." He whispered kissing her again as she turned to enter her apartment. "Wait!" he smiled, "Don't forget to empty your pockets before you put your jeans in the hamper."

"Huh?" she furrowed her brows and suddenly forgot what she was going to tell him.

"Bye." He smiled walking down the hall.

Olivia smiled and closed the door retreating to the shower before it got so cold in her apartment that she wouldn't want to get out of her clothes. After letting the water warm to her liking she stepped in allowing the warmth to embrace her frame. She slowly lifted her arms and allowed the massaging effects of the water to relax her still slightly bruised ribs. She washed her hair gently, careful to use the shampoo that Elliot couldn't resist and the liquid soap that made him putty in her hands. She smiled softly. _He's so easy._

She towel dried quickly and slipped into flannel pajama bottoms and the Grey sweater she'd taken from Elliot's the first time he cooked for her. She climbed into the bed happy to get some sleep and for the first time in the last several weeks, not ashamed for loosing her baby, and not ashamed for being loved through the process.

As Olivia drifted off to sleep she suddenly jerked awake remembering Elliot's odd request. She pulled herself out of the bed turning on her bedside lamp and walking to the hamper. She retrieved the jeans she had worn and searched through the back pocket as she headed back to the warmth of her bed. After finding nothing in the back pockets except her receipt from a coffee house she tucked her hand in the front left pulling out a ten dollar bill she'd forgotten about and then moved to the last pocket pulling out an unfamiliar piece of paper that had been folded.

Olivia cast her jeans aside and tucked herself tightly back into the comforter. She smiled unfolding the paper and seeing Elliot's handwriting.

Liv-

We're gonna get through it, we're gonna make it, I love you.

Elliot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Elliot! Just tape my damn ribs!" Olivia yelled in the precinct locker room.

"No, your out of your mind if you think your gonna go in and question Vicente today!"

"I told you _yesterday_ that I wanted him _today_!" she barked back, "Now, if you don't tape my ribs…than either will I," She kept yelling, "and I'll _still_ go and interview him!"

Elliot exhaled deeply, "Damnit." He took the tape from her and rolled his eyes at her smug smile, "You have to be the single most stubborn woman I have ever seen Olivia."

She raised her shirt tucking it under her arms keeping her breast covered in case someone should walk in and find the two in a very compromising position. She looked down at her side as he began to tape her ribs, "You say it like it's a bad thing." She laughed and then grimaced feeling his hands smoothing out the tape and ripping it and then starting the pattern again.

"Ready?" He asked pulling her shirt down and tossing the tape back to her.

"Yeah, go ahead and start, I need to tuck my shirt in and make myself look good for the perp." She laughed at the concept.

"Got your fight face?" Elliot smiled…"You talk in your sleep…well checklists actually." He laughed, seeing her stunned, "We'll be in interrogation room four."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey," Vicente smiled as Elliot walked through the door, "Your that big-nosed-ass from the bar!" He laughed.

Elliot smiled tossing a file onto the table, "And you're that short little prick from the Eighth Note." Elliot watched as the cocky smile melted off of Vicente's face, "No pun intended of course."

"What do you want with me Gonzo boy, I'm serving my time…eleven more months." He smiled and leaned forward clasping his hands in front of him, "Then I'm out to finish what I started."

Elliot smiled hearing the door of the interrogation room open and taking in the scent of his partner sizing up her prey, "I wouldn't be too sure of that."

"Your…the bartender." He said looking confused.

"No," Olivia retrieved her badge and brandished it with her own wicked smile, "I'm the detective."

"Mr. Vicente," Elliot leaned back motioning to Olivia to join them, "I'd like you to meet my partner Detective Benson."

Vicente offered a smile to conceal his obvious shock, he wiped his brow with his fingertip and then suddenly smiled sadistically, "Well gorgeous, tell me, how are those ribs of yours?"

Olivia smiled at his remark and grabbed a chair sitting in it backwards in order to rest her arms over the back of the chair. She sat and looked at him, "I've been hit harder by a girl Mr. Vicente."

"You know Liv," Elliot chimed in, "He's got a high voice….maybe he _is_ a girl." He smiled.

Vicente offered a stone face and enraged eyes, "How about you and I go out and I show you how much of a man I am." Elliot pursed his lips and looked at Olivia with raised brows.

"You mean like you were going to show me?" Olivia tilted her head knowing he'd just opened himself up for more questioning, "You walked right into that one genius." She shook her head and looked at the clock setting a goal of obtaining a confession in less than two hours.

Olivia smiled at Elliot, "I got twenty by noon."

Elliot looked at Vicente and then back at Olivia, "I'll take that."

"You'll take what?' Vicente furrowed his brows, "What the hell is she talking about?"

"Ah, nothing…we were trying to figure out where to have lunch." Elliot smiled, "But let's get back to you…you killed a lot of girls Mr. Vicente."

"No."

"Oh yeah?" Olivia furrowed her brows and slid photos over to him. "Then why does the rope that the Crime Scene technicians found in your apartment match the ligature marks on all of the victims?"

"Nylon rope is common…I like to hike." He smiled.

Elliot leaned forward knowing he'd caught him again, "Who said it was nylon?"

Vicente's smile dissipated quickly.

"You had three different types of rope in your house…yet you chose to defend Nylon…why?" Olivia smiled knowing she'd be twenty dollars richer.

"Happenstance." Vicente shrugged his shoulders.

"Happenstance?" Olivia furrowed her brow and replied sarcastically, "Who are you? Rachael Yamagata?"

"You don't like to hike." Elliot spoke dauntingly quiet cutting off Olivia's sarcasm, "Not with those hands." He grabbed Vicente's hands and turned them palms up.

"Look Liv," Elliot taunted him more, "He's got softer hands than you do."

Olivia smirked, "Now I'm jealous."

"Don't be gorgeous." Vicente smiled, "You've got a great voice."

"Speaking of voice, why'd you cut the girl's vocal chords?" Olivia asked sliding a very bloody picture over to him.

"You've got rough hands." He told her ignoring the presence of Elliot.

"Well," She smirked, "I tend to work for a living."

"Your attitude needs to be adjusted you know that?" Vicente crossed his legs.

Elliot smiled and couldn't resist an innuendo, "Is it pretty easy to do that?"

"Do what?" Vicente asked confused.

"Nothing." Elliot shook his head trying to hold in a smirk.

"You'd never make it as a singer." Vicente returned to Olivia.

"Well thank God I'm a cop then." She plastered a fake smile and narrowed her focus. "I did some research on you." She smirked opening a file and reading.

"I have to say…for short, and furry you're pretty interesting." She stood and passed the file to Elliot, "Check this out Stabler," She smiled standing only feet next to Vicente, "Says here he walked off stage during a performance."

"Were you chicken?" Elliot questioned.

Olivia leaned in further, "Naw, probably just pansy."

Vicente slammed his fist against the table and stood to his feet, "I should have ripped your damn tongue out!"

Olivia smiled a divinely sly smile as she tilted her head, "What bothers you more Mr. Vicente? The fact that I'm ballzy…or the fact that you literally don't have any balls?"

In a split second Vicente went for her neck causing Elliot to jump to his feet but before he could get to the two, Olivia had secured Vicente's right wrist with her own she took a step back and provided a dangerous amount of downward pressure before reaching around and grabbing his jugular with her left hand and pulling him to her body.

With his air supply harshly blocked and his right hand in a twisted hold Olivia decided to let him know who was perp and who was cop. "Let me tell you something," She began in a voice Elliot wasn't sure he'd heard from her before, "it wasn't the suffocation they died from, it was a little bone in their necks that broke." She dug her fingers against his trachea, "it's right about here." She hissed keeping pressure on his wrist joint at the same time.

"Detective." Elliot called her name hoping to keep her aware of what she was doing, but when her eyes seemed almost black he wondered what exactly she was capable.

Olivia yanked on him again, "You are starting to piss me off-"

"Good!" He barked back then regretted it as Olivia shifted him and forced him head and belly first into the wall and forcing more leverage on his wrist.

"Ever broke a bone Mr. Vicente? I broke two ribs…hurts like hell." She said forcing herself to forget the incredible pain that was shooting through her side as she spoke. "You know what they do to guys like you in the pen?" she whispered holding him against the wall.

"Detective, let him go." Elliot spoke up but still didn't try to separate the two.

Olivia ignored him and continued with her warning, "They do the same thing you did to those girls…that you tried to do to me."

"I don't…..know" Vicente panted out his words, "What…your….taking about."

Olivia pushed him harder into the wall, "Bullshit!"

Elliot inched his way closer, if Cragen hadn't come in yet, that was a good sign, and so long as she didn't break it…he'd let it play out.

"Let me tell you something Sweet pea," She hissed into his ear feeling her cheek against his own, "We matched the rope, we matched the molecular structure of your insulin with the one you used to kill that girl before you slit her throat…with the knife that you were stupid enough to keep in your apartment…and if there is one thing I resent…it's you saying I have rough hands," She smiled and whispered again, "Your screwed Vicente."

"Detective Benson." Elliot finally place his arm between the two and shook his head indicating it was okay to let him go. She blinked rapidly and slowly removed her grip from his neck and then his hand. She returned to her seat as Elliot ensured Vicente would take his.

"I'm going to sue you." Vicente smiled.

"Not if the state kills ya first." Olivia smirked.

"You're screwed Mr. Vicente." Elliot reiterated as he took a seat.

"You cooperate with us though and maybe we can get away from the needle." Olivia crossed her arms in front of her and waited for his response.

"I want it in writing." He whispered.

"Done, talk." Olivia leaned forward feeling her ribs protest but forcing herself to do as her mind demanded.

"What do you want to know?" He smiled, "I'm pretty complex."

"How about you start with the victims…why the Eighth Note?" Elliot asked before glancing at Olivia who seemed to still have that flicker of darkness in her eyes.

Vicente pushed himself to the table sniffling as he ran a hand over her face. "Victim number one." He smiled, "She could have been a great singer with some work…I took her home and she turned me down."

"So that gave you the right to strangle her and rape her?" Olivia narrowed her eyes in disgust.

Vicente looked at her amused at her reaction, "Victim number two," He smiled in enjoyment as if he were reliving the memory, "Her voice wasn't so hot…but her ass was a different story, I offered private lessons…one thing lead to another and –"

"And she turned you down." Elliot stated flatly suddenly realizing what happened, "They all found out you were essentially neutered and couldn't bring themselves to have sex with you."

"That's got to be embarrassing…no one wants to make love to someone who doesn't have all the equipment…so you catch them off guard and strangle them." She shook her head knowing they had figured it out.

"But victim three?" Elliot questioned, "Why'd you change things up? Why'd you cut her?"

"That woman couldn't hold a note to save her life…she had to die." He justified himself, "I did the Eight Note a favor doing her in."

"You didn't think that was a little overboard after overdosing her on insulin?" Elliot asked.

"With a voice that bad," Vicente licked his lips and smiled arrogantly, "I had to make sure she was dead."

Olivia exhaled and listened to the twisted thinking of the man in front of her. She took notes and restrained herself from bashing him against the wall again. After tying up loose end and learning about his extreme hatred for his mother who allowed him to be neutered for the sake of music and money they had what they needed. "Write it and sign it, you've got thirty minutes." She said looking at the clock. Twenty bucks could buy a nice lunch.

"Of course," Elliot caught her looking at the clock, he just needed the statement to be signed after twelve, "Take you time and make sure it's accurate." He looked back at her and while he didn't smile his eyes told her he was on to her.

Vicente eventually slid the legal pad back to Olivia as Elliot opened the door and called for the uniform, "Take him back and let them know there's going to be more charges coming down the pipe."

"Yes Sir." The uniform said slapping cuffs on Vicente and taking him out of the interrogation room.

"Good job guys." Came Cragen's voice over the intercom, "We'll start work on the new charges."

Elliot closed the door and turned seeing Olivia resting her forehead on the table with her arms folded protectively over her sides.

"Good job Liv." He was sincere, and wanted to touch her but knew it was a bad idea at work.

"Thanks." She said against the table but he could tell she was smiling.

"Well, I have to start paperwork, you okay?" he asked just to be sure.

"Yep." She responded and exhaled, Vicente had given her a run for her money - speaking of which, "Hey Elliot?" she called to him without raising her head.

"Yeah?"

Olivia pointed to the clock that read 11:53, "You owe me twenty dollars."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After several minutes of paperwork and a twenty-dollar dent in his wallet Elliot looked up to see Olivia walking to her desk and slowly sitting down. "Hard way to get a twenty." She smiled.

"I thought you were going to kill him." He laughed.

"It crossed my mind." She smiled at him and took a sip of coffee.

"You in pain?" Elliot asked seeing her moving slowly.

"Ah…just a little stiff." She exhaled taking a look around, "Where the hell is everybody?" she asked suddenly aware of the quietness.

"It's lunchtime Liv." Elliot smiled. "I would take you to the hot dog stand but someone took my last twenty."

"And it was a pleasurable experience." She winked.

"Benson – go home!" Cragen barked from his office.

"What?" she was taken back and then suddenly nervous she was getting suspended, "Sir, it was the-"

"Go home…your sore and in pain take your files home." He instructed walking to her desk.

"But sir, I need to work."

"Damnit Benson," Cragen shook his head, "You'll sneak your ass back here is I don't force you home wont you?"

Olivia smiled a grin that told him she absolutely would, "Fine then." He turned suddenly, "Stabler!"

"Yes Sir?" He narrowed his vision; _Olivia is always getting me in trouble_. He held his breath.

"You are officially babysitting your partner!" Cragen spoke irritated that he had to use such measures…couldn't she just take time off?

"What?" They protested in unison,

"Sir," Olivia tried to stand then decided she wouldn't, "I don't ne-"

"Stabler, she doesn't come near the station, she doesn't drop by to pick things up," Cragen used air quotes, "And she doesn't leave your sight…if I see her here I'm writing both of you up…now get the hell out of my station."


	27. Chapter 27 Olivia Benson: Fisherman

Who Could Have Known

Chapter 27 Olivia Benson: Fisherman

"Hey handsome." Olivia said softly as she opened her front door to find Elliot on the other side.

"Hello." He smiled, "You look good." He said walking in and closing the door behind him. "I got bad news Liv."

Olivia put the bottle of water she had in her hand on the counter and folded her arms in confusion. Elliot told her he had bad news and yet he said it with a grin. "What's with the smile then?"

Elliot walked closer to her and kissed her cheek, "Cragen isn't letting us back in the house until Monday."

"Monday!" she shrieked, "El, that's four days!"

"Yep." He smiled again, "Jump in the shower and dress warm."

"Huh?"

"Please…no arguing." He kissed the corner of her mouth, "Please trust me."

Olivia caught his lips before he could turn away and kissed him back with a desire that surprised even her. She separated with a shy smile, "Want to join me in said shower?"

"Nope." He grinned knowing that would make her even more suspicious.

"No?" She asked borderline insulted.

"No…we have to get going or we'll be late."

"Oh, I see." She toyed with him, "Elliot Stabler wants me." She took hold of his hand and brought it just under her shirt allowing him to graze her abdomen, "I can't say I blame you." She smiled and retreated to the shower.

"That was cold!" he laughed as she disappeared.

"I know." She teased back.

When Elliot was confidant she was in the shower he moved quickly opening her closet and retrieving her Addidas duffel bag. He pulled jeans from her closet and folded them quickly into the duffel, grabbed an old pair of her Danner boots and then moved to quietly open her dresser drawer. He smiled at the fact that he was going through Olivia's underwear drawer but he quickly put the thought aside retrieving five pairs of underwear and a bundle of socks. He made a mental note to tease her about having them all folded neatly. He opened the next drawer and packed bras. It was just as he was ready to close the drawer that he saw the hazel colored teddy, he smiled and packed it along…just in case.

Hearing the water turn off he closed the drawer and gathered up the duffel bag. Elliot padded softly out of the room and out of the apartment depositing the bag and returning to her apartment just in time to see her walk out of the bedroom.

"I'm ready for whatever you got up your sleeve." She smiled softly, "It's pretty late." She laughed, "We better not be going to Hooter's or something." She said taking her jacket from the hook and handing it to him.

"No Hooter's I promise." He smiled holding the jacket open for her to slip her arms in. "You still sore?"

"No." She smiled turning to face him; "I just wanted you close to me."

"Really?"

"Yeah…I got your note." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close, "Great way to fall asleep." She whispered before kissing him softly and then more earnestly, "You sure we have to go out tonight?"

"Yeah, I think you'll like it." He mumbled into her lips.

"I know I've been stubborn and pushed you away but, I'm feeling a lot better you know." She whispered kissing along his jawbone.

"I'm glad to hear that." He smiled completely aware she was seducing him. "We have to go so were not late." Olivia pretended to pout but figured if foreplay was what he wanted than it was the least she could do considering how she had treated him lately. "Here." He grinned.

"A blindfold?" She furrowed her eyes but accepted it and put it on allowing him to lead her down the hall and into the elevator. "Where are we going?" she asked again once the doors opened.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise would it?" he laughed at her persistence and took her by the arm as the elevator opened.

"Careful theirs stairs here." He warned her walking down the stairs slowly as she clung to him.

"I could kill you for this." She laughed.

"Ah, but then you'd never know where we were going and that would eat at you for the rest of your life." He teased her opening the door to his truck. "Careful Liv, it's a truck."

"Truck? Who's?" she questioned getting in and allowing him to pull the seatbelt over her so she could clip it.

"Mine." He told her closing the door and shaking his head…she was going to question him to death and he knew it.

"When did you get a truck?" she asked as soon as he got in and started it, "Sounds like a Ford…never would have figured you for a domestic." She smiled and secretly tried to look out of the corner of the blindfold or just below it for anything that would help her discern what he was up to.

"I've had the truck for a year but I don't like driving it in the city it's too bulky." He informed her as he climbed into the driver's side. Elliot turned the truck onto the street and smiled seeing Olivia feeling around the vehicle as covertly as possible, "Stop being a cop Liv." He laughed taking hold of her hand. "Just let me surprise you tonight alright? If you want to sleep you can." He told her.

"Why would I sleep?"

Elliot grinned knowing she couldn't see him.

"And why do you have that grin…Elliot what's going on?" she smiled, "Come on I hate this."

Elliot reached behind them and grabbed a pillow he'd stashed. He laid it next to his leg, "Go ahead rest Liv, we should be there around four." He assured her.

"Four!" She questioned, "As in four in the morning?" she asked again adjusting the seatbelt so she was still strapped in but she was able to rest her head against the pillow.

"Yes four in the morning," He laughed merging onto the freeway, "Now stop trying to mentally map where were going every time I turn and go to sleep."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Liv, wake up were here." He whispered shaking her as gently as possible.

She opened her eyes and was startled to see darkness, she jumped sitting up straight feeling for her eyes and remembering the blindfold. "What time is it?" she asked sleepily.

"Five."

"Ha! Your late!" she laughed, "Please can I take this off?" she whined. Elliot smiled and reached over sliding off of her face to reveal the darkness of morning.

"Where are we?" She asked looking out the windows of the truck.

"Nowhere…everywhere." He smiled opening the truck door and escaping her questions.

"Come on and help me unload." He yelled back to her.

_Unload?_ She furrowed her brows and stepped out of the truck to see Elliot handing her a tackle box. "What is this?" she asked taking it from him.

"A tackle box." He smiled, "and this is your fishing pole."

"My fishing pole?" her eyes widened, "We're fishing?"

"Yeah" He smiled leaning against the truck and brushing her hair away from her face. "You said you never learned how…today you'll learn how." He smiled kissing her lips and rubbing against the coolness of her nose. "You cold?"

"Well," She laughed, "Usually when you see your breath in the air it's an indicator."

"Here." He said retrieving a small bag from the front of the truck, "Open these and stick them in your pocket, they should warm by the time we get the poles in."

"You thought of everything." She whispered.

"Yeah well, it's your first fishing trip…didn't want it to be a bad one." He laughed, "I'll never be able to get you out here again if this goes sour." Olivia's face was entirely serious as she stared at him. "What is it Liv? Is it too cold?"

Olivia shook her head telling him no, "I'm sorry I pushed you away these last weeks."

"Olivia, I'm not upset." He pulled her close to him as she continued.

"I wanted to kiss you, to feel you but-" her voice trailed off.

"Shhh" he smiled, "Your gonna scare the fish away Liv." He smiled and placed his cheek against hers whispering, "Besides, your not pushing me away now…I love you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright get the bait Liv." Elliot said rummaging in a bag for his fishing hat. Olivia turned around with a Styrofoam container labeled BAIT and laughed hysterically at Elliot's hat.

"Do you always wear that?" she laughed reading it out loud, "Women want me. Fish fear me."

"Only when I fish…keeps my balding head warm," He said turning back to the bag and retrieving another hat, "Here, I found this for you." He smiled placing it on her head and reaching for the first fishing pole.

Olivia took the hat off and read it, "I'm with the sexy fisherman." She shook her head, "You have to be the cockiest person I've ever known."

Elliot remained quiet but made a note that she had put the hat back on and tucked her hair behind her ears. _She thinks I'm sexy_. He smiled to himself before speaking, "Alright Benson hand me a worm."

Olivia raised her brows, "Excuse me."

"A worm…I need a worm." He smiled holding the bait container, "Reach your finger in there and grab me a worm." He said in a challenge.

Olivia grinned at what she was about to do. She took a deep breath and grabbed the worm carefully between her thumb and index fingers feeling it squirm about. "Oh. My. Goodness." She beamed, "This is disgusting." She smiled enjoying every second of it.

"Alright," he smiled at her enjoyment and brought the pole closer to her, "be careful of the hook, but hook the worm in the middle and then wrap it around three time hooking it each time." He instructed her and then showed her as he baited his own hook along with her.

Elliot cast his pole into the water expertly and then set it aside in a holder. "Need help?" he asked her as she fumbled with the lever of the rod. "Like this." He told her standing behind her and taking her arms into his. "It's a fluid motion, then you stop it with your thumb." He whispered kissing her cheek, "Go ahead."

Olivia smiled at the opportunity he had just given her. She held the pole tightly and brought it behind her only to thrust it forward. She rubbed her hand over the line as she heard the bait and weights hit the water. "I did it." She smiled and couldn't help but think she sounded like a child. Olivia Benson was having fun.

"Flip this lever and tighten your line." He instructed.

"Okay…when do I catch the fish though?" She asked with a smile.

Elliot laughed quietly, "Liv, fishing is all about waiting." He smiled and placed her pole in a holder. "You make me happy Olivia." He whispered pulling her close to him.

"As stubborn as I've been?" she asked caressing his face.

"Your cute when your stubborn." He laughed and then saw her seriousness, "I understand why you pushed me away Liv…I just wanted you to know that in spite of that I was still going to be there for you."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you El." She whispered.

"Liv, what are you talking about?"

"I know you must have hurt too, I'm sorry I made it all about me." She shook her head hearing herself admit it for the first time.

"Olivia, this weekend is suppose to be special, just you and me having a crap load of fun…you've got to stop apologizing for doing anything wrong, and I'll stop apologizing too."

"Wait," Olivia caught both statements and had to get clarification, "You think you have something to apologize for?"

"Olivia" Elliot rested his forehead against hers, "I hate myself everyday for not getting through that door quicker, I would have wanted to see my son." He whispered clenching his jaw in an effort to keep his emotions in check.

"Or daughter," she corrected with a smile, then traced his hairline, "It wasn't your fault."

"And it wasn't yours." He embraced her tightly allowing her to slip her hands in his back pockets for warmth as he rested his in her jacket pockets. "No more 'I'm sorry's'." he whispered.

Olivia remained in his arms, still and completely relaxed, "Charlie." She whispered.

Elliot furrowed his brows, "Excuse me?"

"Charlie…it's a unisex name." She bit her bottom lip. "When the doctor told me I was pregnant, I was so excited…and when they told me in the same breath that I'd lost the baby…it was devastating." She swallowed hard as he wiped a tear from her face. "I thought since we didn't know if the baby would have been a boy or girl…we could give our baby a name that would fit both possibilities…I don't want to forget her." She whispered hoarsely.

Elliot blinked allowing his own tear to fall, "I love that idea…Charlie Stabler." He smiled and embraced her again suddenly feeling her jump. "What is it?"

"My pole!" she whispered excitedly, "I swear it just moved."

"Get it Liv." He encouraged her noticing his pole was still as death.

"What do I do?" She beamed feeling the adrenaline rush through her.

"When you feel a tug on the hook set it by pulling up on your pole." He instructed standing behind her and embracing her hands over the pole, 'NOW!" he told her and she instantly pulled up setting the hook and feeling a tug on the pole. "Reel him in Liv!" he smiled watching her spin the lever frantically and the largest grin he'd seen creep across her face as the large fish came fighting out of the water.

Olivia laughed hysterically putting the pole down and seeing the fish flop about the ground. "You got to unhook him Liv." Elliot smiled handing her the pliers.

"Are you serious?" she was suddenly entirely serious.

"Yep, grab the fish like this," he motioned "and then just use the pliers to get the hook out."

Olivia exhaled deeply and crouched picking up the fish as he'd showed her, she opened the pliers with her free hand and gripped the hook with them pulling and twisting until the fish was set free.

"Smile!" Elliot laughed holding up a camera and snapping a candid picture as she held the fish. "Come on we need to go back and put it in the ice chest." He told her and instructed her how to hold the fish as they walked.

"Elliot," She called to him shifting the fish form one hand to another as she negotiated the terrain.

"Yeah?"

"You said _weekend_…what were you talking about?" she asked as they got to the truck.

Elliot smiled lowering the tailgate, "Your such a cop Liv…we're camping this weekend."

"Camping?" She smiled, "Really?"

"Yep." He responded opening the ice chest and allowing her to make a fish deposit.

"Elliot." She took hold of his hand; "This means a lot to me."

He smiled back at her, "I want to be here for you in any way I can Liv, I want you to experience how loved you are."

Olivia smiled showing a perfect set of teeth, "You gonna teach me how to pitch a tent?"

"Absolutely." He laughed pulling the canvas case out of the bed of the truck, "Let's go." He smiled setting it on his shoulder and leading her to an available campsite.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time night fell and Elliot taught Olivia how to build a fire she'd managed to catch three fish while Elliot came up empty handed. "Olivia Benson: Fisherman." She smiled with her hands on her waist like a triumphant dictator.

Elliot laughed throwing sticks onto the fire, "Beginner's luck Liv." He motioned for her to sit on his lap.

"Ha!" she pointed at him taking a sip of hot chocolate, "Your jealous!" she laughed, "Maybe you should be wearing _my_ hat." She smiled lowering herself to sit between his legs.

"And you are…hyper." He smiled.

"I am not!" she protested feigning hurt.

"Yeah ya are…it's nice to see." He kissed the back of her neck softly embracing her body. "I like seeing you like this."

"Really?" she reached back for him touching his stubbled chin.

"Yeah, your relaxed and having fun…not wound up hunting a perp…it's sexy." He smiled against her cheek.

"You know what?" she chuckled pulling his arms tighter around her waist.

"What?"

"I'm having so much fun…thank you." She laughed, "This is great."

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." He yawned and exhaled deeply.

"Sleepy? You drove all night?"

"Yeah, I am actually."

"We're going to freeze through the night aren't we?" she laughed.

"You've never slept outside?" he asked slightly shocked.

"Nope…unless you count stakeouts with Munch…the man can be boring." She laughed.

"Well, I'll show you a trick." He said standing and pulling her up with him careful not to hurt her.

"How are those ribs?" he asked sifting through the now smoldering fire and pulling a large rock out of the coals.

"Good…what are you doing?"

"Hand me those towels?" he said motioning past her. She did so watching closely.

"You wrap the rock in the towel and place it at the bottom of your sleeping bag…keeps you warm." He smiled wrapping the towels tightly around one rock and then another.

"Go ahead and change and I'll stick it in your sac." He offered.

"Change into what?…Oh no, Elliot I don't have clothes!" she panicked.

Elliot smiled holding the tent fold open, "Your duffel is right there, I grabbed what I thought you would wear."

Olivia smirked, "Sneaky."

"You know it."

Elliot crouched and tucked the wrapped rock at the end of Olivia's sleeping bag making sure there was no exposed part that could burn her. He turned and did the same to his before stripping down and pulling on sweats and a sweater. He turned to see Olivia pulling down her own sweater over a perfectly tanned back.

Elliot slid comfortably into his sleeping bag as she turned and slid into her own positioning herself as close to him as possible. "What's on the agenda tomorrow?" she smiled leaning against his chest.

"Hiking, maybe some more fishing." He answered in an exhausted tone.

Olivia on the other hand was wound up tighter than a cheap watch, "Can you teach me to clean the fish? Or what about smoke signals…does that actually work?."

"Go to sleep Liv." He whispered through a smile.

Olivia smiled not being able to remember a time when she'd been so excited. Her thoughts continued to race, "What about marshmallows, I've never roasted them."

"Go to sleep Liv." His voice was weaker as he tightened his embrace around her.

Olivia bit her lip trying to calm herself as she felt his chest rise and fall in a steady rhythm as his breath fell over the top of her head. She tilted her head up, "What about smores?"

"Olivia" Elliot moaned and grinned at the same time.

"I'm sorry El," She smiled, "Don't you realize that the farthest I've been out of the city is the stables." She laughed, "I've wanted to do something like this since I was five."

Elliot smiled knowing he made her happy but also knowing he needed sleep if he was going to do anything with her tomorrow. When Olivia closed her eyes he thought rest would come soon as he felt his own body drift off…and then he knew differently.

"Are there bears here? Aren't' we supposed to hang the fo-"

Elliot rolled slightly to her and covered her mouth with his own invading her softly with his tongue. He moved about her feeling the silk of her lips and the warmth of her hands as they caressed his face. He ran his hand over her neck stopping just shy of her breast before separating with a smile, "Will you please shut up."

She laughed softly, "I give up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Perhaps it was the chill of the morning or perhaps it was that Elliot knew Olivia wanted to do anything and everything that resembled camping. Whatever it was, Elliot's eyes fluttered open to see Olivia sleeping peacefully next to him. He smiled wondering just how long she stayed up out of pure excitement. Never in the eight years that he knew her had he seen her so completely happy about things so completely ridiculous.

"Liv honey, wake-"

Olivia opened her eyes and flipped back the sleeping bag, "Let's go." She said far too cheery for having just woken up, he smiled, seeing she was already changed.

"How long have you been up you cheater?" he smiled throwing back his own sleeping bag.

"About an hour, let's go slow poke." She smiled tossing him a pair of jeans.

He laughed changing quickly not willing to stay in the cold any longer than he had to, this was a new side to Olivia…a side he was sure was going to wear him out. He stood to his feet rubbing his face and smiling at her, "I like your smile."

"You bring it out of me." She blushed as he stepped closer to her and kissed her gently. She responded happily reveling in the growth of his shabby beard as it brushed against the softness of her own skin. She ran her hands down his back sliding them into his back pocket and smiling as he moaned into her mouth. "I love you." She whispered separating her lips from his.

Elliot grinned, that was perhaps the first time she had told him she loved him without him having to say it first. "You're an amazing woman Liv."

She looked at him and arched her brow, "El, I'm an amazing woman who doesn't know how to make a smore."

"Alright!" He laughed, "Breakfast smores it is!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I think I'm gonna puke." Olivia moaned lying next to Elliot by a fire that produced steady heat.

"That's usually what happens when someone eats a whole bag of marshmallows." He laughed rubbing her stomach under her shirt.

"And graham crackers." She smiled.

"Well, since were on the subject don't forget the massive amount of chocolate syrup." He teased kissing her forehead through a smile.

"I hope you brought more marshmallows." She smiled.

"You haven't had enough?" he laughed.

"On smores, sure." She smiled, "But we got to roast them tonight right."

Elliot shook his head, "Only you could be sick and still think about eating dinner."

"Eat while the eatin' is free." She smiled shrugging her shoulders.

"Think you can make it for a walk?" he asked hoping she was up for it but thinking she could possibly puke right here.

"Yeah, think we'll see some snakes?" she said standing slowly holding her stomach and wishing maybe she would have re thought that last smore.

"Um Liv?" He smiled, "Hibernation." He laughed.

She laughed hiding her face in his shoulder, "Right. Forgot."

Elliot hooked his index finger into her back pocket as they walked knowing full well she would respond with the same physical contact. There were some things about Olivia that were systematic and he found comforting. Then there were things that were completely unexpected and he found himself just as comfortable when she surprised him. They walked along a simple path talking about everything and nothing, allowing silence to accompany them at times.

Olivia found in peaceful and less stressful walking freely without worrying if they would be seen. "Do you think Cragen suspects anything?"

"Absolutely." Elliot laughed.

"Are you serious?" Olivia stopped in her tracks a little dumfounded at Elliot's confidence.

"Yeah…when you were in the hospital, he's behavior sold him out…I think he's waiting to see if were serious about it." He continued walking as she caught up.

"Well, are we?" Olivia questioned.

Elliot smiled kissing the top of head as they walked, "Absolutely…does that make you nervous?"

"Not so much."

"Good."

"Do you think we should tell him?" she asked softly.

"Nope, not until we're getting married." He said casually.

Olivia arched her brows, "Your pretty confidant."

"Confidant enough to beat you back to camp." He challenged.

"Oh please," She smiled and then suddenly pointed behind him, "Oh no!" she screeched causing him to turn. She suddenly bolted back to the camp, "Sucker!" she yelled over her shoulder as she sprinted back.

"Cheater!" Elliot sprinted after her dodging a small patch of gravel and feeling his calves burn from not having stretched first. He managed to catch her just as she passed the truck. "Gotcha Liv." He panted bringing them both to a stop.

"I'm handicapped." She breathed hard holding her ribs.

"You cheated."

"I did not cheat!" She arched her brow trying to catch her breath, "I negotiated an earlier departure!" she smiled leaning into his body and kissing him.

"Early departure my butt." He teased through the kiss.

"And a lovely one it is." She winked returning to the fire and gathering up sticks to throw on.

"Hey Liv, you remember that book you wanted to read?" Elliot smiled emerging from the tent, "Got it." He smiled sitting on the blanket next to the fire and leaning against a log, "Sit with me." He motioned for her and she obliged sitting between his legs and leaning against his chest. Elliot opened the book, reading aloud as she rested in his embrace.

As nightfall approached Elliot managed to convince her to escape to the warmth of the sleeping bags and tent. Ironically it was Olivia who crashed first as Elliot happily followed suit happy to hold her, happy to be with her.

Morning seemed to come a little rougher on the two neither spoke or bothered to open their eyes but the soft caresses that came from one another, the gentle breaths that collided with one another's skin let them both know they were awake.

"We should get started." He whispered.

"Too cold." She mumbled.

"What happened to your happy pants?" he teased.

"Traded them in for warmer ones." She nuzzled closer to him.

"Up Liv…it' s noon already."

"What?" she jerked up, "I'm sorry I don't want to waste the day away." She rubbed her face and yawned stretching and then wincing at a slight pain running along her side.

"You okay?" he furrowed his brows.

"Yeah, " she smiled, "I guess beating you in that little run did me a disservice." She teased.

"Beating me? I think not." He laughed sitting up and kissing her shoulder gently.

"Oh yeah…I beat you…broken and all." She joked reaching behind her to caress his face, "I like your fuzzy face." She whispered.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah…very mountain man."

Elliot blushed, "I better let you get dressed." He smiled rummaging through his own duffel looking for something specific. "Want to go bouldering?" he asked finding his selected item and placing it in his back pocket.

"Sure." She agreed. "Not sure what that _is,_ but I'm in." she laughed and began changing her clothes and taking a look at her ribs.

"Nice." He smiled gently grazing her side with his fingertips, "Bruising is going away."

"Yeah, their not really sore at all except when I just wake up I'm a little stiff." She smiled lowering her shirt.

"You'll like bouldering it's an easier version of rock climbing." He assured her as they made a slow assent up a path. "Just follow my lead Liv." He called back to her.

Olivia hugged the boulders carefully excited that she was able to negotiate them but equally alarmed that she was doing so. She felt her arms and quads burn and was relieved to hear Elliot tell her they were almost there. "What's so great that we had to climb up here again?" She asked a little out of breath.

"You'll see." He smiled, "Two more Liv." He said lowering his arm to help her stand to her feet. "We're here." He smiled holding her from behind so she could peer out over the mountains into a deep abyss of forest green with a lazy streak of blue crossing here and there, "That's the lake we were fishing in." he whispered.

"This is beautiful." She said taking in the sound of nothing, no cars, no hustle and bustle. She turned to face him and immediately brought his lips to hers in a kiss that let him know she needed him desperately in every sense of the word. Elliot ran his hand gently down her spinal column sliding his hand to her waist and pulling her closer to him to let her know what she was doing to his body and in hopes she would slide her hand into his back pocket.

Elliot felt his heart rate increase as her hand left his shoulder and ran down the length of his toned back sliding into his back pocket. He wondered how long it would take for her to realize what he was doing. It was her middle finger that recognized the small circle first. He could tell from the change in her kiss that she was forcing her mind to focus on the item in his pocket. When she stopped kissing him but kept her lips joined with his he knew she recognized the circular piece of metal.

She kept her hand in the warmth of his pocket with the metal held between her fingers as she pulled away from his lips painfully slow, speaking slowly in a shocked whisper, "What the hell is that?"

He smiled at her bluntness, "Would you?"

"What?" she whispered afraid to pull out the item.

Elliot reached behind him and slipped his hand over hers, forcing her to pull it out, she stared at it intently watching it dance in the sunlight of the fall weather, "Would you marry me?"

Olivia swallowed hard looking at the diamond ring in front of her, "Our jobs?"

"We'll talk to Cragen, I'll leave if you don't want to." He whispered holding the ring between his index finger and thumb. "It's the same ring I was going to propose to you at the Emerald with."

Olivia, overwhelmed with feelings she couldn't identify took a step closer and kissed him softly resting her hands on his chest and savoring the fact that this man's lips would be the only ones she would experience ever again.

Elliot raised his hand to her left and slipped the ring over her finger as he deepened the kiss and finally let her depart from his mouth, "I'll take that as a yes." He whispered.

Olivia grinned, "That's a definite yes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elliot turned to see Olivia had flipped back her sleeping bag in the middle of the night. He smiled wondering how she could have been hot but figured she'd been overly excited with the events of the day. He smiled to himself pulling his own sleeping bag away from his body and then pulling hers down slightly further. He ensured the warmth of his hands before touching her just under her sweater, softly so as not to disturb her he smiled as he moved his hand over her sleeping form past her belly button expecting to collide with her sweat pants but finding himself equally surprised she was wearing only panties.

Elliot slid his body delicately over to hers running his thumb over her mid drift as he kissed her cheek softly moving closer to her mouth as his lower hand began a journey slipping into her panties. She stirred softly feeling his mouth against hers and her legs widen just slightly as his finger grazed her. He took a mental note that she was already wet and he wondered what exactly she had been dreaming about. Perhaps that was why she was too warm. Elliot moved over her center feeling her swell slowly as he raised her shirt and smiled at her braless state. He took one nipple into his mouth as he increased the pressure of his finger against her. He sucked slowly and tenderly causing her to wake equally as slow, "El?" she spoke groggily.

"Mmmmm?" he responded moving to the next nipple and inserting a finger inside of her causing her to moan.

"What…are um-"

"Shhh." He smiled kissing her again and inserting a second finger into her, "This sexy woman I know, told me that making love to someone in the middle of the night is very sensual."

She gasped feeling his mouth on her breast again, "She's good." She said shakily.

Elliot smiled positioning himself in a kneeling position directly in front of her, "Your ribs okay for this?" he asked softly, noticing she still hadn't opened her eyes. She offered him a smile and a shake of her head allowing him to slowly slide her panties down and off her legs. He took her foot gently in his hands kissing the top of it softly and working his way up the softness of her leg over her knee and to her inner thigh.

He passed over her taking in her scent and ignoring her moans of protest as he created a duel sensation running his tongue lightly against the skin of her abdomen and making a trail up her thigh and along the curve of her hip with his fingertips. He reached her shoulders and tucked his arms under her pulling her up to her knees and kissing her with a tenderness that she almost protested but that she quickly succumbed to.

The tenderness of two of the most aggressively stubborn people she could think of surprised her as she felt his hand work it's way up her back, under the warmth of her sweater, tracing what she could have sworn was his name into the softness of her skin. He pulled away from her mouth slowly, smiling that she chose to keep her eyes closed, she had the tendency to that when things were too overwhelming for her, as if opening her eyes to see the cause of her feelings would kill her. He took the hem of her sweater as she raised her arms giving him permission to expose her body for the sole purpose of satisfying one another.

In spite of the coolness of the morning she felt the heat radiating from his body onto her naked form and she couldn't seem to extinguish the flush heat that ran rampant over her own body. He smiled at the fact that he knew he held within his embrace the most gorgeous woman he'd known. He cupped her cheek softly, running his thumb over the softness of her lips as she leaned into this touch. She reached up taking his hand into her own and kissing his open palm with a kiss that could rival the softness of any feather. She ran her tongue gently over the webbing between his thumb and smiled hearing him moan and the apparently highly erogenous zone she'd found.

"I want to feel you against me Elliot." She whispered taking hold of the hem of his sweater and gently pulling it over his head and casting it aside revealing his perfectly sculpted body for her. He pulled her closer to him so the warmth of her breast meshed with the warmth his own. She shuddered at the contact and had to quickly divert her mind to something completely different in order to keep an orgasm from surfacing entirely too early, although, it was with his kiss that she realized it wasn't working.

Feeling her body starting to tense against him, he smiled and kissed her softly taking in her bottom lip as she wrapped her arms around him, "Go ahead." He whispered tangling his hand in her hair and gently pulling down to expose her neck, kissing the length of it softly until her body contracted and she came in the softness orgasm she'd ever experienced. She rested her forehead on his shoulder allowing her body to gather itself before she slowly pushed him back down on the sleeping bag, straddling his thighs.

She hovered over him and gently lowered the weight of her body against the strength of his. She started at the top of his body kissing his forehead gently and caressing his cheek with her lips in a manner that caused him to arch his back as she moved along his jaw line finally seeking refuge in his mouth. She kissed him with a desire to melt into his own body that she couldn't remember ever having possessed; she searched slowly and methodically for a motive that she couldn't identify but was thankful she didn't find. She moved slightly just over his erection and he winced from the feeling of having her slide over his bound erection.

Elliot instantly rolled tucking her safely under him and rubbing gently into her seeing her body go from a calm olive tone to an aroused flushed. It was perhaps the most erotic thing he'd ever seen, watching Olivia's body literally change color under his touch like some sexual chameleon.

He felt her arms embrace him resting over his back and he continued his soft and painfully slow movements against her as he whispered, "Know what's great about being here?"

"Mmmm?" she offered, not sure herself, if it was a moan of passion or an actual response.

"No one can hear you Liv." He assured her fully aware that she was still a little self-conscience about the sounds he could bring out of her. He rubbed himself deeper; delicately balancing thoughts that would keep him erect for her but that wouldn't make him cum in his clothing. He felt her breathing increase and her nails rake across his back, "Come Liv." He whispered taking her lips into his and he continued rubbing against her, hearing her soft whimpers become moans as she climaxed for the second time.

She could feel the tightness of his pants against her as she panted and then raised her head up to kiss him gently as she slid her hands down his chest to his waist battling against his tongue with her own. She untied the drawstring protesting when he tried to stand.

"No." her voice was etched with a need for him. She brought his body back against hers and grabbed hold of his triceps as he took her breast into his mouth for a second time. She pulled her knees up to his shoulders and grabbed his waistband with her toes shoving the sweats down over him as she straightened her legs back out.

Elliot found himself overwhelmed with the sensation of her body raising against his and them grinding as she moved the pants down. He rose slightly allowing separation only to get the pants completely off of his body. She moved them further down past his knees as he ground his body against hers in what started as the tiniest resemblance of a circle before it increased too much more. He moaned against her breast suddenly realizing why she had to keep her eyes closed during times like these. Being with one another was sensory overload for the both of them.

Elliot was forced to release her from his mouth as he felt her hands grab for his derriere and force even more contact between the two. She smiled again and repeated the process of taking his boxers off with her feet smiling at his gasp for air when his erection rested against her warmth when the boxers passed him. He moaned louder as she moved under him to get the boxers off and bit at her softly when she ran the bottom of her feet along his calves. She was going to kill him with the softness of her touch and he knew it.

The last six weeks had been ruthless to both of them, loosing their child and the physical affection of one another was unbearable and Elliot found himself wondering how they had managed to be apart for six years let alone six weeks. He kissed her softly on the mouth and whispered barely able to form logical thoughts, "Let me inside of you Olivia."

She lifted her hips softly grazing against him again offering him an answer and a smile, "I need you inside of me Elliot…please." She whispered back adjusting her legs enough for him to nestle safely between her. Elliot literally whimpered in her ear as he pushed himself into the snugness of her body. He stilled himself knowing she had a tendency to climax the moment he entered her, he waited until her muscles stopped grabbing for him and then moved excruciatingly slow.

He pushed himself deeply but slowly into her body and it was the most gratifying sensation she had felt. He kept the same relentlessly slow pace as he moved his waist in a circular pattern waiting for the moans that slowly came out of her mouth. He slowly removed himself from her body feeling the nip of the air against her oils that her body lubricated him with. "Turn over." He whispered into her ear.

"What?" she narrowed her brows not entirely sure she wanted her backside exposed to him.

He smiled at her nervousness, "Turn over, I'm not going to hurt you." He raised his body a little higher allowing her to turn under him. He rested on his knees just below her derriere allowing his erection to brush against her opening. He stretched the length of her body and pulled her hair away from her neck kissing her softly and moving down the length of her muscular back, gliding over the perfect muscles she adorned her frame with. He felt her shift nervously as he lowered his face to the gently rise of her derriere. He kissed her flesh gently allowing his tongue to massage the area she allowed him to touch so intimately.

He adjusted himself closer to her entrance and entered her front from behind, she clutched at the sleeping bag below her feeling the erotic pleasure of the different position. She moaned sharply and gasped as he sought her out deeper. He slid his hands over her back again as he moved within her watching her face from the side. She was enjoying his movements, enjoying the position and freely allowing him to dominate her. He moved slightly faster covering her hands with his wanting to feel the ring she'd accepted from him. He weaved their fingers together above her head and he moved slightly faster, "Let me hear you Liv." He moaned kissing her shoulder fully as if it were her mouth. She whimpered feeling him fill her and mold her to his shape as he built friction within the two. "It's just us Olivia." He reminded her feeling the awesome sensation building at the base of his spine.

"Deeper." She moaned gripping his hands tighter and burring her face into the sleeping bag.

He moved freely deeper into her body fascinated by its seemingly endless depths, he circled her hips feeling her derriere rub against his abdomen. "You feel amazing." He whispered in her ear kissing her cheek as he went still further feeling even more tension within himself. "I'm close."

"Faster." She gasped loudly causing him to smile triumphantly that he'd gotten Olivia Benson to yell her desire, "Mmm. So close." She almost whined at the sensations surging through her body. "More…please Elliot more." She moaned even louder as her climax built within her until they both found themselves shouting one another's names as he groaned at his bodies release into her.

He rested against her careful not to crush her until he was forced to withdraw from her. He rolled to her side allowing her to lay on her more healthy side and face him, "That was the most amazing experience of my life." She smiled with her eyes closed.

He laughed it was too much for her to look at him. He kissed her forehead softly and smiled, "You're the most amazing experience of my life Liv."

She rested her hand on his waist and slowly opened her eyes to find his staring intently back at her, "Thank you." She traced his lips, "You're an amazing lover you know that?" she whispered.

"I think your gonna convince me." He smiled resting his hand on her cheek and kissing her, "Get some rest Liv."


	28. Chapter 28 Pencil Pusher

Who Could Have Known

Chapter 28 Pencil Pusher

Olivia took in a deep breath of cool mountain air utterly thankful that Elliot had taken her camping, something she'd wanted to do since she was a small child. He had no idea what it had meant to her that he would take time out to show her how to fish, pitch a tent and get deathly sick from stuffing her face with roasted marshmallows and smores.

Looking at her watch she decided it was time for Elliot to get up and face the morning. She padded lightly into the tent to find him still asleep in the same position she'd left him in but this time he seemed to have found her pillow and pulled it into his chest.

Olivia crouched beside him and lowered her head to his lips grazing over his softly before taking his bottom lip between hers and gently fondling it, feeling him stir slightly, she whispered happily, "Good morning." She caressed his face with her hand and kissed him again suddenly feeling his arms wrap around her waist and pull her on top of his body while he deepened the kiss and tangled her hair in his fist. She laughed softly as he shifted his body and hovered over her then rolled her gently back over his body again before finally letting her lips go.

"Good morning." He smiled softly.

"Couldn't make up your mind could you?" She asked with a gentle grin, referring to his recent maneuvering.

"You confuse my senses." He justified his actions, "Where did you go?" he asked tugging on her shirt that was slightly damp with her sweat.

"A run."

"A run?" he furrowed his brows, "I thought for sure I would have tired you out last night." He grinned.

"Oh…I _was_ tired." She laughed, "But I needed to run."

"From what?" He asked getting a little more serious.

Olivia furrowed her brows looking at him with curiosity, "I'm not running from anything…I'm just on system overload right now." She informed him waving her newly acquired ring.

"Well," He said pulling her down to him and kissing her softly, "So long as you're not running from me." He tried to kiss her again but she withdrew holding her palm to his chest looking entirely too concerned for the situation.

"Elliot…why would I run from you?" she asked him softly feeling his body tense under her.

"I'm not saying you were-"

"Yes you did." She smiled trying to calm him as she straddled his hips, "Tell me why…please." She asked laying her head over his chest allowing him to embrace her.

"I just thought maybe you…got a little scared." He whispered looking down at her face for any form of confirmation.

"Not at all." She assured him resting her hand under his sweater, "I was just needing some time to think."

"About what?" he asked softly.

"They're going to separate us." She whispered referring to their partnership, "When we tell Cragen one of us has to transfer." She reminded him.

"I'll go if you don't wan-"

Olivia rested on her shoulder and placed her finger over his lips silencing him, "That's what I was thinking about."

"What did you come up with?" he asked tucking her loose hair behind her ear.

"I joined SVU for one reason," She started to explain herself as she rested a hand on his chest, "That was to catch my father. My mother's dead and I know that he'll never be brought to justice." She lowered her gaze composing her next sentence carefully, "The job kills me Elliot." She whispered softly, "I will literally die the next time we have to question a child whose been raped by her father…I can' t do it anymore." She whispered barely audible but he picked it up.

"Olivia, are you telling me you want to quit being a cop?" He furrowed his brows a little surprised at what she was telling him.

She smiled, "Elliot, being a cop is in my blood…there's no way I'm quitting, but I have been thinking for the last year or so-"

"Year!" He was shocked, "You never said anything."

Olivia blushed uncontrollably and Elliot knew what she had done, "You held out for _us_ didn't you?" he mumbled even more shocked that as much as she fought him time and time again they were what she had hoped for. Reuniting with one another was what she _wanted_. He was stunned.

"I hoped against hope…and I won." She smiled, "I've thought about going back to school for my masters degree."

"In?"

"Criminology." She replied searching his face for approval.

"I had no idea."

"What can I say…it's part of my mystery." She laughed, "I don't want to stop being a cop Elliot, but I do want to stop SVU…it effects me in ways that I'm not even sure I know yet." She whispered.

"You're a good cop." He reminded her.

"I am." She agreed, if there was one thing she knew it was that she was a good cop. "But I'd rather do homicide or Vice…even robbery at his point." She smiled softly then opened herself up to him, "What do you think?"

Elliot leaned down and kissed her gently then smiled, "I think that I will miss stealing your doughnuts and making your coffee in the bullpen…but I know I'll enjoy coming home to you every night…if you need a change of pace, I understand."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're going to get a ticket Elliot." Olivia smiled to herself without looking at him.

"Olivia…cops don't get tickets." He laughed.

"Cross that double line again and the cop that was a mile back will tell you otherwise, I bet." She arched her brows and looked at him again.

"There was a cop back there?"

"Yeah. What? You didn't see him?" Olivia chuckled, and then jumped hearing Elliot's voice.

"DAMNIT!" He half yelled and half smiled when he saw the flashing lights in the rearview mirror.

"What?" Olivia looked in the passenger mirror and smiled, "Told you so."

Elliot shook his head, "Do you have your courtesy badge on you?"

"Oh, no you don't" She smiled, "I've never had to use mine…use your own buddy." She laughed shaking her head as the officer approached Elliot's window.

"Is there a problem officer?" Elliot asked taking notice of the young man's badge that had a black strip around it; it was something all police forces did when they lost someone.

"We'll sir," The officer smiled and looked over at Olivia, a motion Elliot couldn't do. Olivia smiled and covertly showed her courtesy badge at the officer and held a finger to her lips and nose asking for his silence. He agreed with an almost unnoticeable nod of the head and returned to Elliot, "Seems I have the wrong vehicle, sorry for the inconvenience."

"That's okay." Elliot offered and handshake to which the officer kindly accepted.

"Have a nice day Sir." He tipped his hat to Olivia, "Ma'am."

"Excuse me, Officer." Elliot stuck his head out the window to gather the cop's attention.

"Yes, Sir?"

Elliot pointed to the man's badge, "Why is the NYPD in mourning? What happened?"

The officer leaned in slightly with a very serious face and looked at Olivia knowing she was a cop, but with Elliot's goofy grin, he wasn't sure he was one. Besides, who lets their lady friend bail'em out of trouble? "We lost one of our guys on Saturday in Central Park…he was a good man, getting ready to retire in a month." He shook his head and quietly walked away.

As Elliot merged onto the rode he laughed, "You must look like a cop."

"I do not _look_ like a cop." She protested with a dangerously high eyebrow.

"Then why'd he let us go?" he raised his brows challenging her own.

"I don't know," she changed the subject in an effort to keep from laughing, "But don't you think it's odd no one called us to tell us there was an officer down?" She asked him not necessarily concerned with his answer as she rummaged through her bag and retrieved her cell phone.

"Liv," he said softly as he took the phone away, "No work this weekend."

"Elliot!" she protested, "What if it's Munch or Fin or Cragen?"

"Olivia," he squeezed her hand, "None of them have talked about retirement and if it were Cragen, the flags would be at half mast." He said pointing out her window to an American Flag flowing proudly in the wind in front of the station.

"You passed by the station?" she furrowed her brows.

"I knew you would want to know…it's no one from here Liv…this place would be swarming with brass." He assured her before turning left and making their way to her apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe the elevator is broken." Elliot said flopping himself on the sofa and taking her down, as soft as possible, with him. Unloading the truck and walking up stairs took his energy…but some how there was always some left over to make out with the most gorgeous woman he'd known.

"I can…it happens at least once a month around here." She laughed lower her lips to his and kissing him softly before smiling and slowly pulling away. "Today is our last night off…did you want to do anything?"

Elliot rested his head back and thought, "Movie? You hungry?"

Olivia gave him a chaste kiss, "The Translator and pizza?" she asked.

"You really want to see that movie don't you?" he smiled.

"You promised you would watch it with me," she reminded him folding her forearms over his chest as he supported her full weight with ease, "So I waited to watch it."

"Sounds like a deal then, how about you order the pizza and I'll go get the movie?"

"Now _that_," She said moving back to his lips and kissing him slightly deeper as she rubbed her pelvis against his for nothing but the sheer pleasure of torturing him, "sounds like a deal." She winked at his surprised expression and rolled off of him standing to her feet.

Olivia pushed the number three on the speed dial for the pizza parlor. Knowing that she actually had the pizza delivery boy on speed dial never ceased to make him laugh, but he waited until he was confidant she was talking to someone before exacting his revenge.

"Hi, I'd like to order a pizza please…take out."

Elliot walked to her and spun her gently around to face him as she covered the phone with one hand and whispered in all seriousness, "Did you need something?"

Elliot ignored her question but waited until she started her order, "A large combination…" she stopped just shy of telling the man to hold the onions when she felt Elliot rub himself into her softly and gently pinning her to the wall. She smiled knowing exactly what he was doing and tried to push him away as she continued placing the order.

Elliot shook his head and continued to kiss her now warmed cheeks down her neck as he felt the vibrations of her voice, giving the guy instructions on how they would like their pizza. Every time she would try to talk he'd rub himself just a little deeper into her causing her voice to labor and rise just a little higher.

"Are you alright Ms?" Came the voice on the other end of the phone. Elliot barely heard it but it was enough to keep him going when she tried to bite back a moan of pleasure and reassure the pizza man that she was.

" I…um…I'm fine." She tried to sound normal but when she felt Elliot's hand graze her nipple, she whimpered. Utterly embarrassed that she'd whimpered into the phone she spoke fast, barely able to breath without moaning, "You…you have my address in the computer right? I'll pay with cash." She bit back again feeling Elliot pull her t-shirt down just enough for him to suckle on the soft skin just above her bra line. He smiled against her flesh hearing her voice rise, "All right, thirty minutes." She didn't offer a bye but simply shut the phone off and tossed it on the counter kissing him back as she wrapped her legs around him moaning at the pleasure of being able to have him so close to her.

"That wasn't fair." She said through a pant.

"Who said I was trying to be fair?" he toyed with her pinning her against the wall again and gently separating her legs from his waist as he kissed her until she stood on her own. When she was standing he smiled, "I have to go get the movie."

Olivia pouted, "That was mean." She tried to kiss him again but he pulled away effectively drawing out the torture that he was now inflicting on her.

"I'll be back…to watch the movie."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia opened the door blushing as the Pizza boy held up the massive pie, "Delivery." He quipped in a voice that didn't match the one on the phone, but from the young boy's expression she knew there was some type of conversation that went on at the parlor after she'd placed the order.

"Thank you, keep the change." She said knowing it was too big of a tip but completely embarrassed to have him looking at her. She closed the door and smiled placing the pizza on the counter and then decided she was too dirty from the camping to just lounge around. She retreated to the shower and stepped quickly knowing Elliot would be back shortly with the movie and since it was getting late and they had to work she really wanted to watch the movie.

She washed her body slowly looking at the bruising around her ribs that had since turned a faint yellow and were virtually pain-free…except for that one position they had attempted. She laughed to herself then felt a gentle breeze surround her body.

"Can I?" Elliot smiled covering her hand with his.

She smiled back at him and relinquished the foaming nylon ball. He stepped closer to her turning both their bodies to shield her from the stream as he washed her softly starting at the base of her neck and working his way softly over her back. He dropped the soapy ball and brought his slick hands around her waist. Resting his chin on her shoulder he whispered, "I love you Olivia. I need you to understand that."

There was something entirely too soft about his touch something that, instead of soothing her, made her slightly nervous. His words, while genuine, seemed out of place considering their previous encounter less than an hour ago. She turned to face him and saw the look of distress on his face.

"What is it?" She asked him softly.

Elliot furrowed his brows and caressed her cheek softly as he searched for an easier way to break the painful news he had for her. He kissed her mouth softly, "I called Cragen on my way to the video store." He lowered his gaze.

"And?" she asked knowing there was something he was searching for a way to tell her…to break it to her in a way that wouldn't hurt as bad.

"I told him about you and I." He informed her as he exhaled.

"He's not approving a transfer?" She furrowed her brows trying to figure out what exactly she was hearing.

"He congratulated me, told me to tell you he didn't think it would take as long as it did." He smirked at the irony…if only he knew how long it really did take.

Olivia tipped his chin up and forced him to look at her through the steam that rose between the two, "Then, what's with the long face?"

"I don't know how to tell you this Olivia." He shook his head, bowed it in the heaviness he felt.

Olivia's eyes misted but she managed to speak slowly, "Elliot Stabler, are you breaking up with me?"

His head jerked up seeing her glossy eyes he pulled her closer, "Absolutely not!" he informed her firmly, kissing her softly on the mouth. "Cragen did tell me something though." He said searching her eyes.

"What…please tell me…I don't like this feeling Elliot." She said shaking her head and resting her hands on his chest, "What is it?"

"The downed officer." He replied softly holding her face in his hand, "Was Carlos Smetena."

He felt her knees give slightly then recover under her own will immediately. She wrapped her hands around his wrists as his hands continued to caress her face. "That's not possible." She shook her head in disbelief, "He's a good man." She offered as if that made him immortal. "He's in charge of his own unit…he wouldn't have been out on a patrol." She back away refusing to believe it.

"Olivia." He whispered watching her soapy body exit the shower.

She dried quickly, "They've got the wrong cop…it's not him." She mumbled throwing on clothes with Elliot quickly doing the same. She stopped and ran her hands through her hair clasping her hands behind her neck and staring at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry Olivia." Elliot spoke softly embracing her and allowing her to rest his head on his chest. Her shoulders rose and fell as she cried softly, "I know what he meant to you."

"How?" she whispered gruffly.

"Gun shot." He choked feeling her old him tighter.

"He wears a vest…" she offered back hoping that somehow there was a mistake.

"Liv," he stroked her back softly hoping she would stop asking questions that hurt him to answer, "You and I both know…a vest-"

"Only covers so much." She sniffled shaking her head in disbelief.

"Olivia, I don't want to do this to you right now but-"

She pulled out of his embrace, "But what? What aren't you telling me?" she asked still between anger and shock with the news.

"Cragen asked for me to bring you down to the station, he needs to talk to you." He swallowed hard, "We have to go now."

"Why does he want to talk to me?" she furrowed her brows.

"It's classified, he wouldn't tell me." He offered her a sweater, "Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You wanted to see me?" Olivia said standing in the threshold of his office.

Cragen looked at her apologetically and motioned her in, "Elliot too."

She furrowed her brows but turned to signal for Elliot to enter the office.

Cragen motioned to the chairs, "Take a seat you two." He exhaled and sat down, "I see Elliot told you?" His voice was soft as he took notice of her swollen eyes.

"Yes." She responded simply, "He also told me that you know about our relationship." She stared at her lap not knowing exactly why she was here.

"I'm happy for you two." He smiled.

"Sir," she shifted in her seat a little frustrated with the beating around the bush, "What's going on?"

Cragen sat back in his chair and stared at both of them, "I can't grant your transfer Olivia."

"What?" Elliot furrowed his brows as she stared at Cragen dumbfounded. "Why not?"

"I can't do it, my hands are tied." Cragen said softly shaking his head and looking at the file in front of him.

"Transfer me then." Elliot said suddenly causing both to look at him a little surprised.

"Elliot," Cragen smiled weakly at the both of them, "Let me finish."

Elliot sat back in his chair nervous.

"Olivia," Cragen started, "You're aware of the funeral procession for the mounted unit?"

"Yes." She shook her head confused.

"You're riding in first position." He looked at her hoping she understood what he was saying.

"Sir…the procession is for people assigned to the unit…I'm technically not assigned." She shook her head.

"Olivia," he lowered his head, "This is classified information until the procession, but I knew you would want to think about it."

"About what?" She furrowed her brows then softened slightly feeling Elliot's hand over hers, it was the first contact they had that they weren't afraid of.

"The brass called this morning…they want you in the procession…first position Olivia." He emphasized to her slowly.

"Okay," Elliot shook his head in confusion, "What is so important about the first position?" He asked as Cragen offered the file to Olivia who stared in shock as she opened it.

"Are you serious?" she asked Cragen ignoring Elliot's question.

"Yes." Cragen nodded.

"Is that possible?" she asked again.

"Yes."

"I'm lost." Elliot said looking at Olivia, "What's the deal with first position?"

Olivia stared down at the folder and then up at Elliot speaking softly not sure if what she was hearing from Cragen was true, "The officer riding first position in the funeral procession is understood to assume command of the Mounted Unit."

Elliot arched his brows in a pleasant shock, "They're offering you command of that unit?"

Olivia looked back at Cragen who smiled, "The brass made it official this morning, I tried to call you two but I thought it could wait until you came into town."

Olivia starred at her lap, not entirely sure of how to react.

"Olivia?" Cragen asked, "What's wrong?"

"He was a good man." She whispered closing the file, "Big saddle to fill…why did the brass choose me?"

"Actually," Cragen smiled compassionately, "Smetena, offered you're name while he was in the hospital."

"He died in the hospital?" she winced not wanting to imagine what he'd went through.

"In his last evaluation, he had written you're name as the person to assume his command in case…. apparently it's been his standing practice the day you were assigned to that unit…you must of impressed him." Cragen smiled knowing she impressed him almost every day.

"When's the funeral?" she bowed her head.

"Tuesday." Cragen said softly, "Olivia, I think that with you and Elliot wanting to get married…you should take this, you know if I transfer you I have to cite why…that will follow you for the rest of your career." He told her softly.

"Can I think about it?" she asked softly.

"Liv," Elliot grasped her hands, "What's to think about…take it."

"You wouldn't mind me going back to mounted? It's long hours Elliot, I'll be in charge of the unit…a pencil pusher." She smiled softly knowing she would rather have Smetena here alive.

"I think it's a great opportunity for you…especially with what you told me this morning." He said softly, thinking it odd, how everything fell together for them under these particularly painful circumstances. "I think you should do it."

Olivia looked between the both of them and sighed making a mental note to slap Smetena in the back in thanks, when she, herself got to heaven. "I better take my uniform to the cleaners then."


	29. Chapter 29 Who Could Have Known

Not wanting to be by herself after finding out that her former commanding officer and one of her best friends had lost his life for the sake of the badge, she'd fallen asleep in Elliot's embrace only hours ago. However, that was hours ago, and she soon found herself wide awake and unable to sleep no matter how close she nuzzled her body into his, no matter what position she conformed to, her eyes refused the rest her heart commanded. Frustrated, she decided she needed to talk; she raised her face leaning up into his and kissed him softly, "Elliot."

When there was no reaction she kissed him again taking hold of his lip and nibbling softly while she rested her hand on his chest, "Elliot."

"Hmmm?" He breathed pulling her even closer to his body.

"You asleep?"

He laughed, "Not at all…at least not now." He smiled and opened his eyes to see her in the pale light of the darkness. The stress in her body told him more than she probably could in an hour. "I suppose the question here is, why aren't you asleep?" he asked her kissing her forehead softly.

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing?" she whispered resting her head in the curve of his neck.

"Marrying me? Oh, yeah…definitely the right thing." He laughed trying to ease her stress with his humor…not that he was actually humorous.

"Elliot," she smiled kissing his chest, "I have no doubts about marrying you…it's assuming a command, filling his saddle, leaving SVU…it's so much."

"I thought you wanted to leave?" He asked her a little worried she was backpedaling.

"I do." She tried to catch herself before she sniffled but failed.

"What is it?" he asked brushing her hair back and revealing her watery eyes.

"I'd rather he be alive than-"

"Than you be happy?" He finished for her knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"Well," she thought about his statement, "Yeah, I suppose that's exactly it…it doesn't seem right assuming your friends command…knowing he was killed in the line of duty…does it?"

"I think that things happen for a reason Olivia and –"

She sat up pulling away from him, "Elliot! Are you telling me he was killed so we could be happy?" she asked clearly offended.

Elliot sat up and moved his body behind hers allowing her to rest between his legs. "Absolutely not Olivia." He said pulling her softly against his chest, allowing her to rest. "But, I know that Smetena put your name on those papers for a reason and he named you in the hospital for a reason…he trusts you to run things the right way Olivia."

"But I-"

"Seems to me there's no greater honor than having the trust of a fallen officer." He whispered wrapping his arms around her.

"I didn't look at it that way."

"That's why I pointed it out." He smiled against her head.

"Thank you." She responded then exhaled deeply.

"What else is bothering you?"

"Vicente."

"Vicente?"

She nodded her head into his chest, "What do you think is gonna happen?"

"I think Casey's gonna kill him if she gets the chance." He provided a small laugh.

Olivia reached for his hand, covering it with her own and laying it softly on her abdomen whispered hoarsely, "I wanted to kill him."

Elliot knew what she was talking about, Jose Vicente was the reason they'd lost their baby…he wanted to kill him. "I understand why Liv." He whispered rubbing his thumb absently over her abdomen.

"Did you find out how Carlos died?" she asked somberly.

"Just that he was shot."

"He was filling in a spot for one of his guys…it was his anniversary."

"Sounds like he was a good cop."

She laughed weakly, "If he wasn't around…we would have never gotten together again."

"Really?" he was a little shocked.

"Yeah," her voice was soft, "He let me know I was being a pig headed coward by not talking to you…he was a good man that way…always tried to help his crew."

"He died doing what he loved to do Olivia." He tried to remind her that if he was truly the man Olivia made him out to be…then he probably didn't mind dieing in uniform.

"He had a wife and young child." She whispered, "We could have had a child."

"We will have a child Liv." He embraced her tighter as she reached back and caressed his cheek. She angled her head up and back in an effort to kiss him. It was a gentle kiss between the two before they separated. She continued to look at him, he was beautiful even from her awkward position, "I'm sorry I woke you." She smiled apologetically.

He kissed her softly again, "I wouldn't have had it any other way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tuesday had come like a bill in the mail, she knew it was coming but she hoped silently that it would be lost in the clutter of the other days, she found herself staring at her dress uniform for the Mounted Patrol and she knew she had no such luck.

She stared into the mirror unable to bring herself to don the uniform that had meant so much to her, knowing that today, she would be wearing it in mourning of a good cop and better friend. She closed her eyes standing in her underwear and bra wishing she didn't have to go, until Elliot's voice broke through.

"Casey called." He spoke softly in his own dress uniform complete with the mourning stripe over his badge.

"What did she want?" she asked softly retrieving a white pair of dress gloves from the top drawer of her dresser.

He walked to her as she reclaimed her position by the mirror. He knew she was nervous, knew she didn't want to go to the funeral…no cop wants to go to another cop's funeral and it's rougher when you considered the person your friend. Elliot stood behind her looking at the mirror, "Vicente accepted a deal…life without parole."

She shook her head softly, "That's good."

Elliot understood her inability to bring herself to get dressed so he decided to dress her. He grabbed her dress shirt off the hanger and stood behind her allowing her to slip her arms into the shirt. "You say he's a good man." He whispered to her as he buttoned her top button and worked his way down using the mirror as a guide as he stood behind her.

"He was." She caught his eye in the mirror.

"Well," he said softly popping her collar and reaching for the tie she'd laid on the bed, "seems to me, a good man would only choose another good person to do their job." He assured her as he tied a perfect knot in the tie using the mirror, and fastened the silver clip over it to hold it in place.

"I'll be the first woman to assume the mounted command…everyone is going to want to see me fall…fail." She told him softly.

"I won't." He assured her reaching for the ridding pants and crouching low enough behind her that she used his shoulders as a crutch so she could step into them. "But if you do fall," he whispered in her ear as he tucked her shirt carefully into her pants, "I'll be there to help you up." He assured her buttoning the pants.

"What about us Elliot?" she asked him turning to face him, "What about you and me?"

"What about us?" he smiled, "I'm gonna marry you," he kissed her forehead, "And have babies with you," He kissed her cheek, "and make love to you…what about us Olivia?"

"We'd have to move."

"Wherever you want." He promised her as he retrieved her boots and directed her to sit on the bed.

"Are you serious?" she asked a little surprised at his offer but lowering herself to the bed.

"Yep." He smiled crouching down and unzipping the side of her chloroform-riding boot.

"Elliot," she said slipping her foot into the boot and allowing him to zip it over her calf, "You would have a long drive into the city."

"That's fine." He assured her opening the last boot for her.

"That's fine?" she furrowed her brows, "Your just giving in like that?" she shook her head in shock as he zipped the last boot over her calf and looked at her.

"Yeah, just like that."

"But what about what you want?" she asked softly.

"Olivia," he took her hands and helped her to her feet, "I've been a bachelor all of my life…I've done whatever I've wanted…gotten whatever I've wanted." He rested his forehead against hers, "You've never gotten what you've wanted…have you?" he asked softly tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I got you." She kissed him softly.

"Besides me…growing up…did you get what you wanted?" he asked her looking at her intently.

She lowered her gaze and shook her head indicating that she hadn't, then let out a harsh whisper, "No, no I didn't."

He kissed her gently again, "I'm going to give you what you want Olivia." He whispered softly, "What you need and what makes you happy." He assured her reaching for her dress jacket and allowing her to slip into it. He embraced her tightly from behind, "You pick out the place…I'll sign the papers." He kissed her cheek and offered the white gloves to her, which she tucked appropriately into her uniform then accepted her badge that he held out to her…followed by the black piece of fabric.

"Remember the last time we had to wear this?" She asked softly as she slipped it over her badge.

"Alex." He whispered knowing that with Olivia, once there was a cut…it never truly healed.

"Yeah." She shook her head giving herself a quick look over in the mirror as he handed her the riding helmet.

"If it helps…you look sexy in a dress uniform." He smiled softly kissing her on the tip of her nose.

"You know," She smoothed out his shirt running her hands along his chest, "You look pretty good in those blues too." She smiled and kissed him softly on the corner of his mouth.

"Ready?" he asked softly.

"No." she replied equally as soft.

"We're going to be late." He reminded her.

She exhaled deeply and interlaced her fingers with his, "Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elliot watched from the curb of the street as the soft, rhythmic sound of hooves striking the pavement became louder and louder. He spotted the unit of horses quickly each rider with their head ceremoniously bowed as they rode slowly through the quietness of the streets lined with officer's in mourning for one of their own. He took notice of the casket clothed with the American flag being pulled gently by the last two horses in the unit before returning his gaze to Olivia who had since donned her white gloves and rode proudly as a commander would ride leading his men into battle.

She rode first position, all the way forward and to the left as another member of the unit carried the units colors proudly. He stood watching carefully as the team entered the cemetery gates and he and several officers fell in behind the unit marching in silence to the gravesite.

Elliot watched as Olivia guided the unit with a grace that he knew only she could possess. As she brought the unit of horses past Carlos Smetena's grieving family, Elliot barely heard her give the horse the command to stop. He strained to see over the crowd but once he gained a better position he watched awestruck as she leaned down and motioned for a young boy to walk towards her.

Olivia extended her hand to the boy who was, as she recalled, nine years old according to the last update Smetena had given her. When the young boy took hold of her hand she removed her foot from the stirrup and instructed him to put his foot in it. He did so and she pulled him gently onto the horse securing his position in front of her body. Elliot watched as she whispered something to the young boy.

She ran her hand through his hair as the young boy wept stoically, "This was your father's horse." She told him offering him the reigns as she covered his smaller hands with her much more skilled hands. She rode silently with the young boy as he guided the unit to the side of the gathering of people. "Your father was a good man." She whispered softly into the boy's ear as he cried for the loss of his father.

They watched in silence as the casket lowered out of sight and the gun salutes sounded rythmicaly through the air. Another officer lost. She searched the crowd and found that his deep blues had already found her saddened eyes. She heard her name being called and she dismounted humbly, taking the young boy down after her and handing the reigns to a fellow officer.

She stood at attention near the hole that she had the grace to recognized contained her friend as the officer before her saluted sharply and handed her an American flag folded perfectly into a blue triangle. She accepted it and turned with a military bearing that surprsised even Elliot as he watched her kneel and present the flag to a grieving wife and personal friend. She stood, rendered a sharp salute, did an about face and made her way back to the horse, a horse that was once ridden by a good man…now ridden by a woman striving to be good… in the wake of the man who'd lost his life.

Olivia mounted the horse, not as Detective Benson assigned to the 1-6 but as Lieutenant Olivia Benson, Commanding Officer, NYPD Mounted. She led her unit away as fellow officers lined up to pay condolences. Elliot watched as she passed by, shoulder's back, head high with a thousand yard stare in full effect…and a single tear falling gracefully down her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Six months after Olivia took command of the Mounted Unit subsequently departing from SVU she found her self perfectly happy being married for a little over three days. She discovered that saying 'I do' was definitely the scariest think she'd ever done, and she thought she would vomit all over Elliot and the Pastor during the ceremony but standing with him today…made the last years of her life worth every painstaking day that she'd endured to get here.

Olivia had to walk on her tip toes in order to cover his eyes, "No peeking." She laughed feeling his eyelashes brush her palms and knowing he was trying desperately to look.

"Come on Liv, I hate this." He whined.

"Now you know how it feels." She laughed then cautioned him, "Steps."

He negotiated them slowly but kept his trust in her, "This better be good." He warned her with a smile.

She laughed and lowered her hands, "I think you'll like it." She whispered watching him take in the view of small cottage style house. "You said all I had to do was pick it out." She reminded him as she slid her hands in his back pocket.

"It's an amazing house Olivia." He smiled taking notice of the porch that wrapped its way around the house.

"It's almost exactly in the middle of the precinct and the stables." She informed him resting her head on his shoulder. "Three bedrooms." She offered playfully.

Elliot looked at her with a grin, "There something you wanted to get started on Olivia?"

She laughed at his playfulness "I want to hear our kids running through the house driving us absolutely crazy." She smiled as he embraced her kissing the top of her head, "I want to come home from work and talk with you about your day."

Elliot stroked her back softly and smiled, "Where do I sign?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's the last box." Elliot said flopping himself onto the bed surprised that Olivia had already put sheets and a comforter on it. "Liv? Where are you?" he asked after there was no response.

"Right here." She smiled sheepishly as she stepped out of the bathroom in her robe.

"You took a shower?" He asked, "You let me do all the work, let me move all the boxes into the house… and you took a shower?" he smiled as she walked to him.

"Maybe I like your body warm." She smiled.

"Warm?" he asked softly, "Why would-" he stopped immediately as she covered his hand and placed it over the knot in the robe's belt.

"I have something I need to tell you." She smiled as he pulled the fabric slowly and revealed a perfectly sculpted body.

"Tell me." He whispered pushing at the robe gently until it fell into a puddle of terry cloth at her feet.

"We've been married for eight weeks." She smiled kissing his mouth softly as he pulled her down over his body. He ran his hands over her naked form caressing every inch and movement of her.

"I'm aware of that." He smiled savoring the fact that this woman, Olivia Benson, fierce Cop with a sometimes-bad attitude had become Olivia Stabler, fierce Cop, with a sometimes-bad attitude… that was entirely soft in his presence. He laughed seeing her stare at him so intensely, "What do you really need to tell me?" he grinned.

She rested her weight on him, entirely comfortable with her naked frame over his clothed pallet of strength. She smiled and kissed him on his lips, "I'm pregnant."

Olivia laughed as he rolled his body over hers with a grin that would challenge the joker. "Are you serious?" he questioned knowing she wouldn't tease him but not sure if they could get any happier.

"I'm six weeks worth of seriousness." She smiled caressing his face in her hands, "Are you happy?"

Elliot grinned kissing her softly on the mouth, "Never been happier." Olivia nuzzled her body against his as he took her into an embrace, naked against hidden they held one another.

A man, who at first thought he'd lost her, fought ferociously to regain her trust; and a woman, who, at first, thought her past would condemn her, set free by the unconditional love he gave her.

Who could have known?

The End.

Thanks For Reading and Reviewing…and putting up with all the spelling and grammatical errors I'm too lazy…or too dumb to fix. LOL.


End file.
